


Driving Around in Circles [Fanfic]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Formula 1, Hurt/Comfort, Negotiations, Strategy & Tactics, Yuri, deviantART
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 186,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: An AU story.  Haruka the F1 driver and Michiru the concertmaster/freelance artist live in two different world. The two meet when the Michiru is being mistaken as one of Haruka's fans. They are instantly attracted to each other but Michiru tries everything she could to avoid falling for Haruka because of her own failed relationship and Haruka's 'playboy' notoriety. On the other hand, Haruka the F1 champ has her heart melted by Michiru's 'adorkable' and innocent personality, wants to prove Michiru wrong and win her heart.一次偶遇，把完全不同世界的兩個人聯上。F1賽車手天王遙和藝術家海王滿，經歷命運的兜兜轉轉，最終能否走在一起？
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 27
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

‘不能遲到的！’滿想着，步伐再加快些。踏在道路上的急速腳步已經顧不得高跟鞋發出響亮的「噔噔」聲了。  
滿正在趕往一個活動的路上。一向不屑應酬的她原本是不打算出席的。但經過經紀人不厭其煩地遊說下，即使是萬般不情願，她也終於應承了。就當是為了她在月底舉辦的慈善畫展作宣傳吧。（經紀人的話）。雖然這是個無聊活動，但她也是不容許自己遲到的。

可是，一想到他也會到場，滿的潛意識令她放慢了腳步。

他，就是她的唱片公司的總裁，一個風流成性的富二代。不但換女友比換衣服更快，就連旗下不少女歌手，音樂人，甚至是女員工他也帶回家了。滿一看到他色迷迷看着自己的厭惡樣貌，說着撩話，就想揍他一頓。只是看在合約快要到期的份上，她還是忍住了。

難道因為這個原因，她的經紀人才會勸她去出席這個活動的？因為從商業利益來說，那個色鬼總裁也很想留着她這個搖錢樹。

想到這裡，滿暗暗把自己罵了一頓。為什麼她現在才想到？她為何會天真地相信她那個拜金的經紀人會轉性，慫恿她去出席一個酬勞不高的活動？

看來不止是唱片公司，經紀人也是時候要換了。

拒絕讓總裁的私人直升機接載，也賭氣的不讓經紀人安排車給自己接送，滿只好打車到會場。但今天真夠倒楣的，好不容易截到的車卻偏偏遇上交通堵塞，車子就一直癱瘓在原地。時候不早了，滿唯一的辦法就是下車走路到車站，乘地鐵然後再走路前往會場。她低頭看一看自己的一身海藍色（露背）長裙，這樣穿往地鐵裡擠會不會…

‘還是算吧，理不得其他人的目光，就算認出又如何，只要不用對着那副噁心的臉也是值得的。’海王滿默默地安慰自己。

這條熟悉的大街，滿已經走過無數遍了。但在時間急迫的時候總是覺得特別長的，尤其是踩着高跟鞋的時候。每一次等待着行人燈轉換的時間也漫長得像有足夠的時間去拉完整個维瓦尔第的《四季》協奏曲。

又走了一會，滿看到前面的路被人群擠得水洩不通。

「真不走運的，連行人路也堵塞？」滿想着，漸漸走到人群圍着的中心。  
「小姐，請妳稍等一下！」 一位穿着西裝的男人朝滿的方向大喝一聲，把藍髮女子怔了一怔。「請勿超越白線！」  
「這是怎麼了…」 滿微微皺了眉。雖然停下了腳步，但她沒發現自己的另一隻高跟鞋已經踩在白線之內。  
另一位穿西裝的男人朝滿的方向走來，指一指滿的腳下。「剛才說過了。請別越線，小姐請借個步～」

－－－  
「是天王遙出來嗎？！」旁人大叫。  
「好像看到他了～」  
「在哪裡？在哪裡？」  
－－－

心急加上心情差，滿根本就沒有理會旁邊的喧嘩和擾攘，只覺得擋着她的面前穿着西裝的人很討厭.

「這是公眾地方，我為什麼要聽你的？」露出不滿的眼神，滿不耐煩的問道。

對這個一身穿得隆重高貴的女子的突然提問，男人作不出反應。

滿略略的看了一下四周，發現所有人的目光都集中在人群圍着的飯店門口。她微微地點了點頭，然後繞到男人的旁邊。

看到滿想繼續前進的意圖，男人只好以身體擋着她的去路，微微的鞠了個躬，雙手合十求着。「小姐，請妳稍等一下吧。我們只是依照分咐辦事而已，別為難我們好不？待會兒天王遙出來我們就會疏散的了…!」  
就在這時，站在飯店門前的服務員把門拉開。隱約可以看到一個高大的身影站在門後。

－－－  
「真的，真的是天王遙啊！」人群突然大叫。  
「哇啊啊～」  
「天王遙－我永遠的冠軍～～」  
－－－

「是誰我都不管～」 滿冷冷的說，在喧嘩聲中提高了音量。「我只知道這是公眾大街，要辦活動也得向警務處申請。」  
看到男人略有難色的表情，滿繼續說。  
「對了，不是應該有警察圍欄攔路的嗎？」  
「這…」  
「你是警察嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「要是你能出示活動許可證的話，我就在這兒等～」  
「…」  
「甚麼都沒有，你們是裝的吧！」滿瞪了他一眼。「那就請你讓開！」  
理虧的男人沒有理由再跟滿爭辯下去，又不能跟滿動手，只好無奈地讓開看着滿走過。「唉，小姐妳快點走過去吧～」沒好氣的一句。他只希望那霸氣的藍綠髮女子在天王遙出來之前可以離開他「看管」的範圍內。  
「是誰作這無理取鬧的安排，我倒想見識一下！」滿邊走邊回頭看着他，嘴角微微上揚。她腳步的速度明顯比停下之前的慢得多。

男人的視綫中終於出現了他最不想看到的情景。

‘天啊，不好了！’

「小心！」  
啪！  
滿和天王遙，就這樣「踫上了」。

因為突如其來的相撞，滿的身體失去平衡。  
「啊啊！」  
在倒向地面之前她隱約意識到有一個強而有力的手臂環在她的腰間，但下一秒又閃開了。  
跟着天王遙身後面是兩名保鏢大漢。看到二人的踫撞，一位保鏢立即擋在二人之間。另一位則閃電般把滿扯離遙的位置。  
「混蛋，你們是怎麼控制人群的？！怎能讓人闖進來？！」保鏢對着穿西裝的工作人員大罵。只見讓路給滿的男人用手蒙住了眼睛。  
還未定神的滿喘着氣，搞不清楚自己怎樣從差點跌在地上 到‘飛’到好幾米以外的地方。但一瞬間手腕傳來的痛楚已經告訴了她答案。  
「放開我！」看到拉着自己手腕的大漢，滿命令着。嘗試掙開把她手腕緊緊捏住的手，但纖弱的她根本無法擺脫那粗壯的大手。  
「妳靠得天王太近了！」保鏢冷冷的說。

\---  
「又是瘋狂的粉絲啊。」  
「我都說了，天王遙的魅力就是這麼驚人～」  
「想不到現在天王的迷妹越來越瘋狂了！」  
旁人不能置信地看着這混亂的場景，開始討論着。有些人更拿出手機，期待拍下好戲。  
\---

「迷甚麼？那個天王是誰我根本就不認識！」海王滿瞪着人群對話的方向。收回視線，轉向還在扯着她手的男人。「快放開我！甚麼靠的近？我走在行人路上，是他從飯店衝出來不帶眼撞到我！」她的手指朝向另一位保鏢擋著的金髮身影。

\---  
「真的嗎？她真的不知道天王遙是誰嗎？」  
「真是難以置信！竟然連F1年度冠軍，日本賽車界的新星也不認識？」  
「裝的吧。現在的粉絲為了博偶像的注意 ，使的招數可真是層出不窮的啊。看她打扮成這樣就知道啦。」  
「這人看起來有點眼熟。」  
\---

「妳這些話我從瘋狂粉絲裡聽得多了！」站在天王遙身前的保鏢說着。「這裡不是F1車手見面會！要看天王sama的話就得保持距離的站在一邊，知道不？」  
「你們瘋了嗎？我剛才都說過我不是那人的粉絲！」漂亮的臉蛋已經氣得通紅，但還是辯駁着。「賽車手又怎樣？只會盲目繞圈圈的傢伙有甚麼了不起?！」

當滿還在跟保鏢擾嚷着的時候，金髮的高挑身影已經走到自己面前。  
上一秒的她還在生氣，但不知怎的，看到眼前的人的那刻， 怒火就莫名的平息一些。

面前的人擁有一頭飄逸又淩亂的金色短髮。穿着黑色的緊身皮衣，將他寬闊的肩膀和結實的上身呈現出來。再配上合身的深色牛仔褲和一雙休閑鞋，高挑的身材顯得更修長。臉上雖然是戴着飛行員墨鏡掩着眼睛，但更能顯得他英挺的鼻樑和線條優美的薄唇。他的嘴角上揚，露出一個親切的笑容。

'不，他的人都這麼霸道。他一定不是什麼好人！' 滿默默地提醒自己。把視線轉向那大漢，怒目相向對着他。「還不放手的話別怪我對你不客氣！」  
眼前的金髮少年摘下了墨鏡，只給了保鏢一個眼色，滿的手立刻恢復自由。  
他再踏前一步，停在滿不近一米的距離。

「小姐，真的不好意思，是我撞到你了。」金髮主人低頭看着比他矮一個頭的滿, 用低沈沙啞的聲音，溫柔地說着。  
滿睜大了眼睛，懷疑是否自己聽錯。不知是沒預料到他會這樣說，驚訝於他平和友善的語氣，還是被他沈沈的聲線吸引着？  
她緩緩地抬起頭，對上他的視線那刻，瞬間被他碧綠清澈的瞳孔攝住了。她的眼睛睜得更大，整個人就僵在那裡。  
雖然心中的怒氣又好像平息了不少，但滿不知現在的她能否理智思考了。  
其實她知道自己也不是完全沒錯，如果不是她大意回頭的話...  
她默默地搖頭，準備向面前的人解釋。但在她開始說話之前，眼前的人輕柔地牽起她的手，看到她被人抓過的紅紅手腕，劍眉深深一蹙。  
「一定很痛吧。令妳無緣無故的受傷，真的令我很過意不去。」他很誠懇地道歉。  
「沒事。」滿說着。 ‘痛! 真的很痛…!’ 不爭氣默默地補充着，但愛逞強的她始終忍住了沒有說出口。  
「你自己來看看！」金髮少年突然轉向抓住滿手腕的保鏢，低聲地命令着。那突然轉變的語氣把滿狠狠的驚倒。「她根本沒做過甚麼。我們沒搞清楚就這樣去對待人，還是一個女生，你說丟不丟臉？」  
「小姐。真的很對…對不起。」看到纖弱的手腕被自己捏得紅了一片的，大漢慚愧地垂下頭向滿說道。  
「剛才失禮了，小姐請見諒。」另一位保鏢說。

滿看着自己跟三人的互動，明白到賽車手的意思了。即使不是他弄傷的，但他說「我們」的目的就是要讓她知道他把責任也歸咎於自己身上。再加上那低沈不讓旁人聽到的聲音，滿意識到金髮少年是有意給下屬留些面子，不讓他們在圍觀的人群中難堪。想到這裡滿突然感到一股暖流湧上心頭，暫時把手腕的痛楚都忘了。  
「算了，我也沒打算要跟你們計較甚麼的。」  
「很謝謝妳。」金髮主人對滿報了一個很舒心的微笑，接着說道。「小姐妳好，很有幸在這與妳相遇！不介意的話請容許我自我介紹一下。」  
看到滿的點頭，他禮貌的鞠躬。「我叫天王遙。」低頭輕吻了一直牽着她的手的手背，然後深深地看着她。「妳呢？」

被遙吻着手背那一刻，滿就像觸電一般，臉也滾燙起來。  
沒留意到圍觀的人對天王遙的舉動開始騷動，滿只是不能置信地凝視着遙。從遙回望的眼神她也能感到面前的金髮騎士也是旁若無人地注視着她。  
她咬住下唇，試圖靜下那噗通亂跳的心。  
「我叫海王滿。 」  
「滿。真是個很美的名字。」遙微微一笑。  
滿突然覺得跟他說話很舒服。  
還在咀嚼着遙那句柔和的讚美的時候，車道上的喇叭聲突然把滿驚醒了。

‘我到底是怎麼了？！那只是基本的禮貌，沒甚麼意思的。清醒一下吧海王滿！’默默地警告着自己。 剛才混亂的一幕已經浪費了不少時間，再不走的話她大概真的要遲到了!  
「謝謝～不好意思，我還在趕時間，失陪了。」向遙報了一個優雅而自信的微笑，滿踏着高跟鞋開始邁步，轉身走向人群的另一邊。「後會有期吧…遙！」

還未來得及回應滿的話，遙只見滿加快腳步離開了。  
人群看到滿急促的步伐，自然地讓開一條路。滿一直低下頭，不想讓旁人看到她在發燙的臉。雖然走得更快，但奇怪的是現在的心跳還不及之前與遙對視般急速。  
剛走出了人群，滿便讓一把熟悉的聲音叫住了。  
「滿桑…請等等！」  
她停下了，回頭一看，是自己預料之中的金髮帥氣的遙。她會心地笑了。  
「不知遙桑有何指教？」  
「不敢，只是看到滿桑行色匆匆的離去，想必是要出席重要的場合吧。」看着滿這隆重的打扮，其實不難猜到，但遙還是很有禮貌地問着。  
「正是。」  
「請問妳的車子泊在哪？若是滿桑不介意的話，我會很樂意載妳一程的。就當是為剛才的鬧劇跟滿小姐賠罪吧！」

被遙這樣一問，滿突然緊張起來。難道她要告訴他自己打算走路然後坐地鐵然後再走路嗎？這還不夠尷尬的嗎？但她又不想編個故事來騙他，住在東京多年的自己其實好幾年也沒開過車了。  
「我看…還是不用吧。」  
偷偷的瞄了手錶，原來還有半小時活動就要開始了。  
看到滿的動作和她微微一皺的眉，遙輕笑着。  
「沒想到原來滿桑還在生氣。」  
「我沒有！」滿連忙澄清。她摸不清遙在想甚麼。

過了幾秒，滿終於冷靜下來。看到遙會心的一笑，她突然明白到原來他是在給自己一個改變主意的機會。  
「其實誰開車也是一樣吧，有分別嗎？外面已經在塞車～」滿反問着，不甘心被遙套了話。（１）  
「分別就在我的字典裏是沒有「塞車」這個詞。」遙很瀟灑但又堅定地說着。自信的一笑，讓滿的心臟又不自由主地加速。  
她猶豫着。如果真的按照原來的行程，她根本就不能準時到達。  
‘都是眼前這傢伙害的！’  
‘不過，他現在不是要作出補償嗎？’  
「怎麼樣？難道是對盲目繞圈圈的傢伙的駕駛技術沒信心嗎？」看到滿的躊躇，遙調侃着。  
「我不…不是這個意思。」開始有點後悔剛才自己說出那不友善的話，只是滿沒有發覺她又被遙善意地套話了。（１）  
「那就好。」遙又輕笑着。「請滿桑跟着我來。」紳士地提起自己手臂，意思是讓踏着高跟鞋的滿挽着他。這樣一來滿走路也方便些。  
「好...那我們…走吧。」充滿自信的滿突然發覺自己第一次會這樣跟人說話，第一次對着一個完全不認識的人緊張得無法思考，還弄得心跳狂亂不止。還有，不輕易請人幫助的她竟然欣然地接受他的。滿啊滿，妳是否傻了？天王遙，你到底是甚麼人？！  
挽着遙強而有力的手臂，滿一直在思考（胡思亂想）着。

「滿桑。」  
「滿桑。」  
過了一會，滿還沒有意識到自己已經坐在遙跑車的副駕駛座上，之前發生了甚麼她大概也想不起了。  
「你在做甚麼？！」看到遙突然將身體向自己靠過來，滿終於驚醒。  
「幫妳繫好安全帶。叫了滿桑很多次也沒回應。再不走的話真的要遲到了。」遙解釋着。  
不知怎的，滿沒有抗拒或阻止他的舉動，只是靜靜地看着他。在整個「繫安全帶」的過程中，滿發現遙真的很貼心，這一下又令她神經緊綳著。  
「滿桑，妳沒事吧？」坐回駕駛座的遙有點擔心的打量着滿。  
「我沒事！」滿連忙解釋着，不自在的扭過臉，靠向窗口欣賞外面的景色。不想讓遙看到她泛紅的臉，但她不知道其實遙早就察覺到她的轉變。  
「那我們出發囉～」遙輕笑，向側了身的滿調皮的擠了一眼。  
「嗯！」還是逞強的不看遙。

這時候車流已經沒有像之前的擠塞。遙駕着跑車在公路上自由地飛馳，不斷的在車輛間穿梭。（２）雖然車速是從未體驗過的快感，但是滿反而有種平穩的感覺，沒有絲毫的擔憂。看着路燈和建築物不斷的向後倒退，滿也在偷偷看着玻璃窗上反射着那張帥氣的臉。看着他專注地凝視著前方路況，欣賞着他嘴角微微上揚浮出的自信，在狹小的空間裡聞着他如風的氣味，突然令滿的心跳再次加速。

'他在比賽時，也是這樣駕馭着戰駒的嗎？' 滿幻想着。不知不覺地，她對這個「盲目繞圈圈的傢伙」開始產生了好奇…

\---

（１）不知道這算不算是套話。這是談判中的”labeling”( 標籤)技巧  
（２）各位千萬不要模仿喔

遙：在我的字典裏是沒有「塞車」這個詞。  
Haruka: The world ‘traffic (jam)’ doesn’t exist in my dictionary. 


	2. Chapter 2

「到了－」遙說道。露出一個滿意的笑容。  
看到前面有不少人逐漸走入大型會場的時候，滿才發現他們已經抵達了目的地。把視線轉向駕駛座上的金髮騎士，打量着究竟這傢伙是如何能在短短的半小時內到達會場的？！  
「希望沒有令滿桑失望。」  
  
呆了一會的滿提醒自己要作出回應。「嗯，沒想到真的沒遲到－」很努力地嘗試掩飾自己的驚訝，滿微微地點頭。  
  
看來這個F後面加上甚麼數字（是0嗎...?）的冠軍的駕駛技術真是比想像中來得厲害。打從心底裡的一絲佩服，漸漸被自己那無禮的一句的尷尬感所超越。

‘還好，他好像不介意的…’  
  
「等一下。」遙打開了門走出去，繞過車頭到自己這邊。  
「小心－」為她打開車門，紳士的向她伸出大手。

「謝謝。」  
「進去吧－」  
報以禮貌的一笑以示感謝。滿轉身向會場的入口走去。  
  
看着逐漸遠去的波浪曲髮身影，遙不經意間流露出一個欣賞的笑容。  
  
－－  
自從跟遙相遇之後，滿也慢慢忘記之前遇到的不快。雖然這應酬還真是無聊得很，但心情變好的她發現其實也不是自己想像中的那麼難熬。不用跟別人交流的時間她便會細細回味着之前發生的事和某位金髮腦袋的身影，那張帥氣的臉和那把低低帶有磁性的聲音。

至於那位她很不想見到的唱片公司總裁，每當發現他想走近，她都會很自覺地找上其他人聊聊，不讓他有機可乘。

一切都很順利...直到她準備離開的時候。

那時候，出席活動的人大多離開了。就在滿打量着如何回家這個問題，一把聲音從她身後傳來，打亂了她的思緒。

「滿桑！」那熟悉的聲音突然讓她打了個冷顫。她翻了個白眼，然後立刻轉身過來向着他。  
「我還以為是誰呢？」露出一個皮笑肉不笑的表情，語氣毫不掩飾她對面前的人的厭惡。「松本sama。」

「大家都這麼熟了，還是叫得這麼生外？」他半開玩笑地說道，視線就隱約落在她的雙峰上。令她頓時覺得雞皮疙瘩。  
  
滿慶幸她及早轉過，不然他那隻（雙）髒手肯定會試圖放在她裸露的後背上。

‘還有三個月，我要忍着！’滿嘗試提醒自己。  
清一清了嗓子，她改用一個不溫不冷，連自己都覺得虛偽的語氣和笑容跟面前的人重新打招呼。「噢，真的不好意思呢。我當然是很’榮幸’在這跟松本先生見面的！」  
「在這裡見到滿桑是我的榮幸吧！真可惜我們今晚一直沒有機會好好的聊一聊！」  
「松本先生真的很幽默。這裡當然有很多比我更重要的人要跟您’聊’的吧－」其實是想借個機會來揶揄他整晚總是纏着幾位新進模特兒，和她們撩話。 

「哈哈～」松本大笑起來，霸道地將自己的身體靠向滿。「難道滿桑是吃醋了？！那我請妳到我那裡喝咖啡如何？」

‘真是個不要臉的人！’

滿迅速後退了兩步。遠離那張討厭，酒氣醺醺的臉。然後不斷地提醒自己：‘三個月，三個月後合約就結束了，只要完成唱片宣傳就可以了...只要忍住...雖然真的很難....！’

「不用了。我有點累了，想回家了。」  
「那我送你吧！我的直升機——」  
「不用麻煩松本先生了！」  
「那你的車到了嗎？」

沒有即時回答他，滿的腦海中浮現了某位金髮騎士的身影和他的坐駕。‘對啊，要是再遇上他....’

‘不！別天真了海王滿！ 都這麼晚了，難道天王遙，一個剛認識的人，會傻得這樣站在外面等自己幾小時嗎？’ 

「差不多了。」滿擺着一副從容的表情說道。  
「那我陪妳等著吧！」

‘你這個討厭鬼！’

沒辦法開口把他趕走，滿唯有不時低頭地看着手機，嘗試避開跟他談話的機會，希望他會識趣的離開。隔了一會，他還是不動聲色的待在自己的身旁。她開始感覺到他不是只在陪她’等’這麼簡單。難道他想談...續約的事？

「滿桑。」過了一會，他終於都開口了。  
「嗯？」  
「伯母最近好嗎？」  
滿沒有準備他會這樣一問，先是愣了幾秒，但每次談起親人，心裡便湧出一點點的暖意。  
「她很好。謝謝關心。」呈現一個稍有暖度的笑容。  
「還有不時陪她去吃中華料理嗎？」  
印象中曾經跟他提過一兩次，沒想到這個在她眼中的色鬼總裁，連母親喜歡吃的甚麼也記得。  
「當然有。看到她開心我便滿足了。」  
「妳這麼孝順，她一定很欣慰吧。我們作為兒女的，最大的孝心就是不令他們擔心和做些能令他們高興的事。」  
滿微微地點頭。他說的沒錯。 自從那個所謂的父親狠心拋棄了她和母親之後，媽媽就是她唯一的親人。為了不令她擔心，滿一直積極向上，靠自己的天份和努力在音樂和藝術界取得成就。  
「替我問候伯母。有空便多抽些時間陪她吧。」  
「嗯，謝謝你。」  
滿心想着雖然跟面前的人交談不多，但沒想過他對自己的事還這麼關心。難道這個富二代不是她想像中的差？  
更沒想到的是她竟然慢慢跟他閒聊起來，從生活上的點滴，到事業的起伏、成功、挫折，連一些人生的哲學他也能談得來。他的言語和態度也不像一位公司的領導層，反而更像一個沒聯絡多年的老朋友。  
滿之前築起的防禦心不經意地開始下降。  
「說出來妳也可能不會相信，其實我很希望每天看到身邊的人高高興興的，至少不至於面目可憎就是了。」他繼續說道。「我知道滿桑一直對我的印象不好，如果有甚麼可以令妳改觀的話我一定會很樂意去做的。」  
滿的眉微微一皺，摸不清他的意思。  
「我不明白。」  
「我知道妳對續約之事一直猶豫不決。直接跟妳說吧, 我只是不想妳因為我而離開公司。」  
「...」  
「從幾年前加入我們大家庭的天才小提琴家，到現在享負盛名的演奏家和藝術家，滿桑這幾年的努力和付出我是看到的。看到妳跟同事這麼合得來，妳的好友美奈子又是我們旗下的歌手，我是真心希望妳能考慮留下啊。」看到滿微微張開的嘴唇，他繼續說道。「當然，我也不是沒私心的。在公事上，我不想因為我一人而令公司流失一個像妳這樣難得的音樂人；在私事上，我不願看到妳為轉公司的問題而困擾，也不想妳令伯母擔心。我知道其他公司亦有意邀請妳加盟...」  
「這...合約的事，我還要跟經紀人商量。」  
「我當然明白。條件方面妳不用擔心！在對分比例上或者是其他的條款細節，我們還可以商量的。總之...有甚麼條件妳直接跟我說便是了！」  
「謝謝你。我會好好考慮的。」不自覺地，對面前的人的誠意產生一絲感激，終於流露出一個發自內心的笑容。

但是滿無法看到，在她不為意的時候，他的嘴角卻浮現出一個狡猾的笑容。

「對了，妳的車呢？這麼久了，怎麼還沒到？」  
「我想...可能是有點延誤吧。」滿答道。不自然地的從小晚禮包中取出手機，點了某個訊息。

‘在這裡待着不是辦法...看來唯有找...’

突然，滿感到某雙手滑過自己的腰間。  
「你...你在做甚麼？！」  
「滿，妳今天真的很迷人。」   
\---

「變態淫魔！！」滿一邊大喊一邊從會場裡衝出來，沒看清楚前方便跟一個高大的身軀撞個正著。  
「又是個不帶眼走路的人！別擋着我！」她大吼着，只看到跟自己相撞的人的胸膛。  
面前擁有結實手臂的人立刻捏住她的肩膀，然後緊張地問。「發生甚麼事，滿桑？」  
「！！」  
又是那熟悉的聲音。滿抬頭一看，才發現眼前的人竟然是遙。「遙？！你怎麼在這？」

還未來得及解釋，從滿跑出來的出口傳來一些急促的腳步聲和辱罵女人的髒話。  
沒有一絲的猶豫，遙迅速移位讓自己護在滿的身前，迎向即將衝來的人。  
「別怕，有我在。」略略的回頭看着滿。  
已經摸不透遙為何會在這時候出現，更想不明他為何要幫她，但遙的說話令她心頭感到暖暖的。

松本氣沖沖的跑了出來。用手摀住左邊的臉，眼晴裡的火焰仿佛在宣洩着他要殺人的衝動。  
「海王滿妳這個給臉不要臉的－」  
「嘴巴放乾淨點！」沒有刻意的提高音量，只是一個極具威嚴的語氣就把面前歇斯底里的男人懾住。

被遙的一聲命令下，松本也下意識地停住腳步，好一會回過神後才發現面前是一個不陌生的面孔和身影，傲氣地站在他和滿的中間。  
「沒想到，竟然是鼎鼎大名的F1冠軍天王遙！(滿: 原來是F1!) 真失敬！讓遙sama看到我跟公司旗下某位藝人的小糾紛真是失禮了。」虛假的一個奉承，言語間不忘貶低那位一拳擊在自己面上的波浪曲髮音樂家。  
‘真是個善變的人！’滿小聲地罵着。‘還有，我不是你的藝人！’  
「雖然我不知道你是誰，更加無興趣去知道，但我看這件事不只是「糾紛」這麼簡單。」遙冷冷地說。  
「那遙桑認為是甚麼？」松本戚起一邊粗眉問。  
「這個你比我更清楚。」  
「怎麼了？難道我的公事遙桑也要去管嗎？」他打趣地說道，發出一聲嗤笑。「還是說，你這個花花公子又搭上了我的藝人？」  
‘花花公子？又搭上？莫非他跟這個變態總裁也是同一類的人？’滿想着，不自覺地從遙的身後倒退一步。  
「海王小姐的事就是我的事。」遙沉默了一會，然後無感情而又鐵定地拋下這一句。  
他的回應把滿怔住了。  
‘他為何要這樣說？！’  
「哦，原來如此。天王遙果真是個把妹高手啊，怪不得那些女星、模特、歌手們都喜歡粘着你！真的領教了。」松本剛說完，突然大笑起來。  
滿又不自覺地倒退一步。  
‘他...他真的是這樣嗎？！’  
「好，那麼遙桑要如何去管我的事呢？」松本繼續說道。  
‘那我...不，不行，我不可以留在這裡...’ 滿盤算着。  
就在滿打算偷偷溜走的時候，遙突然轉身向着她。她那驚慌的表情遙都看到了。

「我要你向海王小姐道歉。」視線轉向松本，遙命令着。  
「哼！道歉？你看到發生甚麼事嗎？」  
「我只相信我所看到的。」  
「分明是她來勾引我，不得逞便扮作個無辜受害者，還出手打人。這個我還沒跟她算！」松本反駁。  
「我再給你一次機會，要是你為剛才對海王小姐所做過的事道歉，而她又肯原諒你，那我就當甚麼也沒發生過。」  
「嘖，真是幼稚！我才沒空跟你玩這小孩子的玩意。」  
「那就別怪我不客氣。」  
「好，我就等着。」松本將雙手交叉的放在胸前，挑釁着天王遙，然後將視線轉向滿，帶著似笑非笑的表情，繼續說着。「海王滿，別怪我不提醒妳！天王遙這個人妳最好別惹！」  
滿沒有作出回應。

遙走到滿的面前，發現她的嘴唇正在發抖，心中悄悄地嘆息。  
脫下自己身上的黑色皮衣，披在她的肩上。  
「天這麼冷，穿得這麼單薄可不行啊。」轉回一個柔和的語氣，輕聲地說道。  
「其實，我...我...」對二人的對話有太多疑問，但是滿已經找不到合適的字眼了。  
「請滿桑跟我來吧。」沒有讓滿繼續說下去，遙的手臂把她牢牢的摟住，朝着他的跑車的方向走去。  
滿已經沒有其他選擇的餘地，只好跟着遙的大步。

「請妳稍等一下，我很快便回來。」滿再次坐在跑車的副駕駛座上，遙彎下身對着她淺淺的一笑。  
「遙要去哪？」  
「我還有一些未完成的事情需要處理。」（1）遙輕輕地說着，報以一個比之前更暖和的微笑，似乎是有意淡化他接下來的計劃和行動。

明白到遙是沒有解釋的意圖，滿只好點了點頭。看着遙漸漸遠去的身影，她的腦袋中不斷地重複思考着幾個問題。

‘怎麼辦？他要去找松本算帳嗎？雖道他們真的要動手？’

‘天啊，到底為什麼會鬧成這樣？’ 

‘到現在我還未搞清楚天王遙是誰。他為何在這出現？還有，我的事又怎算得上是他的事？！他是瘋了嗎？！’

‘到底是松本在故弄玄虛（即使在必要時，他也會有誠實的一面），還是天王遙比他更...？’

‘如果遙因為我而...’ 想到這裡滿倒吸了一口氣。  
她大概是被自己想法嚇倒了，不只是她意識到自己竟然是多麼擔心遙會受傷，還有為何她會想到這些，為何自己竟然如此的在乎一個剛認識的人？

坐在狹小的空間，圍繞着跑車四周的一片黑暗，滿的不安感也逐漸地增強，甚至令她有點不寒而慄。不自覺地抓緊披在身上的黑皮衣，把它牢牢地包圍着自己。可是，那厚厚的布料亦不能為她帶來一絲暖和。

‘不，我一定不會放過那個惡魔的！’ 

不理會遙剛才的話，也不知道自己可以做甚麼，滿就被一股莫名的不安和恐懼轉化成動力，決定要出去看看。就在手放到門把手的時候，她突然被駕駛座邊的聲音止住。  
「讓妳久等了！」遙打開車門俯着身，從容地說道。

再次聽到那把帶有磁性的聲音，滿的心終於平伏下來，她的手也慢慢從把手上收回。這時遙已經輕巧的滑進自己的座位。當滿轉身向着賽車手的方向的時候，她那雙海洋藍色的眼睛就緊緊地跟面前碧綠色的對上。看到那張帥氣的臉突然近在咫尺的出現在自己眼前，滿睜大了雙眼，心跳好像漏了一拍。

「你還好嗎？沒事吧？」滿眨眨眼，回避了遙的犀利綠眼，嘗試把目光移到遙的臉頰和手臂上。  
明白到滿的意思，遙輕輕的一笑。  
「那滿桑呢？沒事吧？」  
「我當然是沒事！」不服氣的嘟了小嘴。’雖然剛才揮拳那隻手還是有點灼熱的感覺...’  
「那我也沒事～」調皮的向滿單了一眼。  
看到這個俏皮的小動作和回應，跟之前英氣地擋在她身前的舉動是多麼的不同。滿的臉又不自由主地滾燙起來。她別過臉向着旁邊的窗口，手不禁把玩着披在肩上那件黑皮衣的袖口。

「嗯...今晚的事...很感謝你。」  
「能幫到妳我也很高興。」  
「對了，為甚麼這個時候你還在這裡？你不是一直等着我吧？」  
「不算是，但又可以算是吧。」遙答得很爽快，但又很模稜兩可。  
「這是甚麼的答案！」滿聽得頭都有點大。  
「其實在滿桑進入會場後我便踫到一個贊助商的總經理，不知不覺的跟他聊了好久。」  
「哦...」滿聽得有點失望。  
「然後活動也接近尾聲了。我想既然送了妳過來，接妳回去也是應該的。看來我的決定也是正確的。」遙很誠懇地回答。  
還未來得及回應，遙又突然調侃着。「不知道滿公主滿意我的答案嗎？」

  
‘真是個很有趣的傢伙。’ 滿想着，然後悄悄地笑了。

突後間，滿又被松本那個神秘的警告充斥着大腦。

‘唔...或許我...還是別再想了...’ 

「嗯，還可以吧。」滿僵僵地回答。  
「那準備好（離開）了嗎？」遙又問道。  
「嗯...」

剛答了遙的問題，滿便從窗口的反射看到遙的身體又向她靠近。她立刻轉向坐位的後方。  
「不－」伸出一隻手示意遙停下，另一隻手移到身旁的安全帶，緩緩地拉下。「我自己來就好。」  
察覺到滿的轉變，遙只是淺淺的一笑作回應。  
就這樣，懷在各自心情的二人，在狹小的空間裡被寂靜煎熬着神經。

滿嘗試去整理一下她混亂的思想和情緒，還有那狂跳的心臟。但每當她呼吸着夾着跑車和遙的獨特的氣味，她就無法理智地思考，悸動不已的心也無法平復下來。

終於，那尷尬的沉默被跑車的啟動和引擎所發出的聲音打破。

這時候，一架直升機漸漸上升離地，坐在機艙的某人一邊揉着紅腫的左臉，一邊靜靜地看着一輛奪目的紅色跑車在公路上向市區的方向奔馳。  
原本氣在心頭的松本是很想教訓一下這個傲氣的天王遙，只是空手道黑帶初段的他遠遠低估了賽車手的能力。沒想到遙竟然是個柔道高手，一開始的攻擊便被遙輕巧地攔住並把自己摔倒在地上。被壓在地上的他只好硬着頭皮一五一十地交待整件事的經過。他還舉起手指發誓，他的「不軌」企圖只是從後環抱住滿的腰間，就此而已...因為下一秒的他已經被滿的高跟鞋狠狠地踩上他的鞋面，然後還被她揮拳擊中臉。  
他以為遙的下一步是揍他一頓為滿出一口氣，誰知金髮騎士的打算也是遠遠超越自己能想像的空間。遙竟然向他提出一個交易，還軟硬兼施的向他說出利害和代價。半強迫半讓步的和他達成協議，令他保證不但以後和滿的溝通只能通過滿的經紀人來傳達和不再在滿的三米之內的範圍出現，還會履行之前對滿續約所作出的口頭承諾。

一直注視着跑車的去向，松本噴了一下鼻息，不甘心的同時又不得不對那金髮騎士打從心底裡佩服。  
‘天王遙，真是個不可思議的人！’


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上

床頭櫃上不停地發出手機震動的嗡嗡聲。  
「呵欠...」勉強地轉過身，滿嘗試去關掉那陣滋擾着她睡眠的嘈音。  
摸上一部手機，發覺那不是震動的來源。  
「是誰...？」滿喃喃地說。

滿的床頭櫃上放着兩部手機。因為平日有太多與工作相關的來電和訊息的關係，加上怕私人資料被盜，所以她分別開了兩部手機和兩個號碼。放得比較近床的一部，配着海洋藍色保護殼的是私人電話，通訊錄上只有母親、比較相熟的朋友和舊同學、和個人戶口的客服；而配着金色分形藝術保護殼的是工作電話，是經紀人、傳媒、和通告活動單位聯絡她的途徑。（用金色的原因是經紀人怕她不慎跟私人電話的混淆所以特意給她一個鮮豔顏色的方便辨認。）

確認了來電不是從私人電話傳來的，滿輕輕地皺了一下眉頭。  
‘今天沒有活動啊...’

還處於半睡眠狀態的滿拿起金色的電話，那發光刺眼的屏幕她也懶得瞄一下，按下接聽鍵後就直接把電話放到耳邊。  
「早啊，我是-」勉強擠出一把清醒的聲音答話。  
「海王滿！！」  
一把比她高十度的聲線，刺耳的音量突然從這細小的電子產品中無限擴大。耳膜的刺痛令她立即閉上眼睛。

這時她才後悔自己忘了看是誰的來電。每當是「她」，滿就得把電話的音量調低。她默默地提醒自己，如果不想永久失聰和想繼續演奏的話，那以後一定要記得看清楚來電顯示才行。

雖然一大清早被「她」這樣吵醒很不自在，但滿也勉強鬆了一口氣，至少不是經紀人打來討論工作。 

「打算急流引退了是不是？」改回用一把剛起床的懶惰聲音回應，再打了個呵欠。「再喊就要喊破聲帶了。」

她，就是愛野美奈子，當紅歌手，滿多年的好朋友。二人在藝術學院一同修讀音樂系的時候結識。美奈子是唯一一個同時出現在滿的私人和工作通訊錄的人。

「天啊！現在是甚麼時候了？妳居然還在睡？還有妳怎麼不接妳的私人電話...？」  
滿瞄了一下床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，然後打斷美奈子連珠發砲的問題。  
「還早呀。若不是妳那高十度的聲線我還以為是經紀人打來的，老是問着同一樣的問題。」滿反駁着。  
「妳還好意思怪我？！妳昨晚回家後忘了做甚麼？！」

滿嘗試回想自己跟美奈子說過的話。  
‘昨晚...昨晚甚麼啊？噢！’

滿終於記起自己忘了給美奈子發個訊息報平安。其實美奈子知道她昨晚上跟總裁一起出席活動後一直都不放心。她不但吩咐滿一定要向自己報告行蹤，還有甚麼事要立刻通知她。  
「真是的，竟然忘了。不過別擔心吧，我沒事。」滿說道。

電話的另一端沒有回應。  
「喂喂，還在嗎？」滿問。  
「怎麼啦？生氣了？」總是樂觀隨和的美奈子很少會這樣的。滿猜想自己大概真的是惹惱了好友。  
「都擔心死我了！早知這樣就不理妳了！！」美奈子再次提高音量。  
「好吧...很抱歉啦...」耳膜又被折磨着的滿再次緊閉雙眼。  
「哼...」  
「怎麼了？還在生氣嗎？」滿也明白自己的疏忽的確是有些過份。  
「美奈子...對不起啊，我真是沒心的。昨晚我很晚回家。其實在會場的時候我已經打算打電話給妳的...」滿解釋着，說話的聲音越來越小，直至她聽到另一邊發出偷笑的聲音。  
「嘻嘻，罷了，既然妳難得肯低聲下氣的向我認錯，這次我便饒了妳，嘻嘻～」  
「好，好...謝謝妳。」無奈地搖一搖頭。  
「昨晚怎樣？那個討厭鬼有沒有找妳麻煩？」美奈子問道。  
「嗯...沒有啊。沒理他就是了。」滿說了個善意的謊言。如果這件事被美奈子知道的話，以她的能耐，恐怕要開記者會把事情鬧大了。  
「那就好。那妳呢？」  
「我甚麼？」  
「有沒有把地鐵弄得水洩不通呢？」美奈子揶揄着。「又或者結識到帥哥甚麼的？」  
「說甚麼啊...」滿嗔嚷着。「沒有，剛結識了一位朋友，他接送我到會場。」  
「哦？！妳這個人也竟然會讓人幫忙？還是個不熟的人？！」美奈子突然好奇起來。  
「嗯。」滿簡單地回應，不打算繼續討論下去，不然她一定會被審問。  
「他是妳的粉絲嗎？」  
「不是。對了，美奈子-」滿答道，然後嘗試轉開話題。  
「不是粉絲，難道是位帥哥？！」美奈子還是不肯放棄，打斷了滿的話再繼續問。

滿沒有即時回應。美奈子的話令她的腦海浮現着某人的俊臉。  
「快告訴我吧！我很想知道啊！」

過了一會，滿才意識到自己還在跟美奈子通話。  
「別問了。總之我是不會不告訴妳的。」滿有點不耐煩地說。  
「呵呵，那就是啦！」美奈子對這個自我肯定的答案很滿意。  
「這是甚麼歪曲的道理！」  
「妳又沒有否認～呵呵！太好了，海王滿終於有艷遇了！」  
滿嘆了口氣，然後翻了個白眼。  
「不是妳想那樣的！還有，妳別跟媒體亂說-」滿開始緊張起來。  
「知道啦！好吧，我要準備排舞了。待會兒再找妳。別太想我了～親一個～muah～拜拜～」美奈子說道，隔空送來一個飛吻。

滿沒好氣的掛了線，躺回床上，又嘆了一口氣，呆呆地望向天花板。  
昨晚自己大概是太累了，回到家後竟然忘了跟美奈子報個平安，害得她這麼擔心。

  
美奈子雖然是話多了些（和對她的感情事非常關心），但還是個懂分寸，能守秘密的人。她這個好友這麼多年來無論是面對媒體的追訪、批評、流言蜚語，也能處理恰當，對答如流。再加上有實力，外型討好之餘又形象百變，天生就是有當大明星的本錢。剛出道時便備受囑目，多年來人氣一直有增無減，到現在已經是各大頒獎典禮的常客。

她的發展跟美奈子很不同。她自小學小提琴，憑天賦和後天的努力，在古典音樂上也頗有成就。早在十多歲便贏過幾個知名的國際比賽冠軍和傑出獎。之後開始跟不同國家的管弦樂團合作演出，近年將發展重心轉回日本 ，當東京愛樂交響樂團的首席小提琴手。雖然看起來似降了級，但她卻毫不在乎，因為她終於有機會可以嘗試向不同的音樂和藝術領域發展。她的決定令更多人認識和喜歡她的音樂，但同一時間她也深受各方各界的批評：有人嘆息她大材小用，有人認為她為了賺錢把自己包裝成商品，犧牲自己喜歡的音樂，也有人接受不了她的新風格。對於這些言論她表面上是不在乎，但心底裡是蠻在意的。幸好她還有美奈子一直支持（包括在自己的社交平台上為她宣傳）和鼓勵她，所以她心裡一直默默感激有這樣的朋友。

就這樣，滿静静地回憶了很久。

呵欠...很累...

‘唉，昨天的一番折騰還不夠嗎？難得有今天沒有彩排、演奏、通告，還不好好把握機會好好的睡一會？’

‘還是早些起來，練練琴，然後到畫廊打點一下畫展的事？’

緩緩地閉上眼睛，滿最終還是敵不過睡魔的召喚。

－－－

當滿醒來時，已經不知道是甚麼時候，只看到天也快黑了。睡眼惺忪的她還未意識到在她熟睡時發生了甚麼事。

拿起兩個電話，發現每部都早已經被未接通來電、留言、訊息通知把屏幕都擠滿了。  
「甚麼事啊？」她嚷着。

美奈子的來電和訊息大概佔了一半。「妳說的朋友難道就是他？！為甚麼不早說啊？！」，「天啊，妳怎麼這樣不顧儀態的？」還有一堆她沒看懂的。經紀人也打來數十次，要她儘快回電，還叮囑她千萬別接其他媒體的電話，包括廣告或贊助商打來的。總之甚麼都別說就是。

「這樣大驚小怪，真是的。」   
拿起自己的平板電腦，一打開便是數百個甚至是上千個社交平台的通知。這時滿才開始感到有點不妥。‘怎麼啦？莫非昨天的事...？’

看到排山倒海的報導和留言，滿睜大了眼睛，腦袋卻陷入一片混亂。看來她猜對了，昨天跟天王遙和他的保鏢的一鬧不但被他的粉絲和途人拍下，更被放到網上瘋傳。

平日關於滿的新聞和評論也不少，但是有這麼多的報導，和群眾的反應會這麼激烈，是遠遠超越她的想像。

但是對從不留意賽車運動和對公眾人物的新聞不感興趣的滿來說，她根本就不知道昨天跟她相遇，之後還出手相助的天王遙，是備受傳媒和大眾高度關注的對象。因為她還未知道，年輕的他在短短的幾年間，已經從一位加盟豪門車隊的新星躍升為登上F1年度總冠軍寶座的王者。他的成就不但震撼了整個賽車界，在日本更是國人（除了滿之外）的驕傲，令更多人開始對賽車感興趣甚至熱愛。再加上身材高挑，長得英俊，對人十分親切友善，早已迷倒不少（男）女生，成為眾多（少男）少女追捧的對象。

一個家傳戶曉的天才賽車手和一個與賽車扯不上關係的音樂／藝術家，二人在大街上發生磨擦，對於一些為了博眼球的媒體來說簡直就是天掉下來的黃金，所以昨天的事就自然被炒作成頭條新聞了。

《小提琴家海王滿大鬧賽車手天王遙記者會會場 保鏢動手打人》  
《海王滿被天王遙保鏢打傷 天王遙怕事情鬧大親自送院》

滿一邊看着，一邊搖頭。標題一個比一個誇張，有些更離譜得哭笑不得。

「沒有這麼嚴重吧！」

令她意外的是...就連國外的報章也有報導：  
“What’s So Cool About a Guy Who Blindly Drives Around in Circles?” （只會盲目繞圈圈的傢伙有甚麼了不起？）  
“TENOH WHO? Violinist Disses F1 Champ” （天王遙是誰？小提琴家無視F1冠軍）

滿摀住眼睛... ‘天啊，別再提那幾句好嗎？’

再點到娛樂版，最怕看到的終於出現了。

《海王滿：天王遙是誰我不清楚》  
《海王滿神經失常？天王遙花心累事？二人大街爭吵後牽手離去》  
《為博上位 海王滿大鬧天王遙記者會 》  
《天王遙新歡曝光 二人車廂內擁吻 深夜回家留宿》

  
標題雖然吸引，但內容還是其次，懂看的人都知道最精彩，最具娛樂性的是新聞最末端的留言板。

Haruka_forever: Is Kaioh Michiru an idiot or has she been living under a rock? How can she not know who Tenoh Haruka is!（到底海王滿是個白痴還是一直活在石頭下? 怎能連天王遙也不知是誰!）（「活在石頭下」是消息閉塞的意思）  
H127: F1賽道是圈圈？滿小姐真是幼稚。算吧，看來只會盲目拉琴的人也沒甚麼了不起! (笑)  
LoveMichiru: 誰會留意賽車這些無聊遊戲？天王遙你這花心鬼別打我女王的主意！  
JCHTR: 她是天王遙第二十任女友嗎XD? 長得不錯喔！  
TH_ILU: 論樣貌還算不錯，但是瘋瘋癲癲的！真不知遙怎麼會看上她！  
Train_wreck_drama: 這麼快就一起睡了？！  
TenohNo.1: 又是個借天王遙名氣上位，不要臉的＠＃＄＊

  
「簡直就是胡扯！真過份！」只讀了幾個留言，滿便氣得差點把平板電腦扔在地上。  
這時候，金色電話又響起一些訊息。

又是美奈子的：「天王遙對事件發言了，快看！」  
滿立即登入某社交平台，搜到天王遙的官方帳號和聲明。  
＂昨天記者會會場外發生的事，我的確處理得不妥。因為記者會臨時改了地點，所以來不及申請活動許可證。因為我的疏忽而對大家所造成的不便，引起不必要的誤會，還令海王滿小姐無辜受傷和遭受不當的評論，我感到十分難過和慚愧。在此我鄭重向海王小姐道歉，也對大家所構成的不便和誤會深感抱歉。我保證將來出席活動之前會慎重安排和加緊和會場溝通，不會再有類似之事件發生。  
最後再一次感謝大家一直對我的支持！＂

「妳跟他怎麼了？快告訴我！」美奈子又傳來一個訊息。

‘就這樣？就這樣？那些不實的花邊新聞呢？！為甚麼不澄清一下？’  
氣得滿臉通紅的滿沒有發現，電話屏幕上又顯示一條通知。

‘討厭！’ 她氣憤得把平板電腦扔到床的另一邊，拿起電話，點了訊息，然後開始奮力地打字。

「我跟他根本沒有甚麼的！怎麼了，連你也信那些娛樂新聞的報導嗎？！真可惡！無緣無故的跟這花心鬼傳緋聞，還說得那麼難聽，我的臉往哪擺？！」  
沒有解釋之後在活動發生的事，滿打好後便按下發送鍵。

隔了一陣，沒有收到美奈子的回應。滿又打了一個訊息。

「方便的話打給我吧。」

沒多久，滿的電話響起。她已經顧不得耳膜受損了，按下接聽鍵後便把電話放到耳邊。  
「你說，現在怎麼辦？！」滿嚷着。

「滿桑？」另一方傳來一把熟悉的低沈聲音。


	4. Chapter 4

「遙？怎麼會是你？！」滿愣了一下，然後問道。

「不是滿桑叫我打來的嗎？」遙有點好奇地問。

‘有嗎？我不是叫美奈子-- 奇怪...’

把電話從耳邊移開，滿立刻按到訊息欄。  
看到自己所發出的訊息記錄，滿差點倒吸一口氣:

_遙：嗨，滿桑。_   
_滿：我跟他根本沒有甚麼的！怎麼了，連你也信那些娛樂新聞的報導嗎？！真可惡！無緣無故的跟這花心鬼傳緋聞，還說得那麼難聽，我的臉往哪擺？！_   
_滿：方便的話打給我吧。_

滿的全身瞬間滾燙得像燃燒一樣。原來收到美奈子訊息的同時，就在她抓狂把平板電腦丟到一邊那一刻，遙也剛好找她。只是她粗心沒有看清楚，便把罵遙是花心鬼那句都傳送到他那裡去。

‘現在真是甚麼臉也丢盡了！！這兩天怎麼這麼倒楣的？！連這電話也要跟我作對！...’ 

「還在嗎？」電話的另一端問道。  
忍住了摔電話的衝動，滿閉上眼睛 ，深呼吸一下來平息怒火，然後再把它放回耳邊。  
「嗯...是的。」處於這個尷尬的狀況，滿唯有將錯就錯，當作是自己主動找遙。這樣總比跟遙說自己發錯訊息好吧！  
「滿桑找我有甚麼事嗎？」  
「...」躊躇了一會，滿還是沒有開口。本來打算跟美奈子解釋昨天發生的事...不過，沒想到竟然陰差陽錯的跟遙聯上了。  
‘既然遙都看到那個訊息，為何又當作沒事一樣呢？’  
「滿桑好像有甚麼心煩事的。」得不到滿的回應，遙說道。  
「沒甚麼。」  
「沒關係，如果有什麼可以幫得上忙的地方，請儘管跟我說。我都聽着。」  
「真的沒有。有心了。」滿嘟嚷着。‘討厭，發的訊息不是已經看得很清楚嗎？非要我說出口不可嗎？！’  
「我明白了。」隔了一會兒，遙有點失望地說着，但語氣又略帶戲謔。「這麼說，滿桑是想我了？」  
「！！我—」  
「怎麼啦，才大半天沒見而已—」  
「才不是！」臉蛋立刻泛紅起來。‘其實，是有一點吧...’滿默默地補充着。  
「好吧，那我真的猜不透滿桑為何要找我了。請指教。」遙輕笑一下，很隨意地說道。  
‘他好像是有意不提起那訊息的。難道他是不想我難堪嗎？...說到訊息...’  
「對了，不是遙先找我的嗎？」滿反問道。為甚麼剛才就沒想到先讓他說明來意。  
「是的。」  
「那遙找我有甚麼事嗎？」  
「我倒是真的想妳了。」遙很直接地回答，聽得滿有點愕然，心跳突然不自由主地加快。  
‘他...他竟然這樣坦白？！...’  
「手腕好些了嗎？希望沒有大礙。」  
「謝謝關心，沒事了。」滿答道，很想深呼吸來平伏那亂跳的心臟，但又怕被遙發現。滿啊滿，別亂想吧。滿告訴自己，遙找她只是禮貌上的關心而已...  
「那就好。」遙說着。「若果真的弄傷了天才小提琴家和大畫家的巧手，我想妳的粉絲也不會饒了我吧？」  
滿悄悄地笑了。  
「沒想到，堂堂F1賽車冠軍天王遙也特意去找我的資料啊。 」滿也不甘示弱。  
「呵呵，新聞都報導得這麼火，還需要刻意去找嗎？」  
提起新聞，尤其是那些「新聞」，滿便差點尖叫起來。  
「原來遙也看過那些...報導嗎？」  
「當然。」遙答得很爽快。「消息果真是傳得很快呢。不過，我倒要感謝那些媒體和途人，這麼難忘的回憶我真的要好好的保留下來—」  
「嗯，那麼，那些...」滿只想到那些不實和帶有惡意的報導，遙的最後一句都沒有聽進去了。  
「那些甚麼？」  
「就是那些比較主觀的報導...」滿有點吞吐地說。  
「緋聞嗎？」遙輕鬆地問道。  
「...」  
「好吧。」沒等到滿的肯定，遙說着。電話的旁邊開始傳來手指滑動屏幕的聲音。「讓我看看都寫了甚麼。」  
滿心想，‘他是裝的嗎？難道他真的沒有看到那些緋聞嗎？！’  
她一邊想着，一邊聽到遙不時發出淺淺的低沈笑聲。  
「寫得還蠻不錯啊。」遙打趣地說着，開始讀出一條標題。「這個挺有趣的，天王遙新戀情曝光 搭上小提琴家海王滿 深夜前後腳返回新歡寓所過夜。」讀後開懷地笑了起來。  
「虧你還笑得出？！」滿睜大了眼睛，俏臉氣得通紅。「這分明就是胡扯嘛！」  
「好了，不笑話妳了。」遙忍住了笑。「不過，昨晚滿桑的舉動真的很容易惹緋聞的喔～」

滿開始回想着昨晚遙送她回家的情景...

－－－  
 _～回憶～_

在遙送滿回家的途中，除了禮貌地閒談幾句，二人幾乎沒有任何交流。遙似乎能看得出滿的態度有點迴避，也沒有主動跟她說話。  
快要到家的時候，滿突然躊躇起來。  
「遙，我在這裡下車就可以了。」想了很久，滿終於開口說出。  
「這裡？」遙聽得有點驚訝。  
「嗯，繞過前面街角就是我住的大廈了 。」  
「那很快便到了。」遙說道。  
「唔，真的不必麻煩遙送我到門口了。」滿不想說出口，其實她是怕被大廈當值的管理人員看見她坐其他人的車回家，尤其是值夜班的門衛 ，為人十分八卦，曾經有幾位明星鄰居的緋聞也懷疑是從這位「知情人士」的口中傳出的。

‘況且認識遙的人也應該不少吧...花花公子，我才不要跟他扯上關係！’ 滿心想。

遙把車停下，沒有回應滿的話。只是微微偏了一下腦袋，有點好笑地打量着她。  
「是這樣的，我怕...不...我不想...」滿像個撒了謊的小孩般，吞吞吐吐地試圖解釋。「其實...」  
「我明白的。」沒等滿說完，遙擺了擺手示意沒關係，輕鬆地說着。「既然滿桑已經早有打算，那我就不勉強了。」  
「嗯？」滿有點驚訝遙這樣爽快的回應，這下反而令她摸不透。  
遙的嘴角微微上揚，舒緩了這尷尬的氣氛。  
「只要能夠知道妳安全到家，我便放心了。」他坦率地說，語氣比之前更柔和。「若滿桑不介意的話。」  
「沒問題，這很容易。」滿會心地笑了，伸出手來示意要遙的電話，輸入自己的號碼然後撥打。「到家我就給你發個訊息，那可以了嗎？」  
「謝謝。」遙滿意地點了點頭。(1)

「妳就披着吧，別着涼了～」遙小心地扶着滿下車，看到滿想把披在肩上的黑皮衣脫下，遙說着。  
「謝謝你。」滿報以一個微笑。「晚安。」

看着滿走遠，遙拿出手機撥了滿的號碼。  
「怎麼了？不是說好了到家給你發訊息的嗎？」滿接了來電，有點好笑地怨着。  
「我知道，只是忘了告訴妳一件事。」  
「哦？是甚麼？」  
「待滿桑步入大廈才說。」  
「這麼神秘的。你不是做了甚麼不見得光的事吧。」滿下意識的加快了腳步。  
遙輕笑着，沒有回應滿的話。

「好吧，我入了大廈了。你想說的是甚麼？」給門衛一個禮貌的點頭，再走遠幾步後對着電話呢喃。  
「滿桑晚安。」  
「甚麼？！就這樣？！」滿差點被這個答案弄得有點哭笑不得。  
「對，剛才忘了說。」

掛線後，滿默默地思考着遙莫名其妙的舉動。為何遙要跟她通話？還有意無意的令她加快步伐，即使車停下的地方跟大廈只有數十步的距離…

 _～回憶完畢～_  
－－－  
「怎麼說？我大廈裡的人根本就沒看到你！」滿嘟起了嘴，不解地嚷着。  
遙只是會心一笑，沒有作出解釋。

滿再細心地思考着，過了一會，終於有種如夢初醒的感覺。

對啊，為了不令人懷疑，自己一人深夜獨自從街角方向走回家，在電話中聲若蚊蠅般交談，又走得那麼急促，還要披着遙的大衣，就算是傻的也覺得很有可疑吧！要編故事的話，這個舉動真是再適合不過了。

‘但是...如果遙早就想到...’ 

「天王遙，莫非你...你是有意...的嗎？！」滿提高音量問道。  
「感謝滿桑把我想得那麼高。」遙的語氣帶着幾分玩味，但似乎又有一絲無奈。  
隔了一會，遙再說。「其實昨晚我是應該堅持不讓妳下車走路回去的。即使是幾十步路距離，我還是放心不下，所以唯有想法子跟妳說着話令妳早點回到家。」

‘原來是這樣...沒想到，遙竟然如此心思細膩...’ 滿想着自己是否也被緋聞中‘花花公子’的稱號而對遙產生偏見呢？ 其實自從通話開始，遙一直也沒有提起那錯發的訊息或解釋甚麼，更沒有對那些花邊新聞提過半句，難道他也是被媒體亂編故事亂寫的嗎？  
「唔，真是不好意思－」  
「別介意。」遙不怎在乎的說着。

就在這時，滿聽到另一端傳來一些像對講機的鈴聲。  
「嗯，遙要忙了嗎？」  
「是的。今天很高興跟滿桑聊了這麼久。」  
「那下次再聊吧。」  
「好～保重。」

－－－  
‘這麼介意跟我傳緋聞的人，滿還是第一個。真有趣。’ 遙想着，然後輕輕笑了一下。

「遙～」一把溫柔而低沉的女聲後遙的身後傳來，  
「嗨～來了？」遙轉過身，一邊看着走進大門的女人，一邊收好電話和平板電腦。「今天這麼早？」  
「外面已經翻天覆雨了，難得你還能在家中樂得自在。」女人脫下大衣，掛在走廊的小衣帽間。  
「真不好意思呢。」遙輕笑着。「委屈妳了。」  
「誰叫你總是個不省事的人。」女人責怪着，走到沙發坐下。  
「是我連累到妳操心了。」  
「聲明我也看到了，還算處理得不錯。」女人讚許着。「但你這些緋聞呀，還真是令我頭痛。」  
「怎麼了？看不慣嗎？」遙打趣地問。  
「這次你又是不打算交待甚麼的嗎？」  
「看樣子妳對我很沒信心呢。還是說，那些記者編輯的文字比我更有說服力？」  
女人輕輕地哼了一聲，手交叉的放在胸前。「就憑你這把能言善辯的嘴，當年就應該跟我一起入讀法學院。」  
「所以我的事都只好委托於精練能幹的妳了。」遙安慰道。  
「你少跟我來這一套。」女人沒好氣的搖了搖頭。「算了，你自己看着辦吧。不過，如果這海王滿是跟你之前那些‘緋聞女友’一樣不靠譜的話，我可是不允許的。」  
「我知道了。」 

\----  
(1) 這是談判中暗地裡讓對方感到擁有控制權而達到自己的目標（要滿的電話號碼）的手法。天啊，怎麼越寫越覺得遙更像個談判專家。總是懂得以退為進把滿吃得死死的XD。順帶一提，之前松本主動跟滿交談時採用的是戰術同理心(Tactical Empathy)：了解對方的需要，甚至是觸動對方的內心世界來取得合作機會。要是跟滿續約來說他也成功了一半，不過最後被色心搞垮了@@


	5. Chapter 5

過了幾天，遙和滿的緋聞還是不停地傳着，但是忙於事業的二人早已經重新投入自己的工作之中，沒有再花太多心思去關注自己的花邊新聞。即使滿的心裏還是很介意被亂寫，不過自從跟遙在電話談過後，她也似乎想通了一些。但是同一時間，她似乎要面對一個更嚴重的問題...

某個晚上，書房裡傳出一些滑鼠操作和鍵盤打字的聲音。

滿坐在電腦桌前面，專注地看着屏幕，配合視線的位置操作着滑鼠的游標和滾輪。她不時輕輕皺一下柳眉，又一時微微點頭。

這樣全神貫注的找資料、研究和咀嚼，滿已經想不記對上一次有這麼強的求知欲是哪時的事了？可能是在藝術學院寫樂理論文的時候吧。

滿很堅定地告訴自己，她這樣做可不是為了甚麼...！只不過....到底跟誰傳了緋聞也至少要清楚了解一下吧！

單是關於天王遙的新聞和緋聞，沒幾個星期不眠不休的都可能讀不完。可是，關於他的背景，家庭的資料則少得幾乎沒有。只有少量的報導提及過他是從外國長大的日本人。十多歲便開始在歐洲和北美參加各類型的卡丁車賽，幾年後在方程式比賽中展開他的賽車生涯。二十歲被F1豪門車隊簽下成為試車手後便定居日本，至今大概有六、七年。

  
滿讀了不少新聞報導，但看懂的則沒有幾篇。  
「一大堆像外語的東西，單是一個分站就有甚麼練習賽排位賽正式賽的。」滿微微嗔怪道。‘練習也算比賽嗎？雖然管弦樂團也有公開彩排...’  
好吧，看來要讀懂報導便唯有‘勉為其難’研究一下那些術語是甚麼意思...  
又搜來一堆文章。可是，還是看得有點吃力。對於一個讀五綫譜遠比讀數據和文字多的她，這些寶貴的資訊恐怕一時間是消化不了的。

慢慢來吧。或許看圖或視頻會比較容易入手...  
‘他...果真是個不簡單的人啊！’滿目瞪口呆地看着僅有幾張的金髮少年十多歲時的照片。

那些照片是捧起不同賽車比賽獎盃慶祝勝利的遙。那時候的他已經長了一張帥臉，比現在的沒太大分別，只是多了點稚氣。不過，令滿驚訝的不止是他的容貌或賽車的天分。雖然在旁人的眼裡看來當時的遙可能只是個青澀的毛頭小子，但從滿的眼裡，她卻看到一股無比的自信、勇氣、和膽識。那雙犀利的眼眸仿佛在宣告着他有能力接受任何的挑戰，把再強大的對手都征服，傲氣地登上王者的寶座...但同一時間，精緻的臉龐和健壯的身軀底下又似乎流露出一些常人未必能察覺到的秘密...

滿再仔細地查看照片的日期，再按年份順序來看。  
‘他...不會是...？！’她不禁吸了一口涼氣。

突然，她的金色手機亮出一條訊息通知，打斷了思緒。

‘不是吧，這個時間也有工作通告？’  
滿翻了一個白眼，然後打開手機看看...

「滿桑，晚上好！最近幾天好嗎？」- 遙。

竟然是他！  
幾秒前的滿還在想着他，沒想到他竟然在這個時候也想着(起)自己。  
雖然只是文字上，一句再簡單不過，甚至可能是一個敷衍的問候，但滿沒有發現自己嘴角已經不經意的微微上揚。

「遙，我很好啊，最近都是忙舉辦慈善畫展的事和排練演奏。你呢？」滿回應着。  
不一會兒，遙回了訊息。  
「大畫家真是忙得很啊，畫展？我倒要找個日子好好欣賞一下妳的傑作！我也很好，謝關心。」  
‘他對我的畫作有興趣？’  
‘不不不，只是出於朋友上的禮貌罷了。如果一天美奈子要辦畫展，我也會去看的吧！嗯，一定是這樣！’  
再簡單地閒聊幾句後，滿收到這個訊息：  
「滿桑月底二十七日那天有空嗎？」  
滿找出日程表看看，可惜那天早已有計劃。  
「那天樂團有演奏。遙有甚麼打算嗎？」  
「嗯，那天我剛好有空，想約妳一起吃飯。」  
看到遙的短訊，心忽然不規則地跳着。  
‘他...他竟然想一起吃飯？他是認真的嗎？那算是...約會嗎？’

「抱歉啦～」這個短訊滿重打了好幾次，最後還是這樣傳送出去。  
「沒關係，改天吧。」  
不知怎的，滿下意識地想着，如果自己那天不用演奏...

  
－－－  
第二天，滿先去會所的泳池鍛鍊和練琴, 然後到畫廊跟畫展的主辦單位研究好畫作的陳列編排。下午跟管弦樂團彩排後，簡單地跟指揮作了一些討論，便匆匆收拾好樂器準備離開。

「滿桑請留步！」走向後台的時候，突然被一把聲音叫住。滿轉過身來，才發現是樂團的音樂總監向她走來。  
「先生請問有甚麼事嗎？」禮貌地的點了點頭，滿問道。  
「滿桑辛苦了。其實這個排練妳不必來的。」走近曲髮音樂家的身影，男人說着。  
「我是樂團的首席，又怎能無故缺席呢？況且兩星期後－」  
「嗯，是這樣的。」總監若有難色地打斷了滿的話。「我知道妳最近很忙－」  
「哦？這話怎講？」滿的眉頭皺了一下。難道他是衝着緋聞的事而來的？這根本跟樂團沒關係啊。「難道先生看到甚麼報導的嗎？請你聽聽我解釋－」  
「呵呵，不是。我沒有看到甚麼。」他有點好笑地說着。其實有誰不知道這單新聞？在這樂團裡就數滿是最有名氣的，無論她因甚麼緣由而見報，都一定會成為大家排練後的話題。自從她跟天王遙鬧上新聞之後，團員們之間的討論就更加一發不可收拾了。  
「其實滿桑不是已經請了兩星期的假去舉辦畫展嗎？」  
「對啊，但是那個系列我只會缺席四場而已，最後一場我還可以出席啊。」  
男人面微帶難色，然後勉強地擠出一個笑容。  
「的確如此，但是...我想既然副首席會在首四場替補你的位置，那不如就讓他一人來跟樂團排練和演出好了。這樣他會有多些機會樂團作交流和調整，大家也不用重複地排練兩次。對吧...？」  
「那就是說，最後的一場我不需演奏嗎？」滿好像聽得明他的意思，但是還想再確認一下。  
「嗯，我想那時候滿桑也會有點累。不如好好休息一下然後準備下一個系列。」  
滿想了一想，雖然有些不情願，但是總監的話也有道理的。  
「好吧...如果沒有其他事的話，那我先走了。」  
「好！先預祝滿桑的畫展成功！」  
「謝謝，下月見！」

目送總監大步走遠的身形，滿有點挫敗的感覺，這樣突然被「放假」的感覺當然不好受，總覺得自己好像做得不好的。但不知怎的，滿又隱約覺得輕鬆了不少。輕嘆了一口氣後，忽然想起自己還有些事要‘忙’着，便急着離開了。

在後台，一群成員在竊竊私語。樂隊成員們似乎很好奇他們的樂團首席最近的奇異舉動。

「你們有沒有發現，海王sama最近兩天總是不太說話而又行色匆匆的？昨天是這樣，今天又是。」低音提琴手問着面前的友人。  
「嗯嗯的確是這樣。」小提琴手表示贊同。  
「或者那些新聞是真的吧！或者她趕着去會合天王遙呢。」大提琴手猜想着。  
「說起來，那真是太不可思議了！真不知她如何跟一個賽車手扯上關係的！」 雙簧管手說。  
「不過，還真是多得那些新聞啊！你有沒有看到我們樂團的社交平台不但多了很多新關注？還聽說連一些比較冷門的演奏會所剩下的門票也售罄了...」

－－  
同一時間，在東京某高級商業辦公大樓的董事會會議室內，坐着某高挑的金髮身影和某位穿着端莊西裝的女人。

「遙，本來不打算叫你一起來商討續約的事的，但沒想到他們在數字上還是不肯讓步。」女人說道。  
「沒關係。」遙一面從容地說着。  
「待會兒我會再拿出報告和數據給他們看。」  
「妳不是已經給他們過目嗎？」  
「對，已經兩次了。」女人冷靜地回答。「他們不願在代言費上相對地調整，但這些資料就是最具說服力的證據。從數據顯示，自從你代言商品以來，他們的每年的銷售增長一直都有遞增，去年更達雙位數字。雖然這也不完全代表--」

遙一邊不經意的聽着解說，一邊若有所思。  
「這個代言人我當了幾年了？」  
「三年，最近的合約在去年年底結束。大家一直合作得不錯的，對方的要求也很合理，只是年初需要拍攝新廣告和定期出席一些活動和宣傳。」  
「明白了。」

遙拿出手機，看到一條信息。  
「遙，是這樣的，樂團剛剛告訴我，二十七日的演奏我不用出席！所以，那天我有空了！」  
他微笑着，然後關掉手機。

不久，幾位行政人員進入會議室。雙方禮貌的打了招呼，之後各坐在會議桌的一邊。  
「沒想到今天天王先生竟然親自大駕光臨，真是我們公司的榮幸。」一位高層帶着笑容說着。  
「那裡，我們也多久沒好好地聊聊。話說起來，貴公司常派代表到賽場支持我和出席車隊的活動才是我的榮幸！」遙報以友善的一笑，也用一句客套話作回應。  
「哈哈，好說好說！都合作了這麼久了，天王先生就別跟我們客氣了！」  
「好，都聽你的。」遙乖巧地點了點頭，引得對方大笑。  
身旁的女人看着遙，想不清他到底有甚麼打算。  
「您最近怎樣？有否好好休息一下，養精蓄銳準備新賽季的來臨？」高層繼續跟遙聊着。  
「嗯，的確比賽季時多了一些私人時間。但在這段時間的加強體能特訓和控制飲食可真是難受呢。」遙說着，打趣的作了個苦笑。對面的幾位中年男人也報以微笑作為回應，又同情地搖了搖頭。「至於工作，一切還要配合車隊的安排 - 下個月我會到總部開會，還有作季前測試和拍一些宣傳片。」  
「那天王先生真的很忙呢。既然您百忙也肯抽空跟我們見面，」又是一句友善的話，但話中已經開始引入正題。「我們也不好耽誤您太多時間了，你說好嗎？」  
「難得先生這麼爽快。請吧。」  
「好，那我就直接一點了。我們新合約相信天王先生也看過了吧？不知您對合約有甚麼意見的嗎？」高層單刀直入地問。  
遙知道對方已經早有準備，他也想到應策。  
「合約我倒是沒看過呢。這都是交給我的經紀人過目和處理的。」遙看了身旁的女人，繼續說着。「她，就是我的大腦；而我，只不過是個‘盲目繞圈圈’的傢伙吧！」  
這時候會議室的人都笑了。（除了遙的經紀人之外）  
「只要你們說服了她就甚麼都行了，呵呵。」遙再補充着。  
‘唉，這個金髮腦袋究竟在想甚麼的？早知是這樣就不叫他來了！’女人暗罵着自己。  
「哈哈哈哈，天王先生真的很風趣。」一位高層說着，然後把目光轉向遙身旁的女人。「冥王小姐，有幸終於在這裡見面。」嘴角微微上揚，記得這位在電話電郵中對合約上的每個條款都有異議，據理力爭的女律師冥王雪奈。「不知我們上次電話交談的細節考慮得如何？」  
「幸會。」雪奈先作了一個禮貌的微笑，然後一臉正經地說道。「除了代言費用之外，我對原合約上其他條款的修改沒有意見了。」  
「嗯，好。那我們就直接談代言費用的計算吧。」他提議着。「之前討論過的數據，妳都帶來了嗎？」  
「對，都帶來了。讓我拿出來給大家看－」拿起電腦旁邊的一疊厚厚的文件，正打算把副本派給會議室內的所有人。  
「請等一下。」遙擺了一下手，示意雪奈停止。  
雪奈看着遙，差點大喊 ‘天啊！沒數據我們還能談甚麼？！’  
「數據那些東西我看不懂，也不在乎。」遙很從容地說着。「既然已經討論過，我想您們比我更清楚吧。」  
「難道天王先生是覺得費用太低？」對方試探着。  
「其實真的沒必要搞得這麼複雜了。」遙沒有直接去回應他的問題。「既然大家都合作了一段時間，我相信費用方面貴公司是會以我們的合作關係和效益而作考慮的。」  
「那是當然。」男人同意遙的說話。  
「很好。」遙直視着男人，眼底下露出自信的神色。「所以，貴公司自然周詳地酌量過這些因素，認為這份合約上的條款是對我最合理的吧？」  
「這...其實天王先生與我們也一直合作無間。在賽車上的成績也是有目共睹的...所以...」  
遙察覺到高層沒有直接回答他的問題。他將視線轉向雪奈，示意要她拿出合約。雪奈一邊從文件夾拿出正本，一邊看着遙，眼神仿佛在問。‘你想怎樣？’  
「嗯，我明白的。」遙說着，拿起厚厚的文件，視線開始轉移到繁瑣的文字上。  
「我看，你們也有某程度上的局限。」翻到某一頁看着，會心地點頭。  
「真難得天王先生這樣通情達理！」  
遙又點了點頭，輕笑着。坐在對面的幾個高層靜靜地看着他隨意地翻揭着合約，看到他在每頁只是略略的瞥了一眼。

好一會兒，遙差不多翻到最後的簽字頁了。會議室的氣氛也開始緊張起來。  
‘別亂來好嗎？！’雪奈心中大叫。

終於翻到最後一頁，遙露出了一個很滿意的笑容。但是，他只是很悠然地將尾頁合上，然後再把文件完整地放回桌上。  
「既然如此，這合約的事，就別急着吧。」遙很輕鬆地說着。  
幾位高層面面相覷了很久，沒有人能摸得清遙的想法。  
「這...天王先生的意思是...？」，終於一人選擇打破沉默。  
遙大手往那百多頁的合約一推，文件便輕巧地順着推力的方向在光滑的桌面上滑動，最終停上大桌的另一邊，幾位高層的面前。  
「沒關係，我相信我們以後還有合作機會的。」語氣依然不迫。  
看着對面的幾對眼睛都睜大得快要掉下來的樣子，和旁邊看得一頭霧水的雪奈，遙默默地笑了。

「妳還好嗎？」回去的途中，遙似乎看得到經紀人忐忑不安的心情，關切地問道。  
「好？遙你是說笑吧？」雪奈哼了一下鼻息，把視線從窗外轉到遙專注着路況的臉。「這份價目不小的合約，你就這樣輕易放棄了？」  
遙只是輕笑一下。「好吧，那佣金上我照合約上的費用的百分比補償給妳好嗎？」  
「不是錢的問題，錢我根本就不在乎。」雪奈冷冷地說道。「我只是替你感到不值，就算是原定的代言費也不是太差，值得考慮的。」  
「這麼說，原來是我來錯了？」遙打趣地問道。  
「這個時候你還能開玩笑！」  
「先別急着，我想機會一定有的。」  
雪奈只是沒好氣的搖了搖頭。

在公路的半途中，墨綠髮女人的手機突然響起。  
更不可思議的事發生了，雪奈看着遙，給了他一個眼色。  
遙略略地回望雪奈半秒，會心的一笑，然後繼續凝視着前面的路況。  
「是...我是。原來是這樣嗎？好...沒問題...可是我還要跟天王先生商量一下才能答覆你。對了，晚上你把副本發到我電郵好嗎？我會給他打印一份過目的...好，那遲幾天再聯絡。」  
掛掉了電話，雪奈又搖了搖頭。  
「我用了幾星期作資料調查，今天還用不着，你竟然說幾句就能令他們同意了。更不能置信的是，他們還說會在合約上加上產品銷售收入增長的獎金。遙，我真是服了你這把嘴了。」  
「沒有，妳做得很好。辛苦了。」遙只是淡淡的一笑，似乎早會預到這個結果一樣。但下一秒鐘，他又把笑容收回了。  
「怎麼了？搞定了這份大合約反而不高興了？」  
「這個廣告是月底拍的嗎？」遙問道。  
「是的，一月的最後一個星期。每年都是這段時間，今年不知會在哪裡拍攝呢？總之，我會幫你打點行程的。」  
「謝謝。」裝作若無其事的樣子，遙試圖掩飾着心中的失望。


	6. Chapter 6

劇情需要，有些事／地方可能有些刻板印象。

－－－  
數天後

遙坐在寬敞客廳中的沙發上，默默地凝視着電話上的訊息。  
滿：遙，是這樣的，樂團剛剛告訴我，二十七日的演奏我不用出席！所以，那天我有空了！  
遙：滿桑，真不巧，剛好接了工作，那天我不能出來了。  
滿：哎，好吧。那下次吧...  
遙：真不好意思。

那天，收到訊息之後，遙的確很期待跟滿約定在那個重要的日子見面，只是沒想談成合約的同時他卻要爽約。他搖了搖頭，苦笑着，或許當天自己真的不應該去商討合約的事。

就在這時，雪奈來電，向遙滙報一些事情和告訴他新行程的安排。  
「好的。辛苦妳了。」聽不出喜悅的語氣，遙說道。  
「怎麼了？自從搞定這合約以來，你好像一直不太高興的。」雪奈有點擔心地問。  
「沒有，別多想。」遙勉強擠出一個笑容，令語氣聽起來更隨和。  
但心思細密的雪奈卻想起他們在車上的對話。  
「記得遙問過廣告拍攝的時間，難道是檔期不適宜？」雪奈問道。  
「也不是甚麼問題，只是一些工作和活動需要改期。」遙再試圖淡化沒能約到滿的無奈。  
「嗯，突然要空出三天時間的確是有些突然的。這個，或許我可以跟他們商...」  
「不可以。」遙毫不猶豫地打斷了雪奈的話。「他們在費用上肯妥協已經是讓了最大的步，即使現在還未簽名，我們亦不能再提出其他要求。就將我的原定的行程改期好了。」（１）  
「好的，我明白了。還有...」  
「說吧。」  
「剛收到全國運動員協會的通知，你獲得年度傑出獎。頒獎典禮是在下月中舉辦，你出發到車隊總部開會之前的一天。我知道你不在乎領獎，況且行程方面也有些緊湊，但是-」  
「都給我安排吧。」呼了一口氣，遙說道。 

掛線後，遙從沙發站起來，走到落地窗前。

‘一月二十七日這個日子，對我來說，真是重要嗎？’  
‘自從他們走了以後，我便沒跟任何人提起過。為了實踐賽車的夢想，應付忙碌的工作，所謂的生日，對我來說仿佛已經不存在。’  
‘既然如此，為何我還這麼在意，想在那天跟她度過？’

在頂樓複式公寓，居高臨下看着窗外的城市，映入眼簾的就只有絢爛閃爍的燈火和街道上匆忙穿梭的車輛。東京給人的感覺就是繁華和熱鬧。但只要再仔細點來看，或者說，只要用心地去體會，就會感受到這座是一個有魅力但又缺乏情感的都市。街道上人來人往的行人都帶着倉促的步伐，匆忙地穿梭在人群中；車輛都忙着在路上的縫隙之間穿插。沒有人會注意誰，也沒有人會理會誰...

然而，天王遙卻打破這個規則。憑着他在賽車界的過人成就，早已享負盛名，冠上一道耀眼的光環。無論他出現在哪裡都會引人注意，連就走在大街上匆忙的行人也會為他停下腳步，向他投去崇拜又羡慕的目光；車隊和商家們對他萬千寵愛，為了讓他的再創佳績和帶動商機，不惜擲千金和他簽下大大小小的合約；媒體的關注和報導更是推波助瀾，無盡的讚美甚至追捧，進一步直接提高他的影響力和商業價值。

看着自己的倒影和外面的景色同時呈現在玻璃窗上，碧綠的眼底突然閃過一絲失落。

遙又何嘗不知自己的光芒就像這座城市一樣？他深明這一切都是表面的。 車隊和商家們投資在他身上的目的也不過為了他能為他們帶來名利和金錢上的回報。他也懂得利用賽車上的成績加上冷靜的頭腦把自己的事業推上一個又一個的高峰。在他人的眼中，能夠堅持自己的興趣，實現了夢想，還帶來名利、財富、地位的他簡直就是人生勝利組的最佳典範。

但在光鮮亮麗表面的背後，他的人生是否這樣完美？這些年，有多少日子中是能夠隨心所欲地度過的？真正關心他的人又有幾個？有誰會明白他作出的犧牲，包括是一些不能告人的？

還有...

如果她知道了，她會怎樣想？  
徐徐地閉上眼睛，就在情緒開始威脅着理智的一瞬間，遙的劍眉突然深深一蹙，狠心地打斷自己的思路。  
‘這些想法也太消極了。怎能這樣悲觀呢？’ 遙提醒着自己，然後擠出一個苦笑。

他輕輕地嘆了口氣，然後準備迎接忙碌的另一天。  
\---

之後，滿的慈善畫展如期舉行。滿可謂是因禍得福，自從月初在大街上跟遙的一鬧，認識她的人更多，作品拍賣也進行得相當順利。

畫展完結後，滿突然多了幾天假期。雖然可以待在家中休息，但是她卻着出去走走，那怕只是幾天也罷。問了美奈子，她說只能出來一天，不能遠行；母親則要招呼從外國回來探訪的朋友也不能成行。

最後，滿決定自己一人出走幾天。 

臨時訂了機票和酒店，滿第二天乘了早上的第一班機，三小時後，藍綠髮的身影踏足在東京西南一千五百多公里的某個島嶼上...

感受着溫煦耀眼的陽光，柔順的微風，深呼吸着海洋的清新空氣，沒有大城市的匆促步伐，也沒有喧鬧的嘈音，心情也漸漸好起來。

滿對風景轉換似乎很滿意，想起來她也很久都沒到過沖繩這個美麗地方了。  
‘上一次來這裡...大概是八，九歲的時候吧？’

花了一小時的車程，抵達了一所在沖繩偏北部的豪華飯店。安頓好後滿便迫不急待想出去走走。經飯店禮賓部的介紹下，寫下了推薦的水族館，八重岳，和一個無名的海灘三個景點。

對於最喜歡看海的滿來說，她的第一選擇當然是最後一個。

懷着期待的心情，滿朝北部西側的海邊方向出發。

因為沒有地址，只有兩條公路的交叉點和一些方向指示作路線，所以找得有點困難。經過一個多小時的車程和一番折騰後，滿終於來到這個遊客較少，鮮為人知的海灘。

還未走到入口前，看到被一個大告示牌攔住，滿蹙着眉頭上前看看。  
＂因為私人活動的關係，海灘關閉兩天(27/1-28/1)。造成不便之處，敬請見諒＂

「真可惡！」看到通告後的滿喊着，氣得差點要把那告示牌都給拆掉了。  
環繞四周看看，除了這個通告之外，周圍一個人影也沒有。

甚麼活動？！明明就是有人耍無賴要故意把海灘霸佔着！  
忍住了無視那通告的衝動，滿呼了口怒氣。  
本來自己是很期待來看看海吹吹風的，誰知連海灘也竟然關閉了，還能更掃興的嗎？  
算了，看來只好到水族館逛一下。雖然這是個有名的景點，雖然自己也非常喜歡海洋生物，但千里迢迢來到這個島倒不是為了這個嘛...

最後她還是在水族館溜達了三小時。站在「黑潮之海」(2) 前，看着那些可愛的動物悠閒地游來游去，她心裡也感到平靜一些。不過看久了，她又替牠們困在大池裡感到有點可惜。  
‘或許這裡就是你們的歸屬吧。再見了，好好活下去喔～’ 臨走前，滿默默地跟水槽裏的動物道別。

最後就剩下館店推薦的景點了－八重岳。滿猶疑了一陣子，最後還是決定走一趟。  
如果不是車程較近的話(3)，她也可能不會去的。

想起禮賓部的服務生熱情地告訴她，難得在這個時間到訪，一定不要錯過到八重岳走走的機會。那裡種了七千多棵櫻花樹，到了一月左右，櫻花在氣候較暖和的沖繩島就會盛開。這裡的品種有少許不同，是寒緋櫻，比本島的要紅一些。初開時淡紅色，全開後漸漸轉白，但蕊心的部分仍會是偏紅。只要登上山頂就會看到一片鮮艷的顏色佈滿整座山。遊客大多會在這個時候特意到來賞櫻的。

站在山峰，滿被立刻被美麗的景色吸引着。印象中她只到過一些大型公園的櫻花祭，這樣壯觀燦爛的畫面還是第一次見到。她立刻拿出畫冊和筆，要把眼前的景象都一一用筆描繪出來。

敏銳的觀察力，輕輕清晰的線條，力度把握得宜的陰影，習慣隨意作畫的滿用了很少時間便把面前的風景繪得栩栩如生。手不停地在畫紙上遊移的同時，滿的內心也無意間勾起了一些往事...

－－－  
_～回憶～_

_一名高大，束着長馬尾的黑髮男生看着低着頭的藍綠曲髮女生。_  
_「滿～我很喜歡妳。我想跟妳約會。」雙手握着女生的小手，男生溫柔地說着。_  
_「星野學長...」滿低下頭，羞澀地回應。_  
_「我很希望我不只是妳的星野學長，我更想妳每天能叫我光。」_  
_「星...光...但是...」臉頰泛紅的滿抬起頭看着深藍眼眸的主人，但下一秒又害羞地低下頭。_  
_「我知道妳害怕，看到家裡的變遷和至親的離異的確令妳的影響很大。」星野說着，把面前的人兒擁入懷中。「但我想妳知道，我對妳的感情是認真。請妳相信我，我一定不會丟下妳的～」_  
_「嗯...」過了很久，滿終於報以甜蜜的微笑。她的眼底流露一絲帶有希望的光，就像他的名字一樣。「光不准食言的喔。」_  
_「傻瓜，我又怎會呢？我保證。我會以行動証明給妳看的。」_  
_滿閉上眼睛，點了點頭，安心地被他摟着。_  
_「對了，下星期就櫻花就會盛開，那周末我們一起去賞櫻好嗎？」_  
_「好啊～」頓時心花怒放，仿佛就置身於一星期後的櫻花園一樣。「自從爸..唔...我很久也沒看過了！」_  
_「到時滿站在櫻花樹下，一定很美的！」_  
_「油嘴滑舌～」嬌俏地嗔怪着，但嘴角已經不自覺地上揚。_

_～回憶完畢～_  
\-----

不經不覺間手上的動作已經停下，滿低頭靜靜地看着筆下的作品，呆上了好一段時間；直到一陣涼風吹過拂起了畫紙，她才連忙回過神來，整理好畫紙，再合上畫冊。

緩緩地抬起頭，再次看到眼前的景象的時候，滿的雙眼突然感到一陣刺痛。  
‘是風太大嗎...？’  
‘真是的，都過了這麼久，為甚麼又突然想起這個呢？’  
‘可是，未來的我，還會有機會遇上那個他，重拾那些感覺嗎？’

將畫冊收好，準備離開的時候，滿突然聽見一把不陌生的聲音叫着她的名字，把她狠狠的驚倒。

‘是...是在叫我嗎？’   
‘但是，這裡？不，不可能的！’

滿告訴自己，一定是自己聽錯。別理會它就好。反正天也快黑了，還是早點回去好了。  
開始朝着山谷的方向走去，滿又再次聽到同一把帶有磁性的低沉聲音叫着她，聽着腳步聲好像已經走近。

‘！！’ 確認了那人的確是朝自己而來，滿睜大了雙眼。  
‘難道...真...真的是...？’  
帶點疑惑地轉過身面向聲音的主人。就在他出現在她湛藍的眼底的一剎那，滿驚訝得張開口，卻說不出一個字來。

真的是他。高大的身影背向正在西斜的夕陽，一頭凌亂的金髮被微風輕輕地撥動着，顯得更加光輝燦爛。他帥氣的臉頰依然不變，唯一不同的是膚色比第一次見面時微微添了一點陽光氣色，看上去更加英姿煥發。

對着面前那副結實身軀，對上他清澈碧綠的瞳孔，看着他的薄唇呈現出開朗的笑容，滿又是一陣心神盪漾。

‘騙人的嗎...怎可能會這樣巧合的...’

自遙爽了約以來，她一直都沒有期望在短期內會再見到他，更別說在同一天，在這個地方遇上...

「滿桑，真的沒想到，會在這遇到妳。」遙說道。他的眼神和笑容仿佛在告訴滿，他不單止感到意外，而且還有點高興。  
「的...的確是...」滿也是用同一樣的神情回應着。  
「滿桑是專程來賞櫻的嗎？」  
「不是...」想起之前自己是好不願意才來這裡，滿有點尷尬地說。「只是很久沒有假期，想出來走走吧。」  
「對啊，我也是趁有空檔就來這裡看看。畢竟東京那兒的櫻花要等到三四月才會盛開，我也沒機會看到了。」  
‘等等...他不是說過要工作的嗎？怎會來這裡賞櫻的？！’ 滿想着。  
「遙今天不是要工作的嗎？」  
「是的。」因為是廣告合約有保密協定，遙不能透露太多。  
‘說得這樣神秘的...’  
「工作？我可沒聽說F1日本大獎賽從鈴鹿搬到沖繩來啊。」滿揶揄着。  
遙有點訝異地看着滿，然後輕笑了。  
「沒想到知名小提琴家竟然也對F1賽車感興趣了，那就真的是FIA（國際汽車聯合會）的榮幸，作為車手的我也感到非常欣慰。」  
「在此我先代表FIA謝過滿小姐。」金髮騎士將一隻手放在腹前，另一隻手放到腰後，然後行了一個紳士的鞠躬禮。  
看到遙幽默的回應和舉動，滿悄悄笑了，直到幾秒後，她才意會到遙的話的意思。（自滿的‘繞圈圈’言論上了報導後，國際汽聯的某高層曾在社交平台開玩笑的說要加強在亞洲地區的宣傳工作）  
「遙，你好壞！竟然取笑我！」  
看到滿又被自己逗弄得滿面通紅的模樣，遙忍不住低低輕笑起來。  
「你還笑！」滿蹬了一下腳。  
「好了，不笑了。」遙忍住了笑。「難得滿小姐肯關注賽車，我高興也來不及。這樣也好，代表我們的距離又拉近了。」向滿再走前一步，但滿卻刻意往後退，擺出一副‘誰想跟你拉近距離’的臉。  
「生氣了？」  
「哼～你這個冠軍出入不是應該浩浩蕩蕩的嗎？我可不想被你那些保鏢亂當是瘋狂粉絲啊。」不甘心被遙逗弄，滿反駁着。  
「我又不是出席公開活動，用不着保鏢跟着－」  
沒等遙解釋完，滿繼續說。  
「還有！我對甚麼賽車根本就沒啥興趣，只不過是無意間看到...」邊說着邊後退着。  
「滿桑小心！別動！」  
再向後踏了一步，滿突然發現找不到落足的位置。  
「哇啊啊...！」略略回頭一看，滿才意會到自己已經踏在一條長梯級上。手嘗試去抓着扶手卻撲了個空。失了重心的她害怕地閉上雙眼，只想到‘自己的命就這樣無辜地斷送了’和怨着‘這都是天王遙害的’！

滿無助地等待着自己狠狠摔下去的離心感和劇痛，但取而代之的竟然是一雙強壯的臂膀環住自己的腰間。  
感覺不到任何痛楚，她小心地睜開雙眼，發現護着她的手臂已經將她整個人送到某個結實身軀的懷抱，然後把她緊緊地擁着。同一時間，擋在自己面前的雙手隱約地觸踫到那人身上的某個地方，那感覺令她倒抽了一口涼氣。  
「別怕...沒事了。」遙溫存的聲線安慰着，手輕輕撫着滿的後背。  
心跳再一次不自由主地亂跳，滿的思緒就停滯在一點差點掉下梯級的惶恐和那些莫名的手感......  
‘真...真的好險啊！幸好他及時趕到～’  
‘剛踫到他那刻，為何會這樣的...’  
‘難道他，真是...？’

過了一會，察覺到滿還是呆在自己的懷裡，遙的臉從藍綠髮腦袋上移開。  
「還好嗎？」輕輕撥開擋在她眼前髮絲，擔心地打量着有點失神的她。  
「嗯...嗯。我沒事。謝謝你。」滿回應道，點了點頭。離開了遙的溫暖懷抱，突如其來有點失落的感覺。  
她很努力地裝出一個不甚在意的樣子，將線視轉移到快要落到山後的太陽。  
  
「開始有點冷了。走吧。」再隔了一會，遙提議着。  
「嗯！」  
小心地扶着滿走下梯級後，遙提起手臂讓滿挽着他。

「妳要小心點，若真的掉下去了怎麼辦？」一路走着，遙稍為提高音量，有點責怪地說道。  
滿被他突然轉變的語氣愣住，腳步也下意識地慢了一些。  
遙看到這樣的滿便立刻心軟了，也開始有點為自己說話的語氣後悔。只是一向冷靜的他沒想到自己竟然會如此擔心一個人。其實他還知道，如果當時滿真的要摔下去，他也會選擇擋在她的身後...  
「你還好意思說我！都怪你取笑我在先！」隔了幾秒後，滿反駁起來。「對啊，遙不是來工作的嗎？我還是不阻你了。先回去了！」說完便開始鬆開自己挽着的結實手臂。  
「滿桑，請等等。」未等滿離開，遙便輕輕拉着滿的手。  
「好吧，讓我向妳賠罪好嗎？我們本來就約在今天見面的。既然這麼巧踫上了，而我今天的工作也完成，那滿桑介意和我一起吃晚飯嗎？」  
「當然介意！我們根本沒有約。」想了又想，滿再更正自己的話。「應該是說，你這個大忙人爽了我的約！」  
‘真是可愛。’遙默默地說着，有點好笑地看着面前的她嚷着，看着她柔順的曲髮頂沾着幾片剛落下的櫻花花瓣。  
還在等待遙的回應時候，滿只看見遙再次靠近，小心翼翼地幫她撥去髮上的花瓣。

完成手上的動作後，遙輕柔地抬起滿的手，碧綠的瞳孔深深地跟湛藍的對上。  
「滿桑，我誠意邀請妳在二十七日的晚上跟我一起吃飯。不知滿桑有空嗎？」遙誠懇地問道。  
「二十七日是甚麼日子啊？」滿反問着，其實她也很期待可以跟遙約成，只不過，感到遙好像有點重視這個日子，令她有點好奇。  
「一個對我來說很重要的日子。」遙很直接地回答。「如果可以的話，我想跟妳一起度過。」  
聽到這個答案，滿的臉頓時紅了起來。  
「難...難道....今天...是遙的生日嗎？」有點吞吐的問着。  
遙的嘴角微微上揚，點了點頭。

滿的反應先是有點驚訝，但接下來她的反應便是令遙感到驚訝。  
「為甚麼不早說呢...？！還站在這裡幹嘛？還不快走！」滿再次挽着遙的手臂，歡喜地拉着遙朝山谷的方向走去。  
「榮幸之至。」遙感激地說着。沒想到滿竟然比他更興奮，他的心頭驟然一暖，露出一個溫存的笑容。

－－－－

(1)談判中的Give and Take戰略。當對方讓了步或是付出了，自己也要有所行動。  
(2)「黑潮之海」是沖繩美麗海水族館內擁有7,500^3容量的巨大水槽。（高10m・寬35m・長27m）。是目前世界第二大的水槽。(as of Dec 2018)  
(3)沖繩美麗海水族館和八重岳的距離大概是11km。大約是25分鐘車程。(Source: Google Maps)


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章（上）**

「嗯！」滿爽快的點了點頭。  
「那天王sama呢？」服務員又問。  
「謝謝，不用了。」  
待服務員走遠，滿有點擔心地打量着遙。

「怎麼了？晚上都沒怎吃的。」滿問道。  
「不是，只是-」遙正想着要如何解釋的時候，滿又突然想到了甚麼。  
「是菜色不合胃口嗎？要不我們到別的地方去吧。」說完立刻準備叫回服務員。  
「別急着--」  
遙拉着滿的手，輕輕地放在飯桌上。  
「其實我很喜歡。」輕柔地握緊滿的手， 深深地跟湛藍的曈孔對上，遙的話說不清在指餐廳還是纖手的主人。  
滿突然覺得兩頰浮起了一絲暖意，頭不自覺的微微垂下。  
「不過，既然今天是遙的生日，為甚麼連餐廳都讓我來選...又吃得這麼少呢？」  
「只要妳喜歡我便高興了。」遙答道，「你的胃口倒是挺好呢，看來這地方真的沒有選錯。」  
這時，滿才想起自己「好胃口」的原因 ：下午到達的時候，為了趕着到海灘，只是很隨便的吃了幾口零食便出發了。  
‘怪不得我那麼餓...天啊，之前還點了那麼多食物...我一定是很嚇人了！’想到這裡，滿的後背突然一涼。  
「呃...原來是我失禮了。」  
「沒有。總之別餓着就好。」遙輕笑安慰着，溫柔地摩挲滿的手背。「其實這幾天我因為工作的關係，所以飲食方面唯有節制一點吧。」  
滿看着遙，額頭上打了一個大大的問號。  
「工作？不是在賽季期間才要控制飲食的嗎？」  
「這些妳又是無意中發現的嗎？」遙逗弄着。  
滿有點挫敗地把頭垂得更低，避開了遙的目光。  
「唉，不知是誰告訴我這些無聊冷知識呢...」滿低聲地嘟嚷着。  
忍住了想笑的衝動，遙只覺得眼前這個‘無意中’發現不少賽車知識的滿更可愛。  
「那滿桑有興趣知道嗎？」  
「嗯！」滿答道，「唔....我的意思是，勉為其難的聽聽吧。」無奈地翻了個白眼。  
「那我也會很榮幸。」  
遙細心地向滿解釋他在賽季和賽後的飲食的分別和控制車手體重對比賽成績的影響(1)，也略略提到他來沖繩的目的其實是為了一些廣告拍攝的工作（所以也不能亂吃東西）。滿很用心地聽着遙分享的每一個點滴，不時微微點頭，又會偏偏腦袋，還會好奇地問起一些細節。  
‘沒想到，她是這麼關心我的。’遙一邊說一邊想着，一絲暖意湧上心頭。

不一會兒，服務員端着一盤色彩繽紛的水果塔進來。金黃色的塔皮裡放奶黃色的卡士達奶油醬，上面鋪滿當地的新鮮水果，好不精美。  
「兩位請慢用！」

「看起來很美味呢。」遙讚許着。  
「等一下。」滿突然站起，繞到遙的旁邊坐下。拿出手機，然後點了某個程式。  
「要拍照嗎？」遙有點好奇的問。  
「不是～」  
「那滿桑有甚麼打算？」  
滿把手機捧在水果塔上面，然後又按了個不同的鍵。  
「我想你可能想低調一點，所以只好這樣吧。」滿一邊小聲地說着，一邊看着屏幕。「這是個‘吹蠟燭’的程式(2)，很有用的。因為我常忘了給生日蛋糕買蠟燭，這個程式可是救了我不少次呢。」說完便沾沾自喜地笑了。  
遙一直凝視着，但他目光的方向不是落在手機上的畫面，而是旁邊全神貫注地為他準備慶祝的她。  
很快屏幕上已經‘點上’了幾根‘蠟燭’，滿再按下播放鍵，手機的擴音器便開始播出一首小提琴奏出的生日歌，然後滿也跟着輕輕地哼唱起來。  
遙不用問也能猜得出小提琴的演奏者是誰。一首平平無奇的歌曲，眼前的曲髮音樂家卻編成一首生動悅耳的變奏曲。  
即使這曲不是專為他而編寫或是錄下的，但只要能聽到她的美妙琴聲和滿的歌聲，他已經感到很窩心。或者應該說，只要滿肯跟他一起度過這一天已經足以令他很感動。  
這一刻遙很想說一句感謝的話，但喉嚨彷彿被某些東西堵住了。

歌曲播完後，遙還沉醉在滿優美的琴聲和甜美的歌聲中。  
「遙，快閉上眼睛！」輕輕地推了一下遙的手肘，滿提醒着。  
「嗯？」  
「許願啊！」  
多年沒有慶祝過生辰的遙才意會到他要做的事。他帶着微笑，想着回憶中小時候的情景，緩緩地閉上眼睛，雙手合十，默默地許了一個願。  
再次睜開眼的時候，遙看着旁邊的藍綠髮的俏臉，報以一個溫存的笑容。  
「許完了？」滿問道。  
「是的。那‘蠟燭’...？」  
「當然是要吹滅了。」滿很理所當然地答道。「來～」把手機遞到遙面前。  
遙猶豫了一下，但還是照滿的意思去做。  
呼～  
對着屏幕用力地吹了一口氣，但那幾根‘蠟燭’好像一點反應也沒有。  
呼～呼～～  
又費了不少力氣，吹得臉紅脖子粗，‘蠟燭’上的‘火焰’還是不停地晃動着。  
‘等一下，怎麼手機也開始有點微微顫抖？’  
「滿桑？」遙將視線移向滿。  
發現滿正在很努力地憋笑，遙才意識到自己被整了。  
「原來妳是作弄我的。」  
「我沒有！」滿不忿地反駁，把手機移到自己面前，輕輕向着擴音器的小孔吹去，屏幕上的‘蠟燭’便輕易地被‘吹熄’了。「只是沒告訴你是在這裡吹而已。」  
「唔，果真是很狡猾啊。」遙順應着。  
「誰叫你老是笑話我！」嘟起小嘴，滿不服氣地嗔怪道，然後又忍不住笑了。「生日快樂，遙～」  
看着滿一副得逞的得意樣子，開懷地笑着，遙也不介意被她的小惡作劇作弄。  
「好吧，那我們算扯平了沒有？」遙問道。然後拿起茶杯喝了一口。  
「讓我想好才告訴你。」滿瞥了遙一眼。剛剛‘復仇成功’的她突然有點再捉弄遙的衝動。說罷便用甜品匙在水果塔切了小片，然後舀起。  
滿的答案差點令遙被剛喝下的茶嗆着了。他搖了搖頭，輕笑了一下。「好，我會耐心地等着。」

滿拿着甜品遞到遙面前，「遙不是要節食的嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「既然如此，那我就不客氣囉～」  
「如果我要呢？」  
「看你剛才吃得那麼清淡。」滿一臉自信地說着，拿着小匙在遙的面前撩撥地徘徊，露出一個幸災樂禍的笑容，又說：「我才不信。」  
遙突然伸出手臂環抱住曲髮音樂家的纖腰，將她拉得更近。  
還沒等滿反應過來，遙再一把握着她的手腕，拉到嘴邊，然後很享受地吃下小匙端着的美食。  
「遙...你！！」  
「為了妳我願意破例。」低沈的聲線說着。  
滿被遙突如其來的舉動止住了笑，近距離看着遙的深邃又犀利的綠曈，臉頰也突然急劇升溫，心跳更加是悸動不已，桌面下的手指不自禁地抓緊了裙角。  
二人就這樣四目相對很久，時間也好像靜止了一樣。  
「謝謝，真的很好吃。」用大姆指輕輕地撫摸滿的臉頰，遙說道。

再呆了一會，滿才勉強能作出反應：「嗯...喜歡就好...那...還要嗎？」  
遙搖了搖頭，擠出一個苦中帶甜的微笑。「都留給妳吧。這樣好吃的東西在季前只能偶然品嚐一下吧。不過我會好好地回味的。」  
‘其實只要能跟妳一起度過，我便滿足了。’

－－－  
晚飯過後，遙載着滿回飯店。在路上，二人都對彼此都有點說不出的微妙感覺。  
‘剛才被他擁着時的感覺，真的...太像了...’ 滿想着。‘但又有點不同。’  
「謝謝妳，滿桑，今天我過得很高興。」車停下等交通燈時，遙說着，深情地對着面前的湛藍的眼眸。  
「真沒想到會這樣巧合的啊，能一起慶祝你的生日我也很高興。」跟碧綠的瞳孔對上，滿報以一個甜美的笑容。  
「對了，都一起慶祝過生日了。你還要叫得這樣生外的嗎？」  
「好吧，滿。」遙說道，嘴角微微上揚。「妳倒是打從一開始就叫得很親切呢。」  
「我自小在國外長大，根本就搞不清楚這些稱呼。煩死了...只記得長輩那些便算了。」  
「我也是。其實我是六，七年前才搬到日本來的。」

「我知道...」過了一陣莫名的沉默，滿呢喃着。  
遙輕笑一下，正想回應的時候，發現身旁的藍綠髮身影的視線已經轉向車外的景色，看到她突然靜下來的樣子，便問道：「想家了嗎？」  
「有一點吧。」  
車一直沿着海邊駛過，雖然已經是夜深，天與海的顏色早已融成一片，但滿還是一直默默地看着車外沿海的景色。  
「妳長大的城市，是甚麼樣的地方？」遙有點好奇地問。  
「像沖繩這裡，四面環海的地方...」滿淡笑地說着。她湛藍的雙眸在月光映得更熠熠生輝，似乎生活在那個地方的是她人生中最快樂的日子...  
「可以再告訴我多一些嗎？」  
遙很耐心地聽着滿童年的事。滿提到自己在一個很美麗的小島長大。從小就很愛海的她每天總要跑到海灘看看，訴說心事，拉拉小提琴，還會作畫的。可惜後來父母離異，她便跟着藝術家母親四處漂泊，也為參加規模不同的小提琴比賽和演奏到處跑。之後入讀演藝學院和在東京發展，也再沒有機會常去看海了...  
「所以妳來這裡是為了看海的。」遙說道。  
「嗯。」滿點了點頭。「不過今天倒沒機會看到啦...到了一個海灘，竟然說關閉兩天！想起便生氣！」  
「...如果滿不介意的話，那明天我陪妳去看海好嗎？」停頓了一下後，遙再提議着。  
「好啊，不介意啊！你也喜歡海嗎？對了，之前一直都是我在說，你也告訴我你的事吧。」  
「那些‘無聊冷知識’沒提到嗎？」遙打趣地問。  
滿輕輕地拍了遙一下，然後交叉雙臂。  
「遙真的好壞！若你不是在開車我實不饒了你！」

又過了一會，待遙差不多說完的時候，他發覺滿的已經有點靜下來的樣子。  
「累嗎？快到了。」  
「嗯...」  
到了酒店，滿的呼吸聲告訴了遙，她已經睡着了。  
「滿，我們到了。」覆上小手的手背，輕輕地搖着。  
滿沒有回應。  
但這下問題便來了。遙當然不介意將睡着的她送到房間（雖然被人看到還是會很尷尬），可是更太的問題是...  
「嗯...可以告訴我，妳的房間號碼嗎？有房卡嗎？」  
叫了幾次，滿朦朧地睜開眼睛，迷迷糊糊地從手袋裡摸出金色的手機交給遙。  
‘原來是用這個的。但是...’  
再看看滿，原來她已經又閉上了眼。  
沒有她的手機密碼，又怎能知道房間號碼呢？  
「滿...」遙有點不好意思再叫醒她。  
但儘管再叫，又再輕輕搖了滿的手數次，滿還是沒有動靜。  
「滿...」  
‘似乎已經熟睡了...’  
躊躇了一陣，遙最後還是不忍強行把她叫醒。  
‘看來，只好帶她到我那裡吧...’

－－－

從滿入住的飯店到遙住的小島(3)的路上，滿一直睡得很沉。遙也刻意地放慢了車速，令她能睡得更安穩。  
小心翼翼地抱着滿走進別墅，進了房間，把屋內唯一的床都讓出來給她。  
‘看起來真的很累的樣子...這樣還撐着陪我慶祝生日，真難為了她。’ 遙心疼着。  
安頓好後，一個不熟悉的鈴聲突然響起。  
從褲袋裡掏出一部金色的手機，才發現是滿的電話。  
怕滿會被吵醒，遙立刻走出大廳，把電話放在咖啡桌上。  
‘這麼晚了，希望不是甚麼重要的事吧。’遙想着。

沖洗過後，遙走到大廳時發現手機又再次響起，正當他打算悄悄將手機切換到靜音模式的時候，屏幕上的顯示突然令他想起了某些事。  
本來沒有好奇是誰打來的意思，畢竟這是滿的私穩，但是...  
‘這人的名字怎麼有點熟悉...又為何找得她這麼急呢？’  
‘是他！！’ 再細想一下，遙終於記起那個名字。松本！就是她的唱片公司那個色鬼總裁！  
遙本來打算接了那個電話，想要跟那個出爾反爾的傢伙理論一番，無奈按下接聽那刻，來電已經中斷。

沒多久，屏幕上又亮起一些通知和訊息。  
松本 未接來電(3) [color=Purple](是3個未接來電。不是footnote reference)[/color]  
松本：滿桑，幾星期都沒收到妳經紀人的回覆。這合約的事，妳考慮成怎樣？  
松本：麻煩儘快給我一個答覆吧。我是很希望妳能留下來的。

看着訊息，一向冷靜的遙一陣無名的火起，不自覺地握緊了拳頭。  
即使是滿的經紀人沒在限期內給予這個色鬼一個答覆，但他不是保證過不會再直接找滿的嗎？！

可是，滿的經紀人看來也不是個盡責的人。溝通的工作本來就是中間人的職責，這樣散漫的態度怎能說得過？還有，合約這些事，怎可以拖得這麼久也沒回應？！還要連累滿費心？還有，滿不是說過很久沒有假期的嗎？這人都幫她安排了甚麼工作？！

遙再想，自己跟所有商家談洽工作，合約的事全都是雪奈包辦，如不是費用上有很大的差距的話，雪奈基本上都可以幫他搞定，根本不用他插手。

不行，這樣不是辦法，滿要是再跟這個人聯絡的話他也絕對不放心。如果可以的話...

就在這時，房間傳出一些聲音，打斷了遙的思緒。  
走進房間，看到滿的柳眉緊緊地皺着，說着一些夢話。  
遙坐在床上，輕撫着她的額頭。  
「是做夢了嗎？」遙溫柔地說着。  
「別走...」滿突然伸出手，握緊着遙撫着她的大手，哀求着。  
「怎麼了，滿？」遙被她的舉動愣住了，一下子作不出反應來。  
「你說過...不會丟下我的...」還在夢中的滿不停地說着囈語。「都忘了嗎？」  
‘之前發生了甚麼事嗎？是她家中的事？還是...？’  
「別怕。」遙說着，另一隻手安慰地掃着她的後背。「我在這裡。」  
「是我做錯了甚麼嗎...那我去改好不好？」雙手將遙的大手抓得更緊，用力地搖動着。「不要走...不要丟下我...」  
遙瞪大了眼睛，也不敢相信自己的耳朵。怎麼一向自信又有點愛逞強的滿會這樣委屈，說出這樣痛心的話？即使看不到滿夢境裏的畫面，不知道她在求誰，但是她的話還是狠狠地揪扯着他的心。  
感到自己握着的手沒有反應，滿開始慢慢放開遙的大手。  
‘不！我不會走！’  
神使鬼差般，遙的唯一反應竟然是抓緊滿的手，代入一個莫名的夢境和完全不知情的事裡面，替代某人的位置。  
「滿，我會一直陪着妳。」滿或許沒有聽進去，但遙知道，他不是為了安撫她才說的，他亦不會輕易說出這樣的話。對於自己許下的承諾，無論如何困難，或是付出任何代價，他都一定會履行。  
滿對遙的話好像有了反應，皺着的眉頭緩緩地鬆開。她輕輕拉着遙的手，似乎想跟身旁的人拉近距離。  
遙猶豫了一下，畢竟這不是滿在清醒的狀態下邀請他的，這樣做的確有些越軌。但看到滿這個模樣，他最終還是心軟了。  
「雖然我不知道是誰令妳這麼傷心，但是我...」遙一邊說着，一邊靠側躺在滿的身旁。「一定會好好珍惜妳的。」  
滿把身體靠近旁邊的溫暖身軀。漸漸地，她安心的鑽進遙的懷裡，緊緊地摟着他。

‘我也很想好好愛妳，如果妳不介意我的...身份的話...’ 遙默默說着。

\---------  
(1) 一般而言，賽車手體重越輕，速度會越快，因此賽車手都會進行嚴格的體重控制，但為了避免車手因此過度減重，因此FIA設有「賽車手+賽車」的總重量下限。P.S. 2019年FIA將再次修改規則，把「賽車手」和「賽車」的體重下限分開計算。（感謝小彥大大幫忙修改這個footnote!）  
(2) App store裡有不少這類型的程式的。自己未用過，只是想着這個慶祝方式也挺特別的，便從一個叫“Candle-Ultra Real Blow Out”的程式的功能作描寫。  
(3) 遙入住位於古宇利島（Kouri Island ）上的一所獨立別墅。

* * *

 **第七章（下）**  
  
清晨時分，一道微光漸漸浮現在地平線上，把融成一片的天與海重新劃出一條金黃色的分界線。  
環繞着島的邊緣，海浪聲輕柔的拍打着柔軟的沙灘；在島的內陸，悠悠的海風輕輕撥動着櫻花樹上的樹枝和花瓣。一月份的沖繩雖然算不上很暖和，但還是能帶給人寧靜怡人的感覺。  
  
但在島上以北的古宇利島上，將會發生一個跟這地方格格不入的情景。  
  
「哇啊啊啊...！」一把尖叫聲從某所別墅內傳出。  
  
在寬敞的大屋裏的某個房間，那凌厲的聲音就像尖銳刺耳的小提琴聲，在房內的每個角落迴盪着。同一時間，一個拳頭無情地降臨在某位金髮身影的肩膀上，然後一雙手再把那人推到床的邊緣。  
  
差點被推到床下的遙輕嘆了一口氣，然後緩緩地坐起來。揉着身上突如其來的痛楚，很無奈被幾秒前夢幻般的感覺狠狠地拉回現實。  
「醒來了嗎？」細心地打量那位摟着他睡了一晚和剛剛揮拳相向的同一人。  
「遙？！」回過神來，再揉一下眼睛，滿才驚覺原來自己緊靠着的溫暖身體的主人是天王遙。但是從來未跟任何人睡在同一張床的她還是很驚訝，而且還是在一張陌生的床上...  
「這是甚麼地方？！我為甚麼在這裡？！你又是如何進來的？！」滿連珠發炮地問着。  
還未來得及解釋，滿瞪着遙，再追問：「為甚麼我們睡在同一張床上？！」  
  
‘她應該是不記得昨晚的夢吧？’ 遙心想。  
「記得昨晚發生了甚麼事嗎？」遙試探着。  
被反問的滿突然被楞住，呆了一會，才模糊地回答道：「我...我不記得...晚飯過後我...我...在車上睡着了...」接着又說：「好像是...」  
「之後呢？」遙繼續問，有點好笑地欣賞她呆滯的模樣。  
滿很努力地回想起昨晚的事，可是除了回飯店的途中，之後發生的事在她腦海裏是一片空白。  
望了望四周，再看看遙那似笑非笑的表情，滿連忙拉高薄被掩住上半身，提高音量地問：「你還沒有回答我的問題！還有，你對我幹了甚麼？！」  
遙沒有即時回答。他移到床頭的位置讓背靠着，雙臂交叉放在腦勺後，愜意地深呼吸一下。  
從容不迫的態度讓滿更加焦急。  
「快回答我！！」  
「真是個很難忘的生日啊。」遙輕鬆地說道。  
「甚麼意思？！我們到底怎麼了？！」  
「不就是一起睡了。還是滿主動拉我上床的。」還故意說得不明不白。  
「一起...睡了？！」聽到遙的答案，滿差點彈起來，俏臉頓時被嚇得蒼白。再問：「是我...主動？！」   
遙又煞有其事地點了點頭，心裏默默地壞笑。  
「不可能的...我...我...」滿一面慌張地抓頭髮，一面再試圖回憶晚上發生的事。可是，過了很久也是毫無頭緒。將目光轉向遙，還是那讀不懂的表情，滿的思緒越來越混亂，開始相信遙的話，蒼白的俏臉漸漸浮現出紅暈。  
她連忙轉過身背對着遙，微微彎下身子，雙手抱着自己，聲若蚊鳴地低喃：「我...是喝醉了嗎？天啊...怎麼會這樣的...」

看着滿不知所措的困窘模樣，遙亦不忍心繼續笑話她 ：「好了，跟妳開玩笑而已。這兒是我入住的別墅。昨晚本來是送妳回飯店的，但在飯店外面怎也叫不醒妳，所以唯有帶妳來這裡。」  
「？？然後呢？」  
「妳只是睡得很熟，沒喝醉喔。」  
這時滿才低下頭看自己的衣服，看到白色的連身裙配金色的絛帶還是整齊地穿在身上後，重重地呼了一口氣。  
再重新整理一下思緒，過了幾秒後，終於想到了甚麼。  
  
意會到原來自己又被捉弄了，滿轉過身來，帶點惱羞又不甘心的表情瞪着遙。  
「你又作弄我！」滿嗔道：「我就知道你是這麼壞！」  
遙也忍不住，開懷地笑了起來。  
「你還好意思笑？！」  
「沒想到妳真的信了。」  
「太可惡了！再說，既然我睡了，你為何還爬上床來？！」

「這...」被滿突然問起，遙停頓了一下。  
「是我以為滿不介意的。」婉轉地說了另一個原因，遙不想滿再憶起那傷心的夢或經歷。  
「我當然介意！」滿一邊嗔怪着，一邊挪動到遙的身旁，舉起手便向遙的胸口拍去。「竟然未徵得我同意便睡在我的身旁，真的—」  
還未來得及說完那句話，她便倒吸了一口涼氣，僵在那裡，湛藍的雙眼也睜大了。  
  
遙亦被滿突如其來的舉動收起了笑容。

‘昨天踫到的...和他的舊照片，’ 滿低頭愣愣地看自己的手，心裏暗暗地想。‘他真是...她？’  
  
「你...你...原來你真是...」滿欲言又止，小心地咽了咽口水，再說：「女的...？」  
  
遙的視線一直沒有離開眼底下帶着驚訝的曈孔。她肯定地點了點頭。

得到遙的確認後，滿又吸了一口氣，用手捂住了嘴。  
  
相較於滿混雜了尷尬、震驚和迷惘的神情，遙反而顯得比較平靜，顯然滿對她所身懷的「秘密」會作何反應，早就在她意料之中。  
  
過了一陣尷尬的沉默後，遙緩緩地開口：「不過，聽妳這麼說，妳應該也是懷疑過吧。」  
「是。其實也不只是昨天在山上無意中碰到...」  
「原來更早就發現了嗎？」遙挑起一邊劍眉，滿的回應倒是令她感到驚訝和好奇。  
「其實我也不是很肯定的。不過看過遙以前的照片...從一個十多歲的身高和身形比例上的變化來看，只是...不太像男生...」滿小聲地解釋着，臉上漸漸泛紅。  
遙有點不能置信地看着滿，不得不佩服面前藝術家在這方面的觀察力，她苦笑了一下：「很厲害呢。妳還是第一個能夠這樣察覺到。」  
「...」  
「不好意思，一直沒有告訴妳。」遙低頭跟滿的視線對上，誠懇地說道。

滿再看看自己的手，更覺得不可思議 — 明明力度不大，為何會有這樣抖顫發熱的反應？再說，渾身也似乎有這種感覺。  
‘我那底是怎麼了？’ 滿想着，咬着下唇，目光稍為向下避開了遙的注視。‘為何我不但不抗拒這個事實，甚至是有些...高興？’

遙靜靜地等待着，但等了半晌也沒有得到滿的回應。她帶點無奈將視線移開，淡淡地說道：「這些年，為了實現賽車夢想，在最頂尖的賽車比賽中成為車手，不得已只好一直隱瞞着性別。」  
聽着遙的解釋，滿也抬起頭來。  
「那其他人知道嗎？」  
遙搖了搖頭。「我的保密工作做得很好，在車隊裡，只有總經理，技術總監和保健醫生知道；車隊以外，大概只有我的經紀人。」再看了滿一眼，繼續說道：「而告訴妳，只是遲早的事。」  
「？！」滿聽得一臉愕然，然後吞吐地問：「既然比我認識遙更久的人也不知道這個秘密，那遙為何要告訴我...？」  
遙把目光轉移到窗外的遠處。

這時候的天空已經呈現出一片红霞，太陽也開始發出耀眼的光芒。平靜的大海像一面鏡子，倒映着天空鮮艷奪目的顏色。一道道耀眼的光線從金色光環向四方擴散，穿透了玻璃窗，直接灑落在遙的身上，讓她凌亂的金髮看起來顯得更加燦爛。 

遙的嘴角上揚，露出一個完美的弧度。  
「我不想，亦不打算向妳隱瞞這個秘密。」  
「為...為甚麼？」滿問道，默默凝視着那張帥氣中帶着精致的臉，也偷偷瞥了那個健碩中隱約流露出優美線條的身軀。她的唇瓣微微地張開又合上，手不禁捏緊裙擺。  
「因為，」清澈的綠眸從陽光的照射下閃爍着柔和而明亮的光芒，深深地跟面前海洋藍的眼眸對上：「我在乎妳的感覺－我喜歡妳。」  
遙的直接告白令滿的臉頰不自由主地發燙起來。同一時間，滿的心中湧現出一股莫名的暖流，流淌到身體各處。  
  
‘我在乎妳的感覺－我喜歡妳。’遙的話在滿的腦海中不停地重複着。

「遙又在笑話我嗎...？」滿別過臉去，撇着小嘴問道。  
「當然不是。」遙肯定地說：「我不會開這種玩笑。」  
  
看着滿羞澀的樣子，遙只覺得更可愛。將手輕輕地覆在滿的小手上，她繼續說道：「滿，從第一天跟妳在大街相遇和互動，我便很想認識妳。很感謝有機會能夠一起相處，令我發現妳是這麼一個令我心動的女孩。今天這樣說出來也許讓妳感到唐突，但這都是一直想對妳說的心底話，之所以等到現在，是因為希望可以用我真實的身份來告訴妳。我還希望--如果滿不介意我的性別的話，可以給我一個機會，讓妳了解和接受我。」  
  
「遙...我...」滿想說出腦中想到的話，卻一時語塞，說不下去。  
就在這時，一部手機開始響着一個滿不熟悉的鈴聲，中斷了二人的交談。  
遙拿起手機，低頭看了一下，再猶豫幾秒，選擇了拒絕來電。  
其後不到兩分鐘的時間，手機再響起幾次。  
‘看來真的不能再推了。’ 遙苦笑。  
「不好意思。」遙指着手機說道：「我需要接這個電話。」  
滿點了點頭示意明白。聽到遙的腳步聲走向大廳，似乎談着一些公事，她也從床站起來，踱步到窗前，默默地觀看外面的景色，雙手捂住那狂跳的心臟。

‘無論妳是男或是女，妳也是我認識的同一個遙。’   
‘我也很...’

遙的來電是拍攝團隊打來的，因為臨時作了少許的變動，他們要求遙早些抵達拍攝場地。  
即使時間緊迫，遙也想先親自送滿回飯店。但為了不影響遙的工作，滿主動提議自己乘車回去。  
「真的不用麻煩了，你還是趕緊出發吧。」  
「真不好意思。」  
「那下午見囉？」  
「嗯，我會到飯店接妳。」  
－－－－

離開別墅後，滿一直回味着早上發生的事。  
雖然她對遙是有好感，但不知怎樣，自從得悉遙的真實性別那刻開始，她對遙的感覺好像產生了微妙的變化。似乎遙的女性身份讓她感到更吸引。  
‘我怎麼會這樣想的？’滿暗暗地問自己。  
‘難道我真的喜歡上他，即使他是...她？還是，我其實希望他是一個她？’  
帶着一個憧憬的笑容，滿寵愛地擁着一個剛買的獨角鯨毛絨玩偶，漸漸閉上眼睛。

突然，下意識又勾起了某些回憶，讓她整個人怔了一下。

－－－－   
遙小心的為滿打開車門，俯身扶着她步出車外。  
一同走着，又回到一個不陌生的地方。  
「我昨天就是來了這裡看海，是飯店推薦來的。」滿看到那個熟悉的告示牌，有些驚訝。  
「那我們進去吧！」  
「等等，這裡不是關閉的嗎？這樣闖進去，會不會...」滿說着，停下了腳步。  
「其實這就是這兩天我工作的地方。」遙回答道。  
想了幾秒，滿終於有種恍然大悟的感覺。  
「原來就是你這個無賴霸着海灘～」滿嚷着。  
遙回過身來，向她露出一個溫暖的笑容。  
「真不好意思呢。不過，今天妳想逗留多久也可以啊。」  
遥紳士地伸出一隻手，微微欠身，鞠了一躬：「請妳跟我看海好嗎？」  
滿卻猶豫着，沒有即時接受她的邀請。  
「遙...」  
「嗯？」  
「我有些話想跟你說。」  
「那進去才告訴我吧，那裏也只得我們倆。」調皮地向滿擠了一眼。  
滿淡淡的笑着，手放在遙的手心裏。  
「我的榮幸。」遙輕輕一笑，握緊着滿的纖手，向前方走去。

－－－－   
走入那個美麗的無人海灘，滿索性脫下鞋子，提起粉藍色長裙的裙擺，踏着軟綿綿的沙，走到海邊。  
「離上一次看海，真的太久了～～」滿很滿意地嘆了口氣，高興地感受着清澈的海水沖到腳下又退去的奇妙感覺。「很舒服啊！」  
「遙！」滿轉身喊着：「你也過來吧～」  
「遵命～」遙微笑一下，走向面前召喚着的海洋女神。  
瞭望着那一望無際的海，聽着平和的浪聲，深呼吸着那夾帶着清新和海洋氣息的空氣，遙和滿暫時把所有事都拋到腦後，盡情享受優美的景色和彼此的陪伴。

－－－－  
「不暪妳說，我的確有些意外－妳竟然不介意我的性別。」一起在海邊漫步時，遙說着。  
「我只是想...是男是女，真的這麼重要嗎？」滿蹲下，拾了一個金黃色的蜘蛛海螺。  
「妳是這麼認為的？」  
「你還是這麼壞，這麼愛作弄我的遙就是了。」說完沒好氣地翻了一個白眼。  
遙輕笑，從滿的手上接過海螺，一邊不經意地打量着，一邊說道：「也許別人會想，我這樣做，只是給自己找個方便的藉口，覺得我沒有勇氣用女性的身份去接受挑戰，去打破性別的界限。」碧綠的眼底下流露出一絲不甘心的憤怒。「可是，現在的我，即使不想一直隱瞞下去，還是沒辦法向全世界宣告這個秘密。我以男性身份建立的一切，牽涉到的人和事實在太多－車隊、贊助商、甚至是我的恩師、經紀人、朋友。我不可以因為我而令他們受到影響。」  
滿理解地點了點頭。  
「所以，只好從這不平等的起跑線上，默默地努力着。我相信終有一天，我可以用更多的成績來證明，在這男性主導的運動和社會裡，女性也擁有同等優秀的條件和能力。」  
「我相信你。」  
遙突然停下了腳步。  
「遙？」滿也跟着停下。  
「謝謝妳。這些想法，我不能跟誰分享，所以很感謝妳願意去聽。」拉起滿的雙手，遙說着。  
滿報以一個甜美的微笑。「所以遙要加油喔～」  
「我會的。」把面前像美人魚般的滿溫柔地向自己拉近。  
  
突然，滿掙開了遙的手，並後退了一步。  
「遙...對不起。」  
「為甚麼突然道歉呢？」  
滿咬着微微抖動的下唇，把視線從遙的俊臉上移開，停在因漲潮而變得波浪滾滾的海水上。  
「還好嗎？」遙問道，有些擔心地打量着滿。  
「滿，有甚麼事，告訴我好嗎？」  
「對不起...遙...這就是我要跟遙說的話。」  
遙聽後怔了一下，看到滿的態度和表情出乎意外的轉變，劍眉不自覺地皺着，心像被捏了一下。  
‘這是在回應我的告白吧。’  
‘怎麼會這樣的？難道是我會錯意了？’  
  
「我明白的。」過了一會，遙擠出一個微笑。「早上說的那些話，對妳來說或許來得太突然。而我最不希望的，是給妳帶來任何困擾。」  
「沒有...」滿的聲音變得更小。「我只是...還沒有準備好...」  
「沒關係，我們可以慢慢來的。」遙溫存地笑着，再次向滿走近。  
即使很想把面前的她擁緊，或者只是輕撫着她的手給予一點安慰，不過遙最終還是忍住了。

「滿，如果妳願意的話，我還是妳第一天認識的遙。」  
這一次滿沒有再向後退，她把視線重新投到面前的金髮身影上。  
「遙...」

四目相對片刻後，滿的嘴唇漸漸浮現出笑意，感激地看著遙，會意地點頭。  
「怎麼啦？印象中滿小姐第一天不是這麼歉然的。」遙打趣地逗弄着，向滿單了一眼。  
「是嗎？」被遙提起那天尷尬的互動，滿調皮地聳了聳肩。「我記不得當天發生甚麼事了。」  
遙突然伸出雙臂環住滿的腰，不費力地抱起她，然後轉了幾個圈。  
「遙在做甚麼啊？」被遙的舉動驚倒，滿問道。  
「我倒是記得一清二楚呢。」把藍綠髮海洋女神抱在空中，遙答道。  
終於明白遙的意思，滿拍打遙的肩膀：「放我下來！」  
「現在記得了嗎？」  
「不！」滿還是裝着記不起，逞強地否認。「快放我下來！」  
「那就一直轉到妳記起為止吧！」  
「怎麼第一天我就沒發現你是這麼無賴的！」  
就這樣，二人打打鬧鬧地，度過了餘下的看海‘約會’。  
  
－－－－  
‘滿，希望下一次再一起看海的時候，妳對我，會有不同的感受。’ 遙望向與她並肩坐在沙灘上的滿，心裏默默說着。二人的視線對上，會心一笑後，遙的目光轉向即將落下的夕陽。  
滿的嘴角噙着淡淡笑意。她懷着同樣的心情，靜靜地欣賞從陽光的照射下，在層層漣漪上閃爍得像寶石一樣的倒映。  
‘謝謝妳，遙。’

－－－－   
這章遙還是‘採用’那些以退為進的方式說話- (labeling, creating a sense of control, backing off and reassessing)。她的唯一‘失敗’只是被沒法預料到的事而錯失了機會，但她最後跟滿的小小打鬧是經典的end a ‘negotiation’ on a high note - 即使成功與否，還是努力地給對方留下一個好印象。當然，這是遙的「手段」還是真心就看大家怎麼看囉。（笑）


	8. Chapter 8

一星期後。

在某商業大樓頂層的豪華辦公室內，局促和緊張的氣氛正在漫延到寬大房間的每一個角落。

在玻璃窗旁邊的會客區，一人坐在單人黑色皮沙發上，身體略顯僵硬，手緊握着一本刊物，雙目凝視着坐在另一端的高大身影，不易察覺的憤怒暗暗地在血液中醞釀着。

對面的人坐在寬長的沙發上，身向後靠着，翹起二郎腿，一邊不經意地弄撥自己凌亂的短髮，一邊百無聊賴地打量窗外的水泥叢林。一副散漫的態度， 顯然不在乎自己面前的人。

安靜得可怕的同時，就在一人快要按捺不住的時候，被另一人的低沈聲音適時止住了。  
「找我有事？」遙輕鬆地問道。  
「天王遙，」松本刻意壓下自己怒火，試圖保持着總裁應有的冷靜面容：「你這算是甚麼意思？」  
「甚麼意思？松本先生要開甚麼會議我也沒搞清楚。」遙輕笑，坦然的態度令面前的男人更加咬牙切齒。  
松本把手中挰得發皺的雜誌摔在光滑的咖啡桌上，然後稍為提高音量說道：「你自己看看！」  
遙沒有照他的說話去做，只是從容地說着：「原來約我到來，就是看雜誌？看來你的時間還過得蠻充實嘛。」  
「別裝了！」他指着雜誌說道，遙的嘲諷更是令他怒火中燒。「你肯親自上來，分明就是知道我要說甚麼。」

遙將身偏向前方，只略略瞥了桌上的刊物一眼，然後又靠回沙發背上。

封面的人物正是英氣的金髮賽車手。但跟平日登上雜誌封面的方式不同，遙的肖像很明顯是經過加工後變成黑白照的，唯一保留的顏色就只有她犀利的碧綠雙瞳。褪去了色彩後，看不出她的招牌耀眼金髮和陽光氣息，但更能特寫她俊美的輪廓和表情。印在銅版紙上的她一臉嚴肅，少了熟悉的親和感，眼神中露出一絲憤怒的神色，嘴角彎出一個不屑的弧度，在暗淡的對比下彷彿在宣洩着內心的不滿...

「既然都看了，何必還來問我？除非...」遙說道，然後稍為壓低聲量，放慢地再說：「松本先生是沒看懂我的意思。」

看着封面上的標題，“F1 Champ Tenoh Haruka Condemns Sexual Harassment in the Art World: Disturbing and Intolerable” （F1冠軍天王遙譴責藝術界性騷擾事件：讓人不安，無法容忍的行為）松本突然發出一聲嗤笑 。  
「天王遙，你甚麼時候從一個風流賽車手變了道德警察？抑或你玩女人玩過了火，現在悔悟了，要作些甚麼補償來尋求心靈安慰？」  
遙沒有表情地看着他，也沒有回應他對自己的指控。  
「我真好奇，這些話從你這個花花公子的口中說出，誰會相信？」松本再補充，冷笑着。  
「我倒不相信只有某知名度和公信力的人才能對抗那些不道德的行為。我想說的，只是一些其他人不敢說的話。」遙冷靜地駁回他的話。  
「其他人？」松本危險地瞇起眼睛，嘴角揚起一個嘲諷的笑容。「難道又是那個海王滿嗎？」  
「或許你當天沒有聽清楚我的話，那我就再說一遍 - 海王小姐的事就是我的事。」遙沒有解釋她指的‘其他人’是誰，只是重申滿在她心中的重要性。

聽着遙的答案，松本幾乎懷疑自己的耳朵是否出了問題。他一直以為天王遙當天為了海王滿出頭只是一些把妹技倆 - 在看上的女人面前逞英雄，炫耀一下。  
「海王滿？眼光可不錯嘛。這個漂亮妹子要是玩一下也不錯的，要是認真的話就大概只有你一人了，哈哈哈哈。」他冷笑着。 「沒想到，原來是把妹把厭了，竟然為了一個女人搞出這麼多事來！」  
看到遙冷着面，默不作聲，他繼續說道：「不過天王遙，我告訴你，別太天真了！就憑你含沙射影，以為我真的會怕嗎？再說，別忘了我是誰！你那些話根本就不足以對我構成任何威脅。」

松本說完站了起來，居高臨下地俯視着遙。他的雙手攥成了拳頭，眼神變得更凌厲，像頭兇猛的野獸般，可以輕而易舉地把任何阻撓它的敵人都撕碎。他的目的就要遙明白，想跟他作對只是白費氣力，因為他才是最終的勝利者。

對着氣勢迫人的男人，聽着他說出對滿不尊重的話，遙也理性地忍住了內心的所有衝動，選擇以沉默來應對。她按捺不動，平心靜氣地坐在沙發上。

過了一會，遙隱約察覺到他握得關節發白的手指微微鬆開。這時她才慢慢從沙發站起來，跟身高差不多的總裁拉近了視線的差距。面對他的眼神，遙堅定地跟他對視着，沒有半點退縮的意思。(1)

「不足以構成任何威脅？」遙重複着他最後的一句話，以反問的方式作回應。她沒有提高音量，語氣亦沒有帶絲毫憤怒或輕蔑之意。  
「對，以我在圈內的人脈和影響力來說，即使你說和做甚麼也是沒用。」男人冷冷地確認着，依舊盯着面前的金髮賽車手，但眼神不再像剛才般充滿敵意。  
「這麼說，松本先生有足夠的影響力，令人認為無論我說甚麼，甚至是拿出證據，都不會有人相信？」遙用半揣測半總結的口吻問道。  
男人被遙的提問愣住，一時說不出話來。正確地說，他沒有甚麼好反駁甚至是回應。天王遙只是順應着他，用另一個說法來重複他的話。可是，他卻開始起了疑心，天王遙是真心認同他的話嗎？

沒錯，他是誰都不怕，即使是橫行霸道，玩弄女人還時不時對她們毛手毛腳，但仗着他在圈內的地位和父親的勢力，受騷擾的人一直不敢作聲。但是，偏偏在上個月的活動中嘗試佔海王滿便宜時失了算，還被天王遙這個具有極高知名度的圈外人看到並抓住了把柄，最終還迫他遠離海王滿和履行對她在合約上的口頭承諾。  
‘證據，他有甚麼證據？’ 松本暗想。  
「總之，你還是別多管閒事為佳。」他告誡着，手不自覺地弄了自己的領帶。  
遙一直默默地觀察着眼前的人的一舉一動。這時，她突然會心一笑，然後雙眼開始犀利起來。  
「松本先生的話，我會記住的。」只拋下這簡單的一句作終結。她的語氣淡定自若，沒有帶半點譏諷，但言語間似乎話中有話。(2)  
「那我先告辭了。」說後便緩緩地向門口的方向走去，輕鬆的步伐，臉帶着自信的笑容，卻令松本的面部肌肉繃緊起來。

愕愕的看着高大的金髮身影逐漸走遠，聽着遙的鞋跟敲擊地面而發出清脆的腳步聲，每一步的都刺激着他的神經，每一秒的流逝都引起他更多的不安感。  
‘即使那個會場有甚麼監視器存檔，也不能代表甚麼吧。況且，他這麼在意海王滿，應該不會公開那件事的。’  
‘可是，他的態度那麼胸有成竹的，難不成還有甚麼？莫非其他女人跟他說了甚麼，或者給他看了甚麼？’   
‘要堵住那些藝人的嘴還可以，但若果這個天王遙真的要跟我作對的話，以他的知名度肯定會對公司造成一定的影響。到時候，恐怕老爸也說不過那些股東董事們...’

待遙走到門口之前，他突然大喊。  
「慢着！」  
遙停下了腳步，雙手伸進褲子口袋裡，但沒有回頭。  
「你應該知道，那天之後我是沒有再找海王滿的。」松本說道。  
「是嗎？」  
「當然是。我怎會有時間去找她？續約的事也是律師去跟她的經紀人談洽的。我只知道，合約上公司也讓是她提出條件。」  
遙轉過頭來，沒有表情的看着他。  
「我給機會你再說一次。」  
「我...」松本開始心虛起來。「只是她的經紀人一直沒有回應，我才－」  
「那就是違反了約定。」遙打斷他的話。  
「那是公事！難道你的意思是，我跟自己旗下的藝人談公事也不可以嗎？！」  
「我和你可沒有甚麼公事可言。」遙冷冷地說着：「罷了，你不是說過，你甚麼都不怕，我做甚麼也是徒勞的嗎？」  
看着遙的手放在門把手上，他立刻朝遙的方向走去。  
「天王桑！請留步！」(3)

－－－－  
‘真奇怪，這個麻煩的松本怎麼了？明明是他叫我回覆他的，現在又無故失蹤了？’ 看着金色手機的信息欄，滿想着。‘這次沒有錯發訊息啊，他是應該收到的。’

就在滿思考着的時候，電話突然響起。  
‘哇！’  
滿馬上把音量調低，然後按下接聽鈕。  
「滿，在做甚麼呢？」甜美而響亮的聲音從電話的另一端傳來。  
「美奈子？沒甚麼...我只是在想續唱片合約的事。」滿回答道。「妳呢？」  
「我剛從錄音室回來。」美奈子說着：「妳一定是想得很辛苦了，連私人電話都打不通～」  
滿打開藍色電話看看，原來已經關機了。  
「沒電了。」  
「嗯，讓我猜猜看。」美奈子想了一下，然後語氣變得戲謔：「天王遙的號碼在妳的工作電話的通訊錄上！」  
「好吧，猜對了...」滿翻了個白眼。「怎麼忽然想到這個啊...」  
「呵呵，我就知道了。」美奈子得意地說：「妳跟他發展得如何？告訴我吧～很想知道啊！」  
「沒有甚麼發展啊。」  
「妳怎麼總是神神秘秘的？」美奈子抱怨。  
「妳怎麼總是這麼好奇的？」滿反駁。  
「滿，妳真的要跟我生疏了嗎？最近甚麼都不跟我說的。連我也是看報導才知道原來你們一起去了沖繩幾天！妳之前不是說過自己一個人旅行的嗎？」  
「別信那些報導胡說好嗎！我的確是自己一個人去的。只是那幾天他也剛好到了那裡工作。我們只是巧合遇上而己。」  
「原來如此～那真是巧合得很啊！」美奈子譏笑着。  
「連妳也不信嗎？！」  
「聽妳沒吞吞吐吐地解釋，還是有點可信的。」說後便笑了。「還做了甚麼？別打算暪着我喔～不然我去找個相熟的小記去幫我查！」  
「唉～妳別亂來好嗎！」  
「那就乖乖的告訴我吧。」  
滿無奈地搖了搖頭，果然是沒逃過美奈子的審問。她想着，反正她們又不是做了甚麼不見得光的事，也沒有好隱瞞的，所以便把在櫻花祭遇上、一起吃飯、一同看海的事都坦白地告訴好友，但她也很謹慎地沒有把遙的生日、告白、和女性身份說出來。  
「還有呢？」金髮歌手試探着。  
「沒...沒有了。」滿有點心虛地說。  
「妳肯跟他一起吃飯，之後還相約看海...我才不信！」美奈子突然提高音量，再問：「難道你們已經表白了？」  
「...」  
「看妳這麼在意天王遙，一定是妳跟他說了！」  
「我沒有！」滿即時否定。  
「呵呵～那就是他告白囉。呵呵～」美奈子高興得像發現新大陸似的。「他是怎跟妳說的？」  
「別再問了，我不會告訴妳的！」滿沒好氣地扁了嘴。  
「其實不用妳說我也略知一二了。我還知道不少關於他的事。」美奈子有點得意的說着。  
「妳怎麼會知道的？！莫非妳去打探他的事？」滿睜大了眼睛。  
「我沒有！在演藝界中，這些花邊新聞可是想不聽到也不可能吧！」  
「他是賽車界，不是演藝界。」滿更正好友的話。  
「好吧，這不是重點！我無非也是想幫妳罷了。」美奈子理直氣壯地為自己的作為辯護。等了幾秒，發覺滿沒有再回應後，她繼續說道：「我查過，關於天王遙戀情的緋聞一直多得不得了。無論是明星，歌星，模特，甚至是圈外的人都跟他傳過！」  
「是嗎...」滿的心口突然有點揪緊的感覺。雖然這不是甚麼秘密，但之前她都是看遙的賽車新聞和調查她的背景，關於感情生活的新聞她沒有特意去看。  
「是喔。可是最近除了妳之外，他竟然一點緋聞都沒傳出過啊！」  
「那也不能代表甚麼...不是嗎？」滿嘟嚷着，暗地裡希望自己的答案會被否定。  
「也許吧～不過呢，跟他傳過的女星－」  
「甚麼？！妳竟然連她們也去調查？！有必要嗎？」滿的雙眼睜得更大。「妳怎麼有那麼多時間？」  
「這叫知己知彼嘛！我當然要研究一下她們做了甚麼！」  
滿扶着額，搖了遙頭。  
「看來，她們都是主動送上門的，比如在活動上纏着他，之後要求他送回家；在他吃飯的餐廳‘巧合地’遇上後跟他進餐，要不來個合照就放話說自己跟他約會；還有向他拿大獎賽的VIP門票然裝着自己是正印女友出現等等...」

滿一邊聽着，一邊用手指在自己的曲髮上繞圈圈。  
「要是遙沒興趣的話，她們還會這樣自討沒趣嗎...」  
美奈子聽着滿的話，下巴都快要掉到地上去了。  
「滿，不要告訴我，妳不知道天王遙是位國寶級的男神？隨便跟他傳個緋聞就能大大提升知名度，還有機會結識更多知名人士，那些人當然是像萬能膠般粘着他啊。不過妳別擔心，他一直從來沒有承認過那些關係就是了。」  
「但他也沒有否認啊。」滿微怨：「就算是她們主動，但又不是拿槍指着他的腦袋...不喜歡也不懂拒絕的嗎...？」  
「嘻嘻，怎麼妳這句我就聽得有點酸溜溜的感覺呢？」美奈子饒有趣味地說着：「聽說他的性格好像是比較大方、不拘小節的，或許是這樣所以沒拒絕吧。等等，這個妳不是應該比我更清楚的嗎？」  
「我才沒有像她們主動去粘着他！」滿立刻澄清。  
「我當然知道。所以，聽妳之前說他幫過妳，再加上在沖繩他這麼主動去約妳，應該不難猜到他是喜歡妳吧。」  
「喜歡又怎樣...」  
「怎麼了？連這個萬人迷大帥哥妳也看不上眼嗎？」  
「我不知道。」滿嘆了一口氣。「我只覺得...我還沒有準備好。」  
聽到滿的答案，美奈子突然靜下來，然後二人沉默了很久。  
「妳...還在想他嗎？」美奈子欲言又止，但最終還是問了。  
「當然不是。只是...我不知道。」  
「那可以慢慢來，嘗試去認識他...」  
滿開始逃避關於感情的話題：「好了，別說了。最近幾天我真的忙得很，那個合約的事還要找松本－」  
「說起來，差點忘了告訴妳！」美奈子突然打斷滿的話。「今天到錄音室的時候，本來想找松本的助理的，但竟然看到她帶着妳的‘緋聞男友’去松本的辦公室去！」  
「‘緋聞男友’？」  
「妳還有其他緋聞男友嗎？」  
滿聽得有點驚訝。  
「他去找松本幹嘛？！」  
「我怎知道！我還以為他當了妳的經紀人！」美奈子揶揄着：「嘻嘻，他應該不會出唱片就是了......啊，時候不早了，我要去忙了~muah~拜拜～」

掛了線後，滿不經心地滑着平板電腦，不斷地想着好友跟自己說過的話。  
‘天啊，怎會搞得這麼複雜的？’   
‘之前遙說過想介紹一個人來幫我，莫非是跟合約有關的？’

突然，滑動着屏幕的手指停下，滿的視線停在某個報導上。  
這篇‘新聞’已經是差不多半年前的。報導寫了甚麼滿沒有多加留意，可是文中的三張照片卻令她目不轉睛地盯着：第一張是某位女星與遙在一個活動中的合照，相片中女人挽着遙的手臂，對着鏡頭自信地笑着，遙也露出一個親切的微笑；第二張是幾天後拍到的，某模特在意大利大獎賽的Paddock Club(4)出現，跟遙車隊的贊助商高層有說有笑；第三張那位模特還在遙車隊的維修站中親暱地撥弄着遙的凌亂金髮。

‘原來松本說的是真的嗎？她真是這樣的一個人嗎？’  
雖然知道關於遙的感情報導有不少，但滿一直沒有去逐一查看。說那底，究竟是她不相信那些報導的真實性？還是，她不敢去面對遙是個‘花花公子’的可能性？  
即使是一同慶祝過生日，一起分享過心事甚至秘密，還對彼此告白過，但這一刻，滿感到遙似乎比她所認識的還要陌生；即使遙的那些過往，在這半小時的前後也沒有改變過，但現在，滿覺得她們的距離又好像拉遠了。  
再呆呆地盯了一會，直至屏幕上的光芒令滿的雙眼感到刺痛，她才點出頁面，然後關掉電腦。  
點了眼藥水後，滿慢慢閉上眼睛。

下意識，某片段又重現在腦海中...

 _～回憶～_  
滿捧着一個小盒子，帶着微笑，輕鬆地走着。  
經過庭院的時候，她隱約聽到一把熟悉的聲音從樹籬的另一邊傳來。  
「學妹的手藝真好。如果能每天...」  
滿帶點不安地繞路走到聲音的來源，眼前的情景令她僵住了。  
星野和一位女生一同坐在長椅上，紥着長馬尾的男生正在品嚐着精美小盒裡的食物，而旁邊的女生則看着他，露出一個幸福的笑容。  
被錯愕和憤怒充斥着，滿忘了自己拿着的東西，盒子從她的手上滑下，「呯」一聲掉在地上。  
那聲音猛不防把星野和身旁的女生怔住。  
當二人將視線轉到站上小徑上的滿時，滿立即拔足狂奔，跑離尷尬的現場。  
「妳等我一下。」星野跟女生說。  
星野跟着滿的腳步追趕上去。  
「滿！」星野大喊：「別跑，聽我解釋！」  
「我不要！」  
滿沒有停下，但已經用盡氣力去跑的她速度明顯減慢了。星野很快便趕到她的身旁，一把拉着她的手腕，將她停下。  
「放手！」滿一邊喘着氣，一邊嘗試掙開握着她的大手，喊着：「很痛！」  
星野稍為鬆開手中的力度，但沒有放開。  
「對不起，是我不好。」輕柔地揉着滿的纖細手腕，溫柔地問，「很痛嗎？」  
聽着星野的溫柔語氣和看着他臉上的歉意，滿的怒氣也消了一些。  
「這是怎麼了？！」滿質問道：「那個女生是誰？你為甚麼會跟她走在一起？！」  
「走在一起？！」星野聽得一臉愕然。「滿，妳誤會了。她聲樂科的學妹。剛轉校過來的。」  
「是嗎？那你為甚麼吃她做的便當？還說她的手藝好？」  
「不是這樣的。其實我今天出門匆忙，忘了帶午飯。早上排練時學妹知道了，便好心從家政課裡帶了些多做的給我。請妳相信我，真的沒有甚麼的。」  
「光沒有騙我嗎？」滿嘟起小嘴嚷着。  
「當然沒有。方才只是禮貌上謝了她而已，她的手藝又怎及得滿的好呢？」星野再靠近一些，趁滿不為意便一下把她摟入懷中。  
滿掙扎了一下，但被星野緊緊地擁着後，最終還是屈服了。  
「看妳這個吃醋樣子，真的很可愛。」星野說道，大手輕撫着懷裏人兒的白晢臉頰，溫存地問：「還生氣嗎？」  
「不......只是感到光最近對我好像有些冷淡。不知是否我做錯了甚麼....」滿委屈地說着。  
「對不起，滿，最近都在忙樂團的事，令妳想多了。」星野輕輕撥動滿的柔軟曲髮。  
「是嗎？我還以為光都不要理我了。」藍綠髮腦袋微微垂下。  
「傻瓜，我說過不會丟下妳的。我又怎會不理妳呢？」  
滿再次露出微笑，享受地依偎在他的懷抱中。  
 _～回憶完畢～_  
  


‘怎麼又想起那些舊事呢？別這麼不堪吧海王滿。’ 滿睜開眼睛，喘着氣，暗暗地罵了自己一頓。

整理一下思緒後，滿拿起了金色手機。  
‘別想了，現在還是工作要緊。’  
打開手機，看到一個新訊息後，滿停頓了一下。  
‘看來，她真的去找松本談合約的事。她為何要這樣做呢？’  
打了一個回應後，她猶豫着。  
‘我跟她...不就是朋友而已嗎？’

滿咬着下唇，然後按下發送鍵。

「好，我也剛好有些事想問你。明天方便，只有下午的公開彩排。那19:00在歌劇城音樂廳等好嗎？」

\----  
(1) 又來亂說一下。（其實這個大概不用解釋了）沉默很多時是最好的戰術，尤其是當對方不理智，氣勢迫人，或是強辯的時候。沉默可以給予對方一個重新思考和審判機會，也好令讓自己重新評估和重組思緒。  
(2) 這些對話好像有點怪，這叫Mirorring(反映) ，是模仿對方的肢體語言或重複對方的言語(最後／最重要的一句／幾個字)，以順應和反問的方式作回應。這個方法是下意識跟對方營造和諧融洽的感覺（即使大家的目的不一樣），令對方感到被了解而地降低防禦心／減少敵意，也會讓對方重新評估說過的話是否有理或具說服力。  
(3) 遙和松本的談判方式是Bluffing (虛張聲勢／嚇唬?)。遙用了上面提及到的戰術來分析出松本只是想嚇唬她，所以她不買帳，還利用自己從未澄清過的謠言作籌碼倒過來反嚇他（這也是為何她一直沒有回應或解釋那些緋聞的原因之一），最後令他亮出底牌。想到這裡我也覺得遙很兇XD。  
(4) F1 Paddock Club「圍場俱樂部」是貴賓席包廂。在F1門票中是最高級的。俱樂部裡除了有最佳的觀景區（在維修區的二樓）之外，還提供很多額外福利比如餐飲，娛樂，禮品等等，貴賓還會獲邀到專屬維修站及相關車隊車房內參觀（Pit Lane Walk），更有機會與車手互動。<https://www.gpexperiences.com/f1-paddock-club/>

Portrait version (colored):  


* * *


	9. Chapter 9

滿呆呆地站在衣物間，一邊看着各式各樣的服飾，一邊思考着。

平日的她是絕對不會花這麼長時間來研究穿甚麼的。無論是演奏的日子，又或者是出席不同的通告活動需要穿得更正式，她也可以不費任何工夫便能在短時間內準備好的。況且今天只是平常不過的排練，只要穿着整齊，不要太隨便或誇張便可以了。

但是不知怎的，她站了很久，還是找不到合適的衣服。

‘這套好像太正式了…’ 她打量着一套洋裝。  
‘這又好像太隨便…’ 拿起另一條曾經在排練穿過的休閒連身裙，還是不合心意。

又費上不少時間，直至她意會到再不出門便要遲到。最後她選了一件粉色蕾絲上衣和深色中長裙，配上貓跟鞋，看起來優雅而不至於太隆重；匆匆地攏起頭上的半截曲髮，束成一個凌亂蓬鬆的馬尾，再簡單的化了一個淡妝。臨出門前，她把某件擁有獨特氣味的黑皮衣披在身上，更增添一點中性美。

幾小時後～  
「好～大家辛苦了。明天見。」指揮說着。  
即使是彩排，成員也站起來向在座欣賞的觀眾致謝。作為第一小提琴手的滿也像正式表演一樣，代表樂團跟合作的鋼琴家和指揮握手。  
大部分的團員都相繼離開步入後台，留在舞台上的滿跟一位看似比較相熟的演奏家間單地談了一下，然後也準備離去。  
她站起來，捂住肚子，好像有點餓了。可是還未來得及踏出一步，她便立刻被某成員叫住。  
「海王前輩，請留步~」  
滿轉過頭看，向自己走來的深紫色頭髮的年輕男子，管樂部的首席，長笛手Daphnis。（1）  
「Daphnis？有甚麼事嗎？」  
「前輩今天辛苦了。我...我只是想向前輩請教一下剛才第二號協奏曲第一樂章後半的表現...不知可以嗎？」男子禮貌地問道。  
「可以。我覺得沒有甚麼問題啊。Daphnis有意見嗎？」  
「嗯，我總是覺得某些部分弦樂和管樂有點...不太協調的感覺...不過似乎指揮先生和前輩也覺得沒有不妥，或許是我想多了。」Daphnis有些不好意思，吞吐地說着：「不知能分享一下嗎？希望沒耽誤到妳的行程和計劃...」  
滿低頭看了看手錶，18:40，還有二十分鐘，應該夠時間的。  
「好的。那到後台再說吧。」滿說着。  
滿再次向台下餘下的觀眾躹躬揮手致謝，然後朝後台的方向走去。  
Daphnis的眼神有些驚訝，似乎沒有料到滿會應承他的提議般，他連忙點頭，趕緊跟上滿的腳步。

剛才的情景被低調坐在觀眾席後方的遙看在眼內。  
‘這傢伙，對滿好像挺有意思的。真有趣。’ 遙心想。

她從座位站起來，步到音樂廳外面的廣場，然後撥打電話。

「嗨～雪奈。」  
『遙，找了你很久了。怎麼現在才回覆，在忙嗎？』  
「嗯，我在歌劇城。剛才妳打來的時候不方便接聽。」  
『你去了聽演奏嗎？』  
「是的。」  
『你甚麼時候開始留意古典音樂的？怎麼聽着我就覺得很突然的。』雪奈帶點揶揄的口吻問道。她沒看到電話的另一方，遙的嘴角已經不禁上揚。  
「唱片公司那邊怎麼樣？」  
『嗯，合約沒辨法拿到，畢竟我不是海王小姐的經紀人。不過，她的經紀人我倒算是認識的，他只告訴我，條款的細節他沒詳細去看，但略略暼了一下兩份版本變更過的部分。看來大多是以唱片公司的利益來更改的，費用方面似乎沒大改變。聽說海王小姐提議過作出調整，但是公司以她不是獨奏家、有限度發專輯、和分配太多時間在樂團演出和辦畫展的理由拒絕了。』  
聽着經紀人的解說，遙不屑地發出一個嗤笑。  
「難怪這公司一直坐穩行業三大龍頭的位置。」金髮騎士譏諷着：「他沒有替滿去爭取嗎？」  
『這個我就不清楚了。他的客戶大多是流行音樂歌手，接洽的多是廣告、贊助、演出活動的工作。我猜，可能對海王小姐那些跨越不同音樂領域的藝術家的工作應該不太熟悉吧。』  
「那倒是挺麻煩的。」  
『是的。對發展的確是不利。』  
「如果可以讓她換個經紀人就好了。」  
『或許我去找找其他適合的人選。可是，即使找到人，最終還要海王小姐同意才能轉換經紀人的。』  
遙忽然靜下來。  
‘就算找到了人，也不知是否付託得過。還有，像滿她的性格，恐怕很難說服到她去讓一個陌生人去幫她。’  
「對了，妳最近不是請了一個人當助理嗎？」  
『是的，她叫小螢，很不錯的。年紀輕輕但很聰明伶俐，肯學又用心。最近你的工作和行程她也有幫手安排。』  
想了又想，遙突然提議道：「那雪奈覺得如果讓她去幫助滿可以嗎？」  
聽到遙的話，雪奈差點暈倒。  
『遙，你是說笑嗎？！還是嫌我不夠忙？』她扶着額，稍為提高音量回應着：『不是你的工作排山倒海般湧來，我根本不用多請一個人！況且，莫說是當經紀人，當助手來說小螢也只是個新手，完全缺乏經驗。』  
「讓她邊做邊學可以嗎？我的工作方面，賽季開始後會比較輕鬆一點的。」  
『可是，即使是我，對藝術界運作的認識也不多，行規那些亦不太清楚...』墨綠髮女人似乎不肯讓步。  
「我明白，但我也相信雪奈妳的經驗和眼光。當年我剛被簽下成為試車手的時候，若不是能有妳這個法學院高材生的扶持，我的事業也不會這麼順利-」遙以自己的經歷來嘗試說服好友，暗示自己剛找雪奈來作經紀人時她也是新人，亦是透過工作從而累積經驗和成長。  
『夠了，天王遙！又在賣弄口才！』雪奈打斷遙的話。『你這樣說無非都是想我同意罷了。』  
遙沉默了一會，然後說道：「既然雪奈不高興，那就別勉強吧。」  
『你是我的老闆，我能說不嗎？』  
「不，我不想因為這事影響到我們的合作關係。」遙安慰道：「我只是以為，能被妳賞識的人才肯定有一定的實力和潛質，而且由妳來調教我也更放心。不過，妳說得對，也比我更清楚自己請來的人的能力。沒有經驗的也未必是個好人選，畢竟這些事不是一朝一夕就能學會的。」

遙的退讓令雪奈不自覺地重新考慮自己說過的話。

當年的她在沒有任何當經紀人的經驗下，跟遙一起打拼還一步步助她走向事業高峰，除了遙本身的賽車天份和努力之外，她的付出也是功不可沒的。她能夠由一位完全沒有經驗的新晉律師漸漸成為行內獨當一面的經紀人，這跟她本身擁有很強的學習和適應能力有着密切的關係，但更重要的，是她努力不懈，倔強不服輸的個性。

「看來找人方面的事只好麻煩妳了。」當雪奈還在考慮中，遙懇切地說道。

即使是藝術界，雪奈也知道沒有甚麼是學不會的。而且，賽季開始後，遙的行程和工作安排的確會比較輕鬆。若果她不讓小螢來幫滿的話，那是代表自己不敢接受新挑戰，還是對自己請的人沒信心？還有，既然遙已經表示了相信她的能力，難道還要自打嘴巴嗎？她可不甘心就這樣認輸被老闆兼好友笑話。

另一方面，要是花時間四處去找另一個人，倒不如親自培訓小螢這個難得的人才？

『其實...小螢的確很有潛質的。雖然還是個法學院的學生，但是非常聰明能幹的。』  
「嗯，以妳的眼光，我倒不懷疑呢。」遙察覺到雪奈態度的改變，只是隨意地附和着她。  
被遙再次肯定自己的實力，雪奈下意識感到更有信心，更願意去接受這個挑戰，不自覺地開始讓步。  
『謝謝。我只是擔心海王小姐的想法，怕她也會有着同樣的顧慮...』  
「妳的擔憂也很合理，我可以理解。這方面如果我跟滿好好解釋，相信她會明白的。」

被遙這樣說着，雪奈再也不好意思拒絕了。  
‘這金髮腦袋，真有你的。’墨綠髮的女人默默說着。（2）

『好的。』雪奈想了又想，突然提議着：『那不如這樣好嗎...？』  
「也是個不錯的提議。」遙答應道：「那就麻煩妳了。」

掛線後，遙又回覆了一些電話和訊息。再次看手機上的時間已經是19:05了。她猶豫了幾秒，決定不發訊息打擾滿談公事。

「這是天王遙嗎？！」幾位從音樂廳出來的人看到高大的金髮身影在廣場中央站着，不禁好奇地打量起來。  
「真的是啊！」即使遙戴着墨鏡，還是被認出來。  
「他怎麼會在這兒出現啊？」  
「傻瓜！你沒看新聞的嗎？他跟海王滿約會嘛。」

遙向認出他的人展露出友善的笑容，隨和地打招呼，繼續站在那裏等着。不久，站在人來人往的廣場（3）中的萬人迷便逐漸被更多途人認出，不少人拿出手機拍照錄影，更有人走上前索取簽名和要求合照。遙除了有求必應外，還親切地跟熱情粉絲車迷們寒暄幾句。一個充滿濃郁藝術氣息的演出中心廣場頓時變了個小型‘非官方車手見面會’。在遠處暗暗跟着遙的私人保鏢唯有現身站在遙的身旁，以防有人對她作出任何瘋狂舉動。

‘哎，怎麼會這樣的。’ 遙默默地苦笑。  
——  
「謝謝海王前輩的指點！今天真的獲益良多！不過打擾到妳真的不好意思。」跟滿一起步出音樂廳的後門時，Daphnis說道。  
「沒關係。還有，你叫我滿就可以了，不用這麼拘謹。」  
「唔...我還是叫滿桑好了。」男子聽得有些高興，不過還是不敢直呼前輩的名字。  
「好，隨你喜歡吧，我都無所謂。」滿不為意地微笑着：「那明天見～」  
「滿桑—」當滿轉過身準備離開時，Daphnis緊張地叫着她。  
「還有甚麼事嗎？」  
「我想...都這麼晚了，滿桑應該還未吃飯吧。聽其他成員說妳喜歡兩個街區外的一家關東煮小店...而我也未試過...不如...」男子有些害羞地問。  
「不好意思，我已經約了人。」滿拒絕了他的邀請。  
「喔...好的。」Daphnis將視線移下，不敢再直視滿，不好意思地說道：「那...那我們明天見！回家路上小心！」  
「拜拜~」

望着深紫髮男子的身影走遠，滿立刻低頭看手錶。  
她的心突然一涼，不敢相信海洋藍眼底下亮起的時間顯示。  
19:45  
！！  
‘糟糕！原來已經這麼晚了！’  
滿一邊罵着自己忘了時間遲大到，一邊以二十秒百米的速度（滿是穿着貓跟鞋和挽着小提琴盒）繞過音樂廳 ，朝正門的方向跑去。  
到達後，喘着粗氣的她走遍整個廣場。可是除了途人和站在噴水池旁邊的幾個人之外，沒有遙的蹤影。  
‘這裏很大的，還有其他的出入口。再去看看吧。’  
走到每一翼的出入口，會合點，甚至是另一邊的國立劇場，每個大門和走廊，還是沒有她要見的金髮身影。  
再走回廣場，拿出手機查看。遙也沒有給她發過訊息。  
‘難道是因為在後台那個「通訊死角」而收不到訊號？’  
把手機重啟一次，以確保訊號沒有問題，但結果還是一樣。

看着屏幕，滿不自覺地撇着小嘴。  
遙有來過嗎？等了很久嗎？為甚麼沒有通知呢？  
但是...自己也不是沒交待解釋一下嗎？還遲了差不多一小時，遙一定是覺得她很無禮，最後不耐煩走的吧。換着等人的是她，她也可能不會這樣白白等上一個小時的。  
滿在水池旁邊坐着，靜靜地看手機的屏幕上顯示着遙的電話號碼，又躊躇了一會兒，還是不敢撥打。

‘唉，她現在應該是很惱了。’ 滿想着。

再坐了一會，直到20:00，水池啟動每小時正點開始的噴水表演，滿還是沒有看到遙的出現。失望的她不禁開始有些自我安慰，自欺欺人的念頭。  
‘她也沒有給我發個信息，都不知是否來過！’  
‘只是見面說些唱片合約的事而已，又不是約會。既然她都不在意，我幹嗎要那麼在意啊。’  
‘況且，那麼多人想見她，想粘着她，說不定已經跟其他人約好吃飯了。’   
想到這裏，滿的心口突然有些揪緊的感覺。

‘...說起吃，還真是有些餓了。我才不要跟她吃得像隻小鳥一樣，我要好好的大吃一頓！’ (4)

邊走邊想起之前Daphnis提起的小店，沒有回樂團幾星期的她真的很掛念那美味的食物。尤其是在這寒冷的冬天晚上，吃着一碗熱呼呼，以高湯燉煮的關東煮，真是最好不過～  
越想便越餓，滿踏着輕快的腳步朝小店的方向出發。

剛離開廣場的她沒有發現，水池旁再次出現某位金髮身影。

－－－

「老闆今天這麼早就打烊了？！」看到相熟的小店老闆正在準備關店，滿驚訝的問道。  
「原來是滿小姐！很久沒見耶～對啊，可能今天比較冷，生意也好一點吧。」老闆說道。  
關東煮餐廳向來都是從黃昏開始營業到凌晨的， 可是這間小店卻例外。因為食品質素高，生意非常好，每天開門前都會大排長龍。而老闆卻堅持限量製作，賣完就打烊的原則，所以每天只營業幾小時食物就全部售罄。平常六時多彩排完的滿也可以吃到的，可是現在看來是來遲了。  
「哎～真不走運。」滿嚷着。  
「真不好意思啦。」老闆笑說。  
「歌劇城有演出的日子也就是特別多人來光顧。」老闆繼續喃喃自語，不過滿已經沒有聽進去了：「不過呢，今天竟然多了位稀客，還帶來不少人呢...」

再次失望地走着，滿去了附近的河濱步道。那裏是平日彩排過後，如果有空或去那小店吃晚飯，她會來散步的地方。雖然不是她最喜歡看的大海，也沒有澎湃的水浪聲，但處於商業區中，勝在上班的日子比較寧靜，行人較少。尤其是在晚上，看着兩邊大樓五光十色的璀璨燈光倒映在水中，也是一種不同的視覺美感。

一邊漫無目的地踱步，一邊想着這兩小時內發生過的事。

‘難得今天心情不錯，彩排也似乎很順利。但沒想到到了尾聲，所有事就好像突然急轉直下的。’

然而，聽過Daphnis對管樂配合的意見後，滿也感到有點擔心。因為排練時自己真的聽不出有甚麼問題。難道幾個星期沒有回樂團排練，狀態沒有像之前般精銳？

  
又或者...  
想到這裡，滿的後背突然一涼。

難道是因為自己看得太多賽車比賽的視頻，聽得太多賽車引擎聲的關係，耳朵失靈了，連一些小瑕疵也聽不出來？！

‘天啊！這怎麼辦？身為第一小提琴手，我的聽覺不可以出問題的！’

就在滿開始研究自己這個「新問題」的同時，肚子突然不爭氣地抗議着。早已經有些心煩的她開始聯想到自己「落得如此不堪」的「真正原因」。  
‘真可惡！’  
她顧不得儀態，停下來，向着無辜的欄杆踹了一腳發洩。

「賽車這東西，真的害人不淺啊！」她向着河水大吼。

誰知她用力過大，鞋尖狠狠踢中硬鐵，那裏頓時傳來一陣刺痛。  
‘嗚哇～好痛！’

一隻手扶着欄杆，把身微微靠向前，滿邊強忍着痛楚邊怨道：「現在好了，我的聽覺受損，還被樂團的人發現了。以後我還能演奏，還能調音，指揮樂團嗎？！ 」

看着水中的倒映，她重重地呼了口氣，挫敗地垂下頭。  
‘今天怎麼了！甚麼都在跟我作對！’

她的問題好像有了回應般。從背後投向自己的街燈燈光好像變暗淡了一些；同一時間，一陣莫名溫和的風輕輕拂過，撥動着她的波浪曲髮和裙，似乎在安慰着她。

更不可思議的是，某熟悉的氣味正在空氣中隱約散發。

「我可以保證，妳聽管弦樂器的能力沒問題，只是沒聽出某弦外之音而已。」耳畔突然傳來一把低沈的聲音，肯定地說道。

然後那人低低地輕笑了一聲。

－－－－

（１）Daphnis是本人的舊文裏的一個自創角色 - 銀千年土星公主的哥哥，一位擅長樂理和長笛，暗戀滿的王子。名字是土星的其中一個衛星，也是在希臘神話中是個懂得吹排/潘笛的牧羊人。  
（２）當雪奈重新考慮遙的提議的時候，她沒有為意，遙已經用了標籤技巧來指出她的實力和憂慮的同時，還設了一個矛盾點。（她有能力vs不敢接受挑戰）遙是清楚雪奈不服輸的個性，所以才說出那些話。算是激將法，令好勝的她不想輕易認輸而接受挑戰了。  
（３）東京歌劇城音樂廳的出入口/廣場、附近的小店和河濱步道是自創的。音樂廳廣場中的噴水池構思是來自紐約市的林肯表演藝術中心，簡稱林肯中心（Lincoln Center），是紐約愛樂，大都會歌劇團，和紐約市立芭蕾舞團的駐紮地；河濱步道是來自芝加哥洛普區（The Loop），商業區內的城中河流。  
（４）翻譯自英文諺語“Eat like a bird”。像鳥般輕啄食物，吃得很少的意思。


	10. Chapter 10

‘她怎知道我在這兒的？！’ 滿瞪大雙眼，不能相信從身後傳來的聲音。  
‘那...那剛才說的話，和那個失禮的動作，她也聽到看到了嗎？哎...她怎會在這時候出現的？’’  
‘甚麼弦外之音？’

「你這些話真是說得莫名其妙。」滿回頭，向着身後的金髮身影微怨道。  
遙沒有解釋，只是以從容一笑作回應。  
當滿有點笨拙地轉過身來，遙立即上前俯身扶着她。  
「小心。」  
「我沒事...」  
「到那裡坐下再說。」遙指了指旁邊的長椅。「來，我扶妳 。」  
「唔，我自己來就可以。」滿舉手示意不用。  
「要我幫妳拿琴盒嗎？」  
滿又搖了搖頭。  
「好吧。」  
見到滿這樣堅持，遙也不好再勉強了。

滿剛踏出一步，便暗暗想着‘很痛’。可是，既然已經拒絕了遙的協助，只好硬着頭皮，裝着沒事的樣子走下去。而遙也是若無其事的走在她的身旁。  
「怎麼樣？弄痛了嗎？」坐下來後，遙關切地問。  
「還好，只是踫了一下而已。」滿嘟嚷着。‘其實真是很痛啦...’又默默地補充着。  
「剛才的...你都看見了嗎？」刻意地迴避了遙的目光，她的手指緊緊地握住盒子的把手，又小聲地問。  
其實從後走向滿的遙當然看到一切，還聽到滿對‘賽車聲音令自己的聽覺受損’的控訴。雖然那些舉動和指控都令遙感到哭笑不得，不過她知道到滿還是在撐着逞強，自己也不想讓她感到太難堪，只是心疼又不捨她這樣不小心。  
「我真的不敢想像，單是看妳現在這樣子便覺得很痛。」遙輕嘆了口氣，苦笑着，用了一點幽默的方式帶過。

被遙這樣調侃着，滿的臉頰一熱，立即扭過臉去。  
「你這樣說無非是取笑我罷了...」  
「讓我看看好嗎？」  
「不用了，謝謝。已經好多了...」滿支吾應對。處於尷尬狀態下，她嘗試把話題轉開：「對了，遙怎麼會來到這裡的？」  
遙有點好笑地打量着滿，回答道：「忘了嗎？我們約好見面的，我當然不能爽約。」  
她的回答顯然沒有解釋到甚麼。滿的表情還是很困惑，兩條柳眉緊蹙，好像一定要問到甚麼出來的樣子：「那麼，你是剛剛來的嗎？還是在音樂廳那兒等呢...？雖然說我遲了出來，可是為何你一直沒有通知我你在哪？也不給我發個訊息？？」

遙一直耐心地聽着滿的發問，但當滿說完後，她的回答只是會心一笑。  
「滿，這些我都可以慢慢跟妳解釋的。」她從旁邊拿起手上之前一直提着的紙袋。「我有些東西，想先讓妳看看。」  
「是甚麼？」滿皺了一下眉頭。  
「看了就知道囉。」遙帶點神秘地回應。

滿像個小孩般好奇地看着遙從袋中拿出一個大湯碗盒，接着又拿出一些外賣餐具。  
雖然還未看到盒內的東西，但只是聞到那熟悉的香味，滿便不禁倒吸了一口涼氣。  
「這...這不是那小店的關東煮嗎？」  
「是的。」遙點了點頭。「記得妳跟我說過，排練後妳喜歡吃這個的。」

‘只是上次一起吃飯時提過...沒想到遙竟然記住了...’   
‘原來她是剛到了那裡嗎...’

不對，滿突然覺得想不通。自己剛才明明到過那小店，老闆已經說要打烊了，遙又怎可能買到...  
正當她準備再問遙的同時，美食散發出的香味又突然令她空空的肚子再次强烈地抗議。  
「唉...我...」滿挫敗地垂下頭，用手捂住腹部，細若蚊聲地嘗試解釋這個很‘不淑女’的反應。「其實我也不是太...」  
「沒關係，我早知道妳餓了。」遙不以為意地說道，雖然她覺得這樣的滿很可愛，但她的嘴角保持着如一的弧度，似乎在告訴滿，自己沒有要取笑她的意思。

‘她怎知道我餓了？！’ 滿心想，目瞪口呆地看着遙。  
「我很少來這區，也不知道有甚麼地方更適合了。」遙邊說邊體貼地為滿打點着。她先把放在滿腿上的小提琴盒拿到自己的身邊保管着，然後又拿起紙餐巾。「只想到這個妳應該喜歡。」

遙細心地將紙餐巾鋪在剛才放琴盒的位置，然後才把食物遞給滿。  
「拿好了。」  
滿接住了湯碗盒和餐具，但是她只是把東西拿在手中，低頭呆呆地看着。  
「炸豆腐、水煮蛋、丸子...」滿喃喃地說出在透明蓋下，浮在湯中的材料。  
「只是隨意挑一些而已，沒想到原來選擇還蠻多的。」  
拿住那個已經不燙的盒子，雖然對微涼的手起不了保溫作用，但心裡卻感到有一道暖流湧上來。  
‘遙選的...全都是我喜歡的。’  
「怎麼了，不合胃口嗎？」看到滿沒有動靜，遙問道。  
「不是...」滿搖了遙頭。「我都很喜歡。」  
「來，趁還有點暖，吃吧。」

滿望了四周後，又猶豫了一下：「嗯，就在這兒？」  
「原來是怕被人看到嗎？」遙有點好笑地觀察着滿的反應。  
「不...」其實滿不介意這樣吃‘晚飯’，反正現在人流已經很少，但路過的人也有可能把她認出來，要是看到遙就更加不用說，若果被拍下的話又不知會怎報導了。  
會是取笑天王遙‘堂堂F1世界冠軍，竟然跟緋聞女友淪落街頭吃飯’？還是嘲諷海王滿‘又為博上位，高調約會天王遙來街邊吃小食？’  
‘反正對於遙來說，上新聞是家常便飯就是了。’ 看着遙那副不在乎的樣子，滿心想。  
「又不是甚麼不見得光的事。公眾人物也要吃飯，不是嗎？」遙安慰着：「別擔心，不會被拍到的。」

其實遙一早已經吩咐了幾位保鏢，在附近善意提醒那些打算跟蹤她的粉絲和小記，給予她一點空間，暫時不要再跟着她或拍照。凡是留下聯絡方式的，稍後都會得到遙的親筆簽名照片作記念，而遙也會跟各小記的媒體聯上接受拍攝和訪問。

滿不知是自己肚子不爭氣還是相信了遙的說話，也沒有再理會遙是怎樣知道自己餓着了。她回以一笑，然後便拿起筷子開始啟動。  
「嗯！那我不客氣囉！」  
「好～」  
「這個我真的很喜歡～」滿夾起了一塊炸魚餅，欣喜地放到嘴裡。  
「太好了，很久都沒吃過了！」接着又端起一個丸子。「這個總是最早賣完的～」  
「看來妳很喜歡那小店呢。」遙微笑。想起上一次見面，在沖繩慶生的時候，滿也是空着肚子吃飯，也是這樣滿足地享受自己喜歡的食物。  
滿用力地點了點頭，用手輕輕捂住嘴巴，模糊地說了些像‘真的很好吃’的話，然後又說了聲謝謝。  
「喜歡就好。」遙輕笑。

看着滿總在人前表現得自信甚至是愛逞強的一個藝術家，但一遇到自己喜愛的東西便毫不掩飾的像個可愛的小孩子，遙的嘴角不禁上揚起來。

可是，她也悄悄地嘆息。滿有這樣大反差的舉動只是令她更心疼。她很清楚每個人都是遇過逆境和挫折，才會學懂堅強，也學會掩飾，不輕易將內心的最真想法想法透露給別人。相信經歷過家中變遷的滿，能成為這樣出色的藝術家也不例外。跟滿相處的時間，雖然日子不長，但她看到滿純真的一面的同時，也看得出她獨自面對各種壓力困擾的無奈。

‘如果每天都能讓妳這樣開心，帶給妳笑容，那該有多好...’

「對了，現在你可以告訴我，你怎找到這兒來嗎？」滿突然問道，打斷了遙的思緒。  
「嗯。我的確在約好的時間到逹廣場的，只是之後出了一點阻滯。」  
「阻滯？」  
遙解釋自己在廣場上遇到粉絲和車迷的經過，原本以為是很簡單的互動，也沒發覺有甚麼問題。可是待了一會後人流越來越多，令場地變得擠擁，最後被歌劇城的保安以‘未經許可，不得在私有公共空間舉辦公開聚會和活動’為理由要求驅散，所以遙和圍繞着她的人都只能離開廣場了。  
「嗯，歌劇城的確是有這些規定。他們不允許大型集合和團體聚會的。不過，其實你可以告訴他們你在等我啊，那應該沒有問題的。」  
「妳現在不怕傳緋聞了嗎？」遙打趣地問。  
「哎，我...」滿吞吐地說着 。被遙這樣問起，一時想不到該怎麼回答。

其實她也有些意外，竟然沒多想就跟遙約在公眾地方見面，還是在人流不少的地方。雖然這樣的小聚要是又傳緋聞和被報導亂寫真的很冤枉和無辜，但不知怎的，滿在想，其實跟遙傳的緋聞，確實沒有想像中般可怕。

‘不不不，怎能想得這樣不爭氣的啦...’ 滿暗暗地罵了自己。  
‘又不是在交往，我才不像她那些緋聞女友般借勢上位！’  
「我...我才不想跟你有甚麼誤會！」看到遙在等待回應，滿脫口說出這句話，但說後便立刻後悔了。   
‘真的是這樣嗎，這就是妳想的嗎海王滿...’  
‘唔...還是別再想了...’ 

遙聽後只是淡淡一笑，把視線移到滿的手中拿着的東西，繼續說道：「然後我想都這麼晚了，就跟他們（粉絲）到小店那裡，順便帶些食物給妳。」  
「那你一定是請了所有人吃飯，所以才順理成章地擺脫了他們的纏繞嗎？」  
「是的。幸好大家都吃得很高興，才沒有理會我離去。不過再回到廣場的時候，問了保安人員，才知道所有樂團的人都已經離開了。」  
「怪不得我出來的時候廣場上沒多少人。大概我們就在那時錯過了。」  
「看來是呢。然後記得妳說過排練後喜歡到這兒走走的，沒想到也是猜中了。」  
滿沒想到這些細節遙也記住了，還被她猜中行蹤，不禁有點不甘心：「如果我沒來呢？那你不打算給我發個訊息嗎？」  
「嗯，大概不會了。」遙答得很直接：「而我猜滿也不會給我發訊息吧。」  
「這是甚麼歪理？！」遙的答案令滿聽得很驚訝，差點便把手中的東西打翻。看着遙擺出一副理所當然的樣子，她撇了小嘴嚷着：「明明是你約我在先的！」  
「對啊。滿小姐，不過我可是沒有遲到喔。」  
滿一時語塞。遙先到達廣場的確是事實，她遲到得太離譜也是事實。  
但不知是對遙‘不打算給她發訊息’的話感到失望或是心中還是有些不忿，她反駁起來：「哼...你這個萬人迷哪算是等我？不只是在廣場上替粉絲簽名，跟他們拍照互動而已...！看你連發個訊息的手也忙着就知道...」  
聽着滿說得振振有詞，看到她的俏臉漸漸紅起來，遙只是低低地笑着。  
「有甚麼好笑？！」  
遙無奈地搖了搖頭，然後帶點戲謔，很刻意地小聲說道：「這都怪賽車害人不淺吧。」  
‘！！！’  
「原...原來...剛才那句話...你都聽到了嗎？！」滿愣住了好幾秒，然後才戰戰兢兢地問道。

遙挑起一邊劍眉，露出會心一笑，反而在等待滿的回應。  
滿卻皺起眉頭，不明白遙的意思。  
「妳也不是嗎？」遙反問。  
「甚麼意思？！」滿還是很困惑的樣子。「怎麼今天老是說些莫名其妙的話！」  
「所以，妳的聽覺的確沒出問題。」遙解釋她剛才小聲說話的原因。  
滿又愣了一會，才明白遙的意思。這下子她不止俏臉通紅，全身更感到發熱。

‘原來那些話她還是聽到了，還有那失禮的動作...’  
「怎麼啦滿小姐？聽覺沒問題應該高興才是啊。」看到滿一臉尷尬的模樣，遙調侃着。  
「可惡，你就是喜歡找機會取笑我！」滿別過臉去嚷着。  
「好了，跟妳開說笑而已。別介意好嗎？其實我不打算給妳發訊息是不想打擾妳談公事吧。」收起笑容，遙認真地解釋着。

滿的唇瓣張開，本來想再反駁遙的話，但她突然靜下來。  
現在她終於明白到為何遙猜到她餓了。  
‘原來遙竟然來了看公開彩排？！怎麼沒留意到呢？’  
‘她一定是看到我跟Daphnis說話和步入後台，才想到我可能會遲到...’  
‘還趁被要求離開廣場的時候去了小店為我買晚餐。’   
‘真的很貼心...’

想了一會，當她再將目光投向遙的時候，只看到金髮賽車手正在不經意地看着河道的景色。  
「遙...」滿不好意思地說着：「...真對不起呢，跟樂團的人談着都忘了時間...讓你久等了。」  
「沒關係，那是公事，我明白的。」遙答得很隨意，完全沒有半點不快的意思。  
「哎，沒想到那人那麼多話的...」滿微怨。  
遙沒有再回應，只是無奈地笑了。  
「說起來，你下午便來了歌劇城，應該還未吃晚飯？」  
「別擔心，待會我再...」  
遙還沒說完，話已經被打斷。  
「這樣我又怎好意思自己一人吃呢？」滿微笑說着，「來，白蘿蔔夠清淡了。」  
當遙把臉轉向滿的時候，曲髮音樂家已經從碗裡夾起食物，送到她的嘴邊。  
‘沒想到，滿竟然還惦記着我的季後飲食控制。’ 遙對面前的舉動不但感到有些突然，也多了一絲感動。  
明白到滿的意思，遙頭了點頭，欣然地接受那份珍貴的心意。  
「謝謝。」  
雖然只是再普通不過的食物，但遙慢慢地咀嚼着，刻意地品嚐白蘿蔔那微微的苦澀味道，又細心地欣賞那種彷彿帶着不一般的甘甜餘味。  
「怎麼樣？」  
「真的很好吃呢。怪不得妳這麼喜歡到那小店光顧。」  
聽到遙也喜歡，滿也突然高興起來。  
「那小店的湯汁才是賣點啊。」她又用匙舀起湯，遞到遙的面前。「再試試這個～」  
「好。」  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「很不錯。若果不是滿的話，相信我也很少機會嚐到這麼好的美食了。」  
「那就一起吃吧。反正這裡也不止一人的份量了～」

就這樣，滿暫時放開了之前對遙的推想和猜測，不迴避也不怕被人看到，跟遙一起邊看着河濱的景色，一邊享受着一頓簡單而美味的晚餐。之後二人也開始談到滿的工作，她快要到期的合約，經紀人和助手的安排。或許是遙的真誠，再加上她理智的分析和優秀的說服力，滿對遙的建議沒有甚麼異議，也沒有猶豫很久便答應轉換經紀人。

\---  
同一時間，在東京的某一角。

一陣柔和的笛聲突然從某個小公寓中響起來。然後又聽到一陣急忙的腳步聲。  
「你好，我是小螢。」深紫色中長髮的女生接起電話。「雪奈姐？」  
『是的。在忙嗎？』電話的另一端回應着。  
「還好。」小螢邊放下手中的文件：「雪奈姐有甚麼需要幫忙嗎？」  
『我想找妳談一下工作安排的事。』  
「沒問題，請說。」  
雪奈先詢問小螢對遙的行程安排和跟進她對合約資料蒐集分析的進度，給予一些建議和意見後，又把新的工作交待好。  
『就這樣了。』  
「好的。明天我會跟那公司聯絡上的。雪奈姐還有甚麼要商量嗎？」小螢問道。  
『商量？剛才我不是已經交待好工作了嗎？』雪奈反問。  
「是的。不過我只是想，跟進工作的事我們一直都以短訊聯繫。如不是有較為緊要的事，雪奈姐也不會晚上在找我的。」小螢禮貌地回應。她的聲音略帶稚氣，像個十多歲的小女生，但她的用詞和語氣卻比真實年齡更加成熟和自信。  
‘果然沒看錯人。’ 墨綠髮女人心想。  
『不錯，妳說對了。』雪奈讚許着：『看來妳真的學得很快。』  
「也是多得雪奈姐賞識。」  
『好。那我先問妳一個問題。妳覺得現在的工作怎樣？』  
「難得雪奈姐肯給我機會，我慶幸能有這份兼職工作，為天王先生辦事...」  
『那些表面的說法就免了吧。』  
「既然妳這麼爽快，那我也不妨直接一點了。目前來說我很喜歡這份工作，還學到不少行業上的知識。在天王先生的行程安排上我還能應付自如，在搜尋和分析資料方面，頗具挑戰性但從過程中我都學到很多。可是，我也快要畢業了，相信雪奈姐也能明白我想找一份全職工作的打算。」  
『我當然明白。所以我這麼晚才找妳，是想看妳是否願意把這工作轉為全職，和有沒有興趣接受一個新挑戰？』  
「！！」

\---

遙和滿離開河濱步道後，一直靜靜地走着。

滿不時把目光投向身旁的金髮身影上。現在她才發現遙今天的穿着比平日稍為隆重一些，凌亂的金髮也比往日看來整齊一點。遙雖然只是穿了一套休閒的西服，但這樣的打扮，別說是樂團彩排，連出席演奏會也是夠正式的了。還令滿意外的是，她們服裝的顏色竟然不約而同地搭配，她身上的粉色上衣和深色中長裙，剛好跟遙的粉色襯衫和深色外套顯得非常合襯。

滿很努力地不去想她們穿得有多像情侶，也試圖擺着一副不在乎‘遙在筆挺合身的西服下，凸顯出修長而結實的身材有多好看’的樣子。

「怎麼啦？還痛嗎？」察覺到滿不時偷偷盯着自己，遙從容地問道。  
「嗯？」滿這時才把視線移開。  
「剛才滿踫到的地方，還痛嗎？」  
「唔，已經沒事了！」  
「好，那很快就到了。」知道滿也只會這樣答覆，也明白她的意思，遙指着前方不遠的一輛紅色跑車說着。  
滿沒有再說，只是點了點頭，默許着讓遙送她回家。

「讓我幫妳好嗎？」站在跑車的旁邊，遙指着滿手中的小提琴盒。  
滿想不到遙的用意，但還是把盒子交到她的手中。  
「謝謝。妳等我一下。」  
看着遙小心地把她的琴盒放好的同時，滿突然發覺，從來不讓其他人踫小提琴的她，這個晚上已經是第二次把視為自己靈魂的一部分交托給遙保管着，可是她不但沒有半點擔憂，反而覺得很安心。那種感覺是說不出的奇妙。

接着，遙打開副駕座的車門，俯身拿了某樣東西出來。當她轉過身來的時候，滿睜大了雙眼，一臉不知所措的樣子。  
金髮騎士雙手捧着一束鮮艷的花，嘴角露出溫存的笑容，深深地看着眼前的藍綠髮音樂家。跟身後耀眼的鮮紅色跑車相比，她的綠瞳顯得格外柔和。  
「滿...」  
看到眼前的景像，滿終於明白遙為她放好小提琴的原因。還未等遙說完，她先說：「這...可是...我不能收下。我之前不是跟遙...說過了嗎...？」  
「說過甚麼？原來滿不喜歡花嗎？」遙微笑反問着。  
「不...是。」被遙先反問，滿只能支吾以對：「但是...這是送我的嗎？」  
遙不禁笑出了聲，然後答道：「滿小姐，難道我會託妳送花給其他人嗎？」  
「但是，這...這是甚麼意思？」  
「難道滿小姐忘了，我今天來看妳的演奏嗎？」

現在滿終於有種恍然大悟的感覺。  
「喔…原來是為了我的演出嗎？」滿尷尬地笑着，雙手不自覺地抓緊裙子。「可是，這只是彩排，又不是正式的演出，而且我也不是獨奏...」  
還未說完，遙已經向滿踏前一步，手指放在滿喋喋不休的唇上，中止了她的囈語。  
「滿，欣賞妳的演出也需要理由嗎？無論妳是否獨奏家，我所聽到的就是悅耳，扣人心弦的音樂；還有，無論是彩排或是正式的演出，今天還是我第一次出席滿的演奏。」

看着滿泛紅的臉，遙差點便想用手背憐愛地掃過她的臉頰，但她適時止住了。她清楚滿對她的態度還是徘徊在迴避和接受之間，無意間對她保持着若即若離的距離。她不想再令滿感到困擾，只想好好珍惜餘下不多的相處時間...   
取而代之只是淡淡一笑，她耐心地等待滿的回答。

‘這...原來遙今天是為了出席我的演奏而穿得較正式的嗎？’  
‘沒想到她這麼喜歡我的音樂。可是，我還說她的賽車引擎聲害人...’  
‘哎，那聲音也不是討厭啦...不然我也不會把她勝出比賽的視頻重播好幾次...’  
‘而花...是單純出自於遙的欣賞和心意嗎...’

又胡思亂想了一會，滿才提醒自己要作出回應。  
「謝謝你。」她擠出一個笑容，點了點頭，然後從遙的手中接過花束。「自從加入了樂團後，你還是第一個為我的演出送花的人。」  
「那真是我的榮幸。希望以後也能有機會欣賞妳的演出。」遙欣然地說着，為滿打開了車門，小心地扶她坐好。  
‘有機會？’滿心想。

「其實樂團全年都有演出的。」在回家的路上，想了很久，滿還是忍不住說出這一句。  
「我知道，可是賽季開始後我大部分時間都不會在日本。」遙解釋着：「因為比賽大多在歐洲國家舉辦，為了行程方便些，所以賽季期間我會在歐洲暫住。」（１）  
不知怎的，得悉跟遙將會有一段長時間相隔很遠之後，滿隱約有種說不出的失落。  
「原來是這樣嗎...」  
「是的。也為了保持狀態隱定，需要作出點犧牲吧。」  
「那遙也快要開始季前測試（新賽車）嗎？」滿又問，下意識希望遙在季前還會在日本多留一段時間。  
「是的。雖然第一場澳洲大奬賽還有一個月才舉行，但餘下的時間我也要待在歐洲那邊開會，出席新車發佈會、測試、和贊助商的宣傳工作。」  
「哦...」  
這時，滿才意會到，在遙的賽季開始之前，她們根本不會有太多機會見面。又或者說，這可能是她們在漫長的賽季（從三月中到十二月初）之前的最後一次見面。即使遙還有幾站會回到日本，但她肯定會是忙着車隊、贊助商、和其他工作的事。這樣算着，三月初的那天，遙也大概不會在東京了。

‘我怎麼會這樣想呢？我到底怎麼了？！’  
‘想又怎樣...我又有甚麼理由，說想見她啊...’  
滿把臉扭過去，望向着車外的景色，試圖掩飾自己矛盾複雜的心情。

察覺到滿不自覺地抱緊了手中的花束，遙猜想滿是在擔憂着工作上還未能解決的事。  
「妳不同擔心。如果工作遇到甚麼問題，就放心的去找雪奈和小螢好了。她們一定會盡力幫妳的。」遙誠懇地說着。  
「我明白了，謝謝。」滿沒有表情的回答着，也沒有再將臉轉過來。  
「怎麼啦？」

‘那天，那個也對我很重要的日子，我也很想見到妳，遙。雖然我...還不清楚自己想要甚麼...也不知道妳的心意...’   
‘唉，這麼糟糕的話還是別說吧。’  
掙扎了很久，滿最終還是沒有把話說出口。  
「沒有，只是有點累了。」

滿默默地嘆息，無奈地看着車窗外的刺眼的路燈規律地閃過她的眼底，每一次都似乎提醒着她跟遙剩下不多的相處時間已經在無情地倒數着，每一次都代表着離她們分開的一刻越來越接近...

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

提示：請留意波浪號～～～分隔線  
這一集遙將會有些很卑鄙的‘舉動’，希望大家扁我之前耐心看完（合十）

－－－－－－－ 

一輛紅色跑車停泊在某公寓大廈前的迴旋處。  
車外的金髮和藍綠髮身影靜靜地站在大門前，默默注視着對方。雖然她們保持着適當的距離，也沒有任何言語交流，可是從眼神間已經訴說出對彼此不捨的心情。

沒有在乎有多少車輛在這迴旋處兜兜轉轉的經過，也沒有理會好奇的目光和錯綜複雜的燈光投射到她們的身上，二人就這樣旁若無人地站在那裡，仿佛四周一切都靜止了。

又過了一會，才被一句簡單的說話拉回現實。  
「遙...我。」滿剛開口，卻欲言又止。她的一雙幼長柳眉微微的皺起，湛藍的雙眼湧動着複雜的思緒。  
「嗯？」  
「我...」她繼續吞吐地說着，聲音變得越來越小：「沒有...只是想說，謝謝你送我回家。」  
「不客氣。」遙微笑。「今天我過得很開心。」  
「我也是。」滿應諾道。「還有，謝謝你送的花，很漂亮...」  
「我知道妳喜歡。」遙輕笑。「滿已經說過幾遍了。」  
「啊...」感到自己的臉頰突然升溫，滿立刻垂下頭，尷尬地看着那束花。「是嗎...」

察覺到滿的心情很矛盾，遙也不想說太多，她靜了下來，憐愛地看着面前的人兒。  
二人就這樣懷着各自的心情，被一股連對方的心跳也似乎能聽到的寂静煎熬着。

滿很想爭取多一點時間將遙的俊臉盡收眼底，但不知怎的，脖子像僵硬了般，頭也好像大了好幾倍。無論她怎試，總是抬不起來。  
‘下一次我們再見面，會是甚麼時候？’   
「時候不早了，滿早點休息吧。」看到滿沒有動靜，遙率先打破沉默。「我也應該回去了。」  
聽到遙的告別，滿的心情開始沉重下來。  
「說也是呢。遙也要爭取時間休息，為新賽季做好準備吧...」滿想不到也不知道該說甚麼，只想到將會有好一段日子不能見面。  
「是的...稍後的確會有點忙，不過有妳的支持我會更努力的...」  
「當然...遙要加油喔～」滿淡淡一笑回應着。

‘三月六日那天，妳可以跟我一起度過嗎？’ 她心裡說着，腦袋卻盡力地抑壓着那把聲音。  
「我會的。」遙點了點頭。  
二人又交換了幾句出於禮貌的客套說話，可是滿一直沒有勇氣說出心底的話。  
「那晚安了，滿。」  
「晚安...遙。」

滿懷着忐忑的心情走進大廈，轉過身，再次向玻璃窗外的金髮身影揮揮手，忙然地目送着她步向跑車的駕駛座車門。  
看着那漸行漸遠的金髮身影，聞着那陣陣風的味道漸漸散去，無助地意識着時間一分一秒的流逝，滿只緊握着手中的花束，試圖抓緊那唯一能讓她記住遙的一絲觸感...（她已經完全忘了自己還披着遙的黑皮衣）

～～～

‘為何每次留下的人總是我...’ 滿無奈地嘆息着。  
‘不要離開我好嗎？’

不知是受到腦海裡的聲音驅使，還是熬不過內心的情感渴盼，就在遙的背影快要消失於她視線的一瞬間，滿再也忍不住，突然追了出去。  
‘不要走，不要丟下我！’  
「遙！」她喊着那句。「不要走！」  
聽到滿的聲音，遙立刻停下來。當她打開車門步出來的一刻，藍綠髮音樂家已經跑到自己的身前。  
「滿？怎麼了？」遙有點愕然地問道。  
「遙，我...」滿喘着氣說。「我...」  
「別急，我都聽着。」遙微笑安慰着，小心地整理好滿額前有點凌亂的髮絲。  
「我想問你...」小心地吞了口咽沫，滿緊張得連呼吸都顯得有些侷促。「你...你下個月那天有空嗎？」  
遙未有即時回應，但她的反應顯然告訴了滿，自己沒有料到她會這樣問。  
呆呆地等着遙的回應，每一秒都像過了很久。音樂家開始對自己的衝動感到後悔。她垂下長長的睫毛，喃喃地解釋着：「遙...我知道自己根本不應該這樣問。可是-」  
‘可是那一天，我真的很想見到妳...’ 

「當然。」還未等滿說完，遙很堅定地回答道。雖然滿沒有表明是哪一天，但遙似乎已經懂得她的意思。  
滿用力地眨了眨眼，似乎不相信自己所聽到的話。  
「真的？」又再想了想，好像有點不符的感覺。「遙知道是哪一天嗎？」  
遙向滿走近一步，雙臂張開，突然把面前的曲髮音樂家擁入懷中。  
「那天，對我也是個很重要的日子。我跟滿一樣，也很期待那一天的來臨喔。」優美的薄唇輕輕吐出溫柔如微風的話，吹拂過滿的耳畔。  
滿瞪大了雙眼，臉上的表情說明了她對遙的舉動和話有多驚訝。  
「可是...遙...我...我是在作夢嗎？」隔了幾秒，她才懂作出一點反應。  
「傻瓜，在說甚麼呢？」遙輕輕撫着音樂家的光滑曲髮，柔和地安慰道。「不止是今年的三月六日，以後每年的同一天，我都要跟滿一起慶祝。」  
‘這句話，為何會這麼熟悉的？’ 滿思考着。  
‘他..不是也說過同樣的話嗎？’  
「怎麼，妳不想嗎？還是不相信我？」察覺到滿靜下來，遙問道。  
「不是。我是怕遙...只是隨便說說而已...」‘其實是怕這種美好得不真實的感覺，只是個幻覺’...心裡又默默地補充。  
「滿，相信我。」遙把滿擁得更緊。「我是妳的，永遠都是妳的。」說完低頭吻了她的頭髮。  
雖然滿還是對剛發生的事感到不可置信，但當她抬頭看到遙的溫存笑容和碧綠雙曈流露出真誠的一剎那，一股真實感突如其來湧上她的心頭，之前的不安和恐懼感也隨即抹去。  
「那就一言為定。遙別要騙我喔。」重重地點了點頭，眼眶不禁泛起了感動的淚光。她將臉埋進遙的懷裡，滿足地輕挲着金髮賽車手的結實胸膛，享受地聞着她迷人，如風的氣味。

三月六日晚上。  
[i]遙：滿，對不起。我臨時要出席一個活動，晚上不能陪妳了。  
滿：哦...真的嗎？  
遙：是的，別多想吧。  
滿：可是...遙忘了今天是甚麼日子嗎？（後面加上一個失望的表情符號）  
遙：滿，別這麼孩子氣好嗎？這工作我不能推的。我要去忙了，明天再過來找妳。[/i]  
坐在餐桌前，滿扁了小嘴，默默看着電話上的訊息。  
‘為何...又是這樣的...’  
‘這些話，為何又有種熟悉的感覺...？’  
‘這是現實，還是夢境？’

失落的她把藍色手機放下，把臉轉向窗外的東京灣景色，試圖迴避這餐廳浪漫得快要窒息的氣氛。望着遠處閃爍的燈火，滿只想到‘諷刺’二字。無論它們有多燦爛，多耀眼，始終不是那道她等着出現的光芒。

當她靜靜地看着那玻璃窗的一切，嘗試平伏好自己失落心情的時候，突然被一些高跟鞋踏在地上而發出的聲音打亂了思緒。  
在燈光有點微暗的餐室，只要仔細一點去觀察，便能隱約看到室內周圍的景物反映在玻璃窗上。不過，呈現在滿眼前的景象卻令她倒吸了一口涼氣。

滿不安地將目光移向聲音的來源。她抱着一絲希望，以為是自己看錯。可是，當眼前的景象清晰地呈現在她眼底的那刻，她僅餘的一點希望也幻滅了。從那角落的寥寥幾個人當中，她一眼便能辨認出某個熟悉的身影。

那個在幾星期前只能從電視和社交平台上看到的人；那個自己等了一整天的人；那個跟自己說一樣期待今天來臨的人，為何竟然會在這裡出現？

那位穿着十幾公分高跟鞋，一頭火紅色頭髮，身材高挑，穿著艷麗的女人正一步步地向着金髮身影走近。她踏着刻意的步伐，令鞋跟踩在光滑地板上的噔噔聲更響亮，彷彿要把所有人的目光都引到她自己身上。

一直朝酒吧的方向盯着，滿連眼也忘了眨一下。  
女人停在遙不到一米的距離，然後向面前的人展露出一個嫵媚的笑容。  
遙的背微微靠在吧台，未有即時跟女人拉近距離。她只是從容地點了點頭，嘴角略帶神秘的翹了起來 。  
「看來真的太久沒見了，遙跟我都變得生外了。」紅髮女人上前，熱情的給遙一個擁抱，然後又把自己的臉貼在遙的臉頰上，作了一個親吻的動作。  
遙對於女人的舉動不但沒有半點抗拒，還露出一個得意的表情。  
「怎會？我都想妳了。」她自信一笑，將手臂環過她纖腰作回應，輕輕的摟着。

‘不，不是真的！我一定是在作夢了！’  
滿揉了揉雙眼，可惜面前的景象依然沒有改變。  
‘告訴我，不是真的好嗎...？’

「油嘴滑舌～」遙的話令女人聽得心花怒放。她提起食指，挑逗地沿着賽車手的下巴滑過。「怎麼今天晚上這麼有空？不用陪着你的小提琴家女友嗎？」  
「呵，沒想到妳是這麼在乎我的緋聞。」遙輕笑。  
「我可不想被人誤會，被當成第三者喔。」紅髮女人嬌嗔着。說罷嘟起鮮艷的紅唇，蠻腰輕輕地扭動了一下，假裝要掙開遙的摟抱。  
遙順勢抱緊女人的腰，將她拉近自己。然後湊到她的耳邊，充滿誘惑地說道：「所以，聰明的妳一定能夠想到辦法的，對不對？」  
二人四目交接好幾秒後，然後一起會心地笑了。

坐在遠處十多米以外的滿，不知何故竟然能聽到遙和紅髮女人的對話。  
這時她已經被羞辱和被背叛的感覺完全充斥着腦袋，她的指甲不自覺地深陷入手掌，拳頭握緊得關節發白。  
終於，她按捺不住，決定要向遙問個清楚。她站起來，準備朝二人的方向走去。可是還未踏出一步，便突然被一隻手用力地强行拉住。

「滿，終於找到妳了！」一把熟悉但又罕有的低音量聲音在她的耳邊說着。

她轉過身來，才發現拉着自己的人是美奈子。

滿驚訝地瞪着好友，表情彷彿在說，‘幹嘛拉着我？！’  
她嘗試鬆開美奈子的手，但仍然被她狠狠地牢住。  
「等了很久了嗎？收到妳的訊息我已經立即趕來了。」滿還沒來得及開口，美奈子便搶先說道。「生日快樂，滿！」金髮歌手上前給她一個祝福的擁抱，臉上還是一如既往掛着甜美的笑容。  
歡喜的說罷祝福後，她再次把聲量壓低，喃喃地在滿的耳邊叮嚀着：「在這兒妳可別想着幹甚麼。」  
「難道妳沒看到－」滿也小聲地回應。  
「我也看到坐在對面角落的是個小記，等着拍下好戲。」美奈子毫不猶豫地打斷她的話。「來，吃完這頓飯再說。」

即使是聽着遙和女人說撩話調情，看着她們跟對方眉來眼去，作出親密的舉動，甚至是後來一同離去，滿還是強忍着心中的怒火和痛楚，努力地裝作看不見、若無其事的樣子。一頓本來是為了跟愛人慶祝自己生日的晚飯就以沉重和壓抑的氣氛中度過 。

就在滿跟美奈子離開餐廳的時候，那位跟着她們的小記也‘剛好’出來。  
「美奈子桑！滿桑！晚上好！」小記上前打了個招呼。   
看到小記的出現，滿原本不悅的心情就變得更差，臉上的表情也頓時變得更難看起來。美奈子見狀，暗暗地捏了她一下，示意她甚麼都別說。  
「嗨～這麼巧啊。你也來吃飯嗎？」美奈子一臉笑容，禮貌地回應着。  
「是呢～也沒想到會遇到妳們呢。」小記敷衍着，然後看着滿，偏了偏頭問道：「咦，沒記錯的話，今天不是滿桑的生日嗎？」  
「嗯...是啊。」滿勉強地回應。  
「怎麼滿桑沒跟愛人一起慶祝啊？」小記立刻把握機會向她套話。  
「難道我就不能和滿慶祝嗎？」美奈子用雙手挽住音樂家的手臂，面對媒體駕輕就熟的她早已準備好應對的方法。  
「當然可以。妳們在藝能界中真是少有的閨蜜，真是難得...」記者簡單地回答了美奈子的問題，然後繼續厚着臉皮地延續自己話題：「對了，不知妳們怎看...近日天王遙跟某紅髮模特兒走得密的...消息？」  
滿的身體立即僵住，美奈子察覺後便輕輕搓揉着，試圖給予她一點安慰，再次提醒她別要回應。  
「消息？這個我沒聽過啊。」美奈子裝作糊塗，把臉轉向滿，說道：「妳也沒聽過吧，不然妳怎會沒告訴我？」  
滿勉強地聳了聳肩，然後搖搖頭。  
「嗯...難道妳們剛才吃飯的時候沒有看到在酒吧那邊嗎？」小記看到滿在餐廳內的神情，就是不信。  
「那你有看到嗎？」美奈子明知小記的意圖，先反問着。  
「當然，所有人都看到了。天王遙就在那，還跟那個模特兒－」  
「那你還來問甚麼呢？」金髮歌手突然打斷他的話，但嘴角依舊掛着微笑。  
「我想，究竟滿桑跟天王遙是否出了甚麼問題呢？看他們剛才的舉動好像很親密的說。」小記還是鍥而不捨地問。  
「哦～只是‘好像’而已？」美奈子雙眼危險地瞇起來，趁機反駁。「那你覺得我們應該怎麼想呢？」  
「我就是想知道滿桑怎麼看這事。」  
「我們又不是親眼看到，那些未經証實的事要我們怎麼回應啊！」美奈子無奈地攤了攤手。  
得不到回應，記者唯有將目標轉移到滿的身上，嘗試套些話出來：「滿桑好嗎？今天看來氣色不太好呢。」  
「我－」滿想不到怎樣解釋。  
「唉，想好也難吧！」美奈子立刻為她打完場。「今天是她的生日，難得開開心心的出來慶祝，卻有人無中生有弄些事出來，還非要她回應不可，你說這樣多委屈和掃興啊！」  
「喔喔，真對不起啊。」被美奈子倒過來為難着，小記也不好意思繼續再問下去，只好知難而退：「那我不打擾妳們了～滿桑生日快樂！」

美奈子家

坐在客廳沙發一端的滿，呆呆地看着好友家中的擺設。  
自從應付了記者之後，她就靜了下來。從餐廳到美奈子家的途中，她一直默不作聲。

「都看到了？妳要是真的當場跟他撕破臉，豈不是給媒體大派紅包？」美奈子坐在沙發的另一端，交叉雙臂，帶着半訓話的語氣說道。  
「我知道...」隔了一會，滿才細若蚊聲般吐出這沒有暖度的一句：「謝謝妳來了，幫我解圍...還讓我在這裡暫避一下...」  
「說這些幹嘛？我遇到麻煩時妳也不是挺身而出嗎？」金髮歌手說着，挪動到滿的身旁，用手輕輕撫在她的肩上。「我沒有怪妳的意思－」  
那動作令滿的身體突然抖了一下，她立即避開，將身體縮成一團，雙手抱著雙腿，然後腦袋垂了下來。  
「還好嗎？」美奈子擔心地問。  
「我沒事。」  
看到好友這樣，美奈子只是心疼地搖了搖頭。

打量了滿很久，她的嘴唇數次微微的張開，想說些甚麼，但也是欲言又止。  
「那麼，接下來妳打算怎樣？」隔了一會，她終於忍不住問道。  
「...」明白美奈子問的是甚麼，滿沒有回答，只把頭垂得更低。  
「好了，現在沒人看着，妳卻甚麼都不說。」  
「我真的不知道...」  
「妳也看到了，他騙妳說要工作，卻去跟其他人約會。」

美奈子的話像利刀般刺痛着滿的心臟。雖然已經是再明顯不過的事實，但被其他人說出來更是加倍難受。  
「唔...也許遙是跟那模特兒一起出席活動呢...」滿明知這是自欺欺人，但她卻想不到還有甚麼更‘合理’的解釋。  
「滿？」金髮歌手的藍瞳睜大，不能置信的看着滿。「事實已經擺在眼前，妳還幫他找藉口幹嘛？！這是第幾次了？！」  
‘是啊... 這是第幾次了？’  
‘這個，連我也大概數不清了...’   
滿閉上眼睛，迴避好友的銳利目光，也試圖不讓她看到自己忍不住紅了眼眶。  
「我不知道...可能是我做錯了甚麼，或者做得不夠好吧...」  
聽着這個說過無數遍的答案，美奈子重重地嘆息。她終於按捺不住，提高音量說道：  
「妳何時變得這麼委曲求全的？妳不是一向堅強不服輸，據理力爭的嗎？為何面對感情事妳卻這麼盲目不理智的呢？」  
「我盲目，我不理智嗎...？」滿痛心地問，聲音漸漸變得沙啞。「可...可是...他說過...他對我是認真的...他還說過...不會丟下我的...」  
「滿，他是否真心莫非妳還看不清楚嗎？！為何還要騙自己？他一次又一次的背叛妳，而妳卻為了那些謊話去原諒他！這樣做值得嗎？！」  
「別說了...」即使滿知道這是真相，但她卻不想聽到，不想去面對。更正確來說，她根本沒有勇氣去面對。從小在家中目睹父親背叛了母親，看着母親受委屈，她更無法接受自己也在重複犯同一樣的錯誤。  
「滿，妳快醒醒吧！他只是個花心鬼，不是真的愛妳，也不會為妳改變的！」  
「別說了，美奈子，求求妳，不要再說了！」滿無助地哀求着。把頭埋進手裡，身體開始抖動。她緊緊地捂住嘴巴，嘗試不讓自己的情緒失控，可是當一滴水珠不爭氣地滑到臉頰的一刻，她的眼淚也跟着决堤...

－－－

「求求妳，不要再說了！」滿大喊，把自己從夢中驚醒過來。  
還處於半睡半醒的狀態的她身體不自由主地抖動，好久也緩不過神來。  
過了一會，喘着氣，眼裡還噙着淚水的她終於意識到自己已經醒了，也終於意會到剛才那真實不過的情景只是夢境中的片段。  
‘呼～原來...只是做夢而已。’ 捂着狂跳的心臟，她安慰着自己。  
‘怪不得那些情景真實得來又那麼離奇。’   
拭去臉上的淚水，滿拿起睡在自己旁邊的獨角鯨絨毛玩偶，緊緊地擁着。默默地細想着自己夢境的同時，那熟悉得可怕的感覺又令她不禁發抖。  
但是，更令她感到困惑的是，遙怎會無故代入自己的回憶中，成為舊片段裡的主角？是因為最近多看了遙的花邊新聞，所以‘日有所思，夜有所夢’？還是像他人說的-說夢境是未來的預兆？難道這就代表，如果她順從自己的心，跟遙走在一起的話，將會再次經歷同樣的惡夢？

坐在床上沉思了很久，滿最終也沒有想到答案。

‘遙，我知道這樣想對妳很不公平，但我真的很怕...’ 

────  
這一章是滿的夢境，但在三個波浪號（～～～）分隔之前的片段是有發生過的，後面的片段她在夢裡的延伸。夢中生日當天的情景是她跟星野的舊片段，只是遙代入了成為了‘主角’。


	12. Chapter 12

分別後的兩星期，滿和遙都各自為了工作而忙碌。滿要除了跟樂團排練，準備之後的幾場演奏會之外，還要四處奔波為個人創作專輯作宣傳；而遙也是忙得不可交加，她趕及完成一些廣告和代言的工作，出席了不同的活動後，便飛往歐洲車隊的總部開始為季前作準備：跟車隊開會、參與贊助商的活動和各種大大小小的應酬、出席新賽車發佈會接受媒體訪問、還要為車隊和F1新賽季拍攝不同的宣傳照、宣傳片等等，接下來就是前往巴塞羅那兩周作季前測試。(1)

沒有見面的機會，連通電的機會也大多因為行程緊湊和時差問題而擱置，遙和滿只能通過短訊來保持聯繫。雖然相隔着一萬多公里的距離，她們心中仍然不斷思念着彼此。即使在短訊中只是閒聊、幾句簡單的問候或者是支持打氣的說話，但只要看到對方的訊息，就會頓時感到心頭一暖，所有不快和疲憊也彷彿一掃而空。

而滿亦大概沒有察覺到，遙在自己的心中已經無形中產生了微妙的變化，佔了更重要的位置。每天她百忙中都會偷閑，悄悄地拿出手機，點到訊息匣或是登錄到社交平台上。每當收到遙發來的訊息或者看到她的發表便會會心一笑。(只可惜她為了避開緋聞，還是不敢按“讚”或公開留言)

某天早上  
遙：早安！滿小姐今天忙嗎？  
滿：剛到達大阪，今天還要為專輯作宣傳。  
遙：預祝成功！路上要多加小心。  
滿：謝謝。遙這麼晚還沒休息嗎？(大阪比巴塞羅那快八小時 - Central European Time)  
遙： 剛從贊助商的晚宴回來，也差不多是時候了。明天是第一輪測試的最後一天。  
滿：...（輸入中）

遙看着屏幕好一會兒，還是沒有等到滿的回應。  
‘應該是忙着吧。’ 遙心想。‘滿要加油喔～’

遙的確沒有猜錯。當天，滿馬不停蹄地跑了幾個活動，又接受了訪問，還舉辦了一個小型音樂會。

「滿桑的新曲真的很好聽！太喜歡了～」一個活動上，滿的粉絲對音樂家的讚賞。  
「海王小姐會跟唱片公司續約，繼續創作嗎？還是打算把工作重心放回樂團的演奏上？」在訪問中，滿被問及有關音樂事業的發展。  
「甚麼時候會再辦畫展？」

同日晚上  
奔波了一整天的滿回到酒店時已經不停的打呵欠，但她還是急不及待拿出平板電腦，連接到某官方網站的電視直播上…

vroom~~ vroom~~  
滿坐在床上很久，一直目不轉睛地盯着平板電腦上所播放的視頻。

“Abbiamo una squadra fantastica, e una macchina molto forte! Grazie mille a tutti, non vedo l'ora che arrivi l'Australia!” (我們擁有優秀的團隊和非常出色的車！非常感謝各位的努力！我已經期待着澳大利亞開幕戰了！) 正駕駛着鮮紅色賽車的車手，帶着少許口音在TR說着(TR: 在賽道上，車隊和車手透過Team Radio 來互相溝通)。

從屏幕上可以看到，剛才在賽道上飛馳般的紅色賽車逐漸減慢，開始轉道駛入維修區的範圍。在旁守候的攝影師早已將相機鏡頭的位置調校好，對準賽車駛來的方向準備拍攝。不久，賽車駛到某車房前停下，然後某位穿着跟車身同樣鮮紅色的高挑車手小心翼翼地從駕駛艙中鑽出來。  
坐在觀眾席上的支持者立刻歡喜地呼喊着那車手的名字和揮動着打氣旗和她所代表的國家的國旗。而攝影師們的相機也不斷地按下快門，捕捉着衛冕冠軍的一舉一動。

與此同時，那個站在焦點中的人摘下頭盔，拉下白色防火頭套，隨意地搖了一下一頭被汗水浸濕和被頭盔壓得扁扁的金髮。一滴滴汗珠開始沿着她的頭頂流下，一直順着下滑到結實的脖子上，然後再滲入緊貼的汗衣裡。雖然看起來已經被汗水濕透，但是她好像完全不在乎的樣子。一陣風輕輕掠過她的髮絲，她隨即愜意地仰起頭來，閉上眼睛，深吸了一口氣，似乎在回味着剛才在賽道上那與風競逐的快感和熾熱澎湃的心跳。

這時，屏幕的下方發出一道顯示：  
1st Testing - Day 4. Haruka Tenoh (Scuderia Ferrari). Laps completed: 142. Quickest Lap time: 1:15.993 (Fastest)  
天王遙在第一階段測試的第四天總共完成了142圈，還錄得季前測試的最快圈速。評論員還解說在賽道上的三個區段中，天王遙也在兩個區段取得最快的時間。  
當遙被告知成績時，她的嘴角微微地揚起。將臉轉向鏡頭，她展露出自信的一笑，然後瀟灑地對着鏡頭揮揮手。

看着陽光灑在遙一頭沾濕的燦爛金髮和英氣的臉龐上，滿不禁伸出手指，輕輕掃過她呈現在屏幕上的臉。  
雖然遙的比賽精華和賽前／後訪問重播她都看過不少，但這還是她第一次，完完整整地收看遙駕駛的直播，還令她真真正正的感受到遙截然不同的一面 - 平日隨和體貼但又愛逗弄自己的金髮騎士，在駕駛着賽車的時候竟然是如此強悍和專注用心。即使這只是季前測試，遙也是全力以赴，還比對手多跑幾十圈；儘管在狹小的空間裡被高溫(2) 煎熬了接近四小時後的她顯得有些許疲憊，但一顰一笑之間依然流露出滿足和享受的神情。

滿輕輕地咬着下唇，這樣的遙也是有種說不出的迷人魅力就是了。  
‘為了追求自己熱愛的東西，拼盡全力，即使多辛苦都是值得的~’  
「辛苦了，遙。要保重和注意休息啊～」按下發送鍵後，滿帶着淺淺的微笑鑽進被窩裡。

然而，滿卻不知道，在萬多公里以外的伊比利亞半島上，那正個在被傳媒爭相訪問，被粉絲包圍索取簽名，被一個個悅耳讚美、祝賀和歡呼聲包圍着的金髮賽車手，每天享受着與風競逐的同時，也在默默地思念着海洋的醉人氣息。也只有她獨自一人在車隊的休息室內，或是夜深人靜在自己的Motorhome歇息的時候(3)，才會體會到一股纏繞着內心的莫名寂寞和空虛感。這感覺不但揮之不去，而且還越來越強烈。

\---

幾天後  
在東京某個商業區的大廈裡。  
「歡迎光臨。請問有甚麼可以幫到您？」櫃檯前的接待員問。  
「你好，我是來出席會議的。」滿回答道。  
「歡迎，請問您有預約人的名字嗎？」  
「有。預約人是冥王雪奈。我叫海王滿。」  
「好的，海王sama。請您稍等。」  
接待員將視線移到桌上的平板電腦，開始翻查行程記錄，但他的眉頭漸漸緊蹙起來，似乎找不到那個名字。  
「奇怪。」他低聲地說着：「冥王小姐今天應該沒有預約私人會議室...」  
滿看後偏了偏頭，再低頭查看了金色手機上訊息，然後說道：「我們的確是約在今天這個時間的。」  
「我明白。」他點點頭，然後拿起電話：「不好意思，我要再確認一下。請稍坐一下。」說後示意滿的身旁的沙發。  
「沒問題。」

當接待員在忙着，滿轉過身，不經意地打量着四周的景物。

在她面前是一個設計時尚的開放式辦公空間。每個範圍都有不同款式和設計 - 有寬闊的大辦公桌；有幾處放着家庭式的傢私，如沙發組合、單人沙發和咖啡桌等；某個角落更像酒吧般設置吧桌和椅。有人坐在共用辦公桌前對着手提電腦埋頭苦幹，也有些人拿着電子筆在平板電腦上隨意地繪畫寫筆記；更有人在酒吧桌旁休閑地喝咖啡歇息，看起來更像一間大型的咖啡館。

滿的目光漸漸被這個特別的環境吸引着，不斷好奇地觀看。  
平常的她很少來到這樣的地方來開會議。又或者說，她的工作根本不需要來到這種地方。通告方面她一向都只會用電話/電郵跟經紀人溝通；即使是會議也會在經紀人的辦公室進行。

‘就在這裡開會的嗎？還是挺特別的。’

又過了一會，看得入神的滿突然被一些雜聲拉回現實，才想起自己來這裡的目的。她低頭看了一下手錶。‘已經差不多是時候了。’  
當她打算去跟接待員跟進的同時，一把少女聲音從她的背後傳來。

「不好意思，請問閣下是海王sama嗎？」少女問道。  
滿轉身，發現站在自己面前的是一位比自己矮半個頭的深紫髮女生。她清秀的面孔帶點稚氣，一雙跟髮色一樣深紫色的大眼睛烔烔有神，櫻桃小嘴露出一個天真爛漫的笑容，看起來只像個十多歲的女生。  
「是的。嗯...妳...就是冥王小姐嗎？」滿的表現顯得有些驚訝，愣住了好幾秒才能作出回應。  
「我不是～我是土萌螢！之前在電郵中已經跟海王sama通訊了幾次了～」螢回答着。「很高興終於能夠見面！」說後恭敬地鞠了一躬。  
滿想了又想，才能把眼前的女生和在電郵中的土萌螢串連起來。  
雖然無法想像到遙的得力助手竟然會是面前這位可愛的‘小女生’，但是螢給她印象除了親切之外，還好像有點似曾相識的感覺。  
她點了點頭，回應道：「幸會，土萌小姐～」  
「海王sama不用這麼拘謹，直接叫我小螢就可以了！」  
「好的，小螢。那妳也可以直接叫我滿吧。」  
「唔...」小螢停頓了一下，然後說道：「海王sama也算是我的前輩，那我叫滿姐姐好了。」  
聽着這個有些熟悉的答案，滿只是微微一笑：「好，隨妳喜歡吧。」

滿跟着小螢走到一間私人會議室。室內的辦公室桌前坐着一頭墨綠長髮的女人。  
「滿姐姐，這就是雪奈姐～」小螢介紹着。  
眼前的長髮女人把視線從手中的文件上收回。她低頭瞄了手錶，又看了小螢一眼，然後才徐徐地站起來。  
「妳好，我是冥王雪奈。幸會。」她向滿伸出了手，帶着一絲勉强帶笑的表情，語氣略帶點冷意地說着。  
滿小心地打量了雪奈一下，心中不禁想起遙跟她說過的話：  
‘在車隊裡，只有總經理，技術總監和保健醫生知道；車隊以外，大概只有我的經紀人。’  
‘她就是...另一位知道遙性別的秘密，她的好友兼經紀人吧？’  
就在她看着雪奈的同時，也看到經紀人帶着一副‘有甚麼不妥嗎’的表情看着自己。  
「海王小姐？」墨綠髮女人眉頭微微一皺。  
「噢，幸會...冥王小姐～」回過神來後，滿也伸出手來。  
‘啊...！’ 雪奈握手的力度讓滿心裡怔了一下。跟滿握過手的人，無論是獨奏家、指揮家或者其他藝術界的人，從來沒有一個像面前這位墨綠髮經紀人般這麼...用力的。  
‘這是賽車界的習慣嗎？但遙也不是這樣的...’

「妳不必太客氣，既然妳也是遙的朋友，那就跟遙一樣，叫我雪奈就可以了。」雪奈說着，語氣依然沒有帶太多的感情：「請坐。」  
不知怎的，滿對雪奈的印象，雖然說不出有甚麼不妥，但就是不像小螢般那麼親切，也不像遙般那麼隨和平易近人。然而，雪奈對自己的態度...是因為她的性格嗎？她以前也這樣幫過遙的‘朋友’（緋聞女友）嗎？  
「不好意思，雪奈姐～」看到二人的肢體語言和互動，小螢好像想到甚麼。她連忙說道：「我一時大意，忘了用妳的名字預約，所以令接待處誤會了。讓滿姐姐和妳久等真的很抱歉！」  
雪奈停頓了一下，然後輕呼了口氣：「罷了，記住下次別犯這種錯了。」  
「我知道了，雪奈姐！」

果然，之後的會議就像滿想像般鬱悶和漫長，雪奈嘗試了解滿的手頭上的工作和對事業發展的打算，可是藝術出身的滿和讀法律出身的雪奈就好像說着不同的語言般，誰都沒有完全明白對方的意思。

「妳是說，考慮到歐洲發展？」雪奈問道，眉毛挑起看着滿。  
「嗯，上個月同時有兩個歐洲知名的樂團邀請我去試奏，不過我還沒有答覆他們就是了。」  
「有甚麼考慮的因素嗎？」  
「其實我跟東京愛樂一直合作得很不錯...雖說皇家音樂廳(Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra) 和維也納愛樂 (The Vienna Philharmonic) 是世界數一數二的樂團，但是皇家音樂廳找我是因為其中一位首席請了產假所以想找個替補；而維也納愛樂是出了名保留傳統，多年除了排斥女性之外，還不接受亞裔演奏家(4)，找我去填補空缺也不是想堵住性別種族歧視的批評而已。」  
「原來如此。」雪奈淡淡地回應。思考了幾秒後，又再問：「那現在為何又改變主意呢？」她靠向椅背，雙臂交叉在胸前，凝視着眼前的藍綠髮音樂家。酒紅色的雙瞳隱約閃過一絲不易察覺的火焰。  
滿一時語塞，想不到怎麼回答好。

不知是從哪來的感覺，滿總是覺得雪奈的言談間帶着一股‘非要問到甚麼才肯罷休’的態度，一雙凌厲的眼睛好像不停在判斷她的真實性，令她感到很不自然。  
小螢在旁靜靜地觀察着二人的對話，看得出雪奈對滿的打算感到不悅。  
‘雪奈姐是為天王先生感到不甘心吧。天王先生為了滿姐姐的合約親自去爭取了不少有利條件...若果滿姐姐去歐洲發展，也太概不會跟唱片公司續約了。’ 知道一些內情的紫髮女生暗暗地分析着。

「我...」滿避開了雪奈的目光，將視線投向窗外的景色：「之前覺得沒需要作出甚麼改變。」  
看到雪奈還在盯着自己，似乎還等待着更合理的答案，她試圖再解釋：「我之前一直在國外生活，或許有點懷念以前的生活環境吧。況且在日本發展，事業也沒有走到我想的位置...」  
「是最近才有這個想法嗎？」雪奈再問，偏了偏頭，視線剛好跟滿的對上。

‘她這是在幫我還是刁難我？！’

「我不明白妳的意思。」滿開始反駁起來，湛藍的雙眼也帶着一股不服氣的意味：「何時有這想法，甚至為何會這麼想，我不認為我有任何解釋的必要。」  
「我想海王小姐誤會了。」而雪奈卻用一副不怎在乎的態度來說明自己提問的意圖：「我只是想更深入了解妳對事業的期望而已。」

‘唉...！！’  
‘若果不是看在遙的份上，我才不會找她！她該不會以為是我求遙幫忙的吧！’

又過了不知多久，在這冗長的會議中，滿不斷思考着剛才自問的問題...

「這就是轉換經紀人的合約。如果沒問題的話，就在最後一頁上簽名，我們就可以正式合作了。」  
「好吧。」滿翻到最後的一頁，然後拿起筆。  
「妳在做甚麼？！」雪奈突然提起音量問道。  
「簽名。」  
「妳根本沒有看過合約上的內容，怎能貿然簽名？」  
「不是妳說，經紀人會負責看我的合約，為我爭取最大利益嗎...？」滿睜大雙眼，有點不能置信地問。  
「我的確是說過。但是，現在我還未正式成為妳的經紀人，這是委任....」雪奈開始解釋着。滿聽到頭都變大，那些術語她根本就聽不明白。  
‘遙，她真的是妳的好友嗎...？妳們是怎麼溝通的？！’  
「好。」滿搖搖頭，沒好氣地說：「那待我拿回家看了再說吧。」  
「記住，以後妳所有的同意書和合約，必需交由經紀人審查清楚，沒有異議才能同意或簽名。」雪奈又提醒着。  
「所有同意書和合約？」  
「沒錯。」  
「呃。」滿一臉困惑地問道：「那...下載手機應用程式，軟件升級，以及註冊網站帳號的同意書...雪奈也需要審查清楚嗎？然後這合約，我應該找現在的經紀人過目嗎？」

墨綠髮經紀人深深地吸了一口氣，試圖保持自己的冷靜。  
看着氣得頭頂快要冒煙的雪奈，小螢悄悄地笑了。

\---

「因為跟天王先生合作的商家和組織遍佈全球，為了方便在不同的地方跟他們會面並且有固定的工作室，所以雪奈姐就租用了這些共享辦公空間。」一起步出大廈，小螢跟滿閒聊着。  
「也是挺適合的。」滿稍微心不在焉地回應道。  
「滿姐姐...」  
「怎麼了？」滿將臉轉向小螢。  
「其實雪奈姐平日不是這樣的，可能是最近事務有點繁複吧。」小螢替雪奈的高冷態度解釋着。  
「還好是妳當我的經紀人...」  
「是的，可是在合約上她還是妳的正式經紀人哦。」小螢打趣地說道。  
「是嗎。」滿無奈地嘆氣，心中翻了個白眼。  
「嘻嘻，滿姐姐不用擔心啦。雪奈姐真的不難相處的！還有，賽季快要開始了，到時候雪奈姐會在不停到各地為天王先生接洽工作和安排行程的。所以滿姐姐有甚麼事直接找我就可以了。」  
「好吧。」  
「對了，滿姐姐－」小螢的話還未說完，便被滿慢下來的步伐給打斷。  
「是啊，賽季快要開始了。」藍綠髮音樂家的唇瓣微微張開，輕輕地吐了一口氣。  
她沉思了一下，然後抬起頭，望向遠處的天空呢喃着：「那時候，遙也會在那邊吧...」

看着滿惆悵的神情，再回想起她的計劃和剛才那句話，紫髮女生彷彿想到了甚麼...

\---

之後的幾星期，快一個月沒見面和通電的遙和滿繼續專心地投入工作中。遙的冬季測試進入第二階段。她駕駛着車隊的新車，依然保持着驕人的成績，不斷刷出最快圈速，在排行榜上遙遙領先其他對手。本來一切都很順利，只是可惜測試的最後一天發生了一個小意外。遙賽車的輪輞因為遭受外來物體撞擊而損壞，導致她在賽道第三區段的某個高速彎上失控，賽車打滑後撞向彎道外側的護牆。雖然撞擊時的衝力異常猛烈，但遙幸好沒有受傷。回到休息室後她及時在社交平台更新和向滿發了訊息報平安，才不致於把演奏完畢後查看新聞的音樂家嚇壞。

而滿在事業方面則較為得心應手。專輯宣傳順利完成後，還成功轉換了經紀人。雖然滿對雪奈的態度還是存在一點猜疑，可是從工作上卻能看得出雪奈是很盡責的去幫助滿。她不但積極地為滿的廣告、贊助商、通告續約重新談條件，為滿爭取最大的利益，還利用自己在各地廣闊的人脈關係來助滿在歐洲尋找發展的機會。而她能夠在短短的時間內做出點成果，小螢這位‘實際’經紀人也當然是功不可沒。雖說雪奈才是滿的正式經紀人，但很多時候也是聰慧的小螢找出有力的數據和想出好辦法來令續約的談判更順利。

而滿跟小螢相處，相比起跟雪奈的，卻是天淵之別。她們從第一天見面便有種一見如故的感覺，不但很快便建立了很好的互信關係，還非常的照顧對方。滿給予小螢很大的自由度，讓她有足夠時間同時應付學業和經紀人的工作；即使之後發現小螢是管樂手Daphnis的妹妹，滿還是非常的信任她。而小螢原本是有撮合滿和她的哥哥的打算，但自從察覺到滿的心思後(還不時看到滿滑手機時露出的笑容)，便打消了這個念頭。

某天，滿一早便起來了，但她今天並不是為了工作。

其實之前她已經告訴了小螢，想儘量將這天的行程編排得密密的，總之就是越多工作就越好。而小螢也是盡力地配合她。但不知怎的，偏偏在這天就是沒有任何通告。

難得有空閒的日子，滿卻不願無所事事待在家。她精心地策劃這一天的行程，決心不讓自己像以前般在寂寞和失落中度過.....

早上如常的去了游泳和練琴，下午一身便裝的她捧着一堆已經枯乾了花（遙送的花）到了自己的畫室。  
一邊不經意地聽着自己剛隨意錄下的一首新創作，一邊悉心地摘去乾花上多餘的葉子。將花枝分類後，又用棕麻線重新包紮成幾束花枝好。

「就這樣吧...」打量了一會兒後，她自言自語地說道。  
拿起一束修剪過的薰衣草，放在小柳條籃中。又拿起一支較別緻的花枝，插進一個花瓶中。  
把靜物擺設好後，她走到畫架前坐下，拿起顏料和畫筆，準備在帆布上落筆。

就在這時，金色的電話響起，打亂了她的計劃。  
‘又是工作嗎？’ 看着一個不熟悉的電話號碼，滿猶豫着。  
‘是從何打來的？’ 一向很少接聽來歷不明的電話的她想着，但這是從歐洲的號碼打來的...  
又再想了幾秒，滿最終還是選擇接了。

“Hello?” 一句簡單的接聽。在未知道對方是誰之前，滿不想透露自己的身份。  
“Hi, may I speak with Michiru-san, please?”（請問可以找滿桑嗎？）電話的另一端說道。  
“This is she.” (我就是。)   
“How are you Michiru?” (滿近日好嗎？) “I’ve been missing you these days...”(我都想妳了。)  
滿停頓了一下，眉頭微微皺起。  
‘是誰打來？說這些莫名其妙的話？’ 滿想着。  
“Pardon me, is this a business inquiry? Can I ask who’s calling?” (不好意思，這是公事［工作聯繫］嗎？可以告訴我你是誰嗎？)  
“ I’m surprised you don’t recognize my voice. Now this IS serious business.” (妳竟然認不出來嗎？真令我很意外。那真的算是公［很嚴重的］事了。) 對方打趣地說道。  
“You sound quite familiar, but no it doesn’t ring a bell, I’m sorry.” (真的有點熟悉的說，不過我想不起，不好意思。)  
(Chuckled) “Well, you certainly have not heard it often enough then.” (輕笑)*(好吧，以後要多聽一點了，嗯？) “It's Haruka.” (是遙～)  
“Haruka?!”

「遙！你怎麼不說日語？！」滿被遙這個俏皮的舉動弄得哭笑不得。  
『是滿用英語接聽的。禮貌上我也不應該用日語回覆的不是嗎？』遙輕笑回應道。其實她之前是刻意壓下聲線來逗弄滿的。  
「唉，好吧。我總是說不過你就是了。」滿嘟嚷着，嘴角卻不禁上揚起來。話說起來，自己也有很久沒跟遙在電話中聊過了。「那這個號碼...也是遙的嗎？」  
『是的。這是我在歐洲用的號碼。』  
‘嗯...她果然還是在那裡...’  
滿重複提醒自己，別再亂想了。她不是早已知道，遙這些日子是不會在日本的。

『滿小姐，怎樣，這個冬季測試中，我的表現還不錯吧？』察覺到滿沒有回應，遙先打開話題。  
「嗯，甚麼表現？！最近真的忙得很，沒空留意遙的新聞哦～ 」一如既往愛逞強的滿努力地不讓失落的心情表露出來，也裝着自己沒有不時去查看遙的新聞。  
『是嗎？那麼滿一定不知道妳的社交平台帳號被盗用了。』遙也順應着滿的話。  
「不會的。印象中我沒有關注遙的帳號啊！」  
『那倒是。不過，滿還是先看看這個吧…』手指在屏幕上滑動一下，然後又繼續說道：『這是車隊的人找到的。我把它發到滿的訊息匣中了。』

遙發來一個截圖，是她在社交平台上的一個貼文。圖是遙的肖像，文字是冬季測試結果的總結。而下面則是留言版的回覆，其中一個是由帳號KaiohMichiru發出的：  
(“心心眼” 表情符號)  
滿看着這個截圖，渾身瞬間滾燙起來。  
‘天啊，怎麼會這樣的！這明明是私訊發出的！！還有，不是“心心眼”！而是“拍手”的表情符號！！’  
「唉，不是這樣的...一定是我太累打錯了！」滿用手掩住臉，尷尬地解釋着：「我不是這個意思！」  
『嗯，我明白的，也相信妳。』遙半開玩笑地說道：『只可惜，這已成為車隊的人茶餘飯後的話題了。』  
「我現在就刪去！」  
『呵呵，滿小姐。被人看過後才去刪，這豈不是不打自招嗎？』  
又被遙取笑，滿嘟起了小嘴：「你為何不早點告訴我？！你一定是有意的！」   
『好吧，為了証實滿的指控，也表示我的誠意，那我現在就去滿的發表上留下同樣的留言吧。』  
「別開玩笑了好嗎...」滿口中嚷着，心裡卻暗暗竊喜。  
『KaiohMichiru...』遙讀出滿在社交平台上最新貼文的內容，然後又說：『讓我看那個可愛的表情符號在哪...嗯，找到了！』  
「唉，天王遙！你別亂來好嗎！」開始相信遙的話，滿立刻緊張起來。  
『好了，跟妳說笑而已。』遙不禁笑了。  
「你總是作弄我的！」每次都是給遙的玩笑騙過去，滿不忿地扁扁嘴：「若你在這裡我絕對不會放過你！」  
『好，那我就給滿一個機會吧。』  
「？？甚麼意思？」停頓了一下後，滿問道。  
『我在這，等着滿‘不放過我’。』遙再解釋道。  
「等...等等！你...你是說，你在日本嗎？」  
『沒錯。我還在外面等着喔。』  
‘她老是這樣的，我才不要再被她戲弄！’  
「你又在開玩笑是吧？這次我不會上當的！」  
『妳打開門不就知道了嗎？』

‘不可能的，她明明昨天才在意大利出席訪問...’  
躊躇了一下後，滿半信半疑地走向大門。  
‘她根本就不知道我在這...’ 伸手放在門鎖在，音樂家心想。  
擰開門鎖，準備等候遙’陰謀得逞’後，開懷大笑的一刻。

然而，當她打開門，看到外面站着的人時，湛藍的雙眼一下子睜大，手也下意識地捂住了嘴。  
‘！！！’  
‘怎麼可能？！’

「滿，」面前的金髮騎士對她露出溫柔一笑。「生日快樂～」

\---

(1) 位於巴塞羅那的加泰羅尼亞賽道是近幾年F1用來作季前測試的舉辦地點。季前測試分開兩場（每星期一場），每場為期四天。車隊會利用這段時間評估新賽車的速度和實力，收集大量數據，好讓賽季揭幕前作出改良和更新。  
(2) F1賽車座艙內的平均溫度是50度，雖然冬天可能稍為低一點，但是在狹小的賽車座艙中穿着厚厚的賽車服，帶上頭盔，長時間保持精神高度集中和不斷承受着高速煞車帶來幾百公斤的壓力，還是會不停地流汗。若不及時補充水份還會引致脫水。  
(3) F1車隊在歐洲比賽上專用的Motorhomes（内有車隊辦公室、車手休息室、廚房、餐廳以及貴賓招待區）。因為歐洲站的位置相近，內陸物流運輸較方便，所以車隊會出帶着Motorhomes（幾架貨車）去賽場。這小型’住所’每次要花兩天搭建，比賽後會即時拆卸，再跑下一站。這是其中一個車隊的[Motorhome](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-9idXcBeJQ%5Dhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-9idXcBeJQ) 。而車手在歐洲站也會用自己的motorhome (豪華露營車)。  
(4) 維也納愛樂樂團是全球最著名的頂尖樂團之一，演奏水准極高，音色絕妙，但也出了名是個堅持傳統，為求音色的統一而主張維持「純男性」，也排斥亞裔樂手的樂團。(樂團的發言人Wolfgang Schuster曾說過男性和女性音樂家所製造出來的音色並不相同，而前樂團總監Otto Strasser還說過＂很難想像亞洲人的臉配上波卡舞曲＂)。至1997年維也納愛樂才開始允許吸納女樂手，2001年才有一名擁有亞洲血統的樂手加入。在Gramophone（當今世界最具權威性的古典音樂刊物）的世界樂團排名當中，皇家音樂廳名列首位，而維也納愛樂則排名第三。


	13. Chapter 13

滿被面前的景象愣住。她目瞪口呆地看着門外，連握住的電話從手中滑下都沒有反應。  
幸好遙及時蹲下，在金色電話落地之前穩穩的接住了。  
「這次沒有跟妳開玩笑了，對不對？」將電話遞給她，遙打趣地問。  
「遙，你...你不是在意大利的嗎？」滿不能置信地問：「怎麼會回來的？又怎知道我在這裡？！」  
遙收起之前帶點調侃的笑容，但嘴角保持一個微笑的弧度。  
「滿這天的行程安排，是我私自作主了，希望妳不介意。」金髮賽車手解釋道：「這星期我的確是要跟車隊進行一些季前研討的工作，但是今天是滿的生日，而對我來說是個意義特別的日子，所以我向車隊告了假。」  
‘怪不得小螢昨天才告訴我，那個訪問要臨時改期...’  
‘遙居然知道我的生日，還特意趕回來...’   
滿的臉頰漸漸泛紅起來，她耷拉着腦袋低喃着：「意義特別的日子...遙真的是這麼想的？」  
「當然。」遙微笑說着：「我是很想和妳一同慶祝的。」  
聽着那溫柔如微風的話，滿的心頭不禁一暖。  
‘我...我真的不是在作夢嗎？’  
她把雙手重疊放於胸口前，捂住了心臟狂亂的悸動，感受着從那涌出竄動到全身的暖流，但同一時間，也嘗試在平伏在內心深處那隱隱醞釀着的不安感。  
‘這美好的感覺，是真實的嗎...？’

「滿，還好嗎...？」察覺到滿靜了下來，遙關切地問。  
「遙...」音樂家抬起頭，跟遙的視線對上。  
「嗯？」  
滿凝視着面前的臉，那張過去一個月來只能從屏幕中感受到的俊臉，那輪廓和線條總能深深扣住她的心弦，總能讓她呈現出笑容的特殊魅力。  
「我...」  
「滿...怎麼了？告訴我好嗎？」  
‘遙，我...我真的可以嗎？’   
「我...我不知道應該怎麼說...」滿默默地掙扎着，緊張得不斷地把玩着自己的手指。  
過了一會，看着滿的唇瓣微微地張開又合上，每次想吐出半句但又是欲言又止，遙暗暗地嘆了一口氣。  
「我明白的。也許今天在這出現，對妳來說是太突然了。」遙擠出一絲笑容，試圖為這尷尬的氣氛打完場。  
「...」  
「原本只想給妳一個驚喜，看來是我計劃得不好，沒有顧及到妳的感受...」澈綠的瞳孔漸漸變得暗沉下來，難掩失落的神色。「真的很抱歉...」  
不知從哪來的勇氣，滿的反應竟然是突然拉起遙的手，打斷了她的話：「遙，不是...不是這樣的！」  
遙對滿的舉動顯得有點驚訝，但還是耐心地等候着她說下去。  
「我...我只是...沒想到...遙真的會回來，真的令我很意外...」  
把遙的手緊緊地握着，音樂家繼續說道：「這天，其實我很想...很想跟特別的人一起度過...但我以為是沒機會的，所以不敢抱任何希望。但是...其實...說穿了，我只是很怕自己會再次失望...」她邊說邊羞怯地低下頭，說到最後聲音已經變得很模糊。「哎，天啊，我不知道自己在說甚麼...」  
「妳甚麼都不用說，我都明白。」遙會意地點了點頭，回握着音樂家的手。  
「遙...真的嗎？」  
「妳的想法，我是一直能感受到的。」輕柔地摩挲着滿的纖手，遙的話也彷彿在摩挲着滿的心。「我很高興，妳願意跟我分享。」  
「嗯...」

當二人互握着手的同時，或許是受到下意識所驅使，她們不自覺地逐漸拉近彼此的距離。不久，滿的頭已經依靠在金髮騎士的結實胸膛上。當遙察覺到那醉人的海洋氣息充斥着自己的感官的時候，她澈綠的眼眸裡悄悄地閃過一絲滿足和感動。

遙努力地抑制着想把懷裡的她牢牢地擁着的衝動，只用手安慰地撫着她的肩膀，憐愛地看着眼前的海洋女神像隻小貓般偎依在自己的身上，默默地心疼着她傷心的過去和內心的糾結。

「滿，只要妳願意，讓我們一起度過這天，好嗎？」  
滿聽着從結實胸膛傳來的這句，雖然不像夢境中的承諾那樣甜蜜動聽，但發自內心的真誠卻為她帶來一股溫暖和實在的感覺，也顯得更有意義。想到這裡，她湛藍的雙眼泛起了一點晶瑩。她把嘴唇緊緊地合上，然後很小心地點了點頭。  
「嗯，我願意～謝謝你！」說後再次重重地點頭，雙手不自覺地開始擁着遙。  
「我的榮幸。滿，謝謝妳。」

－－  
過了半晌，滿才發覺到自己的舉動。她連忙鬆開雙手，倒退一步。  
「唔...不好意思，我失禮了。」  
「看來妳沒說錯，妳是真的不捨得放過我。」忍了很久，遙才願意開這個玩笑。  
「呃，我不是這個意思！」滿立刻替自己辯護，俏臉頓時變得通紅。「你別誤會！」  
忍住了逗弄她的衝動，遙微笑問道：「好，那我們談正事吧。不知滿小姐打算怎樣‘不放過我’？」

滿沒料到遙這次竟然會如此容易就放棄逗弄自己。然而，難得有個’討回公道’的機會，她當然不想輕易錯過。望望四周，再打量了一下後，她俏皮地笑了。  
「本來計劃這下午在畫室度過的，那就罰你陪我一起作畫吧！」藝術家說道。  
「好，沒問題。」遙對於滿的‘懲罰’沒有半點猶豫：「真是個很不錯的主意。不知滿想我畫甚麼呢？」說後還開始將袖口拉起。  
本來以為遙會面有難色地推卻，可是想不到她竟然這麼爽快地答應了，這一時之間令滿想不到有甚麼作畫的點子。

「唔...就畫你喜歡看的東西吧～」  
遙細心的看着滿，然後從容地點頭：「好，反正我很久也沒有作畫了。」  
「哦？沒想到遙也喜歡畫畫的啊。好～～那跟我來。」滿歡喜地拉着遙走到另一個畫架前，示意她坐下，接着開始替她打點着。「放心，我這裡的畫具很齊全的。」  
「嗯，明白了。」  
低頭打量了一下畫具後，滿又突然想到一些主意。  
「只不過，在我的畫室裡，遙可是要遵守我的規矩啊！」  
「當然～請滿小姐不妨直接告訴我。」

她走到放顏料的桌上，將大部分顏料放到旁邊的一個大盒子裡，然後指着桌上剩下的幾支顏色，向着遙說道：「遙只能用這些顏色。」(油畫基本－其實只需幾種基本顏色，便能夠混出各種不同的色調。而滿只讓遙用這些顏色：Cadmium Red鎘紅、Cadmium Yellow鎘黃、Ultramarine Blue深藍、Burnt Umber焦棕和White白)  
「沒問題。」遙饒有趣味地看着滿把大部分顏料都收起來，但還是很配合的回應着。  
「好～」捧着一盤載得滿滿的盒子，藍綠髮畫家露出一個很得意的笑容：「那我就拭目以待，冠軍賽車手的傑作！」

可是滿沒有料到，遙還是很巧妙地利用了這些顏色，還作出一個‘傑作’來...

—

遙的車上  
「那個不算！」滿嘟嚷着。  
「不算嗎？我還記得滿小姐自己說過，我是可以隨意畫喜歡看的東西的。」遙一面無辜地說着。  
「但...但是，你，你怎能把我畫成那樣？！」  
「滿小姐別生氣吧。」一直注視着路況的遙悄悄地笑了。

畫面回到剛才在滿的畫室裡。當二人各自作畫的時候，滿隱約察覺到遙好久都沒有下筆，只是不停地向四周打量着，還不時朝自己的方向盯着。每次詢問遙的進度，她的解釋不是在找靈感，便是還在構思當中。又不知過了多久，當滿已經把靜物題材概括好，準備上色的時候，遙突然說她的畫作已經完成。

滿帶點疑惑地走到遙的畫架前。看到金髮賽車手的‘傑作’的一瞬間，眼前的景象頓時令她感到啼笑皆非。

遙在畫布的左邊畫了一部F1賽車（雖然方程式的賽車設計非常複雜，但遙只用了一些簡單的線條來畫出來），塗上紅色 ；右邊畫了一個蛋糕，塗上棕色（巧克力），蛋糕上面沒有字，只是插着一根鮮黃色的蠟燭；然後畫布的上方有一個很大的對話雲，框內用深藍色寫着＂Happy Birthday＂。而在祝賀句子的後面...就是差點令滿抓狂的東西。

畫面再次回到遙的跑車內。  
「太可惡了，竟然將我畫成一個‘心心眼’！」滿嘟起了小嘴嚷着。  
「本來我想畫滿的頭髮的，但用深藍色好像不對啊。」遙帶着半點歉意的語氣解釋着：「幸好有紅色和黃色，所以就用了...其實，我覺得也是挺適合的嘛。」  
「你還狡辯！我頭髮的顏色...用其他顏色調出來不就可以了嗎？！」  
「哎...藝術方面我真的沒什麼天賦喔～」遙忍着笑，搖搖頭說道：「所以，以後還希望滿能多多指教！」說後向滿擠了一眼。

‘所以那表情符號，原來不是搞錯啊？’ 遙想着。本來還想逗弄滿的，但既然今天是滿的生日，她亦不忍心再繼續開這個玩笑。只是，當她看到滿困窘的可愛模樣，唇邊還是不禁翹了起來。  
「你還笑？！」  
「好，不笑了。」遙忍住了笑，誠懇地回應道。  
「真是的～還好意思說是生日賀圖。」曲髮畫家交叉雙臂嗔怪道。  
「真的不算嗎？那我下次再畫一幅好嗎？」

即使滿口中說着不喜歡，心裡卻是甜甜的。回想起遙突然的出現和在畫室裡的互動，其實已經令她感到很滿足。而遙親自為她畫的生日賀圖 - 那幽默風趣的圖，雖然像極小孩子的塗鴉，但是對她來說卻是珍貴無比的心意。想到這裡，她把臉微微轉向窗外，試圖掩飾着臉上流露出的幸福笑容...

—

「好了，我們到了。」過了一會，遙把車停下，戴好墨鏡和帽子。「準備好了嗎？」  
滿也跟着遙一樣做好掩飾工作。踏出車後，她好奇地觀望着四周。「這是甚麼地方？」  
「進去便知道囉～」  
「嗯，但是我今天的穿着...不會太隨便嗎？」  
「不會，這樣剛好。」打量了一下滿的衣著後，遙微笑說道。

就在二人一同步向那神秘的地方的同時，遙的外套口袋裡傳來一陣陣電話鈴聲。  
「請等等。」  
遙掏出手機，看了眉頭一皺，但選擇了拒絕來電。接着又把電話調到靜音，再放回口袋裡。  
‘遙這樣請了假，不知會否有甚麼問題？’ 滿想着。  
「還好嗎？」滿有點擔心地問道。  
「不要緊的。」停頓了半秒後，遙微笑搖頭。「走吧。」說後伸出手臂，讓滿挽着她。  
滿微笑點點頭，很自然地挽着遙的手臂一同往前走。

—

「哇～～～」滿被突如其來的速度嚇得差點尖叫起來，她喘着氣說道：「那...實在太快了！！」  
「呵呵，不如停下吧。」遙卻從容地回應着。  
「不...！我才不要輸給你！」  
「沒問題。那我慢一點不就行嗎？」  
「我不用你來讓！」  
「好，我會全力以赴的。」遙輕笑。

她完全沒有猜到，遙竟然會帶她來到卡丁車場。雖然是有些意外，但她卻沒想到自己竟然很喜歡這個地方（亦終於理解為何遙說她這隨便的打扮沒問題了）。更令她暖在心頭的，是明白到遙不是隨便想到而帶她來這裡的。像她們這樣的公眾人物，尤其是遙，要是跟普通人一樣一起在公眾場合下互動肯定是會被人拍下。即使遙不介意，可是她會這麼做，顯然就是為了讓自己避開緋聞。這樣戴着頭盔不但不易被人認出，還能隨心所欲地盡情享受這個刺激有趣的活動。

即使離開畫室時遙很隨意地說着「一起出去走走吧」，但看來金髮賽車手早已經細心計劃好一切的。想起剛到達的時候，她發現這個車場的工作人員已經為她們準備好合適的頭盔和手套，還安排了私人更衣室。而上‘賽道’前，遙還詳細地向她解釋基本卡丁車入門－包括手握方向盤的位置、對車輛的控制、轉向比、不同的彎道、入彎和出彎的速度與技巧等等。或許是經過了專業指導的關係，她駕駛了幾圈後已經開始掌握到一些要門（至少不至於踏錯油門和剎車的踏板）。

不過，還令她感到意外的，是遙告訴她，這卡丁車場的老闆杉田先生（註），是遙的車隊的前技術總監（遙曾說過車隊技術總監是為數不多個知道遙真正性別的人之一）。這位先生是遙已故父母的老朋友，從小看着遙長大，不但悉心栽培和扶持她走上賽車運動的道路，還為她穿針引線推薦她加入車隊。所以他不但是遙最親的人，還是她的恩師。杉田先生自看着遙的賽車事業越來越好，還連續幾年取得世界總冠軍的寶座，上賽季結束後他決定退休，全心經營這車場。

（註：借用了Harukalover自創角色的名字。在她的文章裡杉田先生也是遙的恩師和車隊的技術總監）

‘嗯，遙帶我來這裡，也是為了見他嗎？’  
‘既然他是遙最親的人...那這算不算是...’ 滿感到臉頰都要發燙了。  
‘哎，怎樣會想到這個啦！’ 正想掩着臉時，才記起自己已經套上頭盔。

「既然滿小姐要讓我，那我就不客氣了！」當滿發覺自己已經放鬆了油門的時候，遙的車已經從後超越她了。  
「太可惡了！！」 

幾圈後  
「剛才那些只是熱身而己，我根本沒有準備好！」滿脫下頭盔，不忿地嚷着。  
「是嗎？」遙只拉起頭盔上的透明面罩，用毛巾為滿拭去額頭上的汗珠。  
「當然～」  
「既然是熱身，那剛才的就不算了。」遙輕笑，邊整頓着滿額前被頭盔壓扁的頭髮邊說道：「不過，沒想到滿也喜歡賽車喔。」  
「真的很棒啊！」滿先是欣喜地點了點頭，但下一秒又改變主意：「嗯...只是...繞圈圈其實不是這麼無聊就是了。」  
看着面前的曲髮音樂家一副不服輸的可愛模樣，遙的嘴角不禁泛起笑意。  
「妳喜歡我也很高興。」走到小冰箱，取了一支水瓶遞給滿。「來，先喝點水。駕駛時出汗流失水分，一定要及時補充喔。」  
「謝謝。那休息完可以繼續嗎？」  
「當然！」

之後二人再‘較量’時，滿的駕駛技術已經有了明顯的進步。可是，即使有非常專業的指導，而她也是盡了力，可是新手的她還是很緊張，不但頻頻犯錯，還不時失控把車子撞向輪胎牆。不過，滿有這樣的表現還是說得過去，但堂堂F1總冠軍的天王遙的駕駛卻是慘不忍睹。作為一個職業賽車手，應該閉上眼也能夠輕易駕駛着卡丁車的她，今天卻‘表現’得不堪入目 ，不但錯漏百出連油門和剎車的踏板也弄錯，速度更慢得連一個新手都不如。無論她如何‘努力’，就是超越不了滿的車子，總是一直待在後面。

「太好了～我又贏了！」滿興奮得舉起雙手歡呼。  
「真的太棒了！我只好認輸吧～」遙拍拍手祝賀她。  
「來，我們再比試五圈！」  
「好，隨時奉陪～」  
－－  
「這次差點讓你先過終點線！」又‘較量’了數次後，滿邊喘氣邊說着。  
「可惜最後那個彎轉大了。唉，又輸給滿了～」  
「你怎麼了？怎能連我也贏不了？！」  
「大概是狀態不好吧。」遙無奈地嘆了口氣。  
「是嗎？但是，我已經連續贏了很多次了。你是故意讓着我吧？」滿交叉雙臂問道。  
「我覺得滿真的很厲害啊。看來很有天份呢。」遙還是一副無所謂的模樣。  
「不行！」滿拉着遙的手，再次向賽道走去。「這次不准留力，不然我要生氣了！」  
‘哎...怎麼辦呢？’

「是小遙嗎？」當她們步出更衣室時，有人在身旁叫着金髮賽車手的名字。  
遙和滿停下來，轉過身，發現面前站着一位和藹可親的老人。  
「杉田先生。」遙立即脫下頭盔，然後恭敬地向老人鞠了一個大躬。  
「你這孩子，這麼多年還是這樣客氣的。」杉田老頭搖搖頭。「在這裡，當自己地方就可以了。」  
「好的，謝謝先生。」遙禮貌地微笑，然後擺手示意。「先生，請讓我為您介紹，這是我的好朋友，海王滿小姐。」  
滿看着面前的長輩，也跟着遙一樣行禮。「幸會，杉田先生...啊...杉田sama。」  
「呵呵，既然滿小姐是小遙的朋友，也不必這麼拘謹了。」  
「好的...」  
「小遙常跟我提起滿小姐是個出色的藝術家，今日能遇見也是榮幸。歡迎妳來這裡，也祝妳生日快樂。」  
「謝謝～杉田先生過獎了。」聽到遙竟然在自己的恩師面前說過自己的事，滿感到很意外。  
「今天玩得開心嗎？滿小姐的技術看來不錯喔，小遙真的遇上敵手了！」杉田老頭看着二人問道，又悄悄地向遙單了一眼。  
「哎，先生說笑了。沒想到卡丁車還蠻刺激的，不過有點難控制就是了。」滿解釋着：「至於遙嘛，他老是說自己狀態不好，又說很久沒玩過卡丁車了。」  
「呵呵，是麼？小遙真的太令人失望了。看來我應該要好好的教訓他。」  
「那我只好洗耳恭聽吧。」遙輕笑順應着。「我也剛好有些事，想要向先生請教一下。」  
看着遙和杉田的對話，滿明白到他們有些事要單獨傾談。  
「那我不打擾你們敍舊了，我先去練習！」滿說着。  
「妳自己一人沒問題嗎？」遙有點不放心。  
「當然沒問題！」  
「好的，那滿要小心一點喔！」   
「嗯！」  
看遙的視線一直落在滿漸漸走遠的身影上，唇邊露出笑意，杉田老頭不禁笑了。

「你這個'狀態不好的冠軍車手'還裝得似模似樣啊。」  
「先生還笑話我。」遙勉強地擠出一個笑容。「她也發現了。」  
「除了這女生，你會輸給誰我都不相信吧。看起來你們感情很像很不錯。已經走在一起了嗎？」  
「她沒有接受我。」遙搖了搖頭。  
「呵呵，沒想到你這個‘花花公子’終於遇上更強的對手了。」杉田揶揄着。  
「先生別誤會，滿可不是那樣的人。」遙立即替滿解釋道：「她是個很好的女孩，很率直，沒有心機。她只是單純的想做好自己的音樂，畫自己喜歡的東西...」  
杉田老頭邊聽着遙突然為滿說話，邊理解的點點頭。其實他看着她們的互動時已經看得出遙對這位藍綠髮女生的重視和認真，而且今天還是他第一次看到遙向自己介紹一位‘好朋友’。他知道遙的緋聞女友多得數不清，也不驚訝，只是一直看着遙長大的他很了解這孩子的想法，明白到她的性格就是這樣 - 不在乎的人和事，即使是不真實的指控也不屑回應；但對於自己喜歡的東西卻會盡最大的努力去爭取和保護。  
「我明白的，孩子。別灰心，給些耐性吧。」杉田像個慈愛的父親般拍拍遙的肩膀給予鼓勵。「不過，這麼多年了你終於肯正正經經的找個女生談戀愛，我也是很欣慰的。」  
「先生又說笑了。先生當然知道，這個秘密我不能隨便告訴別人的。」碧綠的眼底間流露出無奈的神情。「只是在遇到滿之前，我只顧着賽車事業，沒有太多時間，亦從不覺得需要有任何人陪伴。」  
「嗯，我也覺得滿小姐的為人很不錯。她應該是個懂分寸的人，不會跟人亂說的。」  
「我相信她。可是，即使多精密細緻的功夫也難免會有漏洞被人察覺到。我只是不敢想像，假如有一天這秘密被洩露出去，對身邊的人的影響會有多大？而我最不想的是傷害到她。」  
「你這顧慮也是很合理的。那麼，車隊那邊怎樣...？」  
「暫時一切如常。不過冬季測試那天的事，似乎引起了一些關注...」  
「就是那件事嗎？」  
「嗯，其實我已有了一些想法，但還望先生可以指點一下。」  
…

「好了，都談得久了，你是時候去看看滿小姐了。」二人談了好一會後，杉田老頭從辦公室座椅中站起來。  
「好，我也想看看她練習的成果。」戴上頭盔後，遙跟着杉田一起走去。

二人回到車場的時候，突然聽到賽道旁傳來一些騷動的聲音。遙看到滿出現在騷動的源頭，便立刻加快了腳步。

「我剛才已經說過了，我沒興趣和你們玩！」滿生氣地辯駁着。她看起來被幾位男生圍着，還有一些旁人在圍觀。  
「妳怎能出爾反爾啊！」當中帶頭的是一位高大的男生，他指着滿說道。  
「我根本就沒有答應你們！」  
「我們幾個和其他的旁人都聽到的，妳不能抵賴！」  
「是啊，妳之前就是這麼說的...」旁人還幫忙附和着。  
「我...」

滿還未說完，遙已經走進了人群的中心，迅速把滿護在自己的身後。  
「妳別怕，有我在。」金髮賽車手溫柔地對滿說着。轉向人群，她卻帶着一個威嚴的語氣問道：「發生甚麼事？你們這樣圍着她算是甚麼意思？」  
躲在高大的身影背後的滿看到遙後頓時安心下來，她不自覺地把手放到遙的大手裡，而遙則拉起她的手，跟她十指緊扣作回應。  
因為只看到頭盔，所以那些人沒有把二人認出。  
「你就是這小姐的男朋友嗎？」那位高大的男生問道。「剛才你的女友在轉彎時撞到我的車，還害得我失控撞向輪胎牆。」  
「然後是她自己說會賠罪的。」另一人說着：「我們沒要求她賠甚麼，只是邀請她跟我們一齊玩玩比試幾圈而已。這樣不算為難她吧。」  
「既然她不想，你們又何必勉強她呢？」遙反問着：「你們這樣強人所難，就是為難她。」  
「但她說過會賠罪，怎能不算數？」幾位男生還是不服氣。  
「那麼，我代她跟你們切磋如何？」停頓了幾秒後，遙提議道。  
「你？！」高大的男生冷笑着。「之前看你毫無技術又這麼笨拙，一副只懂橫衝直撞的樣子，跟我們玩你不夠實力吧！」  
「你說甚麼！」聽着他們取笑遙，滿立刻忍不住反駁。  
「不是嗎？妳這個笨手笨腳的男友也太沒用了吧！連玩賽車都輸給女朋友，還輸得這麼丟臉！跟我們切磋也只有留在後面吃塵的份兒吧！哈哈！」說後其他人都笑了。  
滿還想替遙爭論下去，但遙卻輕輕地用手指按着她的手背，示意她不用回應。  
聽着這些言語指控，頭盔底下的俊臉反而露出一個隨意的笑容。  
「既然我肯代她賠罪，邀請你們一起比試，而你們又不接受，那就跟之前她拒絕你們的邀請一樣。這麼說我們就算扯平了。」遙冷靜地分析道。  
「這...這怎麼能說得過！」男生大喊，但想不到怎樣反駁。

就在對方不肯罷休的時候，人群外突然傳出一把熟悉的聲音。  
「對啊，這怎麼能說得過！」  
遙往外看，發現原來聲音的主人是杉田老頭。  
杉田老頭步向人群的面前，說道：「大家好，我是這裡的負責人。你們剛才的對話我都聽到了。不如讓我幫大家作主好嗎？」  
看到沒有人回應，他繼續說着：「我認為比試作賠罪也是個不錯的主意。反正大家都是喜歡賽車運動的人，何不在賽道上較量一下？這樣才知道對方是否有實力的，對不對？」  
「你說得的確有道理。」高大的男生先回答，說後不屑地指向金髮騎士：「不過看他這麼差勁的技術，還用鬥嗎？誰都能贏他！」  
「呵呵，這樣嘛...」杉田想着，然後問道：「那我想先問一下，你們喜歡看F1賽事嗎？」  
「當然！每個大賽獎的周末都不會錯過的，我們幾人還約好十月一起到鈴鹿觀看日本大賽獎！」男生說道。  
老頭把視線轉向遙：「先生，你呢？」  
「哎，我也非常喜歡呢。不過從未試過現場看比賽就是了...」遙默契地回應着，不知杉田先生又想到甚麼好主意了。  
「不過...跟這比試有甚麼關係啊？」一人問道。  
「呵呵...很好！我踫巧認識人會有日本大賽獎的門票。」杉田笑着說：「就這樣吧，今天的比試，就由我作裁判。誰勝出的話我就贈送一張主看台的門票給他，怎麼樣？」

幾位男生面面相覷，好像不敢相信他的話。  
「哇，真的嗎？就這麼容易？！」  
「維修區旁主看台的門票不易購得呢～」

剛才杉田老頭的說話也突然讓滿想到了甚麼。  
「先生，您認識的人，也有圍場俱樂部(Paddock Club)的門票嗎？」滿問道。  
「這個嘛...」老頭邊想邊說着：「我想他一定有的。」看着滿的表情，他已經想到她提問的用意。  
「好吧，既然今天這麼熱鬧，我就向這位朋友要某車隊圍場包廂的周末門票吧！」（１）

本來主看台的門票已經很吸引，但杉田老頭突然還把獎品翻倍。這下不但令那幾位男生聽得目瞪口呆，全場更開始哄動起來。  
「騙人的嗎？！車隊的圍場包廂？！簡直是車迷夢寐以求的門票啊！！」  
「喂喂，我也可以參加嗎？」聽到這麼豐富的獎品，在旁邊圍觀的人更紛紛嚷着要加入比賽。  
遙看了看滿，又不能置信地看看杉田老頭。  
‘你們是串謀好的嗎？’ 遙默默地問着，無奈地看着她的恩師一副等看好戲的樣子。

後來，加入這個臨時舉辦的小型比賽的人越來越多，最後還要分開兩組比賽才能決定進入決賽的名單。

「先生，您這是嫌不夠多事嗎？」在另一組在比賽的時候，遙在杉田老頭的旁邊小聲問着。  
「不知我認識的那個人，不能贈送圍場門票給那些狂蜂浪蝶的感覺會如何呢。」老頭卻一邊欣賞着比賽，一邊打趣地說着：「不過，他的‘女友’應該會很高興吧。」  
「所以先生不就是想我輸吧。」  
「呵，剛才看你的‘女友’這麼維護你的樣子，我想聰明的你一定不會讓她失望的。」  
遙沒有回應。她輕笑搖搖頭，然後把手探進口袋裡。  
「好了，輪到你上場了。」一陣歡呼聲在終點線傳來後，杉田老頭拍了一下遙的肩膀。

* * *

（１）之前在第八章的reference提及過的，圍場俱樂部是F1大獎賽中最高級的門票。這些門票中也有分不同指定入場日期的通行証，有些是只限觀看星期天的正賽，也有周末套票，除了正賽之外還可以入場觀看星期五練習賽和星期六排位賽。門票中還有些是坐在專屬車隊的包廂內的貴賓套票。杉田老頭‘送出’的是法拉利貴賓周末套票，價值大約是八十萬日元。

遙的"傑作"：


	14. Chapter 14

決賽的最後十人名額和發車的位置是由參賽者的小組比賽時間來決定和排列。遙在分組賽時因爲稍為‘找回一點點狀態’，所以順利進入決賽，排在第八位發車。

之前跟遙滿爭辯的高大男生則在另一個分組賽勝出，時間也比其他參賽者的更快，排在桿位（第一位）發車。他同行的幾位朋友也排在遙的前面。

遙先向滿交談了幾句，然後走到桿位位置停下。（遙還是戴着頭盔）

「你站在這幹嘛？！這是我的位置！」看到遙走近，坐在卡丁車的高大男生喊着。他指着後方說道：「你排在第八，最後的第二排，看清楚吧！連賽車的基本規則也不懂！真不知你是如何進入決賽的！」  
「謝謝你的提醒。」遙卻輕鬆地應對着，她蹲下來，半透明面罩下的綠瞳跟男生的視線對上：「我只是想在比賽前跟你說幾句話。」  
「你想說甚麼？」男生交叉雙臂，有點疑惑地打量着面前戴着頭盔的人。  
「你的駕駛技術的確不錯，看來是有練習過的。」  
「這是當然～我還參加過不少卡丁車賽！還曾經贏過獎！」男生得意地自誇。  
「是嗎？」  
「怎麼了？現在怕輸了嗎？」排在第二位的男生聽到二人的對話，忍不住譏諷遙一番：「你要是想退出的話還來得及啊！這樣不至於在女友的面前丟臉吧...哈哈哈哈！」說後其他人都笑了。  
「既然我說過要跟大家切磋一下，那就當然不會退縮的。」遙答道。  
「臉皮還挺厚的嘛。」桿位的男生又發了一個冷笑。「不過，雖然你勇氣可嘉，但是那圍場套票最終還是屬於我的！真可惜，你還是沒機會到現場看比賽。」  
遙會心一笑。  
「沒關係，我也希望你能到圍場包廂見識一下，感受一下比賽週的氣氛，說不定還能遇到車手們，跟他們互動。」  
「這還用你說？！若獎品是法拉利車隊的套票的話...到時候我就可以跟天王遙見面，還可以和他合照和拿簽名～～」男生得意地說着，好像門票已經拿到手一樣。  
「天王遙嗎...」  
「怎麼？你也想要嗎？看來，你只有羡慕的份兒了！」  
「嗯，或許吧。」停頓了一下後，遙會意地點點頭。她禮貌地伸出手，示意握手：「先祝你好運。」  
男生愣了一下，對遙的舉動感到不明所以：「你來就是想說這些嗎？」  
「對，我差點忘了。可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」  
可是他卻毫不客氣拒絕了遙的邀請。他發出一個嗤笑，然後不屑地說：「為何要告訴你我的名字？我不認識你，更加無興趣去認識。」  
遙聳聳肩。「好吧，那我就不勉強了。」說後轉身走回自己的位置。

「各位準備好了嗎？」杉田老頭向賽道上的參賽者說道。

遙坐好後，看着杉田老頭的方向，也剛好看到從更衣室換洗出來的藍綠髮音樂家。

這時候滿已經脫下頭盔，換上帽子和墨鏡，束起馬尾。雖然隱藏工作做得很好，不易看得出她一頭獨特漂亮的藍綠色曲髮，但換上一套海藍色連身裙（小螢為她準備）的她在這卡丁車場中還是顯得格外耀眼，格外吸引人。

滿向着遙揮了揮手，喊道：「你要加油啊！」  
遙也揮揮手作回應。  
‘我會的，滿～’

聽着曲髮音樂家為她的‘男朋友’打氣，整個車場的目光都投到她的身上。  
「她就是之前跟佐藤的車撞了的女生？很漂亮啊！」那幾位要滿賠罪的男生看到她，不禁同時讚嘆着。  
「她的男友...不就是那個動作遲鈍的嗎？」  
「怎麼覺得她有點眼熟...。」旁人小聲說着。  
「嗯嗯，不知怎的我也覺得這車場的負責人也很面善...好像在哪兒見過的。」  
  
「決賽二十圈，不限時，第一名衝過終點線的參賽者獲勝！」杉田老頭繼續說道，中止了人群的對話。  
各位參賽者已經準備就緒，靜候着杉田老頭的指令。當他揮動着一支綠旗的一刻，比賽正式開始！

滿一直目不轉睛地盯着在第八位起跑的車。

跟F1賽車不同，在卡丁車場上全部車的性能和力量都相同。沒有資源和技術和數據上帶來的優勢，決定比賽勝負的完全是個人技術的較量。 

可是除了遙之外，賽道上的參賽者，即使是業餘賽事中的精英，無論在體能和技術方面，跟職業賽車手還是有着很大的分別。（職業賽車手大多自童年時期便長時間在卡丁車場上練習和比拼）。但是在這場內，除了車場的工作人員和滿之外，沒有人會想到，參賽者當中的這位神祕人物竟然不單止是一位職業賽車手，更是在世界最高水平的賽車運動中稱霸的王者。

憑着敏銳的判斷力、細膩的控制、精湛的技術、長年累積的經驗、和與生俱來的求勝渴望，遙的優勢已經再顯然不過了。未跑完兩圈，她的車已經超越了幾位對手，排在第二位。

「這小子是怎麼了？」現場觀看比賽的人目睹這一切，無不目瞪口呆。  
「怎麼他好像突然敏捷了很多...？不！跟之前那個笨手笨腳的完全是兩個人！」

‘真的好久，也沒有這樣開過卡丁車了。’遙邊駕駛賽車邊想着。只是她自己亦沒有猜到，本來今天帶滿來到卡丁車場是要替她慶祝生日，卻變了要跟別人比賽。不過，有滿在場觀看比賽的感覺倒是說不出的奇妙，令她特別想勝出，和她分享勝利的喜悅，把自己努力爭取和追逐的一切都交到海洋女神的手中。

‘滿，我不會令妳失望的。’

到了第二圈，遙已經追近在桿位發車和領跑的男生。  
‘怎麼？！騙人的嗎？竟然有人迫在我的後面？！’之前在分組賽遠遠拋離其他對手的男生沒有料到竟然被人追了上來。更令他震驚的是，在他的後面還是之前連賽車新手女朋友也贏不了的笨拙男生。  
‘哼，管你是裝的還是甚麼，總之我是不會輸的。那圍場的門票是屬於我的！’  
他開始擋住遙的進攻。二人在直路上不逞多讓，車子還差點踫上。快要進入髮夾彎的時候，走在外線的男生佔據了較有利的線路，可是遙卻巧妙地放棄爭奪線路，挪到內線。她選擇了延遲煞車，以便佔據彎心的位置以更快的速度過彎。  
‘可惡！怎麼可能？！’   
男生不能相信這個‘新手’竟然能用這方式來阻擋自己的最佳線路，更沒想到的是他的速度和極佳的控制能力。為了防止被超越，他立即扭動方向盤並且加速，試圖收窄遙的可去空間，迫使他減慢來躲避自己的車。  
‘哇～～～！’  
可惜缺乏賽車經驗的他因為太緊張和急進而轉向過度，兩部車的輪胎在一剎那間微微的擦過。突如其來的觸碰差點令兩部車同時失控。男生為了重拾控制只好迫着剎車，切回外線，才不至於在原地上打轉或撞向賽道邊的輪胎牆。至於遙，面對踫撞駕輕就熟的她卻利用平日刻苦鍛鍊出來的體能來承受住衝擊，還冷靜地利用修正方向盤和油門來保住轉向。

超越了所有對手後，風之子的車逐漸消失在其餘車手的視野之中...

「哇，實在是太精采了！！」觀眾們在旁喊着，不少人還拍掌。  
「那個彎完全看不出有任何空隙，竟然能在那裡超車也是太神奇了吧。」  
「他入髮夾彎時的節奏和線路也是近乎完美，簡直是個高手啊。」  
  
就在賽道旁的人群不斷為遙的表現感到驚訝，紛紛參與討論之際，杉田老頭卻是靜靜地觀看着一切。  
過了一會，他會意地搖了搖頭，小聲說道：「這些年，他還是一點都沒變。」  
旁邊的藍綠髮音樂家聽後轉向老人，問道：「先生指的是甚麼？」  
「對於自己喜歡的東西，他一向都是這麼堅持和執着。」杉田老頭解釋着，但似乎話中有話。  
「他從小就這麼熱愛賽車吧。」  
「沒錯，這個在賽車場上長大的孩子就是如此的純真和瘋狂。」老頭點頭。「小時候他經常去求父母帶他到卡丁車場去。他非常有天賦，無論駕駛技術、領悟力、或心理質素都很出色，就是天才型的車手。只可惜他的父母為了打理生意，沒有太多時間去培養他那潛在的天賦。我知道後便在週末帶他到不同的卡丁車場練習和見識，還參加了不同的小型卡丁車比賽。」  
「他每次到了車場，便會專注得忘了時間。除了用心地練習，他還會向場上的其他孩子挑戰較量技術，即使他們的年紀比他大很多...而且...身體上也更佔優勢。」  
滿理解地點點頭，視線轉回到那位正全情投入比賽的賽車手身上。杉田先生的話彷彿讓她看到了那個童年的金髮孩子。想到這裡，她不禁微微一笑。  
「無論是實力相約或者是差距甚大的對手，他都會全力以赴。」看着遙一直領跑，還比其他對手快出超過一圈，老頭繼續回憶着：「而每次在比試之前，他會跟對手說上幾句，祝福對方。小時候是這樣，之後加入職業車隊後還是一直沒變。即便人家漠視他，甚至對他出言不遜也罷，他也絕不會在場外跟別人產生磨擦引起爭執，只會在賽道上拼盡全力，以成績來回應。他尊重自己的對手，也是他在圍場內外都頗受人歡迎和尊敬的原因。」  
聽着杉田老頭的話，滿開始明白為何遙完全不介意那些霸道的男生對她惡言相向。  
「他處事的確很成熟，人也很隨和不計較...」滿若有所思地回應着：「但是，他剛才為了我跟那些人爭論...」  
杉田老頭卻聽出了滿的心意：「滿小姐，這孩子雖然愛開玩笑還不時逗弄人，但他的內心卻是很單純和真誠。對於自己重視的人，他一定會拼盡全力去保護的。」  
「嗯，我明白的。謝謝先生的提點。」  
「別客氣。對了，若果滿小姐不介意的話，可以幫我一個忙嗎？」杉田老頭提議道，把手中的東西遞到音樂家的面前：「我相信他一定會很高興的。」  
低頭看了老頭手上拿着的物件，又思考了一會兒，滿終於會意地點頭。接過東西後，她把目光轉向賽道，投在正與風競逐的金髮騎士身上。

「這人實在是太厲害了！」比賽快要接近尾聲時，金髮賽車手已經比其他參賽者遙遙領先。因為她近乎完美的表現，觀眾早已忘了比她落後幾圈的人，只把注意力放在她的身上。  
「很想知道他是誰啊！」不少人更拿出手機，錄下這個神秘車手的完美駕駛示範。

不久，到了最後一圈，所有人都開始為在遙打氣和歡呼。  
與此同時，在終點線旁的某人拿起了格子旗，準備為第一部越過的車揮動。  
  
‘！！’  
過了最後的髮夾彎，在最後的直路上，遙望向幾十米外的遠處。當她的眼底下呈現出某畫面的一瞬間，澈綠的雙瞳不禁瞪大。  
如夢幻般的景象。在賽道的盡頭，夕陽綻放出耀眼的光芒，在她面前的道路上劃出一道光，好像在引導着她；在那璀璨光芒的盡頭，那與風競逐的最終點，那個作為賽車手的歸屬之地，她隱約能看見站着某個熟悉的身影，似乎在等待着她；與此同時，一陣柔柔愜意的微風吹起，晃過了女神飄逸的裙擺和手中的旗子，也拂起了一股醉人和溫煦的海洋氣息，彷彿正在召喚着她。  
‘滿...謝謝妳，這對我來說，實在是太珍貴了～’ ，即使這完全算不上是正式的比賽，但這一刻滿滿的感動已經比贏得F1大賽獎分站冠軍，甚至是年度冠軍帶來的尊貴榮譽與豐厚獎金來得更加有意義...

隨着格子旗的揮舞，熱烈的掌聲和歡呼聲，這場特別的比賽就這樣完滿地劃上句號。

再繞了一圈，遙的車終於停下。當她從車子步出來的時候，全場即時報以震耳欲聾的喝采聲。  
「太棒了！！簡直是神一般的駕駛技術！」  
她沒有脫下頭盔，只是向着觀眾的方向，把手放在胸口前，然後揮揮手示意感謝支持。  
「這個動作...他該不會是...？」一名觀眾認得那是天王遙勝出比賽後的招牌動作。  
「動作而已，天王遙怎會在日本啊？」  
「話雖如此...不過，看他的身高和駕駛風格也是跟他很像啊！」  
「又好像有點道理...」

遙在終點線等候其餘的車回到起步格停下，然後禮貌地跟參賽者們握手，也接受他們的祝賀。  
「天啊，你真的是深藏不露！太厲害了！」一位參賽者祝賀遙的勝利。  
「你之前是有意隱藏實力的！！」之前在桿位發車的男生走到遙的面前，不能置信地瞪着她：「你...你到底是誰？！」  
「我是誰並不重要。」遙卻從容地回應着：「剛才已說過，我只是想代她跟你們切磋一下而已。」  
「你...難道...真是個職業車手？！不！你一定是！」  
遙沒有再回應。  
當大家都迫不及待想揭開那神秘車手的真面目的時候，杉田老頭卻適時地為遙找了個脫身的好藉口：「好了，請大家稍等，讓勝出的車手先去準備一下。然後我們再來個正式的頒獎禮！」

回到更衣室時，遙才發現滿已經在等候着。  
「遙～」滿看到遙，立即走上前，情不自禁給了她一個祝賀的擁抱。「恭喜你～剛才...實在太棒了！」  
遙張開雙臂，回抱着懷裡的女神。「滿～很感謝妳！有妳陪伴着我比賽，還有妳為我在終點線揮動格子旗，那種感覺真的很奇妙！」  
「真的嗎？」滿抬起頭，向金髮騎士報以一個甜美的笑容。「我也很高興呢～」  
‘能陪伴着妳比賽，看着妳在賽道上享受着與風競逐的畫面...我很希望...以後也能有機會...’ 滿默默地補充着。  
看着一滴滴汗水不斷從金髮腦袋的頭頂滲出，順着髮絲滑下，滿不禁想起在平板電腦的屏幕上所看到的景象，眉頭突然微顰。  
「不好意思。」察覺到滿的表情，遙立刻鬆開擁着滿的雙臂，用手背拭一拭了自己的額頭，然後用手指把凌亂的頭髮整理了一下，「我都忘了。」  
「你等一下。」滿微笑搖搖頭，走到角落的小櫥櫃拿了毛巾，再回到遙的面前。  
當遙準備從滿的手中接過毛巾的時候，音樂家卻把它按在她的臉頰上。  
遙雖然對滿的舉動感到有點意外，但還是欣然地接受這份心意。  
「滿...麻煩妳了。」  
「真是的。又說只是切磋一下，」滿一邊細心地替她拭去臉上和髮絲間的汗珠，一邊嗔怪道：「卻非要把自己弄得這麼辛苦不可。」  
「呵...原來贏了差不多五圈，我還是沒有達到滿小姐的要求嗎？」  
滿沒好氣地輕輕捏了遙的臉頰。「看你滿頭大汗的樣子，還是樂此不疲。」  
「好了，跟妳說笑而已。我的確是有點累了。畢竟昨晚才趕回來，還沒有適應好時差。」  
「遙，辛苦你了...」  
遙溫柔地握住滿的手腕，一臉認真地說着：「滿，能在這天跟妳一起度過，即使再辛苦都是值得的。」  
「嗯...」滿的臉上泛起一絲紅暈，頭羞澀地垂下。  
就在二人感到時間快要靜止的時候，遙突然想起當下更重要的事。  
「滿，不介意的話讓我先去換洗一下好嗎？今天是妳的生日，但這個比賽已經耽誤了不少時間，如果被人認出的話恐怕要在這待上一陣子。時候不早了，我還想帶妳去一個地方。」  
「既然遙都累了，那不如回去吧...」沒想到遙還有其他計劃，滿雖然高興，可是看到遙已經為自己弄得疲憊不堪，心裡又是萬般不忍。  
「我們說過要好好慶祝的，難道滿小姐要我不遵守承諾嗎？」  
「哎，可是...我總是說不過你就是了～」

過了十多分鐘後，在場的人果然沒有等到那神祕的車手的回到賽道。

杉田老頭先出來向大家宣告：「各位，不好意思！在場工作人員剛剛告訴我，之前勝出的那位參賽者已經離開了！」  
這消息令全場一遍嘩然。  
「不是吧！他竟然連圍場套票都不要？！」  
「我敢打賭，他一定是個職業車手！莫非他真是天王遙？」  
「哇，這簡直是太不可思議了！」

當那個跟滿的車相撞的男生還在呆呆地思考着他的對手是誰的時候，杉田老頭的說話突然把他狠狠的驚醒。  
「所以我打算，把圍場套票送給亞軍的參賽者！」  
「不可能的！這...這...是騙人的嗎？！」男生對這個決定感到非常難以置信，「我沒有聽錯吧？！」  
老頭走到他的面前，拿出了一個信封交給他，「你沒有聽錯！年輕人，恭喜你！」  
「這就是門票了嗎？？」他有點疑惑地看了看手中的信封，然後問道。  
「不是。門票方面請你先留下聯絡方式。稍後待我拿到套票後就會送上。」老頭解釋着，然後又帶着意味深長的語氣說道：「這封信，是那位勝出的先生臨走前叫我交給你的。看來，你真的很幸運呢。」  
「他？！」男生連忙把信封打開，折開信紙，然後小聲地讀着：  
「給＂為何要告訴你我的名字＂：  
今天很高興能一起在賽道切磋。門票請笑納，就當是為了我朋友撞到你的車而賠罪。希望十月你能到鈴鹿現場觀看比賽。」  
‘為了賠罪而把門票讓出，有這個必要嗎？’   
男生邊讀着這封信，邊感到很疑惑。直至他讀到最後的幾句，他的雙眼霎時瞪得圓圓，下巴更差點跌到地上。  
「P.S 因為閣下沒有告訴我你的名字，所以很抱歉只好這樣稱呼你（笑）雖然閣下說過沒有興趣認識我，但看來你也算是認識我的。很衷心感謝你一直以來對我和車隊的支持。到時候歡迎你到圍場找我合照！（遙簽名）」  
‘這簽名！’  
「喂喂，他到底寫了甚麼啊？」男生的友人好奇地問道，在場的人也是不斷地揣猜着。  
他又重讀了這封信好幾次，攥住信紙的手不停地顫抖，臉漸漸變得通紅。  
突然，他掩着臉大喊起來：「天啊！！他，他竟...竟然是天王遙！」  
「天王遙！！在哪？！」聽到男生的說，全場頓時引起一陣騷動。  
‘而我...我...還對他說了那些白痴的話！！’ 回想起之前自己對偶像和他的‘女友’不友好的說話和態度，他感到快要崩潰了。  
「啊，剛才泊車的時候不是看到一部黑色的法拉利嗎？原來真的是他！」一人回想着，說後更有人開始衝向停車場試圖尋找遙的下落。  
可是這時遙和滿早已離開了卡丁車場，才沒有機會被讓人認出而造成轟動。杉田老頭當然是沒逃過被追問二人的下落，雖然他沒看到遙在信上寫了甚麼，但他早已經猜想到信中的內容。  
「慢着...先生，你不就是法拉利車隊的前技術總監杉田先生嗎？！？！你知道天王遙在哪嗎？！」（1）

離開車場後，遙帶着滿到了郊區外一個幽靜樸素的小漁村吃晚飯。（2）這個小漁村的地點雖然較為偏遠，但為了滿喜歡的海鮮料理、怡人的景色、還要顧及着二人的私隱不被打擾，遙可是費盡心思千挑萬選，最後才決定來這個地方。她之前還親自跟一個舟屋的店主聯絡上，才能讓那個不設訂座的小餐廳破例給她們預約在這天晚上來用膳。

看着滿高興地品嚐着海鮮宴，享受地觀望着漁港四周的秀麗景色，遙的臉上露出滿足的笑容，身上的疲憊也似乎一掃而空。  
晚飯過後，二人靜靜的在漁港旁的小徑漫步。  
「累嗎？」滿關切地問道。  
「還好。」遙把自己的外套脫下，給藍綠髮音樂家披上。「有點涼了，披着吧。」  
「謝謝。」遙的貼心舉動再一次令她感到窩心。「遙，我今天過得很開心，真的很感謝你～～」  
「能跟妳一起度過這重要的日子，我也很高興。」  
「今天不但是我第一次到卡丁車場體驗，還是第一次看到遙的比賽呢～」  
「喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯...真的是很難忘啊。」滿點了點頭。「不過沒想到你最後還是把圍場門票送給那位粉絲。」  
雖然明白滿的心意，但遙還是忍不住要逗弄她一下：「對啊，真可惜，我現在沒有甚麼能送給其他‘朋友’了。」  
「哦，原來遙是覺得可惜嗎？」  
「怎麼樣？不知滿小姐對這安排可滿意嗎？」  
被說穿了心底話，滿立刻為自己辯護：「你要把門票送給誰，我才不在乎呢。」  
「是嗎？幸好我還沒有交出門票。」金髮賽車手一本正經地說着，還裝作拿出電話發訊息：「那讓我告訴杉田先生，改送其他的禮物給他吧－」  
「不！」滿竟然緊張得把遙的電話從手中奪去，嘟了小嘴。「是誰會這麼無賴，把送出去的東西收回的？！」  
「好吧，跟妳開玩笑而已。不過鈴鹿（日本）大獎賽我可是很希望看到滿來支持我的。」  
「就是鈴鹿而已嗎？沒問題，我會到觀眾席來支持遙的，這樣行了嗎？」滿還是不認輸。即使是很想入場觀看比賽，可是她卻不屑仿傚那些想粘着遙，借遙上位的明星一樣向她索取圍場門票。

遙會心一笑，把手伸進褲袋，準備把某東西拿出來。  
「滿，很抱歉。我沒有甚麼可以送給妳作生日禮物。我－」  
就在這時，滿手中拿着的手機突然震動着。   
「遙，是找你的。」滿低頭看了看，然後把電話遞給遙。  
「今天我可不想為了公事－」低頭看了看來電顯示，遙不想接聽，更不想打斷自己剛才的計劃。  
「但是一定是有甚麼緊要事，才會找得遙這麼急的吧...」  
「好吧，我先失陪一下，很快就回來。」  
「好～～去吧～」

滿獨自站在漁港的碼頭，靜靜觀看眼前的風景，但不知怎的，即使是怡人的景色和柔和悅耳的浪聲，也平伏不了她內心隱隱的莫名不安。  
‘找得這麼急，希望不是因為她回來而出了甚麼問題吧。’  
本來她沒有打算偷聽遙的對話，可是在這寧靜的地方，只要聲音大一點便能清楚地傳進耳裡。她隱約能聽到，從不遠處傳來一些不耐煩的說話和語氣。  
「我明天就會回來～回來後我會解釋清楚的。」  
「別擔心吧，我知道該怎麼做的了。」  
‘果然是出了事嗎？’ 聽着遙的對話，滿的心突然一沉。手不自在地抓緊了裙子。  
「明晚你會到機場等我？好，那見面時再說。」

掛線後，遙從後看着滿的背影，暗暗地嘆了口氣。  
她從口袋裡掏出某東西，默默地看着。  
那是她為滿準備好的‘生日禮物’。雖然它只是一張小卡片，但那是比任何圍場套票更珍貴的東西，一張無價的‘門票’ - 法拉利車隊的家屬通行証。這是只有跟賽車手最親近的人或家人才能得到的。持有它的人，能在賽季的二十一場比賽中，在圍場、貴賓接待區、甚至是車隊的車房裡自由出入。而在圍場中，遙是唯一一位從來沒有向自己車隊申請過這通行証的車手。即使是跟遙最親的杉田老頭，退休後也沒有獲得這張‘門票’ 。

回想起剛才的通話，遙掙扎了很久，最終還是無奈地把這小卡片放回口袋中。  
‘對不起，滿，我很想把它送給妳。可是，現在不是時候...’

「滿，對不起，讓妳久等了。」  
「沒關係，希望沒甚麼事吧。」滿努力地裝着一副若無其事的樣子，但徬徨的眼神還是出賣了她的心情。  
「是車隊的press officer打來的。」看到滿的不安，遙主動地向她解釋。「的確是有些麻煩事。不過妳別擔心，跟我這次回來無關的。」遙安慰地說着。即使是心愛的滿，她也不能把這機密說出來。（3）  
「好吧。」既然遙不肯說，滿亦不想勉強。

之後二人繼續走着，一邊閒聊，一邊珍惜剩下不多的相處時間。  
「那麼剛才來電之前，遙想跟我說甚麼？」  
遙停下來，向滿擠出一個歉意的笑容。  
「滿，這次我回來，因為行程有點倉促，所以趕不及準備生日禮物送妳，很抱歉...」想起之前的電話，遙為了大局着想，忍着內心的內疚感，只好對滿說了這個善意的謊言。  
「沒關係，遙回來為我慶祝生日已經很足夠了。」滿很小心又堅定地搖頭。想到剛才聽到遙在電話中說明天會回去，她努力地擠出一絲微笑，試圖掩飾着內心的失落：「嗯...明天遙就要回去了嗎？」  
「是的。」看到滿的神情，遙的心不自由主地揪扯了一下。按捺着想把她擁入懷裡，告訴她自己有多不捨得她的衝動，遙只拉起她的手，說道：「滿，雖然我們一起相處的時間不多，但每次我都過得很快樂。這些日子我會好好珍惜的。」

「我也是...」這次滿沒有像之前般掙開遙的手。她點了點頭，然後又羞澀地垂下頭。  
「遙...你知道嗎？我決定了...下個月會到歐洲發展...」  
「真的嗎？怪不得雪奈最近頻頻到歐洲那邊開會。」明白到滿的意思，遙的心裡湧起了一絲感動，下意識把握着音樂家的手加重了一些力度，但下一秒又放鬆了。「無論妳到哪裡，我都會支持妳的。妳這麼優秀，一定能為新樂團帶來更多悅耳的音樂！」  
「嗯～說不定...我們還會有機會見面啊。」  
「嗯，一定會的。」停頓了一下後，遙向滿露出一個溫存的笑容。  
‘那時候...或許會有轉機吧...’ 

然後她們牽着彼此的手，四目相對，靜靜地注視着對方。隨着時間一分一秒地流逝，遙和滿對對方不捨的心情也越來越強烈。  
‘滿，謝謝妳為我所做的一切。我只希望，不管未來發生甚麼事，我能盡最大的努力來保護妳，愛護妳...’  
「遙，先閉上眼睛～」過了一會，滿提議着。  
「好。」遙微笑着，配合地合上雙眼。

突然感覺到自己脖子被一雙纖手擁着，遙如觸電般怔了一下。

‘這是...滿她...’  
那股熟悉的海洋氣息冉冉地拉近，逐漸充斥着她所有的感官，悄悄地侵襲着她的思緒，也刺激着她的理智。  
她模糊的意識費力地抵抗着這迷人的氣味，試圖說服自己，或許這不是真的。正當她猜想着音樂家的計劃的時候，她才猛然發覺到，自己的薄唇已經被兩片醉人的唇瓣輕輕地貼合、覆蓋着。

  
  
之前的她還在徒勞地抑壓着自己的情感，但那突如其來，甜蜜、夢幻的觸踫卻瞬間狠狠地擊潰了她的理智，也迫使她掙脫了纏繞着腦海中的矛盾情愫，更燃起了她期盼已久對愛情的渴望。  
  
過了不知多久，當那迷人的氣息漸漸散去後，遙瞪大了雙眼，不能置信地看着面前臉頰泛紅的藍綠髮音樂家。  
「滿，妳...」  
滿緊緊地咬着下唇，尷尬地迴避遙驚訝的眼神，然後很艱難地吐出這一句：「對不起，遙，這太突然了是嗎...但是我...我真的很捨不得－」  
沒有等滿說完，遙已經一手摟着滿的纖腰，另一隻手輕柔地托起了她的下巴，中止了她的囈語。  
「滿，妳無須道歉。」遙輕聲地在滿的耳邊說道。她的眼底帶着無盡的愛意，深深地跟面前湛藍色的眼眸對上。「我也很捨不得妳。」  
滿點點頭，張開雙手再次擁抱面前的結實身軀， 安心地微笑着。慢慢地，她垂下了修長的睫毛。  
然後，遙低下頭，溫柔地吻上音樂家柔軟的嫩唇。她把自己的愛戀、不捨、盼望、苦澀的心聲，在這個深情的唇瓣交纏間一一盡訴。  
  
‘如果時間能停留在這一刻，那該有多好...’ 此時此刻，沈浸在彼此的溫存裡的二人，懷着相同的心情，默默地說着同樣的話。  
  
在那恬靜的晚上，除了柔和的風聲和舒適的海濤聲之外，剩下的只有她們的心跳聲和呼吸聲...  
  
（1）正常較成功的車隊如法拉利，車隊的技術總監（杉田老頭的設定）肯定有不少在電視直播和社交平台視頻中露面甚至是接受訪問的，這裡設定他在車隊擔任幕後工作很少出鏡，所以卡丁車場的人沒有即時把他認出。  
（2）這背景取自於京都的小漁村，伊根舟屋。現實中這小鎮離遙滿所在的東京很遠，不過為了故事發展，離譜一點假設有這小鎮在東京附近吧。XD  
（3）Press officer:每位F1賽車手都有自己的新聞官，他們主要負責撰寫和發佈車手的官方新聞、安排媒體採訪和與粉絲的互動、和加強車手的對外溝通，以塑造出一個正面的形象。  
  
－－－  
先補充一下，她們只是親吻，沒有其他進一步的舉動啊。（雖然最後那句好像有點隱喻的感覺XD）


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章 （上）

－這章因為有點太冗長，所以分開了上和下兩部分。  
－劇情會在不同的地方和時間發生。為免混亂會加上地點和一些簡單的時間對照。  
－為了劇情需要，某些對話可能會有些不近人情。雖然某些地方是真實，但人物設定皆是虛構的。希望各位不要介意。

\---

三月七日早上。成田國際機場－公務機專用航站（意大利－同日凌晨）

遙：滿，我已經登機了。  
滿：嗯，到達後記得給我發個訊息。  
遙：我會的。昨天妳很晚才睡，可以的話盡量不要太勞累。  
滿：沒關係。樂團的排練是下午才開始。待會兒我會休息一下的。  
遙：那就好。嗯，我要關機了。晚些再聯絡吧...  
滿：一路平安，遙。  
遙：我已經很想妳了。  
滿：我也是...（心心）

遙看到滿發來的短訊後，把電話關上，從口袋中掏出那份未能送出的‘生日禮物’，連同手機一同放在座位旁邊的杯架裡。

把背靠向舒適的座椅上，她把臉轉向窗外的景色。  
從透明玻璃所看到的，是從地平線上升起不久的太陽，正代表着嶄新一天的來臨，也充滿着無限期盼和憧憬。  
她的嘴角露出一抹淺淺而幸福的微笑，繼續回憶着昨晚，那個只屬於她們倆的難忘片段和畫面，那俏麗倩影又再次呈現在她的腦海中...

低頭看着藍綠髮愛人那張精緻的俏臉，滿足地靠在自己的懷裡，輕挲着自己胸膛；欣賞着那個發自內心的甜美笑容，只會對着自己才會流露出來，腼腆中帶着純真的喜悅；感受着那個溫柔的擁抱，洋溢着安心的感覺...  
這一切一切，都只屬於她的...

‘滿，感謝妳肯把心交給我。我答應妳，一定會好好珍惜和愛護妳的。’  
‘妳知道嗎，那一刻對我來說，意義是那麼的重大。’

就在這時，飛機開始在跑道上滑行，那突如其來的轉變打破了四周的寧靜，也打斷了遙的沉思。一陣陣從發動機接着發出轟隆的聲，傳進她的耳裡，像要是把她拉回現實的吶喊。

‘滿，我要回去了...’

誰會想到，那如夢幻般的深情告白和醉人感覺過去後，迎來的是竟然會是如此不捨和隱隱傷感的别離。

可是，她還有別的選擇嗎？車隊能讓她為了私人理由而在賽前告假幾天已經很不容易了。明明知道自己只能作短暫的停留，但她還是堅持要走這一趟。

不過，現在更令她擔憂的，是如何去應對當下的困境。滿好不容易才剛剛對自己敞開心門，倘若她的問題出了甚麼變數，她該如何去面對滿？

那深刻交心的一刻，雖然甜蜜難忘，但未來漫長的日子，才是她們真正的考驗。

澈綠的眼底下流露不甘心的神色，遙無奈地把手指插進凌亂的金色髮絲裡，重重地呼了一口氣。（遙是在私人飛機上）

「遙，你要加油啊，我會等你的。」突然，遙彷彿再次聽到在離別時，海洋女神溫柔地在她的耳畔邊說的話。

‘謝謝妳，滿...請妳耐心等一下，也請妳相信我...’  
‘我們很快便會見面的...’  
‘未來的日子，讓我們一起努力吧。’

過了一會兒，飛機已經衝過了雲層，在萬米的高空中飛翔着。  
這時候，外面的景色已經轉換成一片清澈，一望無際的海。  
遙一直從狹小的窗口俯瞰着外面，看着自己跟那片美麗的蔚藍海洋的漸漸拉遠，她闔上眼睛，默默地接受着那個無法改變的事實...

‘很美的海，滿，真希望能和妳一同去看。’ 

－－－

三月七日下午。東京一所共享辦公室（意大利－同日早上）

「雪奈姐，早安。」小螢小心地敲了敲門。  
「來了嗎？」面前的墨綠髮女人抬頭看了一看，然後又把視線落在手中的文件上。  
「是的。」小螢說道，靜候着雪奈完成手上的工作。  
「進來吧。」雪奈沒有看她一眼。「麻煩把門關上。」  
小螢照着雪奈的意思去做。坐好後，她雙手交叉放在腿上。  
「這合約還真的繁瑣。」又過了幾分鐘，墨綠髮女人才緩緩地把手中一疊厚厚的文件放到桌的另一端，帶半點歉意說道：「讓妳久等了。」  
「沒關係。雪奈姐找我有甚麼事嗎？」深紫髮女生問道。  
「我想跟妳討論一下最近海王小姐工作的安排。」  
「好。」小螢先把最近滿的通告和行程告訴雪奈。  
「不錯。可是，看來最近海王小姐的行程安排得有點混亂。」面前的女人沒有帶笑容的地凝視着她，看上來好像已經知道甚麼似的。「她昨天完全沒有通告，而今天卻擠了三個，時間還有些緊湊。這些妳有跟她商量過嗎？」  
「這...其實...」小螢一時語塞，想不到怎回應才好。  
等了數秒，還未等到答覆，雪奈的眼神開始犀利起來。她提高音量問道：「小螢，知道自己做錯了甚麼嗎？」  
「我...」小螢怔了一下，這下明白雪奈已經知道她跟遙‘合作’的事了。她垂下頭着：「請雪奈姐指教。」  
「那你先告訴我，作為一個經紀人的基本守則，是不是可以把客戶的行程隨意跟別人分享？還有，不理客戶的要求，擅自更改通告和行程？」  
「可是...」小螢想解釋，但卻找不到合適的詞句。她知道現在無論說甚麼也都不對。她當然不能說是疏忽，但更不能把責任全推到遙的身上。  
墨綠髮女人注視着小螢，等待着她的回答。

「是我錯了。」她站了起來，向面前的上司鞠了一個九十度的躬，誠懇地說着：「我沒有遵守經紀人的基本守則，把滿姐姐的行程告訴了天王先生。她本來是想排多些通告的，但我卻沒有這麼做。」  
「是我自作主張，臨時作出了變動，才會弄得這麼糟糕的...我本以為這樣便能夠讓她和天王先生一起開心地度過的生日，而天王先生也會很滿意。是我忽略了滿姐姐的要求，也沒有考慮到她的私隱和要求。真的很對不起。」

雪奈一直靜靜地看面前的紫髮女生，過了一會，才淺淺地嘆了一口氣。  
「罷了，這也不能全怪妳。妳只是聽了遙的－」  
「雪奈姐，其實這不關天王先生的事的...他－」  
「妳不用說了，遙的方面我會跟他反映的了。即使是他的經紀人，但這一次我覺得他的做法有些太過份了。」  
「嗯...雪奈姐認為天王先生為滿姐姐慶祝生日的計劃不恰當嗎？」  
「他的計劃是本來是沒問題的..只是－」墨綠髮女人突然停了一下，似乎找不到適當的詞句。整頓好思緒後，她才繼續說道：「他們是公眾人物，都是有合約通告在身的人，為了私事而耽誤了公事，還連帶影響到他人的工作進度，這樣便不對了。」  
「我明白了。」  
看到小螢猶豫了幾秒才略為小心地點頭，她再補充着：  
「妳的資歷還算很淺，所以別怪我直言。但我必須提醒妳，客戶就是客戶，你們的關係只限於工作上的。」雪奈語重心長地叮嚀着：「也許有一天妳跟他們能成為朋友，但妳要謹記，要盡量避免把太多私人感情帶到工作裡。作為經紀人，妳必須要以工作作為前提，為客戶爭取最大的利益，也有責任去保護客戶的私隱。至於他們的私人生活，妳最好不要插手，也盡量不要多管閒事。」  
小螢邊聽邊點頭。  
「我知道了。謝謝雪奈姐的教誨，我會記住的。」  
「知道就好。我還有點事要忙着。今天就這樣吧。」

走到門口時，深紫髮女生突然轉過身來。  
「還有甚麼事嗎？」雪奈剛剛帶起文件準備打開。  
「雪奈姐不介意我問一個問題嗎？」  
「問吧。」  
「天王先生這次告假回來日本，不知有否影響到他和車隊的計劃呢？」深紫髮女生很謹慎地問。  
雪奈聽到小螢的問題，手中的動作僵住了。而小螢則仔細地打量着面前的上司的一舉一動。  
「只是錯失了內部會議 - 那些車隊已經另作安排了。」雪奈試圖用一個不甚在意的語氣回應着：「還有一些贊助商的宣傳錄影和拍攝需要改期吧。」  
一直觀察着雪奈的表情的小螢，看到剛才長髮女人深邃的暗紅眼底閃過一絲不安和焦慮的時候，似乎已經得到了她想要的答案。  
「帶給了大家麻煩，還連累到雪奈姐為我操心真的不好意思。」深紫髮女生帶着歉意說道。說後再次鞠了一躬：「那我不打擾雪奈姐了。我先回去了。」

——

三月七日黃昏。意大利博洛尼亞－博格潘尼格爾機場（日本－三月八日凌晨）

「遙～」步出機場禁區後，遙聽到一把不陌生的聲音從她的身旁傳來。  
「Valentina，妳怎麼會在這？！」轉過身來，看到一頭火紅色頭髮的女人站在等候區等着自己，她顯得有點意外。  
「上車再說吧。」女人看了看旁邊的保鏢和旁人，然後給遙使了個眼色，簡單地拋下一句。  
「好。」遙配合地回應着，然後跟着紅髮女人的步伐步出機場。

上了女人的法拉利跑車後，遙先向經紀人發了個訊息：  
「雪奈，我到了。Valentina來了機場接我。麻煩妳通知已準備好的車回去吧。謝謝。」

在東京的夜深，一直在等遙消息的墨綠髮女人看到訊息後感到更加忐忑不安。  
‘連她也知道發生甚麼事嗎，難道這件事還有更多人知道嗎...？’   
正打算回覆的時候，她的手機屏幕又傳來一條新的短訊。  
「晚上大概會有點忙，不過我的行程安排如常。」  
「明白了。」雪奈簡單地回應道。跟遙默契十足的雪奈已經理解遙的意思。她知道無論發生什麼事，現在最重要是保持低調，不要驚動其他人。   
“也通知海王小姐了嗎？別忘了...” 雪奈重打了幾次後，又躊躇了很久，最後還是把這句刪去。 

從機場到公路上的途中，遙只是回了一些電郵和短訊，一直沒有跟旁邊的女人交流。現在的她除了心情複雜之外，身體更是非常疲憊。前兩天的她為了跟滿慶祝生日，即使車隊的行程緊湊也要堅持要請假回到日本。然後還未適應好時差的同時，又要為了工作和將要面對的問題而趕回意大利。在飛機上的十多個小時，即使是豪華舒適的私人飛機，可是她因為剛剛適應了日本的時差，又為了自己的煩事擔心，就算閉上眼睛亦睡不着，根本沒有好好休息。到達後，即使是體能比一般人強得多的她也是落得一臉倦容。

‘很累...’ 感到眼皮越來越重，遙澈綠的瞳孔漸漸開始暗淡下來。她徒勞地支撐着，盡量不讓雙眼合上...

「遙，很累嗎？」突然其來感到一隻手覆上自己的手背上，她立刻回過神來。  
「喔，的確是有點累了。」遙刻意但又很自然地把手收回，撥了一下頭髮後，她觀察着路況，試圖轉開話題：「看來，我們不是回馬拉內羅吧。」(1)  
「沒錯，父親想見你。」紅髮女人也很自然地把手收回，放回方向盤上，邊駕駛邊說着：「他在家中等候多時了。」  
「明白了。」遙簡單的回應道。

紅髮女人的父親，就是她車隊的總經理。遙開始意識到他也為自己的事而緊張了，心中有些不安，但表面上還是保持一副若無其事的樣子。

而身旁的這位名叫Valentina的女人，跟遙已經相識多年。自遙小時候參加卡丁車比賽的時候，便結識到跟着父親到賽車場看比賽的她。這名熱情的女孩一開始便覺得遙很特別，打從心底的欣賞她，對她的比賽特別關注。長大後，因為父親的關係，她放棄了當模特兒的機會，加入了車隊的後勤部支援運作。現在在總部擔任市場主管一職。

就在遙靜靜地望着面前的道路的時候，Valentina又繼續說着。  
「今天突然出現也許令你感到很驚訝，但你的事情我也略知一二了。」  
隔了幾秒，遙只是淡淡地回應：「原來如此。」  
「很意外嗎？」她略略的瞥了遙的側臉一眼，卻看不出金髮賽車手有任何訝異的表情。「沒想到我會知道？」  
「那妳呢？很意外嗎？」遙卻反問道。  
「有一點吧。我還一直以為自己很了解你。」紅髮女人的語氣跟她平時熱情的態度完全相反。過了幾秒後，發覺遙只是以勉強一笑作回應，她尷尬地轉換了話題：「說別的吧。你呀，在這個時候竟然還能告假回日本，父親都着急得不得了。」  
「不好意思。」遙帶點歉意說着：「只是，昨天是一個對我很重要的人的生日，我想和她一起度過。」  
「是嗎...」女人有點驚訝地說着：「那個‘很重要的人’，就是遙申請家屬証的那位，小提琴家海王滿嗎？」  
「是的。」遙的嘴角微微上揚回應道。  
「哦，她真的很幸運呢...」紅髮女人的語氣中隱隱的帶着一絲失落，但很快便掩飾下去：「有機會一定要告訴我更多關於她的事，好嗎？」  
「好的。」  
說後二人便靜了下來。她們各懷着不同的心情，把視線投到車外的路況上...

－－－

三月八日下午。東京（意大利－同日上午）

遙：滿，昨晚休息得好嗎？  
滿：還好。遙很忙嗎？適應好時差了嗎？回去後都沒有通知一下...  
遙：很抱歉，一到達後便趕了去車隊的會議，然後晚上又出席了贊助商的活動，回到酒店後已經很晚了。想着妳應該睡了，便不忍心打擾妳。  
遙：時差還在適應中。或許今天早上起得有點早吧，連健身教練也抱怨了（笑）  
滿：啊，遙辛苦了。（可憐表情符號）希望這次行程沒有影響到你的工作...  
遙：沒甚麼事，只不過...  
滿：？？  
遙：... （輸入中）

滿一直目不轉睛地盯着屏幕，看到遙‘欲言又止’的‘態度’，心裡難免有點緊張。  
等了又等，還未看到遙的回應，她不禁擔心起來。隔了不知多久（其實只過了一分鐘左右），就在她打算撥打給遙的時候，螢幕終於顯示了一個訊息通知。

遙：想妳更辛苦。

看到遙的回覆，滿不但立刻安心下來，嘴邊也忍不住露出笑意。

滿：天王遙，甚麼時候變得這樣油嘴滑舌的？  
遙：由海王滿吻上我的一刻開始。  
滿：啊...羞死了！（掩臉表情符號）

藍綠髮音樂家用手輕輕摀住嘟起的小嘴，臉頰不禁發燙起來。當她察覺到旁邊的小螢有點好笑地看着自己的舉動的時候，她立刻裝着若無其事，回復原先的表情。

遙：呵呵，我倒不覺得啊～ 難道我應該說是吃了一頓豐富的海鮮宴嗎？（擠眼表情符號）  
滿：你還說！  
遙：好了...我在開玩笑罷了。  
滿：我要去忙了。晚上再談吧。  
遙：好，滿要加油啊！  
滿：嗯！你要記住爭取時間多多休息喔～  
遙：都聽妳的，我的滿公主～  
滿：（心心）

收好電話後，滿向着手背打了個呵欠。剛才還向遙說自己休息得“還好”，只是不想讓她擔心自己而已，其實她已經很累了。昨天還是她跟遙在一起的「第一天」，但也是她們分開的「第一天」，整天的心情是說不出的複雜，晚上根本就沒有睡好。她的腦海中不斷地重播着慶生的甜蜜回憶，但一想到未來的不能常常見面，又不禁有點惆悵和恾然；然後想起遙的那通電話，更是感到擔心和焦急。直到差不多清晨，她才敵不過睡意，不自由主地閉上眼睛。可是，只是僅僅睡了幾個小時，電話校好的鬧鐘便把她吵醒，然後小螢也來電，提醒着她接下來的通告。

不過，當滿看到遙的訊息一刻，那甜在心頭的感覺不禁令她忘了已經有多疲倦。所以...她認為自己沒有說謊就是了。

都說戀愛的人都會變傻和智商下降。不過滿肯定地告訴自己，她沒有！至少這一次，她一定不會...

同一時間，在法拉利車隊專屬酒店裡，某金髮身影放下手機後，心情只感到更複雜。合上眼睛後，她的腦海卻不自由主地回憶着前一天的對話...

\---

(1) 法拉利F1車隊的總部位於意大利北部一個叫馬拉內羅(Maranello)的小鎮，離城市摩德纳(Modena)十多公里。最近的國際機場是博洛尼亞－博格潘尼格爾機場 (Aeroporto di Bologna-Borgo Panigale)

* * *

**第十五章（下）**

_（回憶）_

三月七日傍晚。博洛尼亞郊區（日本－三月八日凌晨）

「Buona sera, signore。(晚上好，先生)」到了車隊總經理私人住所的客廳，遙紳士地鞠了一個躬。「Chiedo scusa per l'attesa。（很抱歉，讓你久等了）」  
站在客廳的窗邊，俯瞰着外面莊園的景色的中年男人緩緩地轉過身來。本來已經等得有點不耐煩的他看到遙那一如既往的恭敬態度，心中的焦急和怒氣頓時消了不少。  
「遙，不是說過了嗎，我不是日本人。你的那些禮節就免了吧。」他揮手說道。雖然遙鞠的躬不算是日式的，但這一刻他已經不在乎了。他在沙發的一角坐下，然後向遙招手，示意自己旁邊的位置。「來，坐吧。」  
「謝謝。」  
遙小心翼翼地選了一個保持着基本禮貌距離的位置。坐下後，她發現Valentina已經在U型沙發的另一端坐下。  
「沒關係。」看到遙把臉轉向自己的女兒，男人解釋道：「是我叫她來的，這個會議她也該參與的。」  
Valentina微笑點點頭。  
「明白了。」  
「好了，廢話我就不多說了，我們入正題吧。相信你已經知道，因為冬季測試的意外，引起了一些猜測。」男人沒有感情地說道，但卻漸漸加重了語氣。「所以，FIA（國際汽車聯合會-負責統籌F1賽事的組織）打算調查你的背景。」  
早已料到事情可能會發展到這個地步，遙的俊臉上卻沒有任何表情。  
「我也猜到了。」她不怎在乎地答着：「不然您也不會在我告假期間急着要我回來，然後一到達便讓Valentina接我到這裡來吧。」  
看着遙那張讀不懂的臉，總經理按捺不住自己如熱鍋上的螞蟻的焦躁心情怨道：「現在不是猜這些的時候！看你這個樣子，好像在聽故事似的！你這麼會猜，不如猜猜FIA是怎麼發現的好嗎？！」  
遙想了一想，然後冷靜地分析着。  
「我想，他們肯定是掌握到一定的証據才會這麼做的吧。季前測試那個意外的撞撃，雖然撞上護牆的時候的G值有12G，但算不得是非常嚴重的意外，也不太可能會令人聯想到這個。」  
「這一點說得沒錯。」男人有些驚訝遙的推測跟自己的一樣。「難道，你也是認為是有人一直監視着我們的一舉一動，甚至向FIA提出過疑點，所以才令他們跟進這事件？」  
「或許吧。我總覺得有些蹊蹺。過往也有車手在比賽中出了意外後選擇不到FIA醫護人員那裡作檢查的。而那次事件只發生在測試中，應該不會引起這麼大的注意力，更不足以令FIA對事件有這麼大的反應。」  
「你說得對。可是，要是有心人掌握到線索，再心思細密一點的話，即使我們多小心行事，也是不難察覺出像這樣的漏洞的。」  
「是的。」遙點了點頭：「說不定，有人早已經對我的身份產生興趣。」  
「果然是嗎。」自己信任的遙也同意了揣測，總經理站了起來，踱步走回窗前邊，下意識握緊了拳頭，說道：「要是這樣，那就不好應付了。」

「不好意思。」遙也跟着站了起來，步到他的身後。「那次是我疏忽了。」  
「算了。意外的事你根本不能避免，那又怎能怪你。不過...」男人擺手示罷，但話說了一半便開始不斷欲言又止：「...要是FIA真的要查起來，我們根本就沒有隱瞞下去的機會。我只是擔心...」  
「先生想到甚麼請不妨說出來吧。」  
男人轉過身來注視着她，神色顯得非常沉重。  
「遙，我知道你對車隊的貢獻非常大。這些年，要不是有你加入法拉利為我們效力，車隊的冠軍荒恐怕還會延續下去...撇開身份不談，以你這般偉大的成績（遙是首位在F1贏得分站冠軍和年度冠軍的日裔和亞裔賽車手，還像其他頂尖的賽車手般以23歲之齡當上年度冠軍，更是第二位獲得四連冠的車手），一直為車隊帶來世界各地車迷，還帶來不少贊助和可觀的收入，車隊都感到非常榮幸和欣慰！可是...你要知道，要是這個消息傳出去，對車隊上上下下的所有人的影響和打擊可是毀滅性的！」男人說到一半，搖搖頭，又重重地嘆了一口氣。「而我...我這麼多年經營車隊的心血也會白費，而且還可能...哎，那後果我真的不敢想像。所以，遙，我很希望你能夠為車隊設想一下，不要讓我們難堪。也想想車隊這些年為你做過的－」  
「先生的言下之意，我想我是明白的。」沒等他說明用意，遙便打斷了他的話：「即是說，您想我，用我的能力，把車隊的傷害減至最少。或者更直接地說，只要我自己一人承擔這個責任，不把它推到任何人身上，就可以了是嗎？」  
「你果然是個很聰明的孩子。」總經理讚許着：「但是，你能答應我嗎？」  
‘...’  
還未等遙答覆，他又繼續試圖說服她：  
「遙，以你的成績，又那麼多支持者和贊助商，還有國家的支持，說不定對你的影響沒那麼大。但是我...跟你不同，除了這事業之外，我家族的人也是在賽車界擔任要職的...行政高層，經理人，技術工程師，賽車設計師等，連Valentina也是...」

「父親，你別這樣...當年遙是身不由己的不是嗎？」紅髮女人忍不了父親的要求。她走到他的旁邊為遙勸說着：「難道真的沒有別的辦法了嗎？」  
「Valentina！妳懂甚麼？難道妳想看到整個車隊陷入危機嗎？還有，法拉利的品牌，投資人，贊助商，和商業伙伴等等，他們怎麼辦？要是說出真相，那一切都會毀在我們的手中。」男人說着，然後突然把女兒拉到一旁，刻意降低音量繼續說：「要是出事了，我們的家族也會受牽連的。我們在賽車界的地位、車隊的股份、經理人的生意和其他事務，我怎能忍心連累到他們？天王遙他不過是自己一人，可沒有甚麼附帶傷害...」  
「你怎可以這樣說！」

遙邊聽着，邊默默地凝視着曾經在卡丁車場一直向人誇讚自己是未來新星的人。那個一直支持、提攜自己的人，現在面對困境時，卻變成為了利益而想跟她劃清界線的人。想到這裡，遙沒有任何表情，但心裡只有說不出的無奈。

可是，這些她不是一直知道的嗎？商業一向以利益為重，也沒有甚麼感情可言。她和車隊的合作和成功，就是名副其實商業上的互利互惠。就算賽車手有多大的成就，終究也只是受聘於車隊的一名員工。她為了獲得為理想和目標打拼的機會，簽下一紙合同，但帶來的也是為車隊的成績和名利而賣命的責任。

在金髮小孩的眼中視為夢想，那個為她打開的大門，在車隊的角度上看，其實只是一步棋。而賽車手，只是他們的一枚棋子。即使沒有了她，車隊的前途還是一片光明的。還會有很多憧憬着這個大門，擁有驚人天賦的年輕孩子。他們在卡丁車場上、在其他低級別的方程式比賽上、在車手學院中鍛鍊，默默地等待着機會：等待着取代她的位置的機會。

所以，即使擁有幾十個分站冠軍和四個年度冠軍的她，也算不得甚麼。她只是個普通員工，又或者是隨時可以被換掉的棋子...

就在紅髮女人跟父親爭辯着的時候，遙打斷了他們的對話。  
「先生，Valentina，您們不用再爭論下去。我知道應該要怎麼做了。」  
「所以...你打算怎樣？」他把臉轉向遙，緊張地等待着她的答案。  
遙卻未即時回答他的問題。她停頓了一會，忍着內心的不快，依舊用恭敬的態度回應着：  
「我明白先生您的意思，車隊對我所做過的一切，給予我的機會和扶持，能讓我效力和做到點成績出來，我永遠不會忘記的。對一個車手來說，能加入法拉利車隊都是所有開着卡丁車的孩子的夢想。很感謝車隊肯給予栽培與提攜，我才能有機會達成這個夢想，即使當中涉及了一些不可告人的...秘密。」  
聽着遙那謙恭的話，男人不禁有點內疚感。  
「其實，我也沒想到事情會發展成這樣的...老實說，那時候我們對你...真的沒有抱太大的希望－」  
「連先生也是這麼想的，那其他人更加不用說了。」遙露出一個會心又帶點無奈的笑容。  
「你別介意。」  
「我不會，我想大部份人都會這麼想吧。不過，這不是令我隱瞞性別的計劃更理所當然嗎。社會對性別的標準期望及價值觀，雖然在改變，但遠遠未達到平等的階段。」遙帶點不甘地說着：「而在賽車這個需要極度嚴格體能素質的運動來說，男性的確比女性更佔優勢。」  
男人點點頭，慢慢放下了之前築起的防禦心，繼續耐心地聽下去。  
「即使我能比其他人更刻苦地訓練技術，鍛鍊體能，在任何方面都不比男性車手遜色。但在賽車界，要出人頭地和獲得成就，單憑天賦和努力是不夠的。賽車本來就是一項需要大量金錢的運動，要不是出生於富有的家庭，那便要車隊的贊助，提供資金去參與不同級別的比賽累積經驗。那時候，我意外地失去了父母。他們沒有甚麼留給我，所以唯一的依靠就是找車隊資助。可是，看着幾位年紀比我大但也是很有潛質的女孩子，都是因為礙於女性的身份而被車隊拒於門外。我只知道，以同一個方式來爭取贊助基本上是不可能的。在賽車界取得成就的女生只是寥寥可數，更可況在賽車場中的有潛質的孩子多的是。連卡丁車場上得了冠軍的也沒幾個能升上F1，要是從幾百甚至千位有潛質的孩子裡挑選出來培訓，誰會肯冒險，去選擇一位女孩子？」

男人眉頭微微皺着。即使已經知道這個殘酷的事實，但由遙親自說出來，心裡還是不禁涌起了一股內疚和同情。而遙則是邊說邊細心地觀察着他表情的變化。  
「那時候，若不是杉田向我保證你一定能成為賽車界的明日之星，或許我亦不會這麼做。」  
「所以我在心裡，一直是很感激當年先生的賞識和信任的。我知道先生為了我，迫不得已冒了很多風險。即使瞞過了所有人，心裡也是不好受。」  
「可是，遙，你最終還是做到了。也幸好我當年選擇栽培你。我相信有一天這個秘密公開後，你能成為所有賽車夢想的女孩的目標和榜樣的。」  
「我一直希望有一天，在賽車界有着舉足輕重地位的您，能讓所有人知道您肯打破傳統，更能欣賞先生重視性別平等的勇氣。而法拉利也能成為其他車隊的榜樣，讓更多女孩子實踐賽車的夢想。」

之後二人一直談着，總經理的態度明顯友善了許多。他再沒有提及要遙獨自去承擔責任的要求。  
「先生覺得如果這件事，FIA會怎樣處理？」  
「廿多年前曾經有車隊在賽車和車手的體重總和上作弊，最後被判在取消了比賽的成績，還勒令把贏得的三個分站車手車隊冠軍歸還，還禁賽一年。假若FIA真的算下來，我們也有機會被取消所有分站賽中的成績，那...四屆車手和車隊的冠軍也得歸還。車隊會被罰錢，還有可能被長期禁賽。而你...或許會被終身禁賽。」

‘終身禁賽...’  
聽着這個最壞的可能性，遙澈綠的雙瞳漸漸暗淡下來。  
即使失去獎盃和獎金，但她無論在體能、技術、或經驗上還處於巔峰狀態，還有爭勝的能力，事業還能捲土重來的。  
但假如不能賽車了，她還能做甚麼？生命中還有甚麼？

自從踏上卡丁車場的那天，她的人生便注定與賽車牽引在一起。因為沒有家人，也為了追逐夢想，她從未像其他孩子般過着幸福的童年生活。她所得到的快樂和幸福，全都在賽車場上獲得的。

家庭和親人？她自幼喪失父母，印象中也沒有其他親人。而最親的杉田先生也不是跟她有血緣關係的人。  
朋友，支持者？那些大多是因為賽車而認識和開始的。出了事後，他們會理解白自己隱瞞事實的苦衷嗎？還會繼續支持她嗎？  
其他事業？那都是因為賽車的成績而獲得的附屬機會...

除了此外，還有甚麼能令她真心高興和感到成功嗎？

或許...還有...  
那個與她相遇不久，從第一次踫面便深深牽繫着她的心的人...那位外表堅強自信，但內心卻純真可愛的女生...

不！滿絕對不能受到牽連。遙狠狠地打斷自己的思路。  
即使滿願意，她亦不能令滿因為自己的事而成為話柄、笑話。而且下個月，滿便要到歐洲發展，這些無謂的煩惱和閒言閒語更是越少越好。  
況且...假若她會落得如此不堪的下場，她更不忍心讓滿跟着她一起受苦。

那她還有甚麼...？原來她的人生，竟是如此空虛的嗎？除了賽車之外，難道她就沒有任何價值了嗎？

「遙，還好嗎？」Valentina有點擔心地問道。  
「沒事。」遙很快便整理好思緒，然後問道：「既然如此，那麼，先生認為現在我能做甚麼嗎？」  
「一切如常。幸好FIA的總監是我的老朋友。我知道他非常欣賞你對賽車界的成就和貢獻。說不定，一切還會有轉機。可是，這些我們還要一步步從長計議，絕不能輕舉妄動。這消息現在除了FIA的高層和我們知道之外，對外還是要保密。」  
「先生說得對。」  
「現在這個階段，所有事都要低調處理。你身邊的人也是知得越少越好！所以我已經決定了，從今天開始，Valentina將會出任你的新聞官。」  
遙有點驚訝地看着紅髮女人。而女人只是禮貌地微笑點頭。  
「有她來處理你的新聞發佈和應付傳媒，我也比較安心。」總經理說着。  
「先生對車隊的運作比我熟悉得多。由您來安排，自然是最合適的了。」(1)

  
「遙，父親只是一時衝動才會這麼說的。」送遙回酒店的路上，Valentina想了很久，最後還是忍不住開口：「請你別生他的氣。」  
「別擔心，我沒有。先生這麼多年為了車隊勞心勞力，他的付出是比任何人都多，自然會為這事緊張吧。妳也別為了我而跟父親鬧了，好嗎？」  
「嗯...」Valentina有點不情願地應諾着。  
「不過，這些年妳也一直被矇在鼓裡。」遙帶點歉意說道。「希望妳不介意。」  
「沒關係了。」紅髮女人聳了聳肩，然後又有點好笑地說着：「不過我現在終於明白為何父親總是給我介紹給其他男人，即使我開玩笑的問他為何不給我和你拉紅線，他亦沒有回答我了。」  
遙只是搖搖頭苦笑着。  
「不過，其實我覺得遙女性的身份更具魅力吧。」  
「嗯...Valentina，我想妳應該知道－」遙打算把話早點說清楚，免得誤會。  
「行啦行啦！我當然知道，你心裡有一個很重要的人嘛。」  
「是的。」  
「之前看你只有提起她才能勉強笑一下，我便明白了。況且，以我出身在這個家族，父親也會期望我會嫁給甚麼達官貴人的子弟吧。我知道我們是沒有可能的。」紅髮女人淡淡地說着：「好吧，不過說那些了。今後在應付媒體上，我盡力幫你的。」  
「謝謝妳。」  
「遙桑，今後請多多指教啊。」Valentina打趣地用日語說着。  
「多多指教。」遙也笑着以日語回應。

 _（回憶完畢）_  
  
－－－  
幾天後

完成了一些通告和下午樂團的排練後，滿步出歌劇城音樂廳，如常地拿出金色手機看訊息。

遙：滿，看了天氣預測，今天傍晚會下雨，出門前記得拿傘。  
遙：可以的話彩排前先吃一點東西吧，別餓着了。

滿微笑着，不停地按下螢幕上的鍵盤...  
滿：知道啦！  
滿：今天會到小店吃晚飯呢～  
‘很想念我們一起在河濱走廊吃關東煮的那個晚上...’

滿：遙這幾天工作忙嗎？  
‘都沒聽到妳說工作的事的，也沒看到車隊的新聞...’  
‘遙，我很想見到妳...’

突然，電話屏幕上出現了兩個新訊息的通知，她立即急不及待地點到訊息欄中。

「滿小姐啊，妳還有用私人電話的嗎？（扶額）怎麼老是找不到妳？！」  
‘原來是美奈子。她真是的。總是關心這個～’  
再看下一條訊息，更是令她哭笑不得：  
「等等，妳和那位‘緋聞男友’天王遙，不是還是用工作電話來溝通吧？（擠眼的表情符號）我看了報導，他帶妳到車場慶祝生日喔，怪不得妳說那天沒空吧！車場之後你們去了哪裡？不行不行，妳一定得給我好好的說清楚！下星期三，我剛好有空，不如出來吃個飯吧？下個月我會很忙，然後妳這個重色輕友的壞蛋到了歐洲後也不會找我的了。唉～～（流淚的表情符號）」  
‘怎麼啦，說得好像要斷絕聯絡似的。’ 滿不禁搖了搖頭。

不過，要不是美奈子提起，她也沒意會到自己拿工作電話出來已經成為習慣了。記得那天晚上自己跟遙剛認識的時候，為了保護自己的私穩，只好給了遙工作電話的號碼。  
但現在，應該是時候把私人手機的電話號碼給遙吧...不是嗎？

就在她打算拿起私人（藍色）電話出來，準備打給遙的時候，金色的電話突然響起。拿起來看來電顯示，原來是小螢。  
「小螢？」  
「滿姐姐！今天好嗎？排練完了嗎？」  
「是，我剛剛從音樂廳出來。今天有些阻滯，管弦兩組有些不太配合。妳哥哥今天的心情好像不太好呢。」  
「樂團的人知道滿姐姐要去歐洲了嗎？」  
「是的。總監今天向大家宣佈我將會加盟皇家音樂廳，然後下個月副首席會正式代替我的位置。」  
「難怪他這麼不開心吧～」  
「嗯，甚麼意思？跟我去歐洲有關係嗎？」  
想起了雪奈姐的叮囑，小螢忍住了沒有說出口。  
「嘻嘻，沒有甚麼啦。對了，我有個好消息啊，不知你想不想知道呢？」  
「好吧～告訴我吧～」滿會心一笑，沒想到這個聰明的深紫髮女生有時候興奮起來還是蠻像個可愛小女生。  
「皇家音樂廳會在月底到訪墨爾本，在一個演奏會中擔任嘉賓。然後還會在澳洲大獎賽的開幕典禮上演奏F1主題曲，慶祝新賽季的開始啊！」(2)  
「是嗎？」想了一想，滿回應着：「但這怎麼算好消息呢？我在下個月底才正式加入樂團，所以這些演出我不會參與吧。」  
「難道滿姐姐忘了嗎？現在的樂團首席挺着肚子，不方便長途跋涉，只能參與本地的演奏。所以樂團的總監剛才打來，想問問滿姐姐能否代替她出席演出呢？」  
「真的嗎？」聽着這個意外的驚喜，滿差點便忍不住倒吸一口涼氣。  
「嗯！」小螢還想繼續說下去，告訴她樂團的成員還能得到主看台的門票，觀看周末的排位賽和正賽，還有特別貴賓通行証到車房參觀。可是，想起雪奈姐的忠告後，她最後還是忍住了口：「那麼滿姐姐就可以早一點跟樂團合作了，不是嗎？也是個很好的發展機會啊！」  
「是啊。」滿應諾着，但心裡已經開始憧憬着那天的來臨，能見到她的金髮愛人一面了：「真是個很好的機會啊～」

‘遙，妳知道嗎？我們很快就能見面了！’

\---

(1) 這是對最近一個會議中的對話有感而發而寫的。即使遙和車隊的總經理不是敵對的局面，但二人在面對困境的態度有很明顯的出入。總經理本來是打算讓遙獨自承擔隱瞞性別所帶來的所有責任和後果。而遙則明白到這是不太可能的事（FIA一定不會相信遙能夠一人瞞了這麼多年），也認為有更好的處理方式。不過她也打算盡量不連累他人，尤其是滿。遙令總經理上肯讓步和協助她的方式是首先認同他的情緒和感受，令他減低敵意；然後又從他的出發點去想，承認和感謝他的付出和努力，令他記起自己的成功也是因為遙的成功的關係；最後再指出他的能力和影響力，把控制權交回他的手中，最後終於令他願意一同面對和解決自己的困境。這裡雖然決定權是在總經理的身上，但遙能理解他人的感情，再巧妙地用適當的說話來扭轉對方的觀點，所以實際上她就是掌握了控制權了。  
(2) F1 世界錦標賽官方主題曲是由著名音樂制作人Brian Tyler譜曲（他曾為很多電影和電視編寫主題曲），在2018年賽季完結後晚宴上第一次公開演繹。（由他本人作指揮，跟倫敦愛樂團一起演奏）。曲風走搖滾風格，氣勢高昂，節奏激情澎湃，當中還有不少賽車引擎聲。[F1 Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AYy-BcjRXg)


	16. Chapter 16

**阿姆斯特丹音樂廳，荷蘭**

因為臨時接了月底和新樂團一同演出的特設工作，滿需要提早正式加入皇家音樂廳。幸好她跟東京愛樂的合約會月底結束，只剩下一場小演出，所以滿能夠抽些時間前往阿姆斯特丹，皇家音樂廳的總部去辦理了一些入團的手續。雖然在樂團裡擔當要職的人大多在試音的時候見過，而簽約的事也可以由小螢代為幫忙，但滿要親自出席的原因就是要接受一些基本的‘員工入職培訓’，當中當然少不了最重要的一環：資源配置，就是為滿安排一部小提琴，以作演奏之用。  
作為世界上最頂尖的樂團的首席，當然是少不了要以一把音色極佳的樂器來調音，指揮樂團和演奏。即使滿只是暫時替代將會請產假休息的首席，但樂團為了保持傳統和音色，還是決定讓滿從基金會的樂器庫中借用一把。(1)

在年輕時曾經贏得著名國際小提琴大賽冠軍的藍綠髮音樂家，雖然曾經租用過了一年的意大利古董老琴，而在東京愛團也是用一把著名製琴大師製作的提琴，但看到皇家音樂廳的收藏還是不禁令她感到嘆為觀止：樂器庫裡的一把Stradivarius (斯特拉迪瓦里)、 一把Guarneri [i]del Gesù[/i] (瓜奈里)、 和兩把Amati (阿瑪蒂)（十七世紀製造弦樂器的著名三大家族），都是非常罕有，價值連城的珍寶。

滿在音樂廳的舞台上，用這些古老樂器來試奏她最喜歡演繹的作品。  
「海王小姐，妳覺得怎樣？」當滿演奏完後，樂團的總監問道。  
「這些古琴的音色真是妙極了，作為音樂家，能用它們來演奏真是不一般的享受啊。」  
「妳覺得享受就好，可是我就覺得頭痛了。」總監打趣地說。  
滿的柳眉微微皺起，聽不懂他的意思：「啊...怎麼說呢？難道我的表現有那麼差嗎？」  
「哈哈，我的意思是海王小姐的演出太美妙了！」聽過不少絕妙音色的皇家音樂廳總監對滿的演繹讚嘆不已，「其他小提琴家大多特別喜歡其中一把，拉起來也較為得心應手，但妳卻將每一把古琴的特色和魅力都發揮得淋漓盡致。無論是斯特拉迪瓦里清晰和甜美的聲音、瓜奈里的洪亮和穿透力、和阿瑪蒂輝煌精緻的音色，妳都能一一演繹出來，實在是太精彩了～」  
「謝謝，但總監為何要頭痛呢？」  
「妳拿捏得這樣出色，我只是想，應該推薦妳借用哪一把好。」總監輕笑。想了一想後，他繼續說道：「那不如讓海王小姐選好了！」  
「！！」  
「不知這樣安排好嗎？」  
滿聽得很驚訝，手指不自然地緊扣在一起，一時間想不到怎麼回應才好。  
「但...但是，我只是在首席不在的期間暫時替代她演奏，樂團能放心把這貴重的古琴借給我用嗎？」她小心地試探着。  
「當然！即使合約是短期的，但妳的位置還是樂團首席，而我們也會一視同仁讓首席使用最佳的樂器來演奏、調音和指揮的。況且海王小姐有機會的話還要作一些獨奏。」  
「真...真的嗎？那...我真是很榮幸呢～～」  
「妳客氣了！能讓妳把這些古琴的精髓和韻味帶到演奏中，也是聽眾們的耳福啊。」

滿聽着總監的誠意安排，湛藍雙眼不禁流露出一絲光芒。她剛才彈奏的四把提琴，這些由三大弦樂製作家族所製出的傑作，每一把都是獨一無二的靈魂，都是演奏家夢寐以求擁有的古典樂器。可惜流傳至今的已經少之又少 - 不是失傳，被盜或破損，剩下的大多被富豪在拍賣行投得作私人珍藏，或是讓知名的獨奏家購得或被贈送。即使是大樂團的首席，也是只有少數能租用這些經典古琴來演出的。  
更令她感到受寵若驚的，是沒料到樂團竟然這麼重視和信任她這個“臨時替補”。在她的職業生涯當中，即使贏得國際大賽的金獎和在知名的東京愛樂擔任首席，也只是用其他古琴來演奏。

她欣喜地把那些提琴再次試奏一遍，又仔細地把它們逐一鑑別和分析。最後，她選了聲音較洪亮的瓜奈里，心裡有說不出的興奮，更急不及待想用它帶到墨爾本的第一場演奏會上...和澳洲大獎賽的開幕典禮上...

離開音樂廳後，在回酒店的路上，滿的唇邊一直掛着笑容，快樂得像個得到心頭好的孩子般擁着新‘玩具’，踏着輕快的步伐，邊走邊輕輕哼唱起來。

「滿姐姐今天真的特別開心呢。」隨行的小螢看到滿的表情和緊握着盒子的雙手，心裡替她感到高興。「看來妳對於樂團的決定很意外呢！」  
「嗯！」滿點了點頭，毫不掩飾臉上的喜悅，「沒想到樂團竟然讓我用它們來試奏，還讓我借用一部呢～妳知道嗎？我一直都很欣賞這些罕有古老樂器的絕妙音色的。」  
「那的確是很值得慶祝的一天啊～」小螢順應着。「不過滿姐姐，關於提琴的選擇，不知我能問一個問題嗎？」  
「問吧。」滿爽快地答應。  
「我對樂器的認識不多，家裡只有哥哥是個管樂手。我只聽說過小提琴家大多愛斯特拉迪瓦里。不知是否我想多了，我看滿姐姐演奏時，最欣賞的的就是那部斯特拉迪瓦里，之後還仔細地觀察了很久。那最後妳為什麼不選它呢？」心思細密的小螢記得滿在試奏和選樂器時的反應，忍不住問了。  
「我......」滿愣了一下，笑容頓時收起來，然後有些吞吐地解釋着：「只是我...我不是皇家音樂廳的永久僱員，我不想把他們最貴重的提琴借去...怕不小心弄壞了或者丟了怎麼辦...」  
「是嗎...」小螢半信半疑地回應着：「不過妳不用擔心啦，價值不是一個問題，即使是哪一部我們也會同樣投保的。假若真的出了甚麼意外，那至少也能保障到樂團的利益吧。」  
「哎，是這樣嗎...」想了想後，滿不在意地回應道。「那麻煩妳了。」

之後二人繼續走着。小螢察覺到滿臉上的欣喜笑容是因為自己的問題而抹去，還微微地垂下了腦袋，似乎有心事的。她不敢繼續追問下去，但腦海裡不禁想着，彷佛是某些原因，才令波浪髮音樂家放棄租用那部尊貴的提琴。

她還是猜對了。  
過了一會，滿嘆了一口氣，有點鬱鬱地說着：「妳沒猜錯，我的確是特別喜歡那部斯特拉迪瓦里。那名字我更是熟悉不過。它是父親曾經收藏過的，只是不知道怎麼會讓樂團購得...」  
「哦，原來那是海王伯父的珍藏嗎？」小螢聽得有點訝異，更是對滿的決擇產生了好奇。  
滿無奈地點點頭，繼續說道：「那是很久以前的事了。父親有很多珍藏，常以高價收購價格不菲的藝術珍品，當中包括古典樂器。在我剛學小提琴不久的時候，他在拍賣行投得一部叫‘海之聖堂’的小提琴，就是剛才在樂團裡放着的那部...他知道我愛拉小提琴，也頗有天賦，所以特意投得那部傳說中音色最美妙的斯特拉迪瓦里，還承諾在我長大後把它送給我作來演奏。」說到這裡，音樂家的嗓音隱約帶着一絲感傷。「但是...他沒多久便離開了我和媽媽...去組織另一個家庭...」

聽到這個原因，小螢替她的遭遇感到婉惜難過。她皺起一雙柳眉，同情地搖了搖頭。  
「不好意思，讓妳勾起了不愉快的回憶。」  
滿沒有告訴小螢，無助地看着父親離開，帶走她心愛的小提琴，讓她傷心哭了很久。她恨他不遵守對自己承諾，更恨他對母親和家庭的不忠。剛才她用‘海之聖堂’演奏的時候，雖然對它愛不釋手，但卻狠狠地把那過去些的片段重現在腦海中。即使是完美絕倫的音色，也永遠不能撫平那被背叛的憤恨。那些這才是她真真正正不選那把小提琴的原因。  
沉思了一會後，她聳了聳肩，嘴角露出淡淡一笑。  
「算吧，已經沒關係了。今天，我不是也靠自己的實力來獲得一部我喜愛的提琴嗎？這把瓜奈里也是非常出色啊。」  
「是的！滿姐姐的確是很厲害啊。連我這個只懂鑽研繁瑣文字的人也被妳的演奏震撼到呢。」  
「好了，別貧嘴了～」滿忍不住笑了出來：「不過，月底的那個演出，你和雪奈能先幫我保守一下秘密好嗎？」  
「滿姐姐是不想讓其他人知道是嗎？」小螢記起雪奈的叮囑，明知道滿說的是天王遙，卻裝作不知情的問道。  
「是的。我想當天給遙一個驚喜。我打算只告訴他我會和新樂團安排好提早排練...」  
「當然沒問題～滿姐姐是我的客戶，我一定會好好維護妳的私隱的...」  
滿卻察覺到小螢的語氣好像有點拘謹的感覺。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒有啊！我答應妳，我甚麼都不說就是了！」

這時她們已經走進阿姆斯特丹著名的運河區內。察覺到自己站在一條橋上，滿立刻被漂亮的景色吸引着，突然停下了腳步。望向低處清澈的水流。看着運河兩邊的排屋和藍天白雲同時倒影在水中，她說道：「小螢妳看，這裡很美啊～」  
「是呢。」小螢應和着，抬頭瞥了街角的街道牌後，又低頭查看手機的地圖。「從這兒再走不遠，就到我們入住的飯店了。」

「唔，這裡很美，我很想待一下呢。」  
「好，那我們再逛逛吧。」  
「嗯...小螢，妳跟着我長途跋涉也很累了。反正我想一個人走走，不如妳先回飯店吧。」  
「好，那妳自己小心一點。有甚麼事記得給我打電話哦。」其實小螢還有一些公事要處理，對於滿的提議，她倒是欣然接受。  
「知道啦！」

轉換了一個新環境後，滿很快便忘了之前短暫的不快。她獨自走着，對這個陌生城市的一切都感興趣。同樣是大城市，東京的熱鬧、節奏與時尚氣息，跟這裡的恬靜、悠閒和藝術氣息，真的有着很大的分別。她特別欣賞處於鬧市中的川流不息的運河，和以自行車代步，在街道上穿梭的人們。這種簡單而又樸實的景象，對於在繁忙的大都市生活多年的她，也覺得是一種視覺享受。或許對她來說需要一段時間才能適應這種步伐，可是她已經期待着下個月正式搬到這個美麗的城市，展開新的生活。

走了不久，她到了一間露天咖啡屋坐下。  
細心地欣賞着怡人的的景色，她拿出手機，拍下一些四周的景物。

滿意地看着屏幕，她微微一笑，把照片上傳到訊息欄，然後又打了一條短信。

「遙，我到了～今天正式加入樂團！」  
螢幕上是如此顯示着。  
按下發送鍵後，滿又開始聯想起來。

賽季快要開始了，到時候遙也會搬到歐洲來。雖然她們不是住在同一個國家，但距離和時差都不是問題，只要一兩小時的航程機便能見面了。

遙如果有時間，會想來到這兒相聚嗎？她會跟自己一樣喜歡這裡嗎？  
還有，之後在歐洲舉辦的大獎賽，自己更能抽時間到場觀看比賽（樂團很少會在星期天演奏），為遙打氣...雖然她們還未討論過到場觀賽的安排。

‘或許遙不想太高調吧。’ 滿心想。  
‘哼，我才不稀罕甚麼圍場俱樂部的門票呢。’  
‘即使是出席，我也可以到觀眾席支持她的，不是嗎？這樣便不會打擾到她，也不怕無謂緋聞了。’ 想到這裡，滿從小單肩包中掏出一件小物，嘴角不禁露出一抹幸福的笑容。  
‘這差不多完成了。還有兩星期，我們就能見面，到時候希望能把它交給妳...’

滿只是不知道，遙同樣是多麼想她到場看自己的比賽。而在她生日當天，遙更是想把那張家屬通行親手交給她，把她帶到生命中最重要的賽車世界裡，向所有人宣告自己已經踏入了人生另一個階段...

就在滿低頭打字不久，一陣風突然吹過，輕輕拂起坐位旁上放着的一本雜誌。  
她猜想着這應該是咖啡館訂閱的刊物，還是之前的客人留下的。就在她把刊物拿起，打算把它送到櫃檯時，她略略瞥了封面一眼。

只有幾幅圖片，文字根本就看不明白...  
雖然是看不懂，但雜誌的排版和設計告訴了她，這是一本八卦周刊。

她不經意的走着。不知怎的，下意識又驅使自己再低頭看清楚。

滿再次垂下頭，視線對上封面的標題上。意外地，不太懂荷蘭文的她竟然能看懂一個字...  
一個熟悉的名字...  
“Is dit de nieuwe vriendin van Tenoh?”   
TENOH??

‘遙？！’  
文字的旁邊有一幅頗模糊的圖片，但圖大多被標題給覆蓋住了。背景有點暗，但隱約能見到兩個身影。  
本來沒有興趣讀娛樂雜誌的，但關於遙的報導卻勾起了滿的好奇心。  
‘這標題...怎麼好像跟英文相差不遠的...真有趣。’ 滿開始猜想着。  
“Is this the new friend...of Tenoh?” (vriendin其實是女朋友的意思。標題就是“這是天王的新女友嗎？”)  
‘遙在這裡竟然也有不少粉絲啊，還有緋聞呢～’ 滿不禁輕笑了。  
‘甚麼新朋友啊...哎，荷蘭的小記不是跟到日本來嘛？’

在演藝界多年，滿深明這些八卦周刊的報導不少是編出來博銷量的。雖然她對這些一向不感興趣，但是發現了關於遙的消息，她倒想看小編能寫得出甚麼來。

一頁頁的翻着，滿讀着自己不諳的語言，只好看看圖片。  
‘哎，其實要在這裡居住，是不是應該惡補一下荷蘭語呢？’ 

終於翻到封面的主題報導，看着那幾張像似偷拍的照片，滿的雙眼瞪大，倒吸了一口涼氣。

－－－  
**博洛尼亞，意大利**

同一時間，在意大利的遙，早上如常的到健身室鍛練，下午完成了廣告拍攝後，又出席了一個訪問。最近一星期的她為了準備新賽季的來臨，每天一直馬不停蹄地出席不同的活動，包括跟車隊進行數據分析、策略研討，又要為車隊的社交平台拍短片、更要抽時間完成贊助商的宣傳，拍攝，和大大小小的晚宴。她知道滿也來到歐洲去辦一些樂團的手續，可是礙於行程緊湊，還是沒能抽空去見一面。

收到滿的訊息，遙露出一個溫存的笑容  
遙：恭喜妳！  
遙：景色很美！真希望能到那走一趟～嗯，我的滿公主在哪呢？  
滿：哎，難道要我在公眾地方玩自拍嗎？  
遙：我明白的...但我真的很想看到妳哦。  
滿：好吧，真受不了你～～  
滿：（發了一幅帶着幽默表情的自拍照）  
遙：雖然阿姆斯特丹的風景很美麗，但看着眼前的妳才是一種享受啊～～  
滿：不准貧嘴！！（擠眼的表情符號）  
遙：呵呵，好吧。我要去出席訪問了。晚點我們FaceTime(視像通話)好嗎？好想妳～  
滿：好～遙加油啊！

遙把手機收好。剛從泊好的車走出來，還未走到電視台的大樓，便發覺到一位小記跟了上來。

「遙桑～今天好嗎？」  
「嗨，這麼巧？」聽到說日語的小記，遙微微一笑，邊走邊回應着，並且告訴他自己的行程。  
「聽說最近遙桑跟法拉利車隊總經理的女兒Valentina在交往，這是真的嗎？」小記突然問道。  
聽着自己的緋聞，遙以她一貫的態度來應對。她沒有作出解釋，只從容地聳了聳肩，並輕笑了一下。  
「兩星期前，她在機場接了你，然後你們一同開車到了她的家短聚，不是嗎？」  
想起那天跟總經理會面討論身份的事，遙的臉依然保持着微笑，但還是沒有作出回應。  
「之後她送了你回酒店。然後晚上你們又結伴出席了贊助商活動，這很像在交往哦。」記者還是窮追不捨，繼續說下去。  
「謝謝關心，我到了。」在電視台的大門前停下，遙禮貌地提醒小記提問的機會就要結束了。  
問不到甚麼出來，小記還是不死心。  
「遙桑，那麼小提琴家海王滿小姐是你的女朋友嗎？你回來意大利的前一天，有人看到你和她在杉田先生的卡丁車場出現，還在車場玩了很久，態度很親暱的說。你是特意回去日本為海王小姐慶生的嗎？聽說她會加盟荷蘭皇家音樂廳，她是為了你才來歐洲發展的嗎？」  
聽到小記突然把焦點放到滿的身上，遙的身子不禁僵住了。

之前跟總經理的對話又再次清晰地浮現在腦海中。

‘FIA打算調查你的背景。’  
‘要是FIA真的要查起來，我們根本就沒有隱瞞下去的機會。’  
‘你...或許會被終身禁賽...’

－－－  
**運河區，阿姆斯特丹**

在那幽靜的咖啡室，看起來一切都很平靜。

但某藍綠髮身影的湛藍雙眼卻突然感到刺痛，內心更是捲起了一陣陣漩渦。

雖然她看不懂報導的內容，但是那些簡單的如日期，時間，地點等等卻是能猜出來。  
照片是於三月七日下午（16:00 7 maart, 20xx）拍下的，即是遙為她慶祝生日的第二天；地點是博洛尼亞機場（Aeroporto di Bologna），就是距離遙車隊總部最近的國際機場。從遙的班機出發時間來算，那時剛好就是遙到達的時間。  
圖中可以清楚的看到，那位熟悉的高大身影與一位火紅色長髮女子一同步出接機大堂，走向停車場的方向。另一圖看到女人開法拉利跑車載着遙去了某大宅。過了大約一小時半後，那名紅髮女人把遙送到飯店...然後隔了不久，遙換上一套正式的西服走出飯店，最後二人出發到另一會場出席活動...

‘當天，遙到達後都沒有告訴我。之後問了才解釋說行程有些匆忙，去了跟車隊開會後又出席了贊助商的活動...’  
‘難道真的是太忙了嗎...但那女子又是誰呢？’  
‘她是不是有甚麼事瞞着我？’

滿重複又仔細地把那些照片看了很多遍，但仍然無法相信眼前的‘事實’。  
那遺忘已久的不安感覺，更是從內心深處隱隱浮現出來...

‘為甚麼...？’  
這個問題她問了自己很多遍，可是還是沒有得到答案。

又不知過了多久，直至天開始變黑，收到小螢的電話提醒她早點回飯店，滿才不太情願地放下那本雜誌，離開咖啡室。  
一邊走着，即使是跟身旁擦過的浪漫日落風景，但此時此刻的她已經沒有心情去欣賞了。那輕輕撥弄她波浪曲髮的微風，更是令她有種刺骨的感覺。

她拿出手機，默默地看着之前那段令她甜在心頭的短信，不知為何現在卻令她覺得很怕－很怕遙就是那種人，很怕她真的是像傳聞中說的‘花花公子’，更怕自己又再次作了錯誤的抉擇，再次泥足深陷...

但同一時間，她內心不斷地掙扎，嘗試告訴自己，那只是八卦周刊的報導，不能胡亂相信，不要被那些陰影支配着...既然她已經決定了要接定遙，就應該徹底的放下過去。

‘遙，告訴我，妳不會騙我的...’ 

滿低頭看着屏幕，輕輕地咬着下唇。又躊躇了很久，最終還是按下了那個鍵。  
知道遙或許還在忙，但她還是忍不住，撥打遙了的電話號碼。

‘我只是...很想聽到妳的聲音。’   
遙的電話響起了幾聲，然後自動轉駁到留言信箱。  
‘大概還在接受訪問吧...哎，明明說了晚上會視像通話的...’  
‘遙，我真的好想妳...’  
滿無奈地嘆息，帶着失落，把手機放好。

就在手探到小單肩包內的時候，她發現了一些異常。  
‘咦，那條手繩呢？’  
剛才在咖啡室內拿出的小東西，怎麼不在的？  
她連忙轉過身，一邊朝反方向走去，一邊低頭四處尋找着。

這時天已經佈滿了陰霾，別說是一條小手繩，在地上找任何東西，還要在一個不熟悉的地方，更是不容易的事。

但是滿不可以丟了它。那小東西是她親手為遙編織的‘幸運手繩’。自從上個月遙在冬季測試中出了意外，她便一直擔心着遙的安全。一向不迷信的她竟然想弄一個可以隨身攜帶的小物來祝福她平安。平日很少作小手工的她，特意去找一些教編織手繩的教學來學習，還花了很多心機練習了很多次才不致於弄得太‘難看’（滿對自己手工的評價）。當她得悉自己會在墨爾本的F1賽季開幕禮中演出，知道自己有機會在賽季前和遙見面，便一直把這手繩隨身帶着，以便在空閒的時間拿出來‘趕工’，希望能趕得及在見面前完成。

又走了無數條街，還是看不到它的蹤影。滿開始緊張起來，漸漸加快了腳步。

‘怎麼辦呢？難道是丟在咖啡室那裡嗎？不行，我要快點回去了，那小店快要打烊了吧。’  
又找了很久，就在她站一個街角口等着交通燈轉換的那一刻，突然發現有一件小東西在自己的幾米之外的地上，就差不多在她之前掏出手機的位置。

「呼～原來是掉在這裡！」她興奮地說着，連忙趕上前。

一直注視着那件小東西的音樂家沒有注意到自己已經走上了自行車道，連旁人的提醒也完全沒有聽到。  
「小姐，危險！這是自行車道！」

‘不要再離開我了，好嗎？’ 蹲下去拾起小繩的她想着。  
不知何時，她終於隱約聽到有人對她大喊‘小心！’  
當她回過神來，回頭看的一瞬間，才猛然發覺有一輪自行車離朝她的方向駛來。她想躲避，可是已經來不及了。

她下意識只懂緊閉上雙眼，用身子去護着手裡緊握着的東西。

哇啊～嗚～  
一陣陣驚慌和慘痛的叫聲，徹底打破了這裡的平靜。

\---  
**博洛尼亞，意大利**

在千多公里以外的遙，接受完訪問後，看到電話上的未接來電顯示，才得悉滿之前嘗試找她。  
‘滿，不好意思呢，現在才完成工作。’   
她按了視像通話的鍵，滿心期待着看到她的藍綠髮愛人的笑容。  
可是屏幕上只呈現出嘗試接駁的畫面，那鈴聲一直響着，最終還是沒有撥通。  
‘滿，我很想見到妳。’ 找不到滿的她有點擔心，也隱約有些不安的感覺。  
’希望能在妳看到那個小訪問之前，我們能好好的談談...’  
「滿，想妳了～方便的話打給我吧。很想見到妳，聽聽妳的聲音～」  
遙把短信發到滿的訊息欄。可是，那時她並不知道，很久以後，滿才會看到這條訊息...

－－

**運河區，阿姆斯特丹**

‘滿姐姐去了那裡？這麼晚還沒回來的。’ 同一時間，在飯店裡等候滿回來的小螢，開始焦急起來。  
她拿起了電話撥打，可是電話只直接跳到滿的留言信箱。  
‘怎麼會自動跳到留言信箱的？不是出了甚麼事吧？’ 她連忙拿起外套，向之前跟滿分散的地方奔去。

  
‘嗚～～好痛⋯’

「小姐，妳怎樣啊？」  
「妳還好嗎？能動嗎？」

雖然自行車的車主已經盡了力剎車和嘗試去避開，但在畢竟在繁忙的車徑上，又有其他自行車從另一方向駛來，他最終還是躲避不了，撞上了蹲在轉彎路口上拾東西的藍綠髮音樂家。

滿被猛烈撞倒在地上後，又滾了好幾圈，才勉強能停下來。

看到意外經過的途人都被嚇了一跳，紛紛擁上前去關心滿的狀況。只看到一頭藍綠髮的嬌小身軀在地上捲成一團，不停地顫抖。她一隻手緊緊把懷裡的東西抱着，另一隻手被身體重重的壓住，露出了的幾根擦傷的手指，還在微微地抖動着。

「小姐，要幫忙叫救護車嗎？」  
一直瑟縮着的滿沒有抬起頭來，只管拼命搖頭，口中喃喃地說着讛語。

有人湊近她的旁邊，只聽到她弱弱地說着：「我沒事...」

其實滿已經心知不妙。但現在她只怕把事情鬧大，更怕驚動到樂團的人，所以強忍着手中那莫名的巨痛，以及身上各處數不清的痛楚，拒絕了途人的協助。

「她說甚麼？」其他人問道。  
「她說沒事。」那位途人回答了其他人後，又問道：「妳能站起來嗎？」  
滿點了點頭。徒勞地轉過身，然後嘗試站起來。  
「我扶妳吧。」  
滿立即伸出手（剛才被身子壓着的），試圖示意不用，但手指和手腕卻傳來一陣突如其來的劇痛。

「嗚～」痛得差點連淚水都要湧出，滿忍不住喊了出來，但還是逞強地婉拒了對方的好意：「不，不用了，我真的沒事！！謝謝關心。」  
「但妳這樣根本不像沒事啊～」

就在途人漸漸湧上來，有人更拿起手機打算報警的時候，小螢也及時趕到了事發的現場。

‘幸好’紫髮女生聽到旁人說有一位年輕的小提琴家被撞倒，追問下去，才知道滿所在之處。

「滿姐姐！滿姐姐！是妳嗎？」在人群外的小螢大喊。  
「小螢！我...我在這！」聽到小螢的聲音，滿立刻抬起頭，向着聲音的來源回應。

小螢撥開了人群，走到滿的旁邊。看到眼前的景象時，深紫的雙瞳不禁睜大了。  
「滿姐姐...怎麼會這樣的？！」  
「嗯...」滿只艱難地吐出幾個字：「出了點小意外...是我自己不小心，沒啥大不了。」  
小螢蹲下來，打量她的傷勢。「滿姐姐，我們還是去醫院檢查一下吧。」  
「不...我不去！」滿立即抗議：「我休息一下就好了。還有，別要告訴任何人，真的沒甚麼大不了！」察覺到小螢以不能置信的的銳利目光來盯着自己，她只好吞吐地繼續解釋：「其實沒必要把事情鬧大吧...若果被樂團知道我這麼不小心...那...那...」

小螢聽着途人向她敍述意外發生的經過，又見到小提琴家手臂和小腿上多處大大小小的擦傷，但手中擁着的琴盒和小手繩卻完整無缺，她彷彿已經猜到滿在出意外時的情況...

那一刻究竟滿是在保護那部價值連城的樂器，還是捍衛着自己多年的努力和心血所換來的成功感，還是守護着象徵遙的安全的那份無價心意，或許只有滿自己才知道答案...

紫髮女生只是深深地嘆了口氣，邊搖頭邊說着：「妳要是月底還想演奏的話，就得聽我說，去醫院檢查一下。別擔心，這件事我不會跟任何人說的。」  
滿小心地問：「那麼，雪奈和－」  
「放心吧滿姐姐，即使是雪奈姐和‘他’，我也不會說的。」  
聽到了小螢的承諾，滿才安心地點點頭。

* * *

(1) RCO Foundation。皇家音樂廳的基金會。利用私人、商業機構、和信託的捐贈和資助來作推動青年樂團的發展，購買樂器，和舉辦國際巡迴演奏之用。


	17. Chapter 17

兩天後，東京

因為發生了那個意外，滿唯有以加入了新樂團為由，取消了最後一場跟東京愛樂的演奏。回到日本後，除了一個訪問為主的小通告，和即將舉辦的一個簡單歡送短聚跟歌迷畫迷道別，其餘需要演奏的活動小螢都替她安排好延期或取消。

為了讓滿盡快康復和保持低調，小螢決定每天都到她的家打點一切，為她帶一些食物和外賣上來，和處理一些日常家務。

雖然滿的事能勉強暪住其他人，可是心思細密的雪奈卻察覺到一些異常。幸好小螢機智，也早已預到雪奈會懷疑，很圓滑地說了個善意的謊言，替她遵守了保守秘密的承諾。

即使如此，滿還是暪不住某人...

「妳說什麼？！！！」一把高八度的聲音在滿的客廳中傳出，聲音尖銳得連陳列櫃上的玻璃擺設也差點震動起來。  
「噓～噓噓～！」滿馬上示意對方冷靜：「妳這樣是要讓全世界知道嗎？」  
「妳！」一頭金髮的女孩不能置信地打量着音樂家和面前一張陌生少女的臉孔。她稍為壓低了聲線，然後繼續緊張地問着：「妳是怎樣傷到的？！為何不早點告訴我？！要是我不上來那妳怎麼辦？！」  
滿皺起眉頭，低聲地嘟嚷着：「就是知道妳會這麼大反應...所以才不想讓妳知道...況且，小螢在這幫忙便可以了。」  
滿的回應顯然沒有解釋到甚麼，更令她的好友心急如焚。  
「快說吧！別打算再瞞着我！」

滿和小螢面面相覷，心中暗暗地嘆了一口氣。滿知道美奈子得不到答案是不會罷休的，唯有硬着頭皮把整件事一五一十說出來。她說本來那個意外不算太嚴重，跌在地上只是在身上數處留下表面上的擦傷和自行車撞到的瘀傷，可是她翻滾時為了保護樂器，用手當作墊子，停下來的時候右手更被身體和提琴盒重重的壓住。到了醫院照了X光後才發現右手手腕和幾根手指有輕微骨折，大約要休息數星期才能康復。  
「妳是傻了嗎？！」聽到滿的解釋，美奈子瞪大了雙眼，帶着質問的語氣問道。她的音量再次提高：「即使是多好的樂器，也得有才華的人才能把它發揮出來。作為一位小提琴家，有甚麼比自己的手更重要？！」  
滿自知理虧，但仍然反駁着：「妳不是嗎，作為一位歌手，有甚麼比自己的聲音更重要啊..」  
「妳別來教訓我！！」美奈子被滿不在意的態度弄得又心疼又氣。平常一向較為冷靜（也自問比滿更理智）的她真的不明白為何滿寧願受傷也選擇保護身上的物品。「而且發生這麼大的事妳也不打算告訴我！妳真的不把我當作朋友了？」  
旁邊的小螢連忙雙手合十，拜託面前的金髮歌手注意音量。

美奈子強忍着怒火。隔了幾秒後，她突然把臉轉向小螢，責怪起來：「妳！妳不是跟着滿同行的嗎？怎能讓她受傷的？！」  
「愛野小姐...這次我的確是疏忽了...」  
「疏忽 ？！這怎說得過？！犯了這麼低級的錯誤妳是否應該請辭！」  
「唉，美奈子，妳別鬧了。」滿沒好氣地打斷了美奈子喋喋不休的話：「這根本不是小螢的錯好嘛...她只是我的經紀人，不是助手更不是保鏢。哪有她保護我的責任？剛才都說了，是我自己不小心跌倒的。」  
美奈子不可思議的看着滿：「妳好像一點都不緊張？！妳真的只是傷了手嗎？！」  
「我之前不是說過了嗎...只需要休息數周就能康復了，不是啥大問題啊。」  
「我說，妳肯定是跌壞了腦袋！」  
「說甚麼莫名其妙的話啊...」滿反駁起來。  
「...」

小螢一言不發的看着美奈子和滿的爭論，心裡默默地嘆氣。現在的她心煩得很，雖然滿的傷不算重，但她不禁擔心她的康復進度，畢竟音樂家的事業全在於一雙手，即使是油畫亦需要那受了傷的右手；至於滿的傷能暪多久，她更不知道。身為滿的經紀人，她明白自己應該盡力去安排通告和行程。現在可推的都推了，可是音樂家就是不肯讓她更改月底的演奏安排。  
‘滿姐姐這樣倔強，這演奏恐怕只有雪奈姐出面才能推了。’  
‘不過又不能讓雪奈姐知道滿姐姐受傷了。不然她一定不會對天王桑隱瞞的，而滿姐姐肯定不想他為自己的事擔心...’  
‘怎辦好呢？’

就在小螢獨自站在一角想得出神的時候，她才發覺面前的二人已經停止了爭論。金髮歌手正在小心地檢查着滿的手指和手腕，不斷關心地詢問她痛不痛。看到這個情景，紫髮女生不禁揚起一個微笑。美奈子這位大明星雖然口中不斷嗔怪着，但她就是個刀子嘴豆腐心，心裡還是非常緊張滿的。

－－－

「妳等我一下，我先去拿點東西喝。」談了一會，美奈子向廚房的方向走去。她邊走邊不經意地回頭問道：「對了，妳的帥哥男友知道了嗎？」  
「...」滿的表情突然僵住了，一時間想不到怎樣回應。  
「他這麼疼妳，知道後一定擔心死了。」金髮歌手在廚房邊沖着飲品邊說道：「他現在一定是趕着回東京看妳吧。」  
「...或許吧。」滿支吾地應對着，視線跟小螢的對上。她搖了搖頭，示意她甚麼都別說。  
小螢謹慎地點點頭以示明白。  
「甚麼或許啊？這裡就只有我們三人，不用不好意思喔～」美奈子打趣地說。  
「是，是的...」滿順應道，嘗試轉換話題。「嗯，美奈子，妳甚麼時候有空檔？過來阿姆斯特丹走走好嗎－」  
怎知道美奈子沒有打算放棄這個話題，繼續說着：「那我去讓經紀人替我請假，我陪妳等到他回來才走。」  
「唔...不用了。」  
「為甚麼？！」  
「有小螢在便可以了，況且下星期我還要回荷蘭辦理一點事情。」滿有點吞吐地解釋着。  
聽着滿的答案，美奈子不禁挑起一條柳眉。  
過了幾秒後，她把飲品撂在飯桌上。走到客廳，居高臨下打量着坐在沙發上的藍綠髮音樂家。  
「幹嗎這樣盯着我...」滿難堪地嚷着。她垂下頭，試圖避開好友漸漸變得凌厲的目光。  
「妳沒有跟他說...是不是？」  
滿立刻把視線轉移到窗外的遠處，帶點委屈地抿了抿唇。  
「滿？」  
滿還是沒回應，更沒有回頭。

隔了一會，美奈子蹲下來靠着沙發，半跪在她的身旁。她輕輕地問道：「為何不告訴他？怕他擔心嗎？」  
其實滿除了不想遙擔心之外，還擔心樂團的人會知道她的狀況。說穿了，她就是想參與月底在墨爾本的兩場演奏。尤其是F1賽季開幕活動的演出，她不想因為受傷而缺席。  
「其實沒甚麼大不了，又不是多嚴重的事。」忍着手上的痛楚，滿淡淡的說着：「他現在很忙，就算說了他也幫不上忙。還不如等過了幾星期後再告訴他。」

雖然兩星期後她的手能否恢復過來，滿都不知道。但她卻很清楚，在演出之前的日子，她大概是不能像平常般練習的。  
或許，會有奇蹟呢。滿是這麼告訴自己的。

察覺到美奈子還是帶着疑惑的眼神，滿繼續說道：「只是，我剛剛加入了樂團，不好意思第一場演奏就不出席...」  
「但妳這樣做，他知道會更擔心的，也會很心疼啊～」美奈子皺起眉頭。「妳設身處地的去想想－假若他對妳有甚麼隱瞞的話，妳不會覺得很受傷嗎？」接着便拿起滿放在咖啡桌上的藍色（私人）手機，遞到她面前：「來，去跟他說。」

滿躊躇着。這些年，她已經慣了獨自去面對所有事情，無論是工作或生活上的壓力或困境，她都選擇自己去承受和面對。即使是在最親近的人如媽媽和閨蜜，她也裝作得很堅強，盡量不讓她們看到自己脆弱的一面，也不用替自己擔心。

察覺到滿的猶豫，美奈子繼續說道：「況且，你們異地戀更是不容易。不對對方坦白的話，會很易產生誤會的。妳想維繫這段感情，就要好好的溝通。妳對他是認真的，不是嗎？」

滿當然明白美奈子的意思。自從經歷過父親對母親和家庭的不忠，又被星野的謊話傷害過，她真的很怕...大概也沒法接受遙會欺騙她。

站在一旁的小螢聽着，默默地鬆了口氣，心中慶幸還好有美奈子在，能把倔強的滿說服。  
過了一會兒，滿低頭瞧着好友的手，說道：「好吧...但是，這是我的私人電話...他只有我的工作手機號碼。」  
「呃...不是嘛？你到現在還沒有把私人手機的號碼給他？」美奈子的下巴快要掉到地上，她發現真的越來越不明白滿的思路了。「那妳的工作手機呢？」  
「意外時跌壞了。」

金髮歌手搖搖頭，把藍色手機放下。她拿出自己的手機，把拇指放在解鎖鍵上。「讓我來幫妳吧。」  
「呃，妳打算做甚麼？？妳也有他的號碼嗎？」  
「沒有～」美奈子自信地說道：「不過滿大小姐啊，這個年代要找人不一定要電話號碼嘛。他是有社交平台的，發個訊息就可以了！」  
「妳真是的，總是愛為別人的事操心。」滿低低地嚷着。  
「我是在幫妳～～」美奈子回頭一看，然後擠了一眼，露了一個俏皮的笑容。

解了鎖後，再點到社交平台，美奈子的手指突然停了下來。視線好像被屏幕上的某些東西吸引住。  
「嗯...這是甚麼？」  
小螢也好奇地打量着，不知有甚麼引起了金髮歌手的注意。

「怎麼了？」滿問道。  
又過了幾秒，美奈子才把手機送到滿的面前。  
她笑笑指着屏幕上的新聞界面：「看～妳的金毛大帥哥又上新聞呢～」  
滿立刻把焦點放在好友指着的訊息上，開始讀着某媒體所發表的頭條：獨家視頻！男神天王遙首度開腔回應感情傳聞！

滿才剛剛讀完，她的好友已經把手機塞到她的左手（沒有受傷）手中。  
「呵～難道他是要確認妳這個正印女友的身份麼？這樣的話他真是會傷透心不少少男少女的心啊。呵呵～」美奈子站起來，開玩笑的說着：「哎，妳等我一下，我先去拿墨鏡戴上。」說罷便欣喜地向飯廳走去，拿起之前放下的飲品去喝。

明知道美奈子只是在逗弄她，滿嘟起了小嘴，無奈地翻了個白眼。還沒等好友回來，她便急不及待的點了視頻的播放鍵。

屏幕上開始播幾天前遙後被小記追問感情事的經過...

畫面落在幾日前某電視台外的停車場上。當金髮賽車手從紅色法拉利跑車上下來，小記便匆匆追上前，向她簡單地打了個招呼，然後便單刀直入詢問有關她近期的緋聞對象。  
而問題的主角就是在機場跟她互動的紅髮女人Valentina。

【聽說最近遙桑跟法拉利車隊總經理的女兒在交往，這是真的嗎？】  
【兩星期前，她在機場接了你，然後你們一同開車到了她的家短聚，不是嗎？】

‘原來雜誌上那位紅髮女人就是遙車隊高層的女兒。’ 滿終於知道被八卦雜誌拍下的紅髮女人的身份。

‘但他們又怎會走在一起的呢？那天晚上遙不是說她的新聞官打給她，他們還約好了在機場見面的嗎？’ 想到這裡，滿突然感到後背一涼。

【之後她送了你回酒店。然後晚上你們又結伴出席了贊助商活動，這很像在交往哦。】

‘還結伴...出席活動嗎？’

音樂家的湛藍雙眼專注地看着畫面上的金髮身影。她的手不經不覺間抓緊了手機，手指漸漸握得關節泛白。

即使小記鍥而不捨地追問着，而遙似乎聽到他的提問，可是她並沒有回應。一張俊美的臉始終保持着禮貌的微笑，邁着瀟灑的腳步朝前方走去。

【謝謝關心，我到了。】到達電視台的入口前，遙從容自若地說着。

‘就這樣嗎？遙又沒有說清楚。還是一如既往的，不回應就是了。’ 滿心想。  
‘所以，這亦不能代表甚麼吧...’   
‘可是，她們是甚麼關係呢？’ 

不知是從哪湧來的動力，滿的心不自覺地掀起了陣陣浪濤。  
是有意隱瞞麼？

但一切都沒有變過，不是嗎？無可否認，她是清楚遙一向不屑澄清任何緋聞的。  
只不過，這個事實的確無法給她有種踏實的感覺。  
這是未來的預兆嗎？還是她想得太多了？

就在她開始胡思亂想的一刻，下一段的對話，將會徹底改變她的想法和認知。  
【遙桑，那麼小提琴家海王滿小姐是你的女朋友嗎？你回來意大利的前一天，有人看到你和她在杉田先生的卡丁車場出現，還在車場玩了很久，態度很親暱的說。你是特意回去日本為海王小姐慶生的嗎？聽說她會加盟荷蘭皇家音樂廳，她是為了你才來歐洲發展的嗎？】小記又問。

遙止住了腳步，回頭注視着提問的小記。她英挺的劍眉微微蹙起，眼神也顯露着點點冷冽的光。

在滿的家中，周邊的氣息頓時變得侷促緊張起來。  
滿低頭緊緊地凝視着屏幕，連呼吸都差點忘記。

‘遙...’

【海王小姐...是我的...】

—

**法拉利總部，馬拉內羅，意大利**

開了幾小時的研討會後，遙在跟車隊的人在總部餐廳吃了個簡單的午餐，之後便獨自站在餐廳旁的陽台上。  
她的視線向着這淳樸的小鎮和後方晴空萬里的天。溫煦陽光灑在她的燦爛的金髮上，柔和的微風輕輕拂過她的髮絲。  
本應是很舒適的感覺，不過此時此刻，她卻感受不到。

掏出了手機，低頭看着，劍眉不自覺擰在一起。 

她已經快有四十八小時沒有跟滿通話了。  
即使是整天忙着工作，遙也不時趁着空閒時間，嘗試去找滿。可是，無論是視頻跟電話，每次撥了滿的號碼，不是未能聯上，就是被直接跳到留言信箱。雖然已經留過言，也發過短訊，可是就是等不到她的回應。

‘滿，到底發生了甚麼事？’  
  
兩天前，滿發了一張可愛的自拍照給她。那時候她們說好晚些會用視像通話見面的。之後在她接受訪問時滿還來過電。

即使是阿姆斯特丹飛往東京，亦只需十多小時的航程。為何滿的手機都一直處於關機狀態？  
手機沒電？還是遺失了嗎？

她握着手機，默默地凝視着屏幕上呈現着的迷人俏臉和笑容，直至畫面因為遲遲沒動而熄滅。  
無奈地把手機收回，遙將手肘搭在扶手上，骨節分明的修長手指插進濃密凌亂的髮絲裡。

‘那的突發的訪問...不知她看到了嗎？’ 想到這裡，遙的眸色越發沉了下來。  
‘滿，我這麼說，是因為妳是我最重要的人。我不想讓任何人傷害到妳。’  
‘我已經決定了，我不想再對妳隱瞞下去。’ 

過了不久，遙的身後傳來推門的聲音，接着就是高跟鞋的腳步聲，似乎是向她的方向走來。  
還未來得及回頭，紅髮女人已經走到她的身旁，有點擔心地打量着她。

“Haruka, stai bene?” （遙，還好嗎？）Valentina關切地問道。  
“Sto bene, grazie.” （沒事，謝謝關心。）遙很快便回復之前開會時的語氣和態度，她勾了薄唇，露出一個如常的笑容。

「你今天看起來好像很累。昨天沒休息好嗎？」紅髮女人繼續問道。  
「或許昨晚的活動完結得有點晚，早上的鍛鍊還是感到有點吃力。」雖然遙為了滿的事擔心不已，但隨着多年面對困難，應對難題累積的經驗，她早已慣了在人前把所有思緒和感情都隱藏在她迷人的笑容之後。  
「嗯，我明白的。還有半個月賽季就要開始了，這段時間好好休息補充好體力吧。」說着，她語重深長地看着遙，低聲地提醒着：「凡事都不能鬆懈啊。」  
「謝謝關心，我會的。」遙卻從容地回應道：「妳來找我有事嗎？」  
「嗯，你吃了午飯了嗎？下午的新聞發佈會還有三十分鐘就要開始了。」  
「知道了，我去準備一下。」

在Valentina離開後，遙準備打給雪奈，囑咐一些事情。  
怎知道，雪奈也剛好來電。  
「雪奈？」  
「遙，跟小螢聯絡過了。聽說海王小姐的手機在荷蘭的時候弄壞了，回來後還未有時間去找備檔和配置新電話。」墨綠髮女人在電話的另一端解釋着。  
「嗯，好的。」  
「別擔心，有甚麼我會再向你更新的。」  
「不用了。」遙卻拒絕了雪奈的協助。  
「怎麼說？」  
「雪奈，雖然妳是我們的經紀人，但妳之前說得對，我不應該利用工作關係來獲取滿的資訊和行程。這是她的私隱，而且這麼做也違反了妳的經紀人守則。我只要知道她沒事就好了。」  
遙自然是有她的原則，除了上一次為滿的生日安排驚喜之外，如不是找不到滿，她是肯定不會去找雪奈幫忙處理自己的私事的。況且，她和滿之間發生的事，她不打算亦不想讓其他人涉及。  
「好的，我明白了。」

掛了電話後，遙又發了一個訊息。  
‘滿，我好想妳。收到訊息後給我一個回覆好嗎？’  
—

**東京**

「甚麼？！？！」隨着手機傳來低沉帶着磁性的聲音，美奈子差點把手中的飲品打翻。  
呯的一聲，她重重地把玻璃杯砸在飯桌上。

小螢亦是同時被那把聲音怔住。她的雙眼瞪大，不敢相信剛才所聽到的答案。

反而是坐在沙發一角的藍綠髮音樂家，只是呆呆地注視着屏幕，沒有表情，也沒有說一個字。

轉眼間，美奈子已經氣沖沖地把自己的手機從滿的手中奪去，  
「豈有此理，讓我看看，他說了甚麼鬼話？！」一向較理智的她在這刻已經顧不得冷靜了。她點到那條視頻，按下了重播鍵，再用手指滑到遙說話的那一刻。

她要確保那是真的從天王遙本人口中說的話。

人的確是天王遙沒錯。美奈子能看得出來。回答的時候，天王遙更是對着鏡頭說的。

畫面中的遙帶着冷冽的眼神和懾人的氣勢，但這只維持了大概不到半秒的時間，若不是仔細一點或用慢版播放，或許不會察覺得到。遙很快便回復了往日訪問時候的態度，臉上的表情顯得很隨和，沒有任何攻擊性。  
但她在回答問題的時候，語氣卻是非常堅定的。

【海王小姐，是我的一位朋友。】  
就是這麼的一句，沒有作任何解釋。  
這個答案，雖然簡短，但意思再明確不過。  
就是朋友而已。

滿無助地讓這答案再次清晰地傳入她的耳中。  
每一個字都像把鋒利無比的刀刃，狠狠地刺在她心臟的最深處。

【只是朋友這麼簡單嗎？你們不是一起慶祝生日嗎？有發展的機會嗎？】難得遙肯回答，小記乘勢繼續追問。  
【賽季快要開始了，現在我想專注在賽車身上。】遙再次簡單的回應道。  
她現在不打算把精力浪費在感情上。  
若果之前說得不明白，那這一句就交待得很清楚。

滿咬着下唇，閉上雙眼，手漸漸握成了拳頭。  
令她想不到的是，她受了傷右手手指和手腕竟然沒有一點感覺。

「不，不可能的！！」美奈子盯着視頻，用手摀住嘴巴，不忿地說道：「天王遙你這個混蛋！」

小螢忍不住，走到美奈子的身旁，輕輕的扯了一下金髮歌手的衣袖。  
「愛野小姐，那視頻...停了好嗎？」  
聽到紫髮女生的提醒，美奈子連忙點出社交平台的界面，把手機鎖上。她重重地呼了口氣，已經氣得說不出話來了。

「滿姐姐。」小螢又走到滿的身旁坐下，細心地打量着沒有反應的她。  
紫髮女生微微張了唇，欲言又止。再斟酌了適當的字眼後，她才用較低沈的聲音說道：「只是娛樂版小記的訪問而已，別太在意。」  
滿沒有說話。  
「其實，被娛樂版小記採訪時說的話有幾分真實，妳也比我更了解的。我想，天王先生肯定是有甚麼難言之隱或苦衷才會這麼說的。」  
「不如妳先去休息，明天打給天王先生，一起好好的談談，好嗎？」

儘管小螢不停地勸說，但滿還是以沉默來回應。  
小螢望着美奈子，用眼神向她求救，希望她能幫忙說幾句來安慰滿。  
其實美奈子很不屑「難言之隱」、「苦衷」等解釋，尤其這些都是滿為了之前感情中的不快而找的藉口。但當她看到滿受了傷的手在固定帶中微微震顫着，手指還試圖握成拳頭，她還是不忍心把話說得太現實。  
「小螢說的，或許不是沒道理的。」金髮歌手深吸了一口氣，然後說道：「既然天王遙從來沒有澄清過自己的緋聞，但現在又突然跟小記明確說清你們的關係，可能真的是有特別原因才會這麼說。」  
「是嗎。」滿只輕輕說了兩個字。  
「他要是真的是個花心鬼，根本就不用澄清甚麼。不過怎樣都好，妳現在想太多也沒幫助。不如先冷靜一下，明天再去找他問清楚。」

「我沒事。」猶豫了一會，滿才淡淡地說着。她的視線略略掃過二人，繼續說道：「對了，現在已經很晚了，回去吧。」  
「不可以！」美奈子不同意。以前無論滿遇到家庭或感情的問題，作為閨蜜她都是滿傾訴的對象，得悉滿出事後她已經打算向公司請假。「我留下來陪妳！」  
「別擔心，我真的沒事。」  
「愛野小姐，工作要緊。我留下來幫滿姐姐便可以了。」小螢提議道。  
「小螢，我想好好休息一下，妳也回去吧。」  
「可是...」

最後，在滿的再三堅持下，二人終於答應離開，明天再過來看她。她們雖然擔心，但明白到滿這麼倔強的性格，再爭下去的結果還會是一樣。

「滿姐姐，要我幫妳拿止痛藥嗎？」臨行之前，小螢突然詢問道。  
「不用，謝謝。」  
「但這兩天妳都是吃了才能入睡。」  
「今天已經好多了。」想了一想，滿還是找了個藉口拒絕了。

－－－

小螢和美奈子離開後，音樂家的公寓又回復了原來的冷清。  
在偌大的房間裡，每個角落都彷彿滲着陣陣涼意。  
滿瑟縮在床的一角，一手緊緊地擁着獨角鯨毛絨玩具在懷中。

她的腦海中不停重播着視頻的畫面。她很想把它忘掉，甚至是假裝沒有看過。  
「原來我們...只是朋友而已嗎...？」沙啞的聲音在這靜得可怕的空間中迴盪着。  
「還是你在利用媒體向我分手嗎？」她的聲量低若蚊吟，好像如果說得大聲一點，她便會被莫名的傷痛狠狠碾碎。

說了這麼的一句，那熟悉的答案又在回憶中浮現出來。

‘我和滿是多年的同學，也是朋友。’  
‘未來的事很難說，但我現在只想專注樂隊的發展。’

她很努力地嘗試告訴自己，兩段感情不應該放在一起來看。既然她接受了遙，就應該放下過去。不要作這些無謂的臆測。

低頭看着獨角鯨的可愛笑容，她不禁發出一聲輕嗤。  
「我好想像你一樣，每天都這麼開心啊...」  
就在視線快要變得模糊的時候，她深深地吸了一口氣，望向天花板，掙扎着不讓淚水湧出眼眶。

說委屈嗎？其實她不覺得。無論是父母離異，還是感情上的欺騙，她都一一經歷過。  
所以區區的兩句說話能代表甚麼？  
況且她們只是剛剛走在一起。沒有很深刻的經歷，更沒有刻骨銘心的承諾。  
可是，為何這一次卻感到特別痛？連她的手腕和手指，也只有點點的麻木的感覺？

自從遇上天王遙那天，她的心就不自由主地被她牽引着。  
但她自問已經步步為營，很小心翼翼地走每一步。  
難道一開始就是個錯嗎？

想了很久，滿還是沒有得到答案。

當她的長長睫毛垂下後，不爭氣的眼淚還是悄然地滑落，打在小獨角鯨的身上。  
已經差點忘記對上一次的哭泣是甚麼時候的事了，但這次，那感覺又是熟悉不過。  
她沒有再控制眼眶的晶瑩灑下，因為在這漫長的夜裡，這是她唯一能感到的暖和。


	18. Chapter 18

**第十八章 （上）**

直至累得再撐不住睡魔的呼喚，滿才不知不覺地昏睡過去。   
早上起來的時候，昨晚的回憶還是一直揮之不去。心臟那隱隱作痛的感覺似乎比手上的傷來得更深。

小螢明知道滿不肯吃藥，肯定沒有睡好，所以早些帶了早餐上來。但跟之前幾天不同的是，她特意挑選了一些滿最喜歡吃的東西，而不是那些‘營養價值高，對傷患康復好’的食品。

可是，滿只是輕輕的掃過桌上豐富的食物，便說自己沒有胃口。  
在紫髮女生再三勸說後，她才不情願地拿起其中一份，默默地吃着。

小螢看着她帶點浮腫的眼睛，目光有些呆滯的樣子，連喜歡的東西也只是機械地在咀嚼，心裏覺得難過，但又不好意思說甚麼。

「對了，滿姐姐，妳的手覺得怎樣？」過了一會，小螢嘗試打破這個沉默。  
「好一點吧，不動的時候還可以的。」滿心不在焉地回應。  
「嗯嗯～～」小螢提醒着，嘗試保持樂觀的態度：「只要好好休養，幾星期後便能正常活動了！」  
「只是，月底的演出...」滿喃喃地說着。  
「滿姐姐是不想缺席嗎？」

雖然滿只是輕微骨折，但小螢認為滿能在一個月後完全康復已經很不錯了，但在要在月底（兩星期後）演奏實在是太勉強了。  
「我...我不知道。」音樂家突然停了手上的動作，無奈地嘆了口氣：「畢竟這是我第一個跟樂團的演出，總不能應承出席後又反悔吧。我想應該可以的。」  
「不如我去問問雪奈姐－」  
「不，不用了－」滿即時緊張起來。  
「妳放心，我不會告訴她的。只是詢問一下意見而已～」小螢連忙把話說清楚。  
「好吧...對了，我去了歐洲後，妳還會留在日本嗎？」  
「是的。畢竟雪奈姐是我的上司，而她亦沒安排我跟滿姐姐妳到歐洲去。」  
「那...妳能考慮一下嗎？不如妳正式轉做我的經紀人好嗎？」  
小螢一時愣住，沒料到滿會突然這樣提議。

「其實我現在也是做經紀人一樣的工作嘛～」  
「嗯，我覺得我們也合作得挺好的，只是有點可惜罷了。」滿的神色顯得有點凝重：「既然如此，那我的工作電話，暫時不用給我換了。待下個月搬了之後我自己在那邊配一部新的吧。反正，也不急着嘛...」說後便靜了下來，繼續拿着手中的東西，緩緩地吃着。

‘哦？’聽着滿突如其來說的這些話，紫髮女生一時間來不及回應和解釋。在短短的數秒間，突然有個想法閃過腦海中。  
‘難道滿姐姐是因為昨晚的視頻的關係，以為天王桑會讓雪奈姐去終止我們的經紀人合約？’  
‘她怎會想到這個呢？’

就在小螢在思考着，一陣電話鈴聲響起。

滿看着屏幕上的來電顯示，撇了一下嘴，然後咬着下唇，按下接聽鍵。  
雖然這私人電話根本沒有那人的號碼，但她還是難掩一絲失望。  
「媽媽？」因為傷了的手不方便，而另一隻手又拿着食物，所以她開了免提。  
『小滿，回到日本了嗎？這幾天都沒來電。』電話另一段的溫柔聲音關切地問道。  
「對啊，回來後便一直忙着。」滿卻從容地回應，聲音和語氣完全不像她剛才表露出來的的模樣。「小螢也在我這裡，一起討論一點公事。」  
『妳們真是辛苦了。昨晚美奈子來電，說妳弄傷了手，沒大礙嗎？有去看醫生嗎？』  
滿聽後，看了看小螢，反了個白眼，以示自己怪責着暗示美奈子多管閒事。

她已經千叮萬囑吩咐過不要告訴任何人，但好友還是要將自己的事告知母親。  
紫髮女生報以一個苦笑作回應，但又偏了偏頭。  
‘但聽伯母這麼說，是應該不知道細節的。’  
‘唉，總之就是美奈子這個不靠譜的大嘴巴說的！  
『小滿？』  
「哎，你別聽她亂說吧。很小事而已，已經好多了。」滿嚷着。  
小螢不能置信地看着滿，不敢相信她竟然會這麼說。  
『真的嗎？那有去看醫生嗎？』母親的語氣還是很擔心。  
「看過了，說休養一下就會好。現在也不痛了。」  
『那記得要盡量爭取時間好好休息喔。』  
「知道啦～～」滿默默地鬆了口氣。  
『妳月底還會到墨爾本演出嗎？』  
「唔...」滿突然語塞，想不到媽媽會這樣問。「應該會的。」  
『記住，要是不舒服的話就不要太勉強了。』電話的另一端欲言又止：『小滿，別說媽媽多事，我知道月底在墨爾本也剛好會舉辦F1比賽...』  
聽着母親的話，滿的雙眼瞪大了。  
即使之前自己曾說過會跟新樂團一同到墨爾本演奏，可是F1比賽...和‘他’，她是從來沒說過的。  
「媽媽～妳甚麼時候也去關心賽車運動？？又是美奈子說的？」  
『沒有，她甚麼都沒說。妳沒告訴我的事，我只是新聞報導上看過一些罷了。』  
「唉，我去墨爾本是為了演出的～」無奈地嘆了口氣後，滿又繼續說着：「妳別信那些小記亂說吧。天王...他，之前不是出來澄清了嗎，我們...就是朋友而已...」說到最後，特別是那句話，滿的心不禁抽了一下，下意識抿了一下嘴巴。

看到滿開始談起私事，小螢識趣地站起來，走到廚房幫忙打點東西。

‘天王桑那句說話，對滿姐姐來說一定很受傷了。’小螢分析着。  
‘以他之前對滿姐姐的態度，為她談合約又特意回來為她慶生，又怎會只把她當作朋友呢？應該只是誤會吧。’  
‘可是，滿姐姐現在連電話都不想配，怎樣可以讓他們聯絡上呢？’

待滿掛了線後，小螢才走回飯廳。  
此時滿正幽幽地凝視着房子另一角的琴盒，傷了的右手正在試圖握成拳頭。  
「滿姐姐，妳別亂動好嗎？」紫髮女生緊張地提醒着。  
可是音樂家似乎沒有把她的話聽進去，幾根纖細的手指還是不斷用力。

可是無論她怎嘗試，手指只能勉強地動一點。  
「哎～」  
又徒勞地掙扎了好一會，滿才肯放棄手上的動作。  
「真可惡...已經第幾天了？還是這個樣子！」她挫敗嘆了口氣。  
「妳這樣亂動怎能趕快好起來啊...」  
「難道，真的趕不上嗎...」低頭看着幾根蒼白無力的手指，湛藍的雙眼底下閃過無助又不甘心的神色。

－－－

同日下午  
「找我有事？」雪奈問着站在門外的紫髮女生。  
「是的，雪奈姐。我想跟妳商量一下海王小姐的工作安排。」  
「哦？有需要見面單獨說？」雪奈問道。「那進來吧。」  
「嗯，」小螢邊坐下邊點頭說道：「是這樣的。我想替海王小姐取消參與月底的在墨爾本的演奏。」  
雪奈盯着小螢一會，然後帶點冷淡的語氣說着：「妳再說一次。」  
小螢輕輕地吸了一口氣，又重複一次剛才的說話。  
躊躇了一個早上，最後她還是決定請求雪奈去安排取消滿月底的演出。

其實她不是不明白滿的心意，她的原因單純是為了音樂家的手傷而着想，希望她能以康復為前提，也想滿能在這段時間先去冷靜一下，然後找個機會去向遙問清楚，而不是急着為了見面而去堅持演奏。她一直都覺得事情好像比想像中來得複雜，假若遙真的有甚麼難言之隱的話，那即使他們見面了，亦未必能夠解決問題。

「是這樣嗎。」雪奈沒有即時表態，也沒有任何表情。隔了幾秒後，她把視線轉移到旁邊的筆記本電腦上，點了屏幕，似乎在尋找某個文件。「既然妳說得這麼理所當然，一定是有甚麼理由吧。」  
小螢已經明白雪奈的意思了，她是在試探着自己。她保持冷靜說道：「是的。我認為，海王小姐不適合出席這個演奏會。現在只剩下兩個多星期，和樂團磨合的確是需要一些時間，這樣第一場的演出會不會太早－」  
「當時答應的時候妳倒沒考慮過這個問題？現在推了難道他們不用去找其他人來‘磨合’？我倒是覺得海王小姐最近沒有甚麼工作，這個作客演奏正好給她機會跟新樂團合作。」墨綠髮女人指着屏幕上顯示的電子草稿說着：「這是接洽工作的筆記，那時候妳是這麼說的，而她本人亦是很想參與的。」  
「可是，我現在認為海王小姐的狀態，並不適合去。」小螢知道雪奈一定會詢問原因，也只好以這個理由回應：「作為經紀人，我認為這是最好的安排。她最近都在煩惱準備搬到歐洲的事，練習時好像有點力不從心。我擔心她不能以最佳的狀態來演奏。」  
雪奈凝視着面前紫髮女生。隔了很久才吐了這個問題：「小螢，告訴我，妳這樣做，是因為近日發生的事嗎？ 」  
紫髮女生沒有回答。心裡在猜雪奈姐是否也看過那個視頻呢？還是她早已知道天王遙會向媒體這麼說？  
‘那到底是什麼原因呢？’  
「...」  
二人對視了很久，然後還是墨綠髮女人先開口。  
「不如我說得更直接一點好了。海王小姐是否看了那視頻後，心裡不舒服了？」  
「她...」  
她果然是知道視頻裡的說話。

「看來我沒有猜錯。小螢，妳似乎已經忘了我的叮囑，不涉及客戶的私事了。」雪奈帶着嚴肅的語氣說着，酒紅色的雙瞳漸漸變得凌厲起來：「海王小姐為了一個視頻去鬧情緒，作為經紀人的妳是應該好好去勸說一下，而不是跟她一樣去鬧。」  
「不是這樣的，海王小姐，她的確是看了那視頻，只是...」小螢立即嘗試解釋着，語氣變得緊張起來：「她...她最近...」怕自己會說錯了話，她停頓了一下，再說：「心情的確是不好。我只是怕她的狀態會影響到演奏－」  
「夠了，小螢，別再說了。」雪奈擺了一下手，示意她停止：「那個演出她既然接下了，就必須要出席。」無奈地搖了搖頭後，她繼續說道：「這段時間妳盡量去鼓勵她調節好心情，把注意力放在工作上，別去想太多與工作無關的事了，明白了嗎？就這樣吧。妳還有其他事嗎？」  
「...沒有了。」

‘對不起，滿姐姐，我已經盡了力了。妳...還要繼續隱瞞下去嗎？’

－－－  
幾天後， **意大利**

遙坐在偌大的房間中，靜靜地看着平板電腦上的螢幕。  
畫面顯示著她在社交平台上的私訊對話：

（五天前）  
遙：我的滿hime（公主），聽說妳的電話在旅行時摔壞了。發生什麼事了？妳還好嗎？希望一切平安。方便的話能給我一個回覆嗎？  
我好想妳...

（四天前）  
遙：早安，滿公主！昨晚休息得好嗎？  
遙：今天回到Maranello，去跟車隊的人開會，大概會忙一整天吧。我的hime也要加油喔。

（三天前）  
遙 (7:20am)：早安，雖然昨天忙了一天，但我沒忘了想我的滿公主喔～ 剛吃了早餐，現在準備上健身房。  
遙 (22:45pm)：滿 ，妳還好嗎？自從妳從阿姆斯特丹回來後，已經有幾天沒聯絡了。即使知道妳平安回來，但看不到妳回應還是擔心得很。  
遙 (22:50pm)：要是能跟妳說說話，聽聽妳的聲音，我便安心了。如果可以，我也想妳能跟我分享一下每天遇到的事...妳忙嗎？休息足夠嗎？  
遙 (23:30pm)：看天氣東京今天會下大雨，出門記得帶傘。我要去休息了，晚安。

（前天）  
遙 (7:00am)：滿，早安！今天會出席一個慈善活動，順便為車隊宣傳。聽雪奈說妳下星期會前往阿姆斯特丹去跟樂團練習。準備好了嗎？記得萬事小心，注意安全。  
滿 (13:15pm)：謝謝。  
遙 (14:00pm)：剛完成了活動，看到妳回覆很開心！滿公主最近幾天好嗎？  
遙 (14:02pm)：配了新電話嗎？方便聊一下嗎？  
滿 (14:35pm)：還沒有。  
遙 (14:40pm)：好的，那妳最近幾天好嗎？  
滿 (15:20pm)：最近有點忙，也很累。  
遙 (21:30pm)：不好意思，剛從一個晚宴回來。現在才看到回覆。  
遙 (21:35pm)：我明白，適應新樂團和環境是不容易的。慢慢來吧，這些日子妳也辛苦了。盡量別給自己太大壓力，有甚麼事就儘管跟我說，好嗎？

（昨天）  
滿 (2:30am)：嗯，或許過些時候再說吧...  
遙 (18:30pm)：滿，今天忙嗎？開始準備行程了嗎？有需要幫忙的話就告訴我。我會替妳安排的。  
遙 (20:00pm)：下星期賽季就要揭幕了，工作會開始緊湊起來。知道妳這些日子工作壓力很大，又不能替妳分擔，又不能摟着妳聽妳傾訴，感覺很難受。即使我們現在暫時不能見面和通話，但我心裡依然是很想妳..

（今天）  
沒有對話。

默默地瀏覽過去幾天的‘對話’，深邃的綠瞳漸漸變得暗淡下來。  
對於滿沒有回覆和沒有主動去找她，又對她的態度突然變得冷淡迴避，遙有着說不出的擔憂和無助。

難道真的因為視頻而生氣了？  
那個網民車迷都在熱烈地討論的「新聞」，那個標題‘天王遙首度開腔回應感情傳聞’的視頻，  
遙猜想到滿已經看過了。

不過那是摔壞了電話後的幾天才播出的。  
過去的一個星期，滿除了壞了電話之外，究竟還發生了甚麼事呢？  
是新樂團的運作令她感到很難適應嗎？

其實被訪問之後，遙已經不想對滿隱瞞下去，也怕她會誤會，想在視訊通話時好好解釋一下，順便告訴滿自己將要面對的問題。畢竟他們才剛剛走在一起，要怎樣面對傳媒，她們還沒有討論過。但現在處於這個非常時期，她絕不能貿然公開感情事。更可況，假若她秘密公開後，將要面臨指責和懲罰的話，對她和身邊的人的事業肯定會造成非常沉重的負效果。剛到歐洲發展的滿更不能無故被自己拖累，遭受這些無謂的輿論壓力。 

只是她沒想到，一向不向媒體交待自己感情的她，竟然會因為幾句保護滿的說話而被大造文章。

現在國際汽聯(FIA)那邊暫時沒有進一步的行動，車隊只吩咐她萬事要低調和謹慎，不要讓人察覺出任何蹊蹺。至於應對的策略，高層和市場部已經過也只能跟據FIA的計劃來‘走一步算一步’。

可是，如果滿真的決定要跟她劃清界線，不想再跟她有交集，那會不會對她反而是個好事？至少不會因為她的事而被牽涉其中。

‘這些日子，希望能快點結束吧...’

－－－  
 **墨爾本**

又過了一個多星期，終於到了月底的比賽周。

在墨爾本舉行的F1澳大利亞大獎賽是在街道上進行的。賽道是由市內阿爾伯特公園的環繞公路改建所造成。其他設施如看台，圍場的控制室，工作室，車隊的motorhome等都是賽前臨時搭建的。 

由於這是F1的賽季揭幕戰，無論是等候多時的車迷們，還是迫不及待要考驗新賽車性能的車隊都特別期待和重視這場比賽。而官方主辦單位為了慶祝和宣傳新賽季的開幕，跟車隊一同在當地舉辦不少大型的活動如路演，簽名會，見面會等來爭取關注和回饋苦等了數個月的車迷，讓他們能跟車手們見面和互動。其他廣告和贊助商也特意到場安排了各式各樣的活動，趁機推廣品牌。

雖然練習賽在星期五才正式開始，但各車隊的車手已經在幾天前到達了墨爾本，準備出席不同的宣傳工作。

星期四是大會舉辦的開幕活動。當天，平日恬靜休閒的城市卻是異常熱鬧。車迷們早已把市內的一所大型公共廣場擠得水洩不通，更有瘋狂粉絲提早排隊入場，希望能爭到好位置一睹偶像的風采。

下午，大會安排車隊的總監和車手們乘坐遊艇，沿着雅拉河來到廣場的碼頭，準備跟車迷會面。(1)

「他們到了！」就在船駛近碼頭的時候，主持人熱切地宣告着，而粉絲們的手機和打氣牌也準備就緒。  
遊艇停下後，主持人邊介紹着，邊歡迎着步出來的人。  
無論是賽季新人、圍場老司機、還是澳洲籍的本地車手，每位車手甚至車隊總監都受到車迷們英雄般的歡迎，紛紛引來一陣陣的打氣和歡呼聲。

「今季要努力啊～！支持你！」車迷大喊着。  
「好久不見了！！」  
「歡迎回來～！」

「最後歡迎本賽季的衛冕冠軍，法拉利車隊的天王遙！」主持人大喊。

「天王遙！天王遙！」  
在一片震耳欲聾的尖叫和歡呼聲中，高大的金髮騎士瀟灑地從遊艇中走出來，停在甲板上。一道燦爛的陽光在她的背後灑下，令凌亂的金髮顯得特別耀眼，也讓結實健壯的線條也更清晰地浮現出來，彷彿散發着一道賽車王者獨有的魅力與光芒。她嘴角泛着自信而迷人的微笑，並親切地向四周的車迷們揮揮手。  
「哇哇，太帥了！」近距離看到自己的男神，不少女粉絲立即尖叫起來。  
「遙san！今年也要加油啊！」還有不少車迷特意從日本到來支持。  
「遙！看這邊來！」全場大多數人都舉起手機拍攝。  
遙保持着笑容，邊走邊揮着手感謝支持。

與此同時，在遠處的一角，某身影正帶着百感交集的心情，望向碼頭的那位受萬人愛戴，英姿風發的金髮騎士。

‘終於等到今天了...’

一陣喧嘩和擾攘過後，主持人把眾人的焦點帶到廣場的中心。今年的慶祝活動雖然如常請了不少流行歌手來唱歌助興之後外，主辦商還特意安排了順道來澳洲表演的世界級古典樂團－皇家音樂廳，和一位著名作曲家，一同合作演出F1主題曲。

「歡迎指揮家，F1主題曲的作曲者Brian Tyler，和從阿姆斯特丹來的皇家音樂廳，為我們演奏F1主題曲，為新賽季拉開序幕！」主持人宣佈着。  
現場立場報以一陣掌聲，站在廣場旁的看台上的車手們也把視線轉向臨時舞台上。

‘原來皇家音樂廳也來了嗎？’遙心想着，從而將目光投到舞台的某位置。。

‘...滿？！’ 看到指揮家旁邊的人，碧綠雙瞳頓時瞪大了。

當小小的銀色指揮棒一晃，整個樂團便一同奏起一個車迷們耳熟能詳的經典旋律。隨着歌曲的奏响，所有人都把集中力放在台上的一舉一動上。

美妙的旋律，精湛的樂器配合，配上和聲與賽車引擎特殊音效，在Tyler的出色指揮下，滿帶領着樂團把這澎湃的節奏與高昂的氣勢發揮得淋漓盡致。一眾技術爐火純青的音樂精英不但把賽車的激情和高速快感帶到現場，更將這盛大廣場的熱鬧氣氛推上另一個高峰。聽眾們邊聽得如癡如醉的同時，又彷彿再次看到一個個精彩經典的賽車片段浮現在眼前。

這時，遠處穿着鮮紅色車隊運動衫的高大身影凝視着舞台，目不轉睛地盯着的指揮家左邊的位置。那漂亮迷人的熟悉身影，雙眼緊閉着，柳眉微顰，一雙巧手優雅地在樂器上來回移動，似乎全神貫注地投入在演奏中。

‘沒想到今天竟然能在這見面，真的非常意外。’  
‘由妳來演奏，這歌曲顯得更加動聽。而這表演亦更加賞心悅目。’ 她的嘴角不禁  
上揚起來。

演奏完畢，現場立刻回報一陣陣跟剛才的演出同樣激昂的掌聲和喝彩聲。  
‘實在是完美的演繹！’ 觀眾大喊着。  
當指揮家向四周觀眾鞠躬致謝後，滿站了起來，跟他握手。  
「太棒了海王小姐！」  
手握着手的一剎那，精緻的柳眉緊緊的皺了一下，她隨即擠出一個微笑帶過。

「再一次謝謝大家的支持和喜歡！」指揮家突然向着觀眾熱情地說道：「也謝謝皇家音樂廳的精湛演奏。讓我順道為大家介紹，在我身旁的這位漂亮小提琴家是皇家音樂廳的新樂團首席－她就是來自日本的海王滿小姐！」

滿先是愣住了半秒，然後才回過神來，轉向觀眾。  
她有點勉強地提起右手，向台下揮動着。她的動作似乎有些僵硬，但在四周的支持和打氣聲音的包圍下，臉上仍然保持着微笑。

“She’s one of your belles, isn’t she, Haruka?” (「遙，她不就是你的‘其中一位女朋友’嗎？」) 一位車手在遙的身後調侃道。在他身旁的車手聽後都跟着笑了。  
遙並沒有回應。她正在細心地打量着眼前的景象。她下意識察覺到藍綠髮音樂家跟平日有點不同，但又說不出有甚麼不妥。  
「果真不簡單啊，讓你看得這麼出神。」另一位車手揶揄着。  
「你們真關心我。」遙從容地聳了聳肩，半開玩笑地答道：「我還要去準備車隊宣傳，失陪了。」  
正當她走出車手們的人群，準備朝舞台的方向走去的時候，她的紅髮新聞官Valentina卻截住她的去路。

「遙～」她拉了一下遙的衣袖，低聲地說道：「‘他’要跟你談談。請跟我回圍場準備一下。父親也在那裡了。」

\--

(1) 慶祝F1賽季開幕的地點是墨爾本市內的聯邦廣場(Federation Square)，是一所大型公共廣場。而車手們也是乘坐遊輪沿着雅拉河(Yarra River)到達廣場。

Federation Square, Melbourne  
Promotional picture for Michiru as she made her debut at the new sympathy orchestra

* * *

**第十八章 （下）**

遙很清楚她的新聞官所指的‘他’是誰，就是國際汽聯的高層，打算調查她的身份的人。但遙怎都沒料到他竟然會在這時要求會面。  
「好，但能先給我一點時間嗎？」遙問道，綠瞳的視線沒有離開過滿。

「不好意思，遙。」Valentina朝遙目光的方向眺望着。看到台上跟樂團成員致謝的藍綠髮音樂家，她同情但又堅定地搖了搖頭：「恕我直言，我認為你應該等到這個會開完再作打算。我聽說樂團的成員會有明天練習賽的圍場門票，我相信她也會到現場來的。要不...若一切順利的話，我親自邀請她明天到車隊貴賓招待室好嗎？」

即使有很多心底話想跟滿說，但遙也明白這個會議可能就是她的事業甚至是人生的轉捩點。帶着這麼沈重的壓力來見面，其實亦未必是件好事。  
「走吧。」

－－－  
Albert Park，F1圍場，法拉利工作/休息室 (1)

“Signorina, it’s cold here. Why don’t you wait inside instead?”（「小姐，這裡有點涼，妳真的不要進來等嗎...？」）站在車隊的休息室的外面，一名全身紅色制服的員工禮貌地詢問着面前的女人。

雖然以‘小姐’來稱呼她，但其實他不用問已經知道這位漂亮女生是誰，只要留意自家車手的新聞的話。

想起她之前開心得像個小粉絲般來到圍場，找上了法拉利的工作室，說想跟天王遙見面。  
但得悉金髮賽車手在忙後便一直站在外面等，還叮嚀他不要告知遙，怕會打擾到他。

「謝謝，我還好，還沒站多久。」她還是拒絕了。

他搖了搖頭。她其實已經站了差不多一小時了。  
打量着面前穿着隆重禮裙的她，他已經能猜到她是從慶祝活動那裡直接到圍場來的。  
但在這踏入秋天，處處透着涼意的墨爾本，這樣的穿着顯然是起不了保暖作用。她那雙白皙光滑的手臂上已經起了雞皮疙瘩。

「那不如我給妳拿件外套吧。妳要不要喝杯熱咖啡或茶？」

「謝謝，真的不用麻煩先生了。」眼前的藍綠髮女人再次婉拒着：「你去忙吧。」  
「那要甚麼儘管進來就是了。」  
「好的。」

在那工作人員回到休息室之後，滿又再繼續等着。  
過了一會兒，她低頭看着自己的右手，然後閉上眼睛，柳眉深深一皺。  
那隻拿着一條深藍色幸運手繩，在慶祝活動上指揮着樂團、收放自如奏出美妙音樂的手，此時此刻已經變得麻木。  
正確來說，是痛得快要讓她感覺不到它的存在了。

或許在場的人都沒有發現，在那精彩的演出，奏出優美的旋律，人前風光的背後，她是一直強忍着手傷來完成的。

只有小螢和美奈子知道，她的手根本沒有完全康復。

自從她的情況稍為好了一點，手能活動一下後，她便急不及待每天拿起小提琴來練習一下，為這個演出作準備。  
剛開始她只是每天作一些簡單輕鬆的練習，其餘的時間都在‘乖乖地’養傷，也沒甚麼大礙。直至最近一星期正式跟樂團排練，配合着技術難度頗高的兩場演出，她發覺每天練習的前後手都會痛得說不出話來，之後亦會腫痛好一會兒。可是為了挨下去她選擇了用冰敷消腫和偷偷吃藥來止痛。而今天當然是不例外。

表演完畢後，當她聽到工作人員說遙回到了圍場，她也跟着走一趟，希望能見上一面。（因為演出的關係，所以皇家音樂廳的成員也獲得圍場通行証）

提起右手，僵硬地在面前打開有點腫脹微紅的手掌。看着那小信物，滿的嘴巴擠出一抹淺淺的微笑。

‘遙，妳會喜歡這條手繩嗎？’  
‘最後的小部分弄得不好。但無論好不好看，我希望它能夠祝妳平安...’

呆呆地看着手中的東西，滿也開始聯想着。

這兩星期以來，她沒有主動去跟遙聯絡。但在獨自養傷的這段時間，她好好地思考了很多問題，也想了很多。  
她發現，原來她的內心世界，其實一直都被過往的經歷所支配着。

那些痛苦的回憶的確為她帶來不少的心酸和怨恨。她除了討厭那些欺騙過她的人，也悔恨那時候那個懦弱，委曲求全的自己。

一直以來，她不再信任感情，不敢抱有一絲期待。她不斷自欺欺人的告訴自己，只要不給機會投入感情，便不會再受傷了。

她只是在逃避嗎？  
或許是吧。

但她能遇上一個可以令她放下心結，鼓起勇氣去全心全意地愛的人嗎？

直到遇上了遙，才令她重新考慮這個可能性。  
更重要的是，遙的出現讓她下意識地想去面對這個問題，想去重拾那些快要被遺忘的甜蜜感覺。  
那就是為何在生日當天她選擇主動去向遙表白。

她已經很盡力不把遙跟以前感情道路上的人來作比較，也嘗試去接受她曾經是個‘花花公子’的傳聞，只單純地想，只要她現在真誠地對待自己便已足夠。

八卦雜誌上的照片和報導，和遙在視頻中的說話，對她們關係的「澄清」，的確是令她感到很不解，甚至是產生了誤會。但是...像美奈子和小螢說的，要是她真的是個花心鬼，有澄清關係的必要嗎？

難道因為一些外來的消息，不好好的去問清楚，就輕易放棄這段感情嗎？  
想了又想，她最終還是選擇相信遙，相信遙不是有心瞞着她的。  
所以，她來到了墨爾本...

‘好像已經有一小時多了。看來真的很忙啊。’ 看着前面那個鮮紅色的休息室，滿心想着。

’早知如此，之前就向工作人員要一點止痛藥吧...’ 她開始後悔方才拒絕了人家的好意。

又過了不知多久，天色已經變得陰沈。  
抬起頭看的時候，滿才猛然發覺，好像快要下雨的樣子。  
‘哎，不是那麼倒霉吧～剛才匆匆趕來，甚麼都忘了拿...’

－－－

就在短短十多步距離的法拉利休息室內，這時候遙剛好跟車隊總經理和Valentina商議完畢。  
「就依你的想法去辦吧。」總經理把背靠向了椅背，微微的點了點頭。  
「我明白。」遙恭敬地說着：「謝謝先生一直的支持。」  
「罷了，我已經作了最壞的打算，就看你了...Valentina，可以的話妳也幫忙說上幾句吧。」  
「我知道了。」紅髮女人應諾着。

經過漫長的會議後，遙和車隊的總經理終於商議好，如何去面對國際汽聯對遙身份的調查。他們決定，到了這個地步，她的秘密也是暪不了多久的。與其被硬生生的揭穿，不如先走一步，坦誠的去承認隱暪身份的事。這樣至少會給她一個解釋的機會，從而爭取減輕判罰。至於如何能辦到，和國際汽聯對此的反應，就要靠遙的口才和應變能力了。車隊的總經理承諾會利用自己的人脈關係和影響力去全力支持她的。

遙站起來，走到牆上的一幅海報前面。  
面前是一張盡是歷屆法拉利車手肖像繪圖的海報，當中少不了現屆的兩位車手，包括她。(2)  
她的肖像是眾多人中的佔面積最大的，不僅因為她是現屆的車手，更是因為她的成績和為車隊作出過的貢獻。  
看着那些身經百戰，為車隊奪下無數獎項與榮譽的前輩們，還有不少曾經提攜和指導過她的名宿，碧綠的眼底流露出百感交集的神色。  
那隊在賽車界中擁有舉足輕重地位，擁有最多車隊冠軍的車隊，明天或許會成為賽車界裡的黑歷史；而那個被喻為近年來最傑出的車手之一，第二個為法拉利贏得四屆冠軍的車手，也可能將會變成圍場中的一個大笑話。

‘前輩們，很謝謝你們的照顧。車隊的所有人，希望你們能明白我的苦衷。’

她不敢奢望國際汽聯會寬恕她隱瞞身份的‘罪行’，即使她只以此來改變自己的際遇，像男性車手般被青睞，能獲得應得的機會。

可是，現在罰與恕的決定權都不在她手中。她唯一能做的只是把傷害減至最低，為車隊，為一直在身邊支持她的人，為事業和未來...

當然，還有為了心愛的她。

從口袋裏掏出那張應屬於滿的‘家屬通行證’，遙默默地看着。

‘滿，妳過得好嗎？’  
‘我的事很快便會有結果。再過幾小時，我就能向妳坦白一切了。’  
‘或許，會有奇蹟出現。但假如那不是我想要的結果，我也一定會好好保護妳的。’

「遙，是時候了。」站在身後的Valentina說道。  
遙再看看那張小卡片，終於不捨地把它放到私人休息間的桌上。  
「好，走吧。」

誰知道，在這真相公開之前，另一個‘真相’即將從另一角度去揭開...

－－

「怎會下起雨來的？之前還是晴天的。」剛走出門的Valentina探出一隻手說着。  
「是嗎？那我去拿傘吧。」走在她身後的遙正打算轉身去拿傘。  
「等一下，你有幾位粉絲在外等着呢。我去吧。」  
「好。」

這時，原本站在休息室外的滿已經躲在一棵大樹下避雨。  
雖然只是下着細雨，但她還是被淋濕了一點。  
她一直遠遠盯着那個紅色小屋的門，開了又關上了無數次，但每次都沒有看到自己等候的金髮愛人。  
直至這時，見到幾位粉絲冒着雨擁到門前，歡喜地向偶像索取合照和簽名，她才意識到，出來的人一定是遙了。  
她連忙急步地朝那方向走去。

簽完名後，Valentina已經拿了一把大傘，打開並為兩人撐着。  
「讓我來吧。」遙從她的手中取過雨傘，並紳士地將它偏向紅髮女人，不讓她淋到雨。  
紅髮女人微微一笑，順手撥好遙的髮絲：「你看看你，去開個會頭髮也是這樣凌亂的。」然後又細心地為遙拭去臉上的水點。  
「有關係嗎？」遙聳了聳肩。「謝謝。」  
說後二人又繼續向前行。

再走幾步後，遙的視線出現了她最意想不到的身影。  
「滿？？」遙下意識地停下了腳步。  
紅髮女人也跟着停了下來。

「遙...」滿低聲說道。  
這時，音樂家亮麗的秀髮上已經沾滿了水滴，長長的睫毛上也是佈滿了小水點。穿得單薄的她，身體還在微微發抖，很是狼狽。  
這樣子的滿讓遙看得很心疼，很想立刻把她擁入懷裡。  
「滿，妳怎麼會來的？」沒想到能在這時見到日夜盼望相見的愛人，遙向前踏了一步，差點便忘了自己還為另一個人撐着傘：「沒想到妳竟然找到這裡來－」

滿卻下意識退後一步。她柔弱地咬着唇，十指不自然地交纏起來，並把視線轉向遙身旁的女人。  
「看來是我來得不合時啊。」她努力裝作沒事的說着，但一雙帶着絲絲怒氣與失望的湛藍雙眸已經出賣了她的心情。

剛才在休息室門外遙和紅髮女人的互動，遙為那女人貼心地撐傘，然後她親暱地輕撫遙的臉頰，滿全都看到了。

遙卻沒有考慮到她之前的舉動會讓滿有甚麼聯想(3)，只是單純為了看到滿而充滿了意外和驚喜。

但看到了滿的不安後，她立即明白了。  
「滿，讓我先為妳介紹一下－」  
「不用了。這位就是Valentina小姐吧，」滿卻毫不客氣地打斷遙。勉強地擠出一個微笑，她向着紅髮女人說道：「幸會。」  
「海王小姐妳好，久仰大名。」Valentina得體地說着。但心中也猜到發生甚麼事了。  
「Valentina，能給我們幾分鐘交談嗎？」遙小聲問道。  
「可是，再不走便會遲到了。」女人面有難色地回應。

就在二人的討論時，滿靜靜地瞧着面前的紅髮女人。  
無論是長相，髮色，和她看着遙的眼神，滿都恍如看到夢中的那個她。  
‘原來真的早有預兆嗎...’

這一切都似乎在告訴她，無論是那八卦雜誌的報導，還是訪問中的關係澄清，事實早已經擺在眼前，只是她固執地選擇不相信罷了。還為遙找來一大堆借口，安慰自己遙其實很在乎她；還強忍着傷患去表演，為了見上一面說清楚，原來是多麼幼稚的想法。

她微微地垂下頭。看着身上那套華麗的金色禮裙，才發現自己竟跟以運動服作主的F1圍場是多麼的格格不入。  
再把目光投向面前的二人，相較於她們一同穿上鮮紅色男女運動服裝，恰如情侶裝的打扮，她那一身的耀眼衣著，更顯得礙眼。

原來不是‘她’，而是她，才是不應出現在這裡的人。

「不用了，我只是來打一下招呼而已，打擾了。」壓抑着身上某處比手傷還要劇烈的刺痛，滿苦笑着，帶着沒有暖度的語氣來為這尷尬氣氛打完場。  
遙的心不禁一震，她沒有再猶豫，便立即把傘交到Valentina的手中，自己走向滿的身旁。  
「別走...滿！」  
看到這樣，紅髮新聞官只好讓步。她識趣地退到休息室的門口，把臉別過去。

滿看着面前這個令她悸動的人，但心裡只有說不出的陌生感覺。

「滿...」遙邊說邊把身上的紅色外衣脫下替滿擋雨。  
「不要！」滿卻即時後退，躲開了遙為她攤開的大衣。「你還有甚麼要說？」  
「滿，別生氣好嗎？」遙也不理會滿的反抗，堅持為她擋雨：「這些日子都找不到妳。我真的很擔心－」  
「原來遙有那麼多時間去擔心一位無關的‘朋友’麼？」滿用銳利的目光瞪着遙，語氣盡是諷刺。  
「果然是因為那個視頻嗎？」遙苦澀地說着：「其實...我是有苦衷的，原諒我這一刻不能盡說，但有機會的話，我會一一向妳解釋清楚的。」  
滿突然發出一個讓遙怔了一下的冷笑。連她都不知道這是在嘲笑遙的虛偽，還是在笑自己還會天真到相信這個熟悉不過的對白。  
「你知道這個爛理由，我聽過了多少次嗎？」她開始提高聲量：「如果你用工作忙這個萬能藉口，或許我還會相信半分！」

遙沉默了一會，待滿重重地嘆了口氣後，她才繼續說下去：「滿，我知道妳可能無意中聽到一些不實的報導，也曾被說這些話的人傷害過。但請妳相信，我真的不是在找藉口。能答應我，給我一個解釋的機會好嗎？」  
「還有甚麼好解釋的？」強忍着快要奪眶而出的眼淚，滿不斷地告訴自己，不可以再心軟，去相信這些騙人的話語。她把視線轉向休息室的方向，紅髮女人站的位置。「叫我相信她不是你的新歡，你沒有急着跟我劃清界線嗎？」  
「新，新歡？」沒看過八卦報導的遙終於明白滿對Valentina的誤會，也大概猜到緋聞的內容了。「Valentina她只是我的press officer。」

可是委任新press officer的消息還未有官方公佈，滿只記得擔當這職位的是另有其人。  
雖說換新聞官是公事，遙也沒必要要向滿一一稟報，可是...  
在她生日那天，不斷打電話給遙催她回去的，果然就是這位女人嗎？

然後她又回想起遙當天在那通電話中的對話...  
 _‘我明天就會回來～回來後我會解釋清楚的。’_  
 _‘別擔心吧，我知道該怎麼做的了。’_  
 _‘明晚你會到機場等我？好，那見面時再說。’_  
  
「原來那天你趕着回意大利，就是為了你的press officer。所以回到以後沒有跟我說，也是因為跟她在一起嗎？」  
遙沒有回應。  
「還有，你剛才說的所謂‘苦衷’，我不知道的事，她都知道嗎？」剛得悉另一個‘真相’的滿忍不住心中的傷痛，開始咄咄進逼着遙。  
遙的碧綠雙瞳無奈地閉上。滿說的，大致上沒錯，雖然當天電話中的新聞官和Valentina不是同一人。而滿肯定不知道，箇中原因和細節，跟她想的，相差甚遠也更複雜得多。但現在這個情況下，她已經不夠時間去澄清了。即使說了，也會像狡辯一樣，還會產生更多的誤會。

滿看着眼前的‘回應’，這短暫的沉默，已經告訴了她答案。  
那熟悉不過的畫面和感覺，為何要一次又一次地讓她經歷...

她賭上了信任，回報的卻是欺騙。  
她敞開了心扉，結果再次被摧殘。  
她忍住了傷痛，最終竟是傷得更深。  
她等了又等，這就是她等到的答案。

傷痕累累的心再次被徹底撕成碎片，手連握緊拳頭的力氣都沒有了。  
人的心已留不住，但現在還能挽留的，就是最後的一點點自尊。  
紅着眼眶的她深深地吸了一口氣，望向烏雲密佈的天空，努力地提醒着自己，別要像以前那個脆弱不堪的自己，不要輸給欺騙她的人，不要在不值得的人面前落淚。

「罷了，我不想再跟你浪費時間。」滿帶着沙啞的聲音說道：「我很累了，我們就到此為止吧。」說後便轉過身去。

「滿，雖然現在我不能做甚麼，一時間也不能改變妳的看法，」遙急忙追上前說着，輕輕拉着滿的手腕：「但我不會就此放棄，讓妳一直誤會下去。請妳給我一點時間好嗎-」  
「嗚！！」殊不知遙的舉動卻不慎弄到滿的手傷，那錐心的感覺令她忍不住喊了出來，淚水也不禁落下。

遙頓時鬆開手。瞪大雙眼，不能置信地看着眼前的景象。  
「發生甚麼事？！妳受了傷嗎？！」  
「我的事與你無關！」滿逞強地別過臉去，手徒勞地揉着那痛楚的來源。  
「讓我看看好嗎？」  
「不用你管！」  
「滿，請告訴我，妳是甚樣弄傷的？」遙輕柔地把雙手放在滿的肩膀上，懇求的語氣間卻帶著一絲不容拒絕的意味。  
滿立即嘗試掙開遙，但當然不成功。  
「我剛才已經跟你說清楚了。你放過我吧！」  
「對不起，是我不好。」沒有等滿繼續說下去，遙修長結實的雙臂已經緊緊又溫柔地把她擁在懷裡，手安慰地撫着她的後背：「天啊，滿妳為何受了傷也不告訴我？？還要帶着傷來演奏。」說到這裡，感受到懷裡中那個冰冷的嬌小身軀因寒冷而顫抖，她低沈的嗓音漸漸變得哽咽起來。  
痛苦地把臉埋進海洋味的髮絲間，她終於猜到滿之前發生過的事和她一直沉默的原因。她很想繼續說下去，但那些話已經卡在喉嚨裡。  
「一定很痛吧。」

聽着遙的話，感受着她溫暖的體溫和安撫，滿手上的痛楚也彷彿減輕了一點。  
她停止了掙扎，但當她的心快要軟下來的時候，內心的聲音又再不斷地折磨着她。

‘海王滿，不要再受騙了。他每次欺騙過妳後，不就是這麼哄妳的嗎？’  
‘妳真的要犯下同樣的錯誤，再次活在那些傷心流淚的日子嗎？’

「滿，都是我不好。」遙在她耳邊說着，兩片薄唇輕輕吻去她臉上的淚水：「來，我帶妳去醫療室。」

‘不，我不要！’

「我不要！」她喊道。用盡最後的勇氣和力氣，她狠狠地將遙推開。  
「滿...為甚麼...」  
「天王先生！請你放尊重一點！別踫我！」  
突然被滿這樣稱呼，遙全身頓時僵住，一時來不及回應。  
「總之，我的事，我的一切，都不用你管！你以後都別再找我了！」滿拋下了這些話後，心碎的淚水終於無情地淌下。  
沒有等遙反應，她便急急轉過身，拚命地向前方奔跑，沒有再回頭。

遙在那裡呆了一會後，才回過神來，才意會到剛才所發生的事。  
她打算追上去，卻被Valentina攔住了去路。  
「遙，請冷靜一點吧！我知道你很難過，但再不走就要耽誤行程了！」紅髮女人勸說着： 「會議完畢後，再跟海王小姐說清楚吧。現在全車隊，你的未來，甚至是你和她的未來，都在你手中了。」

遙盯着滿離開的方向。此時此刻她的心滿是無助和痛苦。她仰起頭來，閉上雙眼，劍眉深深一蹙。

‘滿，很抱歉。原諒我一直沒機會把話說清楚，才造成了今日的誤會。’  
‘我很想告訴妳，但每當想到最壞的結果，我還是說不出口。’  
‘假若我的事業真的完了，我希望妳能像今天這樣恨我。’  
‘妳要保重。’

「明白了。」強忍着內心的心酸和難過，遙把所有情緒都給壓下：「請幫我一個忙。海王小姐的手受了傷，能叫車隊的人去圍場找找她，然後帶她到醫療室嗎？」  
「當然可以。」

滿一直不停地跑，直至跑累了，她才無力地蹲下來，並瑟縮成一團。  
不爭氣地偷偷瞄了跑來的方向，再也看不到心愛的遙後，她的情緒也隨之崩潰，絕望的淚水像缺堤般湧出來。  
她用手摀着啜泣的嘴巴，盡量不讓自己哭出聲；另一隻已麻木的手，連同那條小手繩，撫着同樣痛得沒有感覺的心臟。  
‘我不要...不要再犯錯了...’  
幽暗陰霾的天好像在呼應着她的心情般，雨點像串串斷了線的珍珠，陸陸續續地灑下來。  
這時候，打在滿臉上的，到底是淚水還是雨水，她已經分不清楚了...

(1) 因為物資搬運到澳洲所需的時間和費用，和大獎賽只是暫時租用場地，所以圍場裡沒有車隊搭建的大型Motorhome  
(2) 構思是來自今年法拉利主場意大利大獎賽的海報。<https://static.formula1.ferrari.com/media/2019/09/id-64880-SF90.Cover2019.Formati-NOMWCover-news.jpg>  
(3) 在F1圍場，車手和他的新聞官常同行，一起撐傘也是常事


	19. Chapter 19

**圍場醫療室**

滿緩緩地睜開雙眼，只模糊地看到一個陌生的天花板。  
「我在哪裡...？」她偏了偏頭，打量面前空蕩蕩的房間，喃喃地自問着。  
可是回應她的只有一片静寂。

她嘆了一口氣，繼續望着天花板，嘗試去回憶之前發生過的事，整理好自己的思緒。

『其實...我是有苦衷的，原諒我這一刻不能盡說，但有機會的話，我會一一向妳解釋清楚的。』  
『你知道這個爛理由，我聽過了多少次嗎？！』

『來，我帶妳去醫療室。』  
『不，我不要！』

‘果然...不是個夢嗎...’ 剛醒來的時候，還未意會到事情已經發生。  
但那歷歷在目的片段，又再次在腦海中浮現出來，而身上的某處，又再次在隱隱作痛...

－－－  
**圍場行政辦事處**  
同一時間，在圍場偏遠的一間看似平平無奇的小屋內，一個聆訊會正在如火如荼般進行中。

一把低沈的聲線漫不經心地說着，聽起來更像在敍述一件跟自己無關的事。  
可是，在場的人都知道，這可是她生命中一個最重要的會議。  
因為那個隱藏着多年的秘密，終於要在今天揭露出來。  
而關乎她和她的車隊過去的榮譽和未來的命運，將會在這個會議後徹底的改變。

過了一會，偌大的會議室突然陷入了一片死寂。  
坐在會議桌的一方，穿着西服的幾個人，沒有說話，但無一不瞪大雙眼。

但另一方卻是截然不同的景象。一頭火紅色長髮的女子閉上雙眼，眉頭輕輕皺着。  
而她身旁的金髮身影卻沒有任何表情。

又沉默了很久，室內的氣氛漸漸變得無比沉重壓抑。  
「你還有甚麼要補充？」過了半响，坐在桌的正中位置的一位年長男人重重地嘆了口氣，然後問道。  
「沒有。」金髮賽車手簡單地回應。  
「為甚麼？」  
「我今天來這裡，不是要解釋甚麼，也不是要求情的。」

男人靜靜地凝視着遙的臉，神情顯得很嚴肅。  
過了幾秒後，他忽然狠狠地捶了桌子。這個跟他年紀很不相符的力度令在場的眾人感到很驚訝，但誰都不敢作聲。連見慣大場面的紅髮女子也被嚇到，肩膀不禁縮了一下。  
只有遙一人沒有任何肢體和表情上的反應。

「不用解釋？這是甚麼態度？！」男人氣得咬牙切齒。  
「我只是想把真相告訴大家。」  
聽到遙這個毫無歉意的答案，他憤憤地責罵着：「天王遙，枉費我們這些年還這麼看重你！你騙了我們，騙了全世界這麼久，真的連一個道歉也不欠嗎！！難道你以為得了幾屆冠軍，知名度高，就能目中無人嗎？！」  
「你可別忘了，你所有的名利成就都從這裡得到的！但你終究也只是一個車手而已！現在要罰要恕都是我們說的算！只要一個決定，便可以將你冠了多年的世界冠軍頭銜都給摘下來！更能讓你絕跡於賽車場，禁止參與任何國際汽聯的賽事，永遠不許再駕駛賽車！！法拉利也可以即時取消參賽資格和退出F1！」  
金髮賽車手臉上的表情變得僵硬鐵青，但還是沒有作任何回應。

小屋外的綿綿細雨漸漸變得密集起來，不經不覺間更傳來陣陣低吼的雷聲。

－－－  
**圍場醫療室**

不知呆了多久，滿才發覺自己的喉嚨乾渴得厲害；眨了眨眼睛，原來雙眼也是乾澀得難受。  
她打算撐着身起來，竟發現一隻手竟然不聽使喚。  
‘哎！好痛！真是的，總是忘了這個..’ 沒有去研究手上為何會纏上繃帶，她無奈地轉過身，用左手再試。  
這時，一名穿着紅色制服的人進了房間。  
「小心，我來幫妳。」看到眼前的景象，她連忙走到滿的身旁，扶着她坐好。  
「...謝謝。」  
「小姐，怎麼樣？」女人關切地問道：「覺得好些了嗎？」  
滿坐起來，望着室內四周的景物。  
「這是甚麼地方？」  
女人向她遞上一杯水，然後解釋道：「這是車隊的醫療室。剛才我們在圍場看到妳有點不舒服，所以帶了妳來這裡休息一下。」她很小心沒有說出她是如何找到滿的，亦沒有提到看到滿時她那狼狽不堪的樣子。「小姐的右手好像受傷了，所以我們替妳包紮了一下。妳現在別亂動了。」

滿聽着解釋，又呆呆地看着這個沒有甚麼印象的地方。  
過了幾秒後，她終於猜到自己是處於甚麼狀態下‘來到’這裡的。  
「嗯...真不好意思，辛苦你們了。」她尷尬地別過臉去，拿着水低頭靜靜地喝着。  
「沒關係...」女人親切地笑着：「那妳現在覺得怎樣？好了點嗎？」

好了點嗎...？  
雖然很清楚對方是在關心她的身體狀況，但還是禁不住聯想到是在詢問關於遙和她之間的事。  
‘之前發生的事...然後...’  
‘遙...她有來看我嗎？’

「嗯，之前有人來過嗎？」她已經忘了回答對方的問題。  
「沒有。」女人搖搖頭。

聽着這個答案，狹小的空間頓時陷入了一片難堪的沉默。  
‘海王滿，這不是妳想要的答案嗎？’  
‘明知道答案只有一個，妳為何還是不死心要再問一次？’  
心好像又被硬生生地捅了一刀，湛藍的雙瞳再次不爭氣地佈上一層水霧，但滿還是強忍着，別過臉去，將目光轉向房間的另一角，不讓他人看到自己的表情。

過了數秒，女人才恍然大悟，明白滿到底在問甚麼。  
「嗯...遙和Valentina好像去了開會，應該晚一點就會回來了。」她連忙說着。  
聽着這個‘解釋’，滿的嘴角反而勾起一個似笑非笑的弧度。  
多麼似曾相識的感覺啊。  
「原來如此...」滿冷冷地回應道。

果然，遙和Valentina...還是在一起啊。

就在她靜靜站在休息室外抵着雨等待的時候，在她跟遙鬧翻的時候，在她躲在一角啜泣的時候，甚至在她自己現在這麼落魄的時候，遙都是一直跟她的新聞官在一起。

是她海王滿不應該在這裡出現。這些尷尬的場面和局面，都是她一廂情願所造成的。

可是，剛才她不是已經跟遙說清楚了嗎？是她自己叫遙以後不要再找她的。  
所以，她現在名副其實只是遙的一位「朋友」了。  
既然只是「朋友」，就沒有關心她的狀況的必要吧。

‘我為何還要那麼在乎啊。’  
‘但這種感覺，真的很難受...’

咽了一口唾沬後，滿艱難地開口：「請問能幫我一個忙嗎？」  
「請說。」

－－－  
**圍場行政辦事處**

親耳聽到這個後果後，即使是預計過這個可能性，但遙的碧綠雙瞳還是不禁暗淡下來。  
「當然。」她點了點頭：「這些我從來沒有忘記過。」  
Valentina聽到父親苦心經營的車隊可能要面臨這樣的判罰，又看到遙不作解釋，立即緊張起來。她連忙求情：「主席，不如先聽我說一句好嗎？」  
「不用妳說。」男人冷冷地打斷了她的話，然後指着遙，斬釘截鐵地說道：「我現在要‘她’來回答！怎麼樣？還是沒有甚麼好補充嗎？！」

‘遙，請妳開口說幾句好嗎？’ Valentina心裡大喊着。‘跟他們解釋妳不是有心瞞着的，說妳早已打算公開的～～’

「不想想你的未來，也捨得看着你的車隊，甚至是以前跟你合作的F2/F3車隊和人員受罰了嗎？」男人繼續迫着遙：「那個杉田，肯定是主謀之一吧，即使他退休了我也可以找他算帳！還有你的贊助商，粉絲等等，當他們看清你是個怎麼樣的人，看看誰還會支持你，誰肯再跟你合作！」

遙欲言又止，無奈地嘆了一口氣。面前的男人說的沒錯，她的一切都是在賽車場上建立的，而她的影響力亦的確很大。她的成功能帶給很多人榮譽、金錢、機會，可是當稍有不慎，便會一髮而動全身，涉及到的身邊的人，更能造成莫大的傷害。

「你自己想想吧！」  
再抬起頭時，她艱難地吞了口口水，才緩緩地開口：「我能明白你們現在的心情的。在賽車上，你們給予我和眾多車手一條追逐賽車夢想的道路，提供我們一個安全和公正的競技平台，並且不斷努力不懈的去維繫和改善它；在事業上，你們一直都非常支持和關心我。你們認為我愧對了你們對我的信任和期望，這都是很合理的。我也知道這個秘密瞞得太久，只是很遺憾現在才有機會告訴你們。」她低沈的聲線柔和地說着，語氣卻帶着誠懇和勇氣。  
「遺憾？」面前的男人冷蔑地一笑：「是因為現在讓我們發現才感到遺憾吧！要是我們不打算調查你，你還會繼續掩飾下去不是嗎？」

遙停頓了一下後，正視着面前的男人，然後直接地回應道：「是的，你說的沒錯。」  
她的答案更令會議室內的人震驚，尤其是Valentina，看到遙這樣直言無諱，頓時變得目瞪口呆。  
‘笨蛋！之前在休息室妳可不是這麼說的！’  
‘妳這樣說是要跟我們一起同歸於盡嗎？！’

「哼，我應該早就猜到了，既然你能騙了所有人這麼多年，又豈會突然良心發現然後來自首？！」  
「不！不是這樣的！」Valentina拚命搖頭，搶着解釋道：「遙，你是打算說出來的啊—」  
遙卻擺了擺手，示意她停止。  
「可是—」  
「不用再說了，Valentina。」遙再次阻止了她說下去。把臉轉向男人，她繼續道：「當初知道你們要調查我的身份的時候，我就知道這個秘密不能再藏多久了。」  
「果然如此！怪不得還能這麼理直氣壯。原來真是一點愧疚感都沒有！」

Valentina焦慮地看着遙，心裡不斷祈禱她別再亂說話。

「愧疚？對誰呢？」帶着淺淺的微笑，遙反問着。  
「天王遙你也強詞奪理了！」坐在男人旁邊的副主席也忍不住要反駁她：「賽車運動從來沒有以性別來區分比賽(1)，是包容度最高的運動之一。你要是有實力的，絕對能在賽車界出人頭地。何必要以這種方式來瞞住所有人？！」  
「既然性別是像副主席說的那麼不重要，那麼我不把身份說出來又影響到誰？又何曾令比賽變得不公呢？我只是在申報資料時寫得不對，像寫錯了名字和出生日期一樣。難道寫錯字或出生日期會影響到我或者其他賽車手的競爭力嗎？」遙冷靜地把男人的話推斷出結論。  
「這個不同！蓄意寫錯就是破壞了規則，也違反了運動精神！」  
「規則...？」薄薄的唇瓣揚起一個嘲諷的弧度，意味深長地說着：「若不是因為‘規則’，我或許不用這麼做吧。」  
「甚麼意思？？」  
「副主席，我相信你比我更清楚吧。今時今日，別說是F1，究竟有幾個女性能在低級別的比賽中立足？有哪個車隊願意招攬女性車手去加入車手學院？而且，在這個燒錢的運動上，有幾個家境平凡的孩子能成功進入F1？」說着到這時，她深邃的綠瞳閃過一絲不甘心的神色：「你可能會說，從數據來看，這些年來，女性車手的確沒能成功占一席位，而有實力的車手就自然會有贊助；但數據底下所蘊藏的，到底有多少是因為她們真正不夠實力，有多少是因為她們被人帶着偏見去看而錯失了機會？另外，有多少有實力的孩子因為缺乏資金支持而被迫放棄追尋賽車的夢想？這些我們又能夠用數字去量化嗎？」

坐在她對面的幾位中年男性面面相覷，卻無言以對。遙說的話，確實是當下賽車界的現象。為了在最頂尖的賽事中在追求僅僅二十個席位，箇中當然少不了要與金錢、人脈、關係掛鉤。而在這過程中亦免不了犧牲和浪費了不少有實力的人。

「既然如此，那你為甚麼不早些把真相公開呢？」副主席搖搖頭，半同情半斥責地說道：「我明白多年來女性的確沒能在F1創下記錄，但七年前你在F2時已經是最閃亮的未來之星了，不愁沒有車隊和商家的贊助機會。那時說出來大概不會對你的事業有太大的影響，也不會像今天般這麼震撼。或許你想等到進入F1，又或者做點成績後才公開，但這些年來你每年都屢屢創下記錄，還需要怕把真相公開嗎？」

聽着這些問題，遙只淡淡一笑，然後將視線投到室內的景物上。  
面對着這侷促的氣氛，和看着遙處之泰然的態度，紅髮女人快要抓狂了。

「剛才來這裡的路上，我一直在想，到底應該怎樣去回應副主席你這個問題，要不要說我早就打算公開這個秘密？說真的，今時今日，以我的成績，也許比不上那些偉大的前輩們，但我的秘密從來沒有把這運動變得不公平，更沒有在競爭中獲得比對手更有利的條件和優勢，我又何必要怕輿論或受罰呢？」

望着這個只有一個小窗戶，其餘皆是牆壁的房間，遙眼底的光芒顯得更加暗淡。

「你的問題很合理。這樣說可能你們會覺得我在找借口，但在F2的時候我確實是需要資金和車隊的資助。而進入F1，除了成績，當然是要看贊助商的支持。只要拉攏到越多商家的贊助，加入車隊的機會就會越大。在這個商業化的運動上，我不得已只好遵守這個心照不宣的潛規則來生存。像法拉利這麼優秀的車隊和跟他們合作的贊助商，絕對不可能貿然投資在一位’有潛質的女車手’身上。那時候，我確實是怕說出來會把十多年來的努力和夢想毀於一旦，所以我沒有勇氣去冒這個險。」  
「那進了F1後呢？」  
遙輕嘆了一口氣，擠出一個苦笑：「進入F1後，我向自己許下承諾，只要做出一些成績，拿下年度冠軍，我就可以向全世界宣告這個事實。就一個冠軍就夠了，這樣我就不用默默守着這秘密，也可以證明女性的確有足夠條件和能力在男性主導的賽車界中競爭。但當事情發生到那個地步的時候，我才發現，事實原來沒有那麼簡單。沒有人會覺得你成功了，便可隨心所欲地去做事和說話。相反，無論是車隊，贊助商，粉絲媒體，甚至是跟賽車有關的人和事，他們對我的期望也相對地提高，而我所牽涉到的人亦越來越多，無論做甚麼，我總不能不去顧及身邊的人...所以，我又選擇繼續隱瞞下去了。」  
遙的解釋顯然說明了她的意圖，但亦隱晦地暗示了一些他們想要的答案。  
停頓了一下，察覺到面前的人似乎沒有像之前般懷着滿滿的敵意，她才謹慎地說下去：「我想我要說的話就這些了，我會在此打住，接下來就留給各位自行斟酌了。」

會議桌另一邊的人沉默了很久，不斷在腦海中重複着遙這個坦率的答案。雖然把錯說成理似乎是一件很荒謬的事，但從遙的角度來看，又似乎多了幾分道理。

「那你對得起支持你的人嗎？」過了一會副主席又問道。  
「我想他們會理解我的苦衷的。因為我相信他們支持我的原因，並不是因為天王遙是個男性。」遙自豪地說道：「而是欣賞熱愛賽車，在賽車場上帶給他們的快樂和滿足感的天王遙。」

又過了一陣子，原本憤怒不已的主席已經冷靜了下來。  
Valentina亦察覺到男人表情的變化。雖然還未摸清楚他的想法，但她已經默默鬆了一口氣。沒料到遙這樣的解釋，除了表明了自己是身不由己之餘，亦沒有把責任推到任何人身上。  
現在只要好好的求情，他們還可能會網開一面，不會嚴懲遙了。

「好，果然是圍場裡口才了得的人。」他點了點頭，然後又說着：「不過，遵守規則是車手的責任，而維持這運動的公正卻是FIA的職責。那你說，假如你是我們，該怎麼處理這個虛報身份的行為？」

‘遙，快把握這個機會求情啊！’ Valentina看着遙，急不及待地想着。會議開了這麼久，她終於感到有一絲希望了。

金髮賽車手認真的想了想，然後才慎重地說道：「這的確是個難題。到底要顧及人情味，而了忽略監管機構本身的誠信？還是要維持運動基本的原則和公正性，也順便以儆效尤？我相信FIA會作出一個理智公平的決定的。」她又輕輕聳了一下肩，臉上露出一個自信而灑脫的笑容：「不過，這些年我真的很感激能有機會實踐賽車夢想，在最頂尖的賽事裡跟最出色的車手較量。我享受在賽車場上的每分每秒，也無後悔過當初的決擇。無論我在F1的前景會如何，我只希望未來賽車界會對女性抱更開放的態度，亦更支持女性去加入和挑戰高水平的賽事。而我本人，即使以甚麼身份去示人，一切都不會有所改變。」她的態度很從容，但語氣卻是很堅定。

可是坐在她身旁的紅髮女人，聽得下巴都快要掉下來，心臟也差點停了。(2)

————  
踏出了會議室後，遙的臉上沒有流露出任何表情。  
剛才那緊張的氣氛，壓抑的會議，她好像從沒有參與過，更與她無關的樣子。  
靜靜地回頭瞥了一眼後，她便提着急促的腳步離開，朝醫療室的方向走去。

邁着疾風般的步伐，她一直默不作聲地走着。身旁的Valentina要小跑起來，才能追得上她。

「遙，幹嗎走得這麼急？」紅髮女人跑着，邊喘着氣邊質問道：「會議才剛剛完畢...我還沒來得及問你，剛才你為何不求－」  
「我要去看看滿。」沒有讓她說完，遙只簡單地回應她第一條問題。  
「好吧。但你能告訴我，會議結束後主席單獨跟你說了甚麼嗎？」  
遙繼續走着，看來不打算回應的模樣。  
「怎麼了？他有甚麼計劃...說要罰你嗎？還是會放過你？」紅髮女人還是不依不饒地問道。

遙仍是擺出一副讓Valentina讀不懂的表情，腳步沒有慢下來。  
「唉，難道他真的要跟你攤牌嗎？那你之前為甚麼不辯解一下？只要你肯低聲下氣一點，或許他們就能輕易放過你了！」  
「沒這個必要。」遙只冷冷地拋下這一句。  
「之前父親說過會幫你，你也不領情了？」遙的回應只讓Valentina感到莫名其妙，她繼續質問着：「難道你就捨得放棄賽車了嗎...也不去想想支持你的人？你會令那些真正關心你的人擔心難過的好嗎！」她想不明遙為何都把責任拉到自己身上，還不去求情。

看到金髮騎士還是一副不在乎的樣子，她忍不住，拉了一把遙的衣袖。  
「喂喂！我在問你，回應一下好嗎？」  
遙不得已只好停下腳步。她略略地瞥了紅髮女人一眼，然後又把目光投到前方去。

在她的腦海中，一直不停重複着主席的最後幾句話。  
『天王遙，你非要為這些年隱瞞事實的所有人付出代價，你好自為之。』  
「我明白的，主席。我只是有一個最後的請求。」  
『說吧。不過你別要我回心轉意。』  
「能不能給我幾天才公佈決定？原諒我不能解釋，但我現在必須處理一些私事。」  
『不能，我只能給你一小時。』  
「好的，一小時足夠了。謝謝。」

一雙劍眉不安地擰着，碧綠的眼底下露出一片複雜的神色。  
「妳不會明白。沒有滿的世界，再沒有甚麼值得我去留戀。」終於，遙低低地說道。然後又繼續向前方走去。  
「啊？說甚麼啊？」Valentina聽得一頭霧水，根本沒聽得懂遙用日語說的那句。  
「喂喂～～慢一點好嗎？我快跑不動了～」

到達醫療室後，遙才得悉到滿已經離開了圍場。  
照顧滿的工作人員告訴她，藍綠髮音樂家只向她要了一顆止痛藥。服下後便說時候不早，需要回到酒店和樂團的成員會合。

金髮身影的薄唇微微地彎下，難掩心中的失落。  
原來，滿不僅不打算向她道別；而且連道別的機會也不給她。

她無奈地垂下頭，凌亂的金色髮絲剛好遮掩着她落寞無助的眼神。  
「她臨行前，忘了拿這個。」工作人員又把一件小信物交給遙。

滿留下的東西？  
接過物件，遙低頭看着，才開始聯想到滿來到圍場的原因。  
怪不得滿曾經問過她，為何其他賽車手的手上總是帶着珠鏈手繩，甚至是手鐲等等。  
‘原來，她是想把這個送給我...想祝我平安。’ 

這條幸運手繩，滿用了她最喜歡的海藍色來編織。遙能看得出手工非常精緻，每一個結都是很用心地打出來的。  
除了手繩的另一端，有一小段的手工明顯地有些粗糙。  
‘是受了傷後才完成的嗎...’ 看着幾個打得稍為鬆散的小結，遙的心卻緊緊地揪住。  
再繼續打量着。信物的最末端，串着一個很小的金色小圓牌。  
仔細地看，是個心心眼表情符號。然後翻過來，小牌上刻着＂xxxx-03-06＂這個日子。

看到這裡，遙感到一陣心酸突然湧上心頭。  
‘她是如此重視那天。但這些日子，我卻讓她受盡了委屈。’ 看着那個可愛的歡笑表情符號，她卻不斷痛心地自責。

帶着心中的百感交集的情緒，遙緩緩地把手繩從修長的手指滑過，套在手腕上，然後又輕輕地吻下。  
‘謝謝妳，滿...妳的珍貴心意，我收下了。’

這時，剛掛了電話的Valentina走了過來。  
「遙，總經理說要見你。我們回去吧。」紅髮女人有些緊張地說着。  
「走吧。」

‘幸運...在我的字典裡從來沒有出現過的詞，或許今天我真的需要它。’ 

－－－－  
回到工作室，總經理便拿了一張摺好的打印紙給她看。  
「我不說了，你自己讀吧。」男人無表情地說着。  
遙小心的折開紙張，心裡默默地讀着。

致法拉利車隊經理：

國際汽聯理事會在XXXX年三月XX日，召喚法拉利車手天王遙接受調查和聆聽。經商議後，認為天王遙在申報參賽資料上有故意的欺騙成分，且隱瞞多年，行為極其惡劣，嚴重違反了國際汽聯的參賽條件和運動精神。因此決定，由即日起，吊銷天王遙之超級駕駛執照，並無限期禁止其參加任何國際汽聯所舉辦的一切比賽、活動、事務，當中包括但不限于F1分站比賽、練習及排位賽、車隊研發及測試賽車工作；以F1車手身分進入圍場和接受媒體訪問。所有贊助法拉利的商家亦必須立即停止及終止有關天王遙的廣告宣傳及活動安排。  
由於涉及的賽事記錄眾多，天王遙在過往FIA舉辦的賽事中的成績將會被重新審查及作出適當的修改。  
此外，法拉利車隊在是次事件中亦需負上責任。皆因車隊沒盡職詳細調查車手的背景，讓車手在參賽資格上作弊，造成不公平競爭，理應取消車隊參賽資格。不過理事會考慮到車隊在調查過程中配合，決定緩期一年執行。此外，車隊必須罰款五百萬歐元，在本賽季積分榜上扣五十分，以及車隊領隊禁賽三場（澳洲站、阿塞拜疆站、中國站）。  
提出上訴本是車隊與車手的權利，但基於是次事件嚴重違反了運動的公正性，理事會決定，車隊與車手於一百八十天內不准提出上訴。一百八十天後，除非有新證據，否則所有上訴均不會被接納。

(簽名)  
國際汽聯理事會

讀着這張判罰的通告，遙的俊臉漸漸變得鐵青，碧綠的雙瞳也徹底失去了光芒。  
雖然一早預到會有這個結果，但看着它變成事實，心中還是有說不出的傷悲。

‘這些年的夢想和心血，終於在今天要完結了...’  
‘是時候告別賽車場了。’ 

「明白了。」她簡單地說着，然後機械地向私人休息間的方向走去，去做她唯一該做的事。

消息傳播的速度好像比光速還要來得快。遙還沒收拾完，一眾媒體已經擠擁到法拉利的工作室的門外，即使她想跟車隊所有人來個正式道別也來不及了。  
幸好車隊的總經理早已安排好遙從秘密通道離去，由幾位工作人員護送她離開圍場。臨行之前，他感謝遙為車隊所付出過的努力和作出的貢獻，承諾會想盡辦法和找證據替她提出上訴。遙只是禮貌地向他道謝。最後他給了遙一個意式的擁抱及貼面禮來作別，而遙亦堅持來了一個深深的鞠躬，以日式禮儀來表達她的感謝、歉意、和告別。

－－－

獨自站在圍場外，看着被雨水灑過後，被一層濃厚的霧霾籠罩着的前方，遙只看到一片灰暗和迷茫。  
是天氣嗎？還是她的世界已經褪去了色彩？  
也許是來不及戴上那條幸運手繩吧...不相信運氣的她竟然是這麼跟自己解釋着。

‘現在能做的，就只有希望心愛的妳，一定要比我活得更好。’  
‘妳要保重。’

陣陣的秋風開始刮起，令四周變得涼颼颼。這是遙第一次完全無法享受到風的感覺，因為它肆虐地吹走了她身旁空氣間夾集着的賽車場獨特的氣味，也無情地奪去了她身上殘留着的一點點溫暖。

‘再見了，賽車；再見了，滿...’

－－－

(1) 賽車界其實也有少部份人會去支持多培育和訓練女性賽車手的。像去年便新設了W Series，給二十位女性車手一個比賽的＂平等＂機會（可是賽車的性能比feeding series的F2更遜色），但在這故事中假設不存在。  
(2) 開頭遙其實是有意不作解釋的，因為她當時不清楚對方的想法，不想把自己的答案硬塞給別人。所以她用了另一個方式來引起對方的‘求知欲’，讓他們先‘邀請’自己來回答，所以才會認真地去聽她的解釋。然後她逐步把真相透露出來，將每個決定解釋得合理化，從而扭轉了對方對自己的態度和對事實的認知。


	20. Chapter 20

天王遙被無限期禁賽的消息，不但令賽車界為之震驚，更轟動了整個體育界。一夜之間，全世界的媒體都爭相在體育的頭條上報導事件。而各種各類的社交平台、論壇等，也早已被賽車迷和一眾網民討論得如火如荼。  
在日本，身為國民英雄的她，出了這樣的新聞更是震撼了全國人民。所有人都不敢相信，一位受萬人愛戴、形象一向頗正面（撇開緋聞除外）的「男神」竟然會做出這樣的事來，還會落得如此下場，事業及前程就此毀於一旦。和遙合作的的贊助商和廣告代言收到消息後都紛紛公開表示會暫停天王遙的所有工作和贊助，並且終止合約和保留追究對品牌影響的權利。

原本被罰是一件非常黑白分明的事，可是這次事件卻要複雜得多，影響的層面也非常廣泛。而最耐人尋味的地方，就是國際汽聯沒有明確地指出天王遙究竟在申報資料上有甚麼隱瞞，但判罰卻比過往的加倍嚴重。這個舉動似乎是有意讓大眾自發去尋找答案，到底這位世界冠軍車手犯了甚麼不可原諒的大錯。

當全世界都對這事件議論紛紛的時候，當事人卻只舉辦了一個很簡單的記者會來交代事件，然後錄成一條短視頻，發放在個人社交平台上。在視頻中，天王遙坦白自己多年來在申報參賽資料上隱瞞事實，因此被調查後接受FIA的處分。她為自己沒有公開真相感到非常遺憾，並且向因為她而受影響的人作出最真誠的道歉。最後，她衷心感謝所有一直以來對她的支持的人，並希望有朝一天能得到大眾的諒解。

但這個訊息顯然沒有交代到甚麼，至少遙所指的「隱瞞事實」到底是甚麼。

對於這個迷團，大眾繼續熱烈地臆測和討論着，理由從虛報年齡、國籍，到隱瞞性別，甚至是服用禁藥的也有。而愛蹭熱度的媒體更是找緊機會，編出無數博眼球的頭條新聞和「獨家報導」來消費當事人：

《賽車界巨星天王遙被罰真相》  
《禁賽風波：男神天王遙的神秘身分》  
《天王遙隱藏事實背後的故事》

一眾網民和粉絲們在各大留言版和論壇上爭辯起來，人人各執一詞，當中還摻雜了不少惡意的評論：  
（賽車論壇）  
“我想寫錯了出生地，國籍吧？我看天王遙就長得不太像日本人啊～”  
“填錯這些有啥用啊？寫錯了國籍也不用無限期停賽吧。”  
“他自己都說隱瞞了多年！這麼嚴重被重罰也是理所當然！”  
“我猜是服了禁藥！”  
“禁藥應該是終身禁賽！”  
～～

“我早就說過他是個女人！一個大男人怎會沒有鬚根的，一看就知不科學！”  
“一看就知你是個馬後砲！是女人能騙那麼久嗎？”  
“就是嘛！你沒看到他的身型和體能，根本就不可能是個女人啊！況且那麼多人跟他長時間共事，又怎能不發現？！”  
“笨蛋！你怎知不可能？你沒看過花木蘭嗎？！”  
“你才是笨蛋！你以為真的在看戲嗎？”  
～～

（新聞主頁留言版）  
“搞出這樣的事，真是丟盡了日本人的臉！”  
“就是嘛～簡直就是不知廉恥！”  
“你們這些只懂落井下石的人才是丟臉！”  
“腦殘粉，我有說錯嗎？天王遙對國家有貢獻嗎？！他只是個賽車手，人氣高的時候也就是賺個錢來玩女人而已！我聽說他賽季時長居歐洲，是否用來逃稅也不知道！這些沒誠信的人最好查個清楚！”

～～  
（娛樂新聞留言版）  
“聽某賽車論壇說他是個女人耶～真沒想到呢～”  
“搞的不男不女的，真嘔心！（嘔吐表情符號）”  
“你懂甚麼，中性風格近年才是最流行！”  
“這樣算是跨性別還是雙性別？”  
“那之前和她在一起的女模，明星們，難道她們不知道嗎？還是喜歡她是女的？嘿嘿…”

～～  
最後尋找答案的目標，自然就是落在遙身邊最熟的人身上。

杉田老頭的卡丁車場照常營業，但自消息傳出後，便沒有人再看到老頭的蹤影，車場的負責人只說他已出國旅行一段時間。

而另一個目標就是遙的經紀人。

在東京某個公寓內，一頭墨綠長髮的女人沒有表情地凝視着屏幕上的訊息。  
自從遙被禁賽的消息一傳出，她的手機和家用電話便一直響個不停。每次她接聽電話，都會以同一個答案來回應：  
「對不起，對於國際汽聯的決定，我是不會回應的。天王遙已經在社交平台上透過視頻來交代事件，也不會再作任何解釋。希望大家可以理解他的苦衷，給予他一點時間來適應新的生活。感謝你們一直對他的支持！」  
答了差不多一百個公式回覆後，她索性把電話調到靜音模式。但不出數小時，連電話也被千個以上的留言給塞滿了。

看着那些嘩眾取寵的報導和留言，雪奈無奈地搖搖頭，默默地心疼着好友。

「對不起，聯絡人的留言信箱已滿, 請以其他通訊方式聯繫。」電話又響起這數不清第幾次的自動語音。

「雪奈姐～」隨着開門的聲音，終於有一把不同的聲音出現在她的家中。  
「嗯，來了嗎？」雪奈探頭去看。  
「是啊～擔心妳應付不來，想上來看看有什麼能幫得上忙。」小螢拿着一大堆東西進來。  
「妳認為我現在還忙着接洽工作嗎？」雪奈把視線轉回電子筆記本。她的嘴角勾起一個似笑非笑的弧度，然後伸手去揉揉太陽穴。  
「即使客戶沒有工作，我們當經紀人的還是不能停下啊。」紫髮女生把手中的東西放在桌上：「我猜妳今日沒有外出吧。我帶了些晚餐上來，先吃一點好嗎？」  
「嗯，辛苦妳了。」雪奈隨手關掉屏幕上的頁面，把電子筆記本移開。

雪奈和小螢邊吃着晚餐，邊聊着。她們的話題當然是離不開遙的事。一向話不多的雪奈這晚卻罕有地說了很多關於遙的私事。她不但詳細地把遙被調查和處罰的經過一一告知，還直接地把遙一直隱瞞身份的秘密說出來。剛好小螢聽到這些話的時候在吃飯，雪奈本以為她會被嚇得連飯都給噴出來，但紫髮女生只是理解地點點頭，這反而讓雪奈感到詫異。  
「妳不驚訝？」墨綠髮女人問道。  
小螢搖搖頭回應：「我跟不少人一樣，也猜想過這個可能性。這是最能解釋為何FIA的處分會這麼嚴厲吧。」  
「不，我的意思是 - 妳不是也曾懷疑過嗎？」  
「我...或許吧。」小螢很小心地沒有說過出之前察覺到雪奈對遙的事特別緊張，而且亦覺得遙在訪問時說出＂滿小姐是我的朋友＂那句話也是因為一些不可告人的秘密。  
看到雪奈還是等待着她的解釋，她保持冷靜，婉轉地說道：「但無論遙桑對外的身份是男性還是女性，以及我怎麼看，對她來說並不重要吧。她這樣優秀的人，根本不需要用性別來定義自己。我亦不覺得她隱瞞身份，會在比賽中佔到優勢。如果真的會令比賽變得不公的話，我相信以遙桑的為人，是絕對不會這麼做的。」  
「妳說得沒錯。」對人的要求頗高的雪奈也很欣賞小螢的洞察力：「如果FIA的人也能像妳這麼想就好了。」

‘唉，這是多大的誤會啊。滿姐姐要是知道遙桑的事，一定會很心疼吧。’ 小螢心想。  
‘嗯，一定要盡早找個機會告訴她。’

「既然遙桑選擇了替所有人擔當隱瞞的責任，受到重罰我能理解。但有一點我是不明白的：為何FIA不把她隱瞞性別的事直接公開呢？」小螢問道。  
「這個，連遙她自己也不清楚。」想了想，雪奈無奈地說道：「或許他們認為性別的事較為敏感，覺得這麼做才更恰當吧。不過這個做法弄得滿城風雨就是了，不少人更拿來做大造文章和胡亂帶節奏，看着就替遙感到不值。」  
「嗯，那些無謂、不實的報導就別多看了。反正人家怎麼想和說我們管不了，亦改變不了事實。」  
「也是的，現在倒是妳來跟我說道理了。」雪奈嘆了一口氣，終於露出一個淺淺的笑容：「對了，海王小姐那邊怎樣？最近都沒時間去跟進她的工作。她應該快要完成手頭上的工作，準備搬到荷蘭吧？」  
「其實在墨爾本的演出後，滿姐姐就直接去阿姆斯特丹了。」  
「她怎麼沒回來？又鬧情緒了嗎？」  
小螢搖搖頭，露出一個苦笑。

「其實她的狀況，不比遙桑的好到哪裡去啊。」  
「還有更壞的嗎？」墨綠髮女人不能置信地挑起了眉。

小螢原本想遵守跟滿的承諾，不把她受傷的事告訴任何人。但想到既然遙已經知道了，再隱瞞下去亦沒有什麼意義，她坦白地把滿的所有事，從被自行車撞到，到最後在墨爾本跟遙產生誤會的經過也說了出來。

「...所以，滿姐姐就決定不回日本了。她認為在那邊認識她的人不太多，也可以自己一個好好的冷靜一下。」

小螢說完後，雪奈沉默了好一陣子，似乎在回憶着甚麼。

‘怪不得，遙在電話中提到要替她好好照顧滿…她真的用心良苦了。’

「原來如此，那真的太遺憾了。」墨綠髮女人用淡淡的語氣說道：「畢竟藝術家的職業全憑一雙靈巧的手，她強行帶着傷去演出的確是太固執和衝動了。希望她想通後，能早點振作起來，專心去養傷和投入工作。」  
感到雪奈對滿和遙的事漠不關心，小螢不禁提議：「唔...我想不如我們把遙桑的事告訴她，至少她不會那麼傷心－」  
「不可以。」雪奈卻毫不猶豫地打斷她的話。  
「為甚麼？」  
「小螢，我已經多番提醒過妳，不要涉及客戶的私事，妳怎麼總是不聽？」雪奈帶點怒氣責怪起來：「而且，這次的事妳也有責任！雖說是海王小姐叮囑妳不要透露出來，可是以她的狀況，根本不適合出席演奏。作為助理經紀人的妳應該從她事業的利益去考慮，且好好勸諭一下，還可以先找我商討，而不是自作主張。妳只來求我去幫她取消演出有甚麼用？！」  
「抱歉...雪奈姐，我的確有很多東西做得不足。」小螢內疚地垂下頭。  
雪奈重重地嘆了一口氣：  
「像遙和海王小姐這樣的職業，就一個錯誤就能把多年的努力和心血給毀了。遙當初只是一個決定，被揭發後連補救機會也沒有。所以，妳一定要好好協助海王小姐，不容許她在工作上有甚麼差池。」  
「是的，請雪奈姐給我機會去改過...」  
「好吧。她還有甚麼想法嗎？」  
「她...想我轉成她正式的經紀人，和把工作室搬到歐洲...」  
「我同意妳成為她的經紀人，但她在歐洲的發展只是暫時性的，妳無須特意搬到那裡去。」  
「我明白了。」  
想了一想，雪奈語重心長地解釋她之前不想滿知道真相的原因：「這樣做妳可能會覺得我對海王小姐很無情，但既然連遙都沒有告訴她，那當然是不想讓她一同被連累吧。妳看那些跟遙傳過緋聞的女星，當初明明是利用遙去炒作緋聞推人氣的，現在都迫不及待要和遙劃清界線了，還哭訴自己被欺騙了。所以遙這麼做都是為了她的事業着想的。」  
「謝雪奈姐的指點。」小螢連忙點頭道謝。  
「我想，以海王小姐這副愛情至上又沉不住氣的脾性，要是知道的話說不定會衝到FIA理事處那裡去跟人家理論一番吧。」雪奈難得幽默地翻了個白眼。  
「嘻嘻，其實滿姐姐也沒有那麼感情用事啦～」  
「她不知道也未必是件壞事。以她現在的狀況，最重要的是為自己的前途打算。她必需儘早去做復建療程，才不會影響演奏。至於感情方面，就讓一切順其自然吧。她要是關心遙的話，總會自己去找新聞看的。」

－－－

 **阿姆斯特丹**  
自墨爾本的演出後，滿一直待在阿姆斯特丹。  
四月的荷蘭是花盛開的季節，外面一片晴朗的天，到處都能看到一片片色彩鮮艷的風信花和鬱金香花海。可是滿的眼裡卻看不到任何色彩。因為她把自己鎖在酒店房間內足足一個星期，沒有跟任何人說過半句，只顧沉醉在自己的世界裡。

她不斷自欺欺人地安慰自己，她及早認清事實，沒有繼續泥足深陷，這已經是最好的結局。  
但她不明白的是，為何走在一起的時間不長，這次分手卻遠遠比之前的更加難受？’

她嘗試拿起小提琴去練習，去麻醉身上的某處痛楚。可是手就是不聽使喚，弦樂器奏出的樂曲總是帶着一股莫名的憂傷，像哭泣，像吶喊，令她感到更刺痛。

晚上，她在床上輾轉反側，無法入睡。

很艱難地熬過了幾天，她仍然想繼續逃避下去。

可是她不能。正確地說，是生活不容許她這麼做。作為公眾人物的她，始終不可能推掉所有工作，把自己藏起來。小螢通知她，新樂團邀請她下星期去參與一個活動和安排了錄影短片和一個小訪問，她必需出席；而她的母親和好友知道她沒有回日本但又聯絡不上，一直都很擔心。美奈子更快要在自己的社交平台上公開尋人啟事。

又掙扎了很久，滿最終想通了一些。  
她不是不明白，無論日子再難過，總是要面對的。她總不能像以前般脆弱，不能那麼任性和奢侈，因為她還有愛惜她的家人，朋友和支持者；她還有工作，還有她熱愛的音樂和藝術，雖然現在甚麼都不能安撫她受傷的心。

稍為調整好心情後，她決定去找地方安頓下來。最後她在皇家音樂廳位於的博物館區內租了一個小公寓。

她只簡單的告訴媽媽和美奈子，自己想在荷蘭適應生活和休養一下，不想再去想感情事。但母親和好友已經猜到滿和天王遙在墨爾本出了問題，所以再沒有向她提起遙的近況。

因為堅持在墨爾本演出，然後又在圍場受了涼，她手上的骨折和韌帶的傷康復得比預期還要慢。幸好在小螢的堅持下，她答應會去找物理治療診所去進行復建。

之後的日子，她沒有登入過社交平台，對新聞更是不聞不問，就算看亦只會勉強地關注一些當地的頭條報導，還刻意地隱蔽了所有帶有F1標籤的消息。‘幸好’天王遙在荷蘭的人氣遠不及在日本般那麼高，那麼受矚目，所以過了一些日子，大多人都開始把注意力放在其他新聞和賽車上以外的運動上。至於關於遙的流言蜚語，輿論批評也漸漸減少。（即使有滿也大概聽不到看不懂）

她在這裡的生活低調得很。還未正式加入樂團的時候，每天除了練琴和作曲，就是去上課學習荷蘭語。有空便會到附近的畫廊和藝術博物館瀏覽、到運河區和公園隨意逛逛、或到市外的小鎮或水鄉去欣賞風景和作畫。

生活好不容易才復了原本的平靜。  
當她發現真相的時候，已經是很久以後的事了...

－－－

日子一天一天的過去。兩個多月後，一切似乎漸漸地恢復正常。雖然關於遙的新聞、輿論、謠言等還是不絕於耳，可是在現實生活中，無論社交平台上、鏡頭下、還是在圍場裡，沒有人再看到那位風頭一時無兩的金髮賽車手出現過。

隨着記者會和視頻發布後，遙就徹底的消聲匿跡，不再跟外界有任何聯繫。她的社交媒體沒有更新過；而短訊、電郵（包括官方粉絲會的）等通訊方式也沒法能聯絡到她。不久，她連個人手機號碼也停用了。

F1賽季如期開幕，至今已經舉辦了三分之一的分站比賽。遙的前車隊法拉利派了儲備車手去頂替遙出賽，成績大不如前，再加上被罰了分，在積分榜上排在差不多最尾的位置。在躍馬(法拉利的商標)車隊的車房內，遙的名字再沒有人提起過，而她過往的參賽和奪冠的輝煌記錄亦被更改成一片空白。

－－－

這天，滿上完語文課後，如常的到了附近一所咖啡廳吃下午茶。  
現在的她已經學會了一點荷蘭語，能作一些簡單的日常交流，不用只靠英語來溝通。  
“Goedenmiddag mooie! （美女，午安！）Done with your class today? (上完課了嗎？）” 看到熟客進來，店員熱情地用一半英語來跟滿打招呼。  
“Goedenmiddag～Ja, een lange les gehad, en nu heb ik een beetje honger.（午安～ 對啊，今天的課很長，現在都有點餓了。）” 滿用荷蘭語慢慢地回應。

「呵呵，不錯，真的有進步呢！既然餓了，就吃好一點吧。我們今天有新蛋糕，剛烘烤出來的！不如試試？」  
「唔，讓我先想一下～」一向只吃水果或三明治作下午茶的滿聽到有新鮮出爐的蛋糕不免有點心動。  
「好！那準備好叫我就行了！」店員說後便去招呼其他客人。

‘唔，最近都沒去鍛煉，是否還是吃清淡一點好呢？’ 滿心想着。  
‘但是不知怎的，今天真的特別餓啊。’

就在她打量着應否吃蛋糕的時候，突然被坐在旁邊的幾位男生的交談打斷了思緒。

「喂，新聞剛出，你們看到了嗎？」其中一人問道。  
「甚麼新聞？」另一人回應道。  
「那還用問，當然是F1的！」  
「是嗎？說了甚麼？」

“Formule een…” (F1)  
聽着這個快要變得陌生的詞，滿原本寂靜的心又掀起了層層漣漪。  
那些很想忘記的片段，那個一直藏在心底的人，又彷彿回到記憶中。  
F1？她跟賽車運動扯不上任何關係。她心裡是這麼默默地說着。  
就算有，那只是曾經跟樂團一同演奏過一曲而已，之後她就回到她的藝術世界裡了。  
‘別想了，已經跟我沒關係了...’

既然如此，為何她的心又會突然怦怦亂跳？  
‘難道，過了這些日子，我還是放不下嗎？’  
她深深地吸了一口氣，試圖平伏那不聽話的心臟。  
把視線投到在菜單上，她嘗試讓自己轉移注意力，也阻止餘下的對話傳到耳中。

可是她並不成功。

那位男生熱情地說着，語氣像在宣佈突發新聞似的，而且聲音有點大。  
“Tenoh is een vrouw, kun je het geloven?!”   
旁邊的男生都聽得很驚訝，而滿更是不例外。

‘我...我沒聽錯嗎？’ 聽到他們的對話後，她頓時睜大了雙眼。  
擁有那個名字的車手只有一人。至於其餘的單字，滿已經在課室裡學過了。整句的意思就是“天王是個女人，你能相信嗎？！”  
‘難道遙被揭發身份了嗎？’

“Onmogelijk!” （不可能！騙人的吧？）其中一人不相信。  
“Dat is echt waar! De ambtenaren hebben het vandaag bevestigd!” （是真的！官方今天已經証實了！）男生又補充道。  
“Te gek!!” （哇，太不可思議了！）其他男生都跟着起哄起来。

最後的幾句滿沒有聽得很清楚，但那似乎已經不是關鍵了。最重要的是她聽到遙被發現是女性。

‘他們怎麼會知道的？！不，那人不是說是新聞裡看到的？！’  
‘那所有人都知道了嗎？’

為了証明自己沒有聽錯，滿立即從袋裡掏出手機，點到新聞的程式。  
‘咦，沒有F1的新聞啊！’ 看着體育新聞的頁面，滿皺起眉頭來。  
隔了幾秒後，她才想到為甚麼。  
‘哎，海王滿妳真是個笨蛋！’   
‘誰叫妳把那標籤隱蔽了！！’ 一邊嘗試去回復成原本的設定，一邊暗暗地罵自己。  
又弄了好幾個步驟，才能取消隱蔽的標籤。

‘怎，怎麼會這樣的？！’ 看到遙被官方公布的消息後，滿差點忍不住尖叫起來。  
‘她被調查了嗎？！’  
‘那麼...她怎麼說？她會被罰嗎？！’ 

這個突如其來的消息早已令滿忘了之前定下的決心：不再關注一切有關遙和賽車的事。她的手指不斷地在屏幕上遊移，不停地作搜索。點了一篇又一篇的新聞頁面。無論是官方的，其他媒體的，甚至留言版上的，只要是關於遙的她都不想錯過。

‘原來在冬測過後，官方已經打算調查她。’ 打開了一些專題報導，她心裡默默地讀着。  
‘她被處分時，是三月底的事...’  
‘三月底？在墨爾本的時候？’

撤出新聞頁面，點到行程日曆去看，她才意到會是演出那天。  
‘竟然是慶祝F1賽季開幕那天...’   
‘那天...是黃昏的時候發布的消息...’

看着那些幾個月前的新聞，滿倒吸一口涼氣，手不自覺地摀住了嘴巴，心好像被甚麼東西狠狠地戳中。  
‘天啊，怎麼會這樣的！！那個下午，不是我們，我們在圍場見面的時候嗎？’  
‘她和那紅髮新聞官從休息室走出來的時候，就是要去會面臨處分嗎？’  
‘為何她一直沒有跟我說？！’

此時此刻，她的腦海裡又重播着那天的片段...

『其實...我是有苦衷的，原諒我這一刻不能盡說，但有機會的話，我會一一向妳解釋清楚的。』

『滿，雖然現在我不能做甚麼，一時間也不能改變妳的看法，但我不會就此放棄，讓妳一直誤會下去。請妳給我一點時間好嗎-』

『Valentina她只是我的press officer。』

‘原，原來...是這樣的嗎...？’ 她又把那些對話重溫一遍，一時間仍無法接受這個事實。

想了一想，她忐忑地打開很久沒登入的社交平台。  
打開頁面，她隨即打開收件箱，結果看到一條未讀的短訊。  
TenohHaruka (90天前)：下星期賽季就要揭幕了，工作會開始緊湊起來。知道妳這些日子工作壓力很大，又不能替妳分擔，又不能摟着妳聽妳傾訴，感覺很難受。即使我們現在暫時不能見面和通話，但我心裡依然是很想妳..

滿又再不斷地回憶之前互動的畫面...  
'那天，一起吃晚飯，然後新聞官打電話找她。'  
'第二天回到意大利，然後到了高層的家中。'

這時她才明白，原來在她生日那天，遙已經面對着被調查的壓力。  
‘為何她一直不告訴我...！’

下意識點選到遙社交平台上的帳號。看到她最後的更新，滿戴上一邊耳機，按下那條視頻的播出鍵。

看到那個屏幕上遙那暗淡的綠瞳，流露着無助、憂鬱的眼神；帶着沙啞的聲音，失落地向所有人解釋自己的處境和道歉，滿胸口間那股撕裂般的疼痛又突然發作。

看完短片，她別過臉，把目光投到咖啡廳外的景色。  
‘是我誤會了她，還到圍場去罵她...還把她推開...還叫她以後不要再找我...’ 想到這裡，她的雙眼又不受控制地刺痛起來。  
此時此刻，她的心裡除了痛，還有無盡的愧疚和自責。

‘我怎麼會那麼衝動，為何不聽她解釋啊，為何不等她啊...’ 這熟悉的痛楚，比當天感受到的更深。  
‘啊～’ 身體不自由主地抽搐了一下，滿彎下身子，雙手緊抱着自己。

「小姐，你沒事吧？」就在這時，店員已經走到滿的身旁。  
看到滿沒有回應，店員又轉回用英語去詢問。  
“Are you alright?”  
過了一會，滿才回過神來，意識到自己還身處於咖啡廳內。  
「嗯，可能真的太餓了。胃有點不舒強。」她勉強說了另一個原因。  
「那趕快吃點東西吧。想好了嗎？」  
「嗯，要水果沙拉，三明治，和一杯熱茶。」  
「好，妳稍等一下，馬上就準備好。」店員轉身就走。  
「慢着～」滿連忙叫着他。  
「嗯，還要甚麼嗎？」

最後，滿還是決定吃蛋糕，還要了兩客的分量。


	21. Chapter 21

那天，遙突然被FIA公開性別，原來背後涉及了不少複雜的博弈與政治鬥爭。

在過去兩個月內，各大F1車隊認為國際汽聯(FIA)對天王遙的處分之事事有蹊蹺，一同聯名去信向FIA施壓，要求公開調查和聆訊的細節；也為了乘機打壓遙的前車隊法拉利，不斷指責車隊肯定有包庇遙的隱瞞行為，認為他們應進一步被調查及接受更嚴重的處罰（終止參賽資格）。那些車隊更以採取進一步的行動或甚至是罷賽來威脅FIA讓步。

所以，最後FIA決定在法國大獎賽的媒體日當天公開發布消息，令所有人終於知道遙身分的秘密。

因為處分和禁賽事件已經相隔數月，而當中亦有不人曾經猜疑過遙隱瞞的就是性別，所以這次公布消息沒有像當時下令禁賽般震撼。可是在日本與體育界，遙還是個受廣大注目的公眾人物，她的事依然引起相當大的迴響與輿論。有不少人認為遙為了獲得機會而不擇手段，理應受罰；亦有她的支持者表示對她大為失望，對偶像做出這樣的事感到不能接受；更有些平權組織批評遙的做法助長了性別歧視，也讓女性不能受到真正的尊重和獲得公平的對待。

即使斥責的聲音遠大於同情的，但依然還有不少遙的忠心粉絲表示理解。在圍場內，更有些人開始發聲來支持她...

當外界對事件褒貶不一的同時，當事人還是沒有採取任何回應。

－－－

**阿姆斯特丹**

某天，在復健中心的一個小房間內，突然傳出一點微弱的喊聲。  
那是滿的聲音。喊了一聲的同時，她急忙把右手從一雙手中抽了出來：「嗯...不行。不，不如，我們先暫停一會兒好嗎？」  
面前的治療師眉頭皺起，有點困惑地看着她：「看來滿小姐的康復程度並不樂觀啊。已經快四個月了，以這個輕微骨折來說，現在應該是進入恢復期的後期了。」  
「唔...」她支吾地應對着：「...這些日子一直有演奏，都忙於應付排練演出，所以沒能好好的休息。」  
「原來如此。看情況應該是軟組織過度勞損，造成反覆受傷了。」治療師有點擔心地說道，然後又問：「難道妳不能讓替補代為演出嗎？」  
滿的頭微微垂下，然後搖搖頭。  
「不是不能，不過我這個工作是短期的，請假好像會不太方便，」說到這裡，望了望眼前這位由小螢介紹，專門為運動員做復健的物理治療師，她停頓了一下，然後意有所指地說着：「況且，要不是為了樂團，那來我這裡還有甚麼意思呢...」

對方若無其事地點點頭。其實她對滿的身分和背景早已略知一二，也明白滿是刻意這麼說的。

「我明白，每個人都有不同的考慮和需求。但這樣來說，滿小姐在每場的演出也是忍着完成的吧。」  
「其實不至於影響到音準和調音的工作的...」既然已經被看穿了，滿唯有硬着頭皮回答：「只是好像還未回復到受傷前的狀態，尤其是在排練或演出的尾聲，或是獨奏的部分，會感到特別吃力和壓力大。」  
「這樣的確會阻礙傷患復原的，而且滿小姐不定時來這裡也是對進度很不利。若是時間許可的話，盡量多休息，多堅持做復健吧。還有，滿小姐不妨考慮諮詢疼痛管理中心，去嘗試一下其他替代療法，或許會有幫助的。」  
「還有其他的療法嗎？」  
「對。除了物理治療，還可以採用針炙，或通過認知行為和正念等，來緩解痛楚。我有不少客戶試過，有些效果還算不錯的。」對方解釋道。  
「好～那我有空去看看。只要能早點復原就好了。」聽到還有其他康復方式，滿的眼頓時亮了起來。  
「那我們繼續吧。可以的話盡量忍一下好嗎？」  
「嗯～」

走出復健中心，看着被折騰得麻木的右手，滿無奈地嘆了口氣。  
已經過了這麼久了。雖然平日還能活動自如，可是只有在演奏時她才能深深體會到手的康復程度其實是多麼的不堪。  
但更令她擔憂的是，拉琴的時候，總是無法找回以前那種得心應手的感覺，即使她的手中是一把多麼珍貴的古董提琴。

儘管她的技術沒有瑕疵，演出時也是心無雜念，全情貫注地投入在技巧和情感的結合上，但是感覺總是不完美，好像欠缺點甚麼。連樂團總監亦如此評價她最近的一段獨奏：「感覺有所保留，沒有達至最高境界」，令她一直耿耿於懷。

難道是單純因為手傷嗎？還是別人所說的藝術家低潮嗎？  
還有別的原因嗎？

正在糾結着這個問題的同時，突然，她的腦海中傳來一把柔和如風的聲音。  
“我所聽到的就是悅耳，扣人心弦的音樂。”  
那是她數月前在公開排練後，遙獻花時向她說的讚美。

想到那熟悉而窩心的話，滿不自覺地露出一個淺淺的微笑。  
‘假如妳能聽到我最近的演奏，還會這麼想嗎？’ 

‘要不要試試呢...’ 她從小提包內拿出電話，又猶豫了一會，最終決定了撥打某個號碼...

－－－  
 **世界某角落**

在一個偌大的鄉間別墅裡，終於出現一個久違的金髮身影。  
那人靜靜地坐在庭園的一張長椅上，目光正投在手中的書本上。   
她似乎讀得入神，沒有在意周圍的一切。即使是身旁那景色優美的花園或是身後的樹林，她亦沒有瞥過一眼。

或許沒有人知道，在這些日子，這就是遙的日常。除了每天早上健身時會到外面走走，其餘的時間她都是深居簡出，不是在車房研究和修復各種各樣的車，就是在後園或書房裡看書。

那一夜間徹底地顛覆了她的生命和事業的事，彷彿從沒在她身上發生過。  
她事業上的輝煌成績，傳奇般的記錄，亦似乎從來沒有跟她扯上關係。  
在短短的數月間，她好像已經變了另一個人。

可是，只是她才知道，某些記憶，也許永遠都抺不去…

不知過了多久，直到陣陣風開始刮起，把她那頭有些蓬亂的髮絲吹得更亂，才抓住她的注意力。  
遙終於抬起頭來，環視周邊的景象。  
‘要下雨了嗎？’

這時，天色漸漸變得昏暗朦朧，風繼續在四周颼颼刮起，像快要下大雨的樣子。  
剛剛正專心讀書的遙此時已經把手中的書本放下，可是她沒有想站起來的意圖。

因為眼前的情景，又讓她回想起以往賽車時的某些片段。  
‘這畫面，竟是多麼的似曾相識。’   
‘那一天，可能永遠都忘不掉吧。’ 想到這裡，她深邃的眼底閃過一抹複雜的神色。

一向理性的遙，一直認為自己是心甘情願地跟賽車告別的，作出任何決定也不會後悔，亦能夠永遠不再回頭看。在山上小鎮過的這幾個月，她已對外界斷絕了聯繫，對一切不聞不問。可是現在，回想起那些曾經是她人生中的全部，那些生命中的高低起伏和點滴，她還是忍不住有些感慨。

她就一直待在那裡，出神地眺望向遠處的天空。

這個情景，像極了六年前的某個分站比賽…

_< 回憶>_

「蒙扎（意大利大獎賽的賽道）的天空已經烏雲密佈了！天氣預告下午將會傾盆大雨，所以的今天比賽毫無疑問將會是個雨戰！」某資深評述員說道。  
「今天桿位發車的是法拉利的新秀天王遙。他在昨天的排位賽表現出色，比第二位的圈速快出差不多半秒！在濕滑的賽道上能刷出這樣的成績實在令人驚訝！」另一位解說補充道。  
「對啊，這位前F2冠軍，二十一歲的新人自今季升上F1後一直表現突出，雖然在被安排在“法拉利二隊”（註）的阿爾法·羅密歐裡比賽累積經驗，但他駕駛中游賽車也能登上頒獎台兩次，促使法拉利破例在夏休後作出年中調動，讓他正式加入“一隊”。扛起大旗後這位小將的表現完全不比前世界冠軍隊友遜色！最近幾場分站賽亦有不錯的積分收獲。」

註：阿爾法·羅密歐和法拉利是兩支獨立的車隊。被稱作“法拉利二隊”是因為法拉利是阿爾法·羅密歐的引擎供應商，而旗下青訓的車手升上F1時不會直接晋升法拉利，大多會在那裡當車手，或擔任測試工作。

「果然是開始下雨了，比賽只能在安全車帶頭下起跑！雨戰一向是最刺激的，每一秒都是考驗車手的控制力和一致性。讓我們拭目以待，天王遙能否雨中替車隊拿下主場勝利，也為自己加入分站冠軍的行列！」  
「 我卻不敢太樂觀。法拉利的優勢就是直道速度。雖然蒙扎不缺的就是長長的大直道，但我擔心雨水會影響到速度。他們的賽車下壓力較低，在彎道抓地力較弱，配上雨天的確非常不利。而且別忘了，天王遙仍然缺乏在大雨中駕駛F1賽車的經驗，所以他今日是完全沒有犯錯的空間。」

～～

「比賽已經進行了二十圈了，雨還是沒有減弱的趨勢。賽道仍然非常濕滑，賽車根本很難能找到牽引力。」  
「我們先來看一下天王遙的車載鏡頭，這就是車手們所能看到的前方，雨濺太大能見度太低了！」  
「可是天王遙不止是領跑，還剛剛刷出最快圈速，更不斷跟第二名的對手拉開距離！」  
「我真的很久沒見過這樣的節奏！這駕駛和控制完全不像一個新人的操作。即使他領跑足足有四秒之多，P2暫時亦不能對他構成任何威脅，他還是這樣奮戰不懈。這樣成熟的技術和無止境對勝利的渴望真是世界級車手的典範！」

～～

「第三十七圈。噢噢！有人剛失控撞上護牆！這已經是第四名車手從雨戰中退賽了！幸好只是車損壞，車手沒事！」評述員喊道。  
「只是那點點的轉向不足便令車手的比賽終止了，真遺憾啊！」  
「安全車將會被安排出動！相信各車隊都會抓緊這個進站窗口換上新雨胎！」 （安全車出動時賽車需要減速30%，而且不能超車，所以這時候進站能夠節省時間）  
「順帶一提，天王遙在三圈前才剛進站換上新雨胎，落後到P12的位置。這樣他的優勢便沒有了。」  
「只是他的輪胎早已超過極限了，未進站之前還差點打滑衝上緩衝區，實在不能再等安全車出現了。」評述員分析着：「哎，今天法拉利的策略真不走運！更可惜的是進站時換胎工犯了大錯，令他錯失了差不多五秒的寶貴時間。比賽只剩下十六圈了。現在他只能在對手們進站後重新獲得更高的位置，然後在安全車退下後超車。」  
「對，安全車離開時的發揮就是關鍵。順帶一提，安全車退下後的兩圈是不能使用DRS系統超車的，所以天王遙唯有靠純技巧來發動攻勢。但這樣濕滑的賽道他能超越對手嗎？」

～～

「漂亮！安全車才剛退下，天王遙便在對手不為意留下的狹小空間之際抓緊了機會超車！」  
「他又趁紅牛車手互鬥打滑時輕鬆地超越了兩部車！」

「現在我們來到十一號的拋物線高速彎。鏡頭看到的就是天王遙以接近190km/h的高速滑過彎心。在這裡他展示出非常強的控制力和體能。但他似乎有點急進了，在正常天氣下這裡的彎心速度可逹215km/h，但以今天的濕滑道路來看他應該選擇減速，而不是冒這個險。況且他跟前方的車有1.1秒的差距，根本不在DRS範圍，在前面的大直道上也沒有超車的機會。」

～～

「看完領跑的狀況，現在鏡頭轉向正在爭奪P4的戰況。過完這條小直道，接下來就是六號和七號彎了，天王遙跟前方已經追至0.6秒的差距。他能否在....哇！他竟然在這積水多的低速彎上選擇延遲煞車！真的太拼了！」  
「進入直道後，現在差距只剩下0.3秒了～」  
「果然，他立刻開啟DRS超車了！」  
「天啊，莫非在三圈前他不斷在TR要求工程師提供跟前面兩位對手差距的數據，然後從拋物線彎開始持續推進，目的就是為了計算好要在這裡超車的嗎？」說完，兩位評述員都頓了幾秒。  
「我認為是的。能在開車的同時還盤算和安排策略，這就是優秀車手獨有的思考模式。」

～～

「比賽來到最後一圈了！天王遙已經把距離拉至5秒之多！他在名次上的變化真的太具戲劇性了！從領跑到大幅落後，他還是堅持不懈去爭回屬於自己的位置！今天的比賽差不多三分一的圈數是被安全車領跑下進行的，要在雨戰下超車實在太難，但他竟然能把握每個機會，利用對手犯錯的空間，冒着濕滑賽道的危險，一個個延遲煞車的勇氣，來重奪失去的位置，他的技術和心理質素的確很強。」  
「蒙扎的天空仍然在下雨，但觀眾席上的車迷已經不在乎了。無論是tifosi（粉絲，在F1是用在法拉利車隊的）還是其他車隊的粉絲，他們都紛紛站起來為這位新人打氣和歡呼！」

「經過差不多兩小時的比賽，格子旗終於揮動了！法拉利的天王遙以近乎完美的表現在車隊的主場拿下他F1生涯的第一個分站冠軍。他亦是首位日本賽車手登上頒獎台的最高位置！」  
「太精彩了！」評論員在背景的一片喧囂聲相對提高了自己的音量：「我跟蒙扎的觀眾都同樣興奮，都覺得燃燒起來了！當了解說員二十年也好久沒這麼激動過了，今天我們有幸一同見證一位未來超級新星的誕生！」

那天，在蒙扎的空中頒獎台上，首次奏起了日本的國歌。  
站在最高的位置上，遙的全身早已被雨水、汗水、淚水、和香檳淋濕。俯瞰着腳下的一片紅海，被歡呼聲和歌聲包圍着，她忘記了身上的俱疲，放下了身分的顧慮，盡情地沉醉在那夢幻般的感覺裡。

當時，剛踏上爭冠道路上的她曾經很單純地想，只要贏得車手年度總冠軍，她便可以把真相公告天下了...

_＜回憶結束＞_

畫面轉換到同樣昏暗的現實中。  
獨自坐在長椅上的她，眼底的神色同樣黯然。  
那些歷歷在目的情景，就像昨天剛發生般一樣。

曾幾何時，她是這麼的瘋狂，也把事情想得那麼簡單。

賽車給她帶來一切，但最後亦拿走她的一切。  
本來一開始就是個冒險，但為了追尋夢想，她還是沒有後悔過。  
現在已成定局。該留下的已經留下，該離開的已經離開了。  
或許這樣就是對所有人最公平的結局吧。

當她嘗試去整理好自己的思緒時，耳畔彷彿傳來一把聲音。  
‘遙，你要加油啊，我會等你的。’  
這把溫柔而熟悉的聲音，狠狠的戳中她的心，也無情地折磨她的神經。

那個帶着海浪般的捲髮，湛藍雙眸，單純可愛的美人魚公主，已經回歸到她的世界裡吧。  
她現在過得好嗎？手傷康復了嗎？

‘即使如此，我又能做甚麼呢...’ 遙閉上雙眼，嘗試放下這些不切實際的念頭。

然後，她依舊動也不動地待在那裡，深浸在她的回憶世界中。  
在別墅內的某個人，卻默默地觀察着一切。

‘她，還是很在意的吧...’

－－－  
 **阿姆斯特丹**

同日傍晚，滿坐在窗邊的臥榻上，漫不經心地打量着窗外。  
即使窗外是七彩繽紛的運河景色，這個曾令無數藝術家為此創下驚世油畫的景象，但滿卻沒有被它的色彩和魅力所吸引，更別提想要拿起畫筆的動力。

下午做完復健回家後，她又嘗試再去撥打另一個號碼...

自從那天意外地發現了遙出了事之後，她便用盡所有方法去跟遙聯絡上。  
可是無論是遙的電話號碼，社交平台的帳號，電郵，甚至是她的車迷會粉絲會等等，回應她的通通都是系統機械聲的自動回覆。

但是，仍她抱着希望去跟遙接觸聯繫。每隔數天她便重複去撥打那兩個早背得滾瓜爛熟的號碼（遙在日本和歐洲的電話），傳送幾條問候的短訊，還到社交平台發訊息，希望能夠找到她，讓她能跟遙好好的解釋當天的誤會和表示自己的歉意。當然，如果遙願意的話，她很想陪伴在她的身邊，給予支持和鼓勵，與她一同面對困境。

“您所撥打的號碼暫時無法接通，請稍後再試。”

又是這個已經聽過百遍的回覆。

看着無數條撥出的記錄，卻沒一個能接通，滿失望地撇了撇嘴。  
‘究竟為甚麼呢？’  
‘是否太多人打擾她呢？’

又發了個短訊，等了很久沒有回應後，百無了賴的她無意地又點到某個新聞程式，搜索有關遙的消息。  
可是消息沒有，評論卻是多得很。瀏覽着留言版上對於遙的評論，當中夾集着不少惡意的批評、責罵、甚至嘲笑，她氣得差點便要嗆回去。  
「那些的評論留言真的太可惡了！怎能說得這麼難聽的！她隱瞞多年有多痛苦有多難，你們根本就不明白！」她不忿地對着屏幕上的文字罵道。  
又亂看了一會，把自己弄得又氣憤又無奈。她才點出新聞界面。

‘要是遙看到這些話語，會是怎樣的心情呢？’  
‘遙，無論其他人怎麼想，我都會支持妳的～’ 

她下意識又再登入社交平台，點到收件箱，再次重溫那些曾經令她甜在心頭的短訊。

“...有甚麼事就儘管跟我說，好嗎？”  
“...即使我們現在暫時不能見面和通話，但我心裡依然是很想妳..”

即便是區區幾條短訊，一些簡單問候和關懷，但此時此刻滿卻感到無比的窩心。

‘遙，我也很想妳～很想聽到妳的聲音...’  
‘那天的事，妳還在生我的氣嗎...？’

略略地看看最後通訊的日期，滿的心像被捏了一下。  
原來快要四個月了。已經有多少天沒有跟她通話，收過她的短訊了。

她還是等待着，希望終有一天，這些短訊會再次出現在她的屏幕上，即使她不知道還有沒有可能發生。

這時，電話突然響起，中斷了她的思緒。  
她有些慌亂地按下接聽鍵。

「喂喂～」按下接聽鍵便直接把電話放到耳邊，能聽得出她接得有點急促。  
『海王小姐，妳找我嗎？』一把低沈的女聲很電話的另一邊傳來：『不好意思，我之前一直在忙着。』  
「嗯，沒關係。」滿其實沒想到這個人竟然會覆她的電話，差點愣住了，過了幾秒才繼續說：「是的。」  
『有甚麼事嗎？』  
滿暗暗地嘆了口氣。一向愛面子的她是不喜歡求助於別人的。更何況求助的對象是個老是合不來的人。  
「我有點事，想麻煩一下雪奈。不知能請雪奈幫個忙嗎？」  
『海王小姐不妨直說。』雪奈直接地回應道。  
「是這樣的，我想問問妳有沒有遙的聯絡方式。」滿也沒有轉彎抹角，把心裡一直想提出的要求說出來。

然而，電話的另一端未有即時回應。  
剛說了出口的滿這時才發現自己的問題或許有點多餘。作為遙的經紀人，雪奈是絕對不可能不知道的。  
‘莫非這個問題太唐突？’ 她想，以雪奈這副總是拒人千里之外的模樣，絕不可能這麼容易就把遙的新號碼告訴自己吧。  
「嗯，雪奈能否幫我跟遙聯絡上嗎？」她婉轉地用另一個方式去問。  
『這就是妳想我幫的忙嗎？』雪奈卻先反問着。  
‘還是這股態度和語氣！’ 很努力地忍住翻白眼的衝動，滿深深吸了一口氣，硬著頭皮繼續說着：「是的，其實我－」  
『I’m sorry, but no.』沒讓滿說完，墨綠髮女人已經堅定地打斷了她的話。  
‘No?!!’   
‘這是甚麼意思？！’ 滿不明白墨綠髮女人指的“no”是指自己‘沒有遙的聯絡方式’，還是‘拒絕把聯絡方式’告訴她？  
‘她肯定是知道的。’  
「雪奈，我知道身為經理人，妳需要保護客戶的私隱，但請妳幫我這一次好嗎？我真的有些事想親自跟遙說。」明知雪奈的為人，但為了遙，愛面子的她還是低聲下氣的開口求雪奈。  
『No。即使妳問我多少次亦只有這個答案。』  
早已對雪奈這種的高冷態度有點不耐煩了，現在還被無情地拒絕，滿終於沉不住氣，也開始不客氣了。  
「為甚麼？」她帶點質問的語氣問道。  
『難道我還說得不明白嗎？』  
「妳的答案我聽得很清楚，但是我只想知道為甚麼。」  
電話的另一端頓時陷入了一片沉默。

等了幾秒，彷彿過了半天的時間，滿才聽到雪奈的回應。  
『如果海王小姐能跟遙聯絡上的話，何不自己去找她呢？』墨綠髮經理人的語氣出奇地平靜，聽不出有半點嘲笑的意味。

這次換來了滿一端的沉默。  
所以，雪奈的意思就是如果遙跟她聯絡上的話，她不是不用找雪奈的嗎？  
言下之意，即是遙有意不讓她找上了。

‘遙真的還在生我的氣嗎？’  
‘還是不想我擔心她？’  
‘還是...’ 想到個可能性的一刻，滿感到心被狠狠地刺痛了。  
‘她已經不在乎了？’

『海王小姐，還在嗎？』  
「嗯。」那些問題她是絕對不會說出口的。停頓了一下後，她只是簡單地表示自己收到了。  
『請別想太多了，這只會影響到妳的工作的。』雪奈摸不透滿的意思，只好婉約地暗示一下：『對了，最近在工作方面－』  
「不用過問了，小螢一直為我安排得很妥當。」滿卻無意再跟她說下去。  
『好的。那海王小姐還有甚麼事嗎？』  
「沒有了...」滿堅定地說着，但說到最一個字的時候顯然有些猶豫，而雪奈也在靜靜等待她說下去。  
最後，忍着心中的那條刺，她很小聲的說了這一句：  
「如果雪奈有機會跟遙通話或通訊的話，請妳別告訴他，我曾經找過他。就這樣了，妳保重吧。」

掛了線後，她默默地低下了頭。長長的捲型瀏海剛好掩住她落寞的臉龐。  
‘甚麼原因也好，遙不想我去找她就是了...’  
強忍着眼中的濕潤，她努力了咽下卡住喉嚨的硬塊。  
‘既然她不想我去找她，我還這麼不要臉來幹嘛...？’  
拿起了放着身旁的小提琴，她幽幽地開始拉起琴來。  
她選了一首自己創作的樂曲，一首訴說着感情的無奈和傷感的故事：

曾以為被欺騙了，心被撕成碎片  
然後才知是個誤會，那些碎片卻無法還原  
肆意的淚水把這些碎片磨成沙粒  
我試圖抓住，卻無法阻止它們從指縫間流下  
你離開了，從我的生命中消失  
但每當我閉上眼，卻發現你一直還在  
這麼近，嘴角還噙着淺淺的笑意  
風輕輕撫過我的臉，好像在告訴我  
你從沒有離開過，只是換了另一個方式來愛着我

那是她當時寫的創作靈感，現在，這個故事竟然是跟她的經歷何等諷刺般相似。  
唯一的不同就是遙已經徹底地離開了。  
她寧願遙恨她，跟她吵架，總不比這樣無聲無色地消失讓她難受。  
有怨恨還是有感情的，但是想盡辦法不讓她找上，對她漠不關心，甚至她過得怎樣也完全跟自己沒關係，說白了就是沒有感情，不在乎了。  
之前她還一直以為會有機會去重新開始，一起努力面對當下的困境。  
看來只是她一廂情願罷了。

很艱難地拉完那一曲，滿緊緊地擁着她心愛的小提琴，緊抱着她所剩下的唯一一點安慰。

－－－  
 **世界某角落**

在庭園坐了很久，遙才願意回到屋內。  
放下了書本，簡單沖洗一下和吃點東西後，她便到車房裡忙着。  
除了閱讀，在車房工作是她感到很享受和滿足的事。她喜歡親自打理她多年來收集過車輛和摩托車，每次一動手便會忘了時間，有時更會投入得廢寢忘餐。她以前在低級別比賽時，有空便會自己去修理一下，遇上問題又會自己去研究和請教車隊的機械師。久而久之，修復和翻新車輛便成為了她的一種樂趣。

這時候，她正埋頭苦幹，把一台發動機拆解後再重裝起來，弄得滿頭大汗。  
即使車房外有人喊着她，而且腳步聲向她走近，她亦沒有聽見。

「小遙！」直到那人走到她的身旁，她才聽到頭頂傳來一把年老的聲音。  
「杉田先生。」遙抬頭，看到恩師正打算站起來，但老頭卻揮手示意不用。  
「又在修理嗎？」  
「是的。」遙答道，滿足地看着一部古舊摩托車被她翻新後的樣子：「先生能指點一下嗎？」  
杉田老頭繞到摩托車的另一端，仔細地檢查着。  
「依我看...還不錯吧。」身為前車隊技術總監，他一看便知道修車技術的水平。看着自己滿意的結果，他還是禁不住調侃一下：「但這功夫跟正式機械師的差遠了。」  
「哦，」遙笑笑站起來，脫下手套，用手背擦了擦額頭上的汗珠：「那以後請先生跟我一同到車房來好了，有您的指導我一定能夠進步的。」  
「孩子，你還嫌我在車房過的日子不夠長嗎？」老頭卻開玩笑推辭道：「之前不是找了一本書讓你讀的嗎？」  
遙點頭，又指了指小桌上的書：「這就是之前先生您推薦的。」  
杉田老頭瞥了一眼，看到書本好像已翻了三分之一的頁數，不禁會心一笑。  
「沒想到連機械原理這麼沉悶的東西也真的肯去讀。那麼看得懂嗎？」  
「雖然沒有正式上過課，但是在基礎知識方面，至少都能跟多年來累積過的經驗聯繫起來。不過，相信以後更深層次的知識還得請教先生。」  
「好的，只要是想學的，我都能教。」老頭滿意地拍了拍遙的肩膀。  
「謝謝。」遙卻自我譏笑：「若果有機會的話，或許應用在未來的職業上還不錯。」

聽到遙的這番話，老頭放在遙肩膀的手僵硬了一下。  
看着這樣的她，他心裡只有說不出的無奈。

遙原本可以向FIA求情，求他們對她網開一面。  
她亦可以靠車隊高層的協助，盡量將懲罰減輕。  
她更可以公開真相，解釋一切，減少輿論壓力，還不用跟贊助商違約。

但她選擇了去保護所有人。包括她最重視的海王滿。

「這些事，以後再想吧。」老頭理解地點點頭，然後借機把話題轉開：「對了，最近還是沒有滿小姐的消息嗎？」  
聽到這個問題，遙收起了唇角上的一絲弧度，然後把目光投到摩托車上。  
「先生怎麼又提到這個了？」  
「你還是惦記着她的，對吧？我認識你這些年，你的心意我怎會不清楚？就在那天的卡丁車場上，我看得出妳們都很在乎對方的。」  
「那是幾個月前的事了。只可惜我們無法繼續發展下去。」遙淡淡地回應道，好像在說着一件跟自己無關的事一樣。  
「小遙，即使你不想連累到她，但你這樣她會不難過嗎？為何不去找她談談呢？」  
「我並沒有為她做過甚麼。既然現在大家都有自己的生活了，就沒必要再去聯絡吧。」說完，遙又蹲下去，重新去投入她的修車工作，顯然沒有再討論下去的意欲。

‘這孩子，真是固執得令人生氣又心疼。’ 看着遙這副雲淡風輕的態度，杉田老頭只替二人感到很無奈。

* * *

Individual scenes


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為寫得太長，只好分開兩章來發。

**第二十二章**

自從那通電話後，滿便全心投入在工作和生活上，沒有再嘗試去跟遙聯繫。在過去的兩個月，她過得忙碌而又充實，除了跟隨皇家音樂廳到不同的城市作夏季音樂節巡演，還代表樂團出席了不少古典音樂分享、交流、教育和培訓活動。在不用演奏的日子，小螢又為她安排了不少藝術項目和活動。她在某小型慈善畫展內展示了一些新畫風的作品之餘，又接了一份音樂創作的委託，與某位知名作曲家合作為一部電影譜寫插曲。

在手傷康復方面，她聽取了物理治療師的建議，諮詢疼痛管理中心。在專家的指導下，她嘗試了另類療法，透過正念與心理調適來控制身心的不適。這個療程雖然對她手的康復進度並不算奏效，但卻讓她釐清了自己心理層面，對疼痛的定義和觀念有所改變，還從自己熱愛的東西中重拾快樂和滿足感。她的新畫作頗受好評；樂團亦對她的在音樂節中的演奏加以讚賞，連一些很挑剔的古典音樂評論家都對樂團整體的表現給予了很高的評價。

忙碌的時間過得總是特別快。轉眼間，阿姆斯特丹快要踏入初秋了。

滿原本打算在夏天的最後一個星期，抽一天到海灘去散步和看日落，可是礙於行程和其他預約，最終還是不能成行。

這天下午，她剛好排練完畢。趁着有一些空檔，她一個人在運河區的街道上隨意地走走看看。

在這裡生活差不多有半年了，她已經習慣了這裡的生活方式和節奏。走在大街上她的也步伐可以很輕鬆悠閒，也不會像東京般被旁人投向奇異的目光；她亦可以穿得很隨意，也不怕像在日本般要面對作為演藝界人士和粉絲的壓力。（在這裡認得出她的人不多，大多是古典音樂愛好者或是日本人）

連續下了幾場小雨後，這兒的天氣又下降了好幾度，四周都滲透着陣陣涼意。  
滿回想起半年前剛到這裡的時候，也大概是這個氣溫吧。  
只是畫面有點不一樣了。

那時候，百花綻放，到處都能看到各種各樣的花朵，絢麗多彩之餘更是香氣瀰漫；但現在，那些花卉早已過了花期，無論是還是市內的大街小巷或是郊區的花海，已經看不到那美好的景色了；運河區大樹上的葉子也失去原本的翠綠，逐漸轉成黃色，被風吹到河裡。

看着一片片的葉子落到水中，她的心裡有種說不出的凋零滋味。

是巧合嗎？因為在現實生活中她也看到同樣的情景。

皇家音樂廳的樂團首席將會結束產假，重返崗位上。這意味着她的替補工作快要結束了。  
這職位本來就是暫時性的，所以當樂團總監告知她這個事實，她亦沒有感到愕然。  
但是，她應該繼續留在這兒嗎？還是搬到其他地方？還是回日本呢？  
其實來歐洲發展，也是為了某些部分原因的，只是事與願違吧。  
現在，要找這樣的職位空缺談何容易，更可況是要找到一個適合的樂團。  
‘還是就這樣，回日本後再重新出發嗎？’ 她沿着大街一邊走一邊想着。

當經過一個花卉市場，看到一束束鮮艷的花束時，滿停下了腳步。

－－－

遙被禁賽至今已經接近半年了。雖然有關她的輿論和指責從來沒有停止過，而遙一直保持沉默不作任何回應，但在最近兩星期，她的事件卻有了新進展。

在賽車圈內，其實一直是有人明白她的苦衷和同情她的，甚至是敢站起來為她說些公道說話，當中包括與她一起共事過的人。可是禁賽初期大家都對事件有太多疑問和不解，人人又各執一詞，鬧得沸沸騰騰，再加上國際汽聯(FIA)堅決在一百八十天內不肯讓法拉利和天王遙上訴，所以那些支持的聲音漸漸無疾而終。

近日，媒體已經流傳着法拉利車隊的總經理私下相約某FIA高層會面，令大眾不禁猜想車隊是打算在限期過後替遙提出上訴。另一方面，在社交平台上，一些以賽車界女性組成的組織都相繼發文聲援遙－雖然她們不贊成遙隱瞞身份來獲得比賽機會，但是她們認為是基於賽車界的性別不公所造成的，希望FIA能網開一面讓遙以女性身份繼續參賽。

可是，礙於車隊和性別平等組織的都有自己的立場與考慮，意見有偏頗的成分，所以FIA官方對事件還是保持緘默，沒有任何表示，似乎無意因為個別立場而免除的之前的處罰。

不過，在F1圍場內，也有一群跟遙沒有利益掛鉤的人去公開支持她，他們就是遙昔日的競爭對手。他們之前因為不清楚遙被罰的真相和需要顧全自家車隊的利益，沒有發表意見。但自從遙的身份被公開後，他們被問到對天王遙事件的看法時，有些表示同情，有些更站出來替她說話：

車手KR：bwoah, I think it’s not easy to be competing in F1, especially for girls. You do what you have to do, and that's how it goes sometimes (唔，進入F1的確不容易，尤其是對女孩子來說。有時候為了堅持你必要這麼做，也是無可厚非）

車手DR：First of all let me say that I would have never thought that Haruka’s a gal…damn I hope I never said or did anything inappropriate to her (laughs). Hahaha, just kidding, mi scusi, just kidding. Right, back to your question. Oh man, this is a really hard one, I don’t want to comment on her decision, as I’m sure things were much more complicated than I could imagine, but all I can say is that (pauses for a few seconds)...um, we have too many dudes on the grid already, so why not change things up once in a while....(grins) Aight, in all seriousness, I like Haruka, a lot actually, I mean in terms of our rivalry of course. (holds back laughter) She's incredibly talented, very astute, and her pace is extremely quick. And if you ask me, she would have still won all four world championships, without a doubt, regardless of what gender(s) she presented herself as, so I don’t think gender was a factor at all (grows silent and starts reminiscing). Come to think of it, this is really sexy...oh gosh Haruka is really turning me on right now...(guffaws) （首先，我必須說，我從沒想過天王遙是女的……哎，希望我沒對她說或做過不適當的事吧。［笑］。哈哈哈，開玩笑，不好意思，只是開玩笑而已。是的，回到您的問題，哎，這是一個難題啊，我個人不想評論她的決定，但是我只能說 ［停頓了幾秒］...圍場裡男人實在太多了，偶爾改變一下也非常不錯的哦［露齒笑］。坦白說，我喜歡遙，非常喜歡她，當然我所指的是作為競爭對手方面。［很努力地忍笑］。她非常有才華，人很機智，而且速度也很快 。毫無疑問，無論她以甚麼性別來參賽，也是會同樣贏得那四屆車手世界冠軍，所以我不認為性別是一個因素[開始進入自我回憶世界裡］。哎，這麼一想遙真的太誘人了。天哪，現在都覺得自己被她撩到了怎麼辦...［大笑］）

車手SV：Well, to be completely honest, I am not a big fan of concealing the truth in order to get your way, but we also have to be realistic here. It’s true that in F1 we promote equality and inclusion, but realistically we haven't done enough, especially when it comes to offering opportunities for female drivers and drivers who come from an underprivileged background. Being able to enter the world of motorsport comes with tremendous efforts, but also an exorbitant price tag. If you look at some of the young drivers on the grid today, you can hardly find anyone coming from an ordinary family. This says a lot about how hard it is to make it to F1 without family’s resources, connections, and sponsorship. I personally like Haruka, I think she is a great rival and a well-respected driver in the paddock. I can’t speak for everyone but there’s not much I don’t like about her, other than the fact that she has won too much. (chuckles) Frankly, there are many other aspects in racing that matter far more than gender, and those are things you cannot easily hide - like your attitude, the way you treat others, and how you handle adversity. After knowing and racing each other for so many years now, I’d say we all know Haruka well enough as a person that most people don’t see off-screen. So regardless of whether Haruka is a he or a she, my opinion still holds. I don’t know if it’s too late to revert FIA’s decision now, nevertheless I want to be able to contribute to the voices of those with disadvantaged backgrounds like Haruka and many others, and hopefully one day we can give them leveled opportunities to pursue their racing dreams.（說實話，我不太同意為了達到目的而隱瞞真相的行為，但是我們也需要面對現實。在F1，我們不斷推行平等和包容度，但實際上，我們還沒有真正為女性車手和來自基層家庭的孩子提供充足的機會。想進入賽車世界必需付出巨大的努力，但也需要高昂的投資成本，如果你去看看現今年輕的F1車手，你幾乎找不到有誰是來自普通家庭的。我想這已經充分說明了沒有家人背景，人脈和贊助的情況下進入F1有多困難。我個人很喜歡遙，她是個出色的對手，也是個圍場中受人尊敬的車手。 當然我的意見不能代表所有人，但是除了她贏得太多之外，我對她沒有甚麼不喜歡的地方（輕笑）。  
除此之外，在賽車場上還有許多方面比性別重要得多，而那些東西都是不能夠輕易隱藏的，譬如說你的為人、處事、與態度。我們和遙都在賽道上認識和相互競爭多年了，都非常了解和相信她的為人和實力，因此我不認為她的性別會改變我的看法。  
即使我不知道現在FIA還會否改變對遙的判決，但我仍然想為遙和其他孩子發聲和出一分力，並希望有一天我們真正能夠給他們一個公平的機會去追求賽車夢想。）

車手GR：I think others have summed it up pretty well already. Yep, I’ve been silent because I struggled to find the right words to express how I feel about this. I guess I am fortunate, having to grow up in a rather privileged way. I couldn’t fathom how difficult it would be to be racing during Haruka’s times, let alone having to convince others that I am just as good as everyone else when my background puts me in a disadvantaged position. Obviously Haruka knew it a lot better than I do and that’s why she chose this path. This is my first year in F1 and I have not yet raced against Haruka, but I remember having a couple of chats with her at the paddock when I was test driving for Force India. I'd say she was one of the most approachable drivers in F1, often making time to chat with me and others, and offering me valuable advice and encouraging me to keep pursuing my dream. I always appreciated her kind gestures and support, and I hope someone as classy as she is gets to have a fair chance to keep pursuing her dream as well. （我認為其他人已經總括了我想說的話。是的，我一直保持沉默，是因為我一直尋不到合適的詞句來表達我對這件事的感受。我想我很幸運吧，在一個優越的環境下長大。我無法想像在遙的年代以女性身份參與賽車比賽有多困難，更可況作為弱勢群組需要去說服別人我能和其他人一樣出色。顯然，遙比我更了解，這就是她選擇這條路的原因。這是我進入F1的第一年，我還沒有機會和遙同場較量。但我記得當我為印度力量試車時，曾經在圍場裡遇到她幾次。對我來說她是F1裡最平易近人的車手之一吧，不時會抽時間與我聊上幾句，給我一些寶貴的建議，並且鼓勵我堅持追求自己的夢想。我一直很感激她，希望像她這樣優秀的人也能有機會繼續追求自己的夢想。）

車手們開始發聲之後，他們的想法在圍場內外引起了不少迴響，更改變了不少車迷們對事件的看法。漸漸地，不少傳媒和行內的專業評論員亦開始加入支持她回歸賽車場的行列。

－－－  
 **阿姆斯特丹**

滿被大大小小的花束吸引着，不自覺地走進了花卉市場。  
本來只是隨意的逛逛，之後到附近的小餐廳吃個下午茶的。但現在，她似乎已經忘記原來的「行程」了。  
‘很漂亮啊～’ 她俯下身來，細心地打量着。  
看着面前一束束琳琅滿目的花，又聞着陣陣天然芳香在空氣間散發和瀰漫，她暫時忘了那點鬱悶的心情。

一邊靜靜地欣賞的同時，滿想着，其實自己一直以來都沒有真真正正地欣賞這兒的特色和文化，即使剛到來的時候她會在周末去市外的小鎮或水鄉走走看看，其實都只是為了讓自己去分散注意力，來短暫忘記心中的不愉快，使心情能得到一點緩解。  
‘看來真的錯過了很多啊～～’ 她想着，若是有機會留在阿姆斯特丹的話，定要多留意和珍身邊的事物；在春天來臨的時候，希望能去花海好好地欣賞和感受一下。

又逛了一會兒，到了快要離去的時候，她決定為她自己冷清多時的公寓裝飾一下，增添一點色彩。  
最後，她捧着一束黃色鬱金香走出市場。

回到家後，她把花從包紮紙中拿出來，悉心地把花枝和多餘的葉子稍為修剪和整理一下，然後又細心地把它們逐一插進花瓶內。  
看着那束色彩鮮艷的花，放在她以深藍色作主色的客廳裡，顏色對比鮮明又不失和諧，滿露出一個滿意的笑容。  
‘作靜物油畫也不錯呢。’ 簡單的調校了一下光線和背景，她拿起手機，近距離拍下擺設的景象。  
或許是心情不錯，拍了照片後，她順便把照片發到久久未更新過的社交平台上。

才發好更新的一刻，電話便隨即響起。

－－－  
 **世界某角落**

在那幽靜、與世無爭的山上小鎮裡，從今天起，那寧靜將會被一則消息所打破。

「小遙！」別墅的大門被匆匆地打開後，一把聲音隨即傳到屋內。  
聽不到有人回應，那人又喊道：「小遙！小遙！在嗎？」

隔了大概半分鐘，一個高大的金髮身影才從地下室走上來。  
她一身穿着運動服，俊臉和金色的髮絲都帶點濕漉，脖子上還圍着一條毛巾。  
「不好意思，我剛剛在健身房裡鍛鍊。」遙解釋着，沒想到杉田先生剛出去便回來了：「先生今天這麼早就回來了？」  
「哎，想晚些回來都不行吧。」  
看到恩師說話喘氣又有點匆忙的樣子，遙走上前，關切地問道：「還好嗎？別急着。先喝杯水好嗎？」  
老頭點點頭。他緩了一口氣後，又問：「你沒看到報導嗎？？」  
遙搖了搖頭，表示自己沒留意新聞。她一邊走向廚房，一邊詢問着：「發生了甚麼事？」  
「還能有其他的嗎？你的事已經鬧得滿城風雨了。」

遙卻沒有太大的反應。因為由禁賽開始她已經料到自己的事會引起很大的迴響，所以這對此完全不感到意外。更重要的是，無論別人怎麼想，對於她來說已經不重要了。

「原來那些人還是那麼介意麼。」拿着一杯開水回到杉田的身旁，她只是聳聳肩，一笑置之。

「是，但沒你想的那麼差。我開車時聽到電台的報導，說最近關於你的輿論風向有了不少變化。近日又傳出(法拉利)總經理已經找上FIA高層會面，他們又宣布贊助年輕女車手培訓組織。而且最近圍場內亦有不少支持你的聲音，很多車手，媒體都紛紛為你抱不平。」杉田老頭又說了不少關於賽車界對於她隱瞞身份的事的態度開始改變，開始趨向理解與同情。

想了一想，遙只淡淡地拋下這一句：「即使如此，賽車界的事已經與我無關了。」雖然無法想象事件會演化成這樣 但她還是保持着一如既往的冷靜。  
看着遙還是擺着一副與己無關的樣子，杉田老頭覺得自己快要被她氣暈過去了。  
「孩子，你真的以為自己不再是天王遙了嗎？」  
「不是，只是一些動態而已，無謂去作不切實際的臆測。」  
「但你不覺得這些事和發生的時間都很蹊蹺的嗎？事件已經過了差不多半年了，下星期就是FIA對你處分後的一百八十天，法拉利是能替你上訴的。現在突然跑出來那麼多對你有利的影響，從車隊、車手，到名宿、媒體、業界人士等等，為何之前又沒人提起過呢？如果要說這是巧合，那也太巧合了吧。」  
聽着杉田先生的分析，遙欲言又止，然後又沉默了很久。

自從被趕出圍場的那一刻開始，她認定那就是她正式跟賽車告別，從此完全脫離關係。雖然放棄了追尋夢想，但她同時亦放下了那些無比沈重的壓力。在山上小鎮過的這幾個月，她一直抱着樂觀的態度，積極去適應新生活，更嘗試為未來作打算。

那個漸漸被淡忘，不堪回首的結局，她已經沒有太在乎了。

但此時此刻，在她的腦海中，又不禁開始重溫FIA主席對她說的最後幾句話，那就是她提出請求延遲消息發佈，好讓她有機會跟滿道別的時候：

 _『天王遙，你非要為這些年隱瞞事實的所有人付出代價，你好自為之。』_  
…..

最後，在臨行之時，主席又意味深長地說了這句：  
 ** _『你要明白，我們必須維持運動的誠信和公正性，不過我真的不想看到你這樣有天賦和能力的車手就此埋沒。』_**

當時，她只把注意力放在向滿坦白一切，沒有去研究這句話底下的意思。現在想來，說得的確是有點耐人尋味。  
當中最大的暗示，莫過於在語氣轉折那裡，那個＂不過＂，而不是＂儘管＂、＂雖然＂、＂即使＂那些用詞。

後來，她只是從恩師的口中獲悉，被禁賽後FIA一直不公佈她的身份，直至其他車隊去信要求，他們才特意在某分站比賽的媒體日當天公開。  
其實，從一開始就說出真相的話，或許會得到更多人的同情，但亦可能會引起更多人的不滿和不解。  
莫非，這是他們特意安排的？待輿論慢慢平息後才公開？

她在社交平台交代事件的時候，沒有提到身份的事。原本她只是想到既然FIA沒提，自己已離開了賽車場，那說不說也沒關係了。她更不想因為女性身份而引起關於性別上的爭論。

難道真的能這樣巧合嗎？  
還是，經過一番兜兜轉轉，她終究無法擺脫跟賽車結下的羈絆？

察覺到遙臉上微微變化的表情，杉田老頭明白她已經推斷出大概的事。  
「小遙，都是我揣測而已。」他說道：「即使還是有可能，但決定權始終不在我們這裡。你就別想太多了。」  
「先生說得對，未來的事，我們都無法控制，就順其自然吧。」她臉上仍然保持着平靜，但內心深處卻忍不住泛起了一絲暗湧，久久無法平靜下來。

‘那疾風般的速度，悅耳的引擎轟鳴聲，賽車場上獨特的氣味，我還能再次感受到嗎？’


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這章在上次更新時已經差不多寫好，只是最後一部分有點卡住。

**阿姆斯特丹**  
  
掛了線後，滿呆了一段很長的時間。

電話是小螢打來的，滿本來以為她是問及幾星後前往洛杉磯的行程，但她完全沒想到，紫髮經紀人竟然告訴她，樂團想在替補工作結束後，邀請她加入為期一年的Artist-in-Residence（駐團音樂家）計劃，擔任獨奏家繼續定期與樂團一同演出。

原來樂團的音樂總監無意間得悉她在一次意外中弄傷了右手後還是一直忍着手傷堅持演出，感到遺憾之餘亦被她的高水準表現和專業精神給說服，加上她多月來與樂團合作無間，指揮工作也做得很出色，最後決定下一個樂季的Artist-in-Residence位置由她來擔任最適合不過。他們明白滿的手傷還未治癒，打算為她安排復健治療和重編演出行程，好讓她儘早康復。

然後，他們又提出一個令滿更意想不到的安排，讓她感到更加困惑。

就是若果她願意留下來的話，有匿名贊助人希望她能以樂器庫的另一把珍寶-那把名叫「海之聖堂」的Stradivarius小提琴，去取代現有的Guarneri來演奏。

「我是聽錯了嗎？！」這個問題她在電話中重複問了小螢好幾次。

雖然有不少人去贊助樂器，但誰會特意去贊助短期工作的演奏家呢...？

「滿姐姐沒聽錯，那是總監親口說的喔～」小螢答道：「滿姐姐覺得這個提議如何？」

那份看似是夢寐以求的工作和待遇，那把所有小提琴家都希望用來演奏的無價樂器，亦是曾經是屬於她的珍貴親情，竟然同一時間出現，似乎太出乎意料了。

「這...實在太突然了，先讓我考慮一下吧。」滿沒有把想法告訴小螢，以是這麼說來結束對話。

其實她已經打算過完成替補工作後，休息一段時間，然後再尋找新發展。但這樣突如其來的機會，她應該把握嗎？  
然而，留在這裡生活，雖說已經習慣了，但這是否她的理想生活呢？  
然後在工作上，究竟是誰想她用「海之聖堂」來演奏？她應該重回獨奏家的道路嗎？那她的音樂創作和美術上的發展又應該如何取捨？

她走到窗邊的舒適小角坐下來，一邊不經意地打量着窗外的景色，一邊為未來的何去何從感到迷茫不已。  
過了不知多久，她看了看時間，便再次拿起手機，準備撥打美奈子的號碼。

「喂喂，滿大小姐！」才剛接通，電話的另一端便以高十度的聲音接聽。  
滿對她的聲量和聲音分貝早已習慣了，也沒有把電話從耳邊移開。  
「早啊～聽起來很精神呢。」滿回應着，這時候阿姆斯特丹已經快要踏入深夜了，但東京那邊才剛過了清晨時分。  
「呵呵，剛起來便想起要找妳了。」雖然還是很早，但工作繁忙的當紅歌手愛野美奈子也只能在這時抽空跟滿聊天。

其實滿找她的原因不是為了甚麼緊要的事，只是閒聊一下。  
以她愛逞強的性格，是一向很少去打電話去找人閒聊的，更別提在這個時候去打擾好友。

但自從她開始了心理諮詢之後，這便成為了她「諮詢過程」的一部分。  
在幫助她適應手傷的不適和其他心理困擾的過程當中，滿原本需要把心中的想法跟專業人士分享，以便作評估與交流。奈何作為公眾人物，經過多番考慮後她還是不想隨便把私事告訴他人，所以心理諮詢師便提議她找一個可信任、又能客觀判斷分析問題的人去分享心事，然後嘗試以不同的角度來重新思考問題和調節情緒。  
滿曾考慮過找母親或小螢。可是她不想讓媽媽太過擔心，又明白小螢始終是商業伙伴的關係，所以最終她只好找閨蜜美奈子。（幸好美奈子是非常願意聽她傾訴的）以前忙的時候她們只會簡單的互傳短訊互相關心問候一下，現在她們每星期都會在這個時間通話。

「哦，原來妳也有事要找我嗎？告訴我吧～」滿微笑回應道，有時候她很羨慕美奈子能無時無刻都這麼開朗。  
「更新我已經看到了。」美奈子有點雀躍地說道：「是一束黃色鬱金香啊？」  
「嗯，好看嗎？」滿把目光投向茶機上的鮮花上：「這是下午在花卉市場看到的。」  
「這個我倒是不在乎啦～」可是美奈子顯然不是關心這個：「是挺好看的。可是...有甚麼的特別意思嗎？」  
滿沒有再深入去想，便直接回答道：「沒有，就是覺得好看便買回家了。」  
但她的答案很明顯令電話的另一方驚訝得說不出話來。  
「怎麼了？」  
「就是覺得好看...難道妳不知道不同的花和顏色有不同的含義和花語的嗎？」  
「哎，發個照片而已，誰會去在乎這些東西？」  
「大小姐啊，我真的服了妳了。」金髮歌手發覺自己完全無法理解好友的思路，她立即開啟了前輩模式，語重心長地說道：「妳是這麼認為就算了，不過關注妳的人可不會想得那麼簡單啊。隔了幾個月沒更新了，突然發個新圖不就是想宣告些甚麼吧。」  
「我才是服了妳。」滿不服氣地反駁着，但受好奇心的驅使下，她拿起平板電腦，在瀏覽器的輸入了＂黃色鬱金香 花語＂這兩個關鍵字，然後又按下搜尋鍵。  
「搞甚麼花語的，哪像妳想得那麼複雜啊...」她一邊等待着，一邊怨着好友總是愛胡亂猜測。  
「妳還只發照片不發文字，看起來就是有意留下聯想空間啊。」美奈子又喋喋不休地說着。  
看着搜尋的結果，滿愣了一下。（註）  
「原來是這樣嗎...？」隔了幾秒後，她才懂反應過來：「真的沒想到呢...」  
「看到了吧。還在這個時間發出...想不讓人亂猜也很難吧。要不要刪了，還是發些其他的東西來淡化一下？」

（註：黃色鬱金香的花語是＂沒有希望的愛，無望的戀情＂，亦可以代表＂高雅、珍貴、財富、友誼＂）

美奈子的確說得合理。最近體育界已經在瘋傳法拉利將替天王遙上訴的消息。滿作為她的＂前度緋聞女友＂和＂朋友＂，帳號也自然受到更多的關注。  
尤其是滿＂趁機＂發這麼一個含義模糊的照片。就算一束花跟遙的事好像扯不上關係，但是對於幻想力豐富的網民，光從＂滿從沒單方面澄清過緋聞，而在遙被罰至今亦沒有任何表示＂這一點來看，肯定能作出不同的解讀和聯想了。  
＂遙已經與她分手了＂  
＂遙的事與她無關＂  
＂她被遙傷透了心＂  
＂她和遙之間就只有友誼而已＂  
又或者是她現在看到遙有機會復出了，趁機會出來蹭一下熱度。

但考慮過這些可能性後，滿還是拒絕了。  
「算吧，人家要怎麼想便怎麼想吧。我不回應就是了。」  
「呵呵，心態倒是成熟了不少喔。」美奈子揶揄着。  
她沒有說錯，現在的滿心態的確有所改變，亦對身邊的事也不像以往那麼固執。  
「都傳了那麼久了，還有甚麼好在意呢。」滿輕嘆一下：「對了，說點別的吧。其實我也想找妳談一下工作的事。」  
「好～」

接着，滿又把樂團的計劃告訴好友。  
「真的嗎？這簡直是演奏家夢寐以求的機會啊！還能以＂海之聖堂＂來演奏！」聽到消息的美奈子似乎比滿還要驚訝和興奮：「那麼，妳打算留下嗎？」  
「我不知道。」音樂家的語氣卻不像金髮歌手般那麼高興。  
「為甚麼呢？」  
「其實妳也知道其實我來這裡，除了想加入世界級樂團接受新挑戰，還有別的原因吧...我本來就沒想過要在這裡作長期發展的。況且媽媽還在日本，我也許久沒跟她見面了。」  
「我能理解，這些都需要好好考慮的，尤其是這麼重要的決定。」雖然滿沒有直接把話說出來，但美奈子已經猜到她的的意思了：「對了，妳有想過誰是那樂器的贊助人嗎？會是伯父嗎？」  
「其實是有可能的，因為聽說他的集團總部是在歐洲。不過，畢竟我們都這麼多年沒聯絡了，我覺得應該不是他。」  
「嗯，要是想跟妳再見面或重拾父女情，或許不會匿名去贊助吧。」美奈子分析着：「但是，要特意以匿名身份去贊助妳，還要指定是那部斯特拉迪瓦里，真是有點奇怪呢。」  
「是啊。」  
「我想，會不會是＂他＂呢？」隔了幾秒後，美奈子突然好像發現新大陸一樣。  
「他是誰啊？」滿沒有多想便直接問道。  
美奈子欲言又止，但最後還是說了出來。  
「天王遙。」  
「怎麼又提到她了？」滿卻沒有太大的反應，只是對美奈子的猜測感到有些莫名其妙。  
「我覺得天王遙應該是從其他人的口中知道滿與那小提琴的緣份，有一定的經濟能力而且又不愛出風頭，也許亦希望滿能留在荷蘭發展吧。」  
「但能符合這些條件的也不止是她一人啊。」小提琴的擁有者和持有人不是甚麼秘密，若是個古典音樂界愛好者，定能查到她的父親曾經是＂海之聖堂＂的擁有者。  
「妳別急着否定吧。要是天王遙的話，也不是沒可能的。」說着說着，美奈子好像快要變成一個偵探了：「首先，我覺得她其實是很在乎妳的。雖然公開說了些很離譜的話，但我一直認為是別有原因的；還有，自從被揭發身份以後，我更就加相信她是為了保護妳，不讓妳受牽連才選擇劃清界線和逃避的。」  
「但妳這麼說不是很矛盾嗎？既然要存心劃清界線，又何必去做一些惹人誤會的事呢？」滿仍然覺得這可能性很低。  
「呃，這個...又好像有點道理。」美奈子也解釋不了。  
然後電話兩端雙雙靜了下來。

滿靜下的原因是她有點驚訝，但並不是因為好友提起了遙，也不是因為聽到遙可能還在乎自己。  
而是這種感覺，居然是有點陌生。  
數月前，每當她聽到遙的名字，都會有種被狠狠戳中心底的感覺。  
但剛才那一刻，她沒有。  
雖然說不上完全不在乎，但她的腦海確實沒有那種很想見到她，擁着她，告訴她自己有多想她的衝動。

只是短短的數個月，莫非她已經放下了嗎？

抑或是疼痛管理開始奏效了？  
那天，她告訴心理咨詢師，如果可以的話，她很想有勇氣去面對心中的陰霾，找回原本的快樂。  
難道她能做到了嗎？

「好吧，我不是故意要提起她的，只是胡亂猜一下而已。」過了一會，金髮歌手率先打破沉默。之前她一直在想自己的話是否刺激到滿。「妳別在意。」  
「沒關係。都隔了這麼長時間了，分開的日子比相處的還要長，還能不慣嗎？」滿不知道，她是在安慰美奈子還是自己。  
「哎，只是假如這是事實，而她又真的能復出，跟妳解釋一切，妳也不打算給大家一個機會了嗎？」  
「我不知道。」很認真地想想後，滿回答道：「每當我很在乎一些東西，包括人或事，無論我多努力去珍惜，但最終還是空白一場。」  
「還是因為過去的經歷嗎？」  
「嗯，或許是太過在意吧。就像＂海之聖堂＂一樣，小時候的我曾經很在乎，甚至視作是生命中最重要的東西，可是它最終還是離開了我。」曲髮音樂家淡淡地說着，語氣隱約帶點憂傷：「其實在試琴的時候樂團亦有讓我選它，但我沒有。畢竟過了這些年，我對它的感覺已經沒有那麼強烈了。我亦不知道它能否奏出我最真實的聲音，也沒有意欲去探索下去。我也怕最後得到的，原來不是想像般那麼美好，亦不值得我那麼努力去追求。」  
很少會聽到滿這麼毫無保留地說出自己的感覺，美奈子只是替好友感到心疼。  
所以，她對感情也是抱着這個態度吧。

「滿，別想太多了好嗎？我只是希望妳不要那麼快就下定論。未來的事可能有更多變數的，要再三思慮啊。」  
「謝謝妳，我知道。的確有很多東西我要好好考慮清楚。」說完，滿頓了一下：「別擔心，我會給自己定一個限期的。好了，妳是時候去準備工作，有空就發個訊息給我吧～」

掛線後，滿低下頭，輕輕地咬着下唇。  
‘現在的我，還是很想陪伴妳走出困境。’  
‘可是，我真的不知道，以後還能否像以前一樣了。’  
看着緊握成拳頭的右手，她的一雙柳眉緊緊的皺着。  
‘假如妳的事業能重新起步，而我卻這個樣子...’

美奈子果然沒有說錯。不出兩星期，遙被處分的事件便有了新進展。  
這時候，法拉利正準備為遙提出上訴。但車隊還未有作出行動，圍場內的車手竟然率先聯名致信FIA理事會，要求讓遙重返賽車場。  
他們的對FIA當初的判決「嚴重違反了運動的公正性」一項作出否定，認為FIA只看遙申報參賽資料上的不實，沒有考慮遙以男性身份來作賽根本沒有違反比賽的公正性。他們還表示，要是能做到真正性別平等的話，遙根本不需要去隱暪身份，所以此事亦正好反映了現今賽車界的不公，希望能以遙這次事件，令FIA高層和業內人士好好去正視問題。

連昔日的對手都對遙的處境感到理解與支持，再加上他們影響力高，無疑對遙上訴的勝算機率大增。

天王遙有機會復出的事，又再次成為體育界和日本國民的關注的焦點。但這次大眾對她的態度和幾個月前的截然不同，多了不少寬容和諒解。而曾經跟遙合作過的贊助和廣告商也紛紛加入聲援陣線（但他們見風使舵的成分還是多一些），推波助瀾為遙的復出鋪路。

至於滿，她當然也不例外，一直關注着遙的消息動向，關心程度甚至比車隊的人更加緊張。即使她的日常工作繁忙，但每逢空餘時間都不忘拿出手機，查閱所有有關F1和遙的新聞。一向很少在社交平台發表意見的她本想破例，說出自己的心聲，為遙出一分力。奈何看到一個個跟遙傳過緋聞的女星、模特等等早已搶先發文表態，對遙的苦衷表示同情，又接受媒體採訪，替她說盡好話，還為她的回歸搖旗吶喊，滿便打消了這個念頭。只默默地替遙打氣。

至於遙，她的行蹤好像被一眾媒體發現了。有記者追蹤到法拉利車隊的總經理和他的女兒Valentina，乘坐私人飛機從意大利北部前往蘇黎世。他們到達後便由某位貌似杉田先生的老人迎接，然後驅車往郊外方向駛去。再追查下去，發現那方向就是通往遙在賽季時居住的山上小鎮的道路。

在體育頻道報導這消息的時候，滿正好為一首新樂曲找靈感。  
本來只是不經意地把podcast（播客）開啟着，也沒有細心地聆聽，但聽到遙的所在地的一瞬間，她思緒也隨即被打斷了。  
‘原來遙，一直在瑞士啊...’  
沉思了很久後，滿才回過神來，繼續她的創作。

又過了幾天，終於到了法拉利上訴的重要日子。

這時候，F1也剛好迎來一個特別的比賽周。  
這次的分站賽就是睽違了三十年多，首次回歸F1賽歷的荷蘭大獎賽。舉辦的地點就是離阿姆斯特丹只有二十多公里的海濱城市贊德福特(Zandvoort)。  
為了慶祝重辦大獎賽，主辦單位和當地政府特別隆重其事，在阿姆斯特丹市內舉辦各樣大大小小的車隊活動與宣傳，氣氛熱鬧得很。

滿這天的行程排得很緊湊，早上要出席活動，下午又要準備晚上的演奏會，別說抽空去參加F1安排的活動，就連吃飯的時間也差點兒錯過。

那個震撼整個賽車界的消息，就在她準備演出的時候發佈的。  
那時候，她正忙於跟樂團進行最後調音工作，根本沒留意到那條特別關注的動向的通知，也沒法意識到那一刻對她來說意義有多重大。

在舞台上的兩小時，她全情投入演奏當中。  
這場演出非常順利，特別是在她的一段獨奏的時候。現場所看到的是她與樂器的無暇結合，精湛的技巧與細膩的感情完美交織在一起，奏出輝煌而優美的聲音，令台下的所有聽眾和觀眾都沉醉在她的演繹當中。

直至掌聲漸漸平息的時候，她才意會到當下還有更緊要的事要做。  
應付好樂團首席需要處理的工作後，回到後台，她第一時間就是從小手提包內的掏出手機。

【焦點新聞！FIA宣布法拉利上訴的最終結果】  
看到屏幕上呈現的通知，她連忙解了密碼。

「滿，能跟妳說幾句話嗎？」正當她的手指放上屏幕上的解鎖設置時，樂團總監卻叫住了她。  
被突然叫着，而且語氣還似乎有些嚴肅，滿只好放下手中的東西。  
「當然，總監找我有甚麼事嗎？」雖然是不太願意在這時被打擾着，但她還保持着應有的專業態度。  
「別緊張，只是閒聊而已。剛才的表演很精彩呢，尤其是妳獨奏那段，實在是無可挑剔了。」  
「謝謝。」滿聽後報以一個自信微笑：「這都是大家的功勞吧。」  
「手覺得如何？」看到藍綠髮音樂家把左手重疊在右手上，輕輕地揉着，總監問道。  
「還是有點累。」既然沒有刻意去掩飾那動作，滿也直接地回應：「幸好現在演奏完了，休息幾天就可以了。」  
「妳這樣真是太辛苦了。還記得我說的嗎？別要太勉強了，畢竟妳的演奏生涯還很漫長。」  
「我明白了。」滿點點頭。她感覺總監來找她不止是閒聊那麼簡單。  
「好了，那我們談談日後的計劃可以嗎？」總監終於開始入正題：「妳的替補工作快要完結了。那個Artist-in-Residence職位，妳考慮好了嗎？」  
「我...還在考慮當中。」滿答得有點支吾，畢竟沒想到會對方會直接提問。  
「雖說我是應該找妳的經紀人談洽的，但既然我們都這麼熟了，有甚麼想法和要求不妨直接告訴我好嗎？」  
「謝謝，能得到您們的賞識，我覺得很榮幸。只是我還有一些私人問題，想詳細考慮一下。」說後，她垂下了頭，看着自己的手，然後又不自然地把視線投到桌上的手機上。  
「假如是擔心手的康復的話，我們在演出行程上還能作更改的！」  
「請你再給我幾天時間，我會儘快作出決定的。」  
「好，那我就等待妳的回覆吧。」

待總監離去後，滿再次拿起手機，懷着緊張的心情去按下那連結。  
等待着頁面轉換的時候，她意會到在這兒有多靜寂。在這空空的後台裡，她彷彿能聽到自己的心跳聲，之前在舞台上充滿着澎湃震撼的聲音形成了強烈的對比。

那通訊死角好像要跟她作對似的，等了好像半天的時間，屏幕上終於出現那段她想看到的文字。  
她認真地看着內容，又清清楚楚地讀出判決書上的每一個字。  
讀着讀着，她的湛藍雙眼漸漸瞪大了。

致F1車隊：

國際汽聯理事會於XXXX年九月XX日，收到法拉利車隊對天王遙違反參賽條件的判決上訴的要求，並重新審核其和參賽資格。  
經過一番調查、聆聽、商議，理事會一致認為天王遙在申報參賽資料雖有欺騙，但不存在對比賽不公的成分，因此不算違反運動的公正性。由即日起，撤銷對天王遙的禁賽處分、恢復天王遙的超級駕駛執照資格、以及允許其以車手身份重新參與FIA賽事。天王遙在過往FIA舉辦的比賽中的所有成績仍然有效，不會作出任何修改。  
不過，天王遙禁賽的記錄將會永久保留，不得撤銷，皆因FIA不同意，亦不會容忍任何欺騙和隱瞞參賽身份的行為。所有參賽者必須以真實身份去參與比賽，這是對運動最基本的尊重。  
最後，是次事件亦反映出賽車運動對女性的接納度仍然有待改善，賽車世界還未能真正實踐性別平等，但這並不是因為女性的技能和天賦所局限而造成的，而是我們的看法和態度，這是我們需要正視與反思的問題。所有出色和合符條件的賽車手，都應該能以自己認同的身份來參與賽車界最頂尖的賽事的權利。

(簽名)  
國際汽聯理事會

讀完這條盼望已久的消息，她有着說不出的感動與興奮。  
‘真的太好了！遙，恭喜妳！’   
想着遙能再次駕駛着她熱愛的賽車，在賽道上與風競逐，再度挑戰王者的寶座，那感覺比自己剛才的成功演出還要激動。  
她摀住了嘴巴，眼角不禁流下了一行熱淚。  
連她自己亦沒有發覺，原來已有多久沒有喜極而泣了。  
‘妳終於能重回賽車場，繼續追尋妳的夢想了！ ’

相信在瑞士的遙一早已經得悉這個消息。滿似乎能看到那開懷的笑容再度呈現在遙的俊臉上。想到這裡，她的嘴角間揚起了一個甜美的弧度。

‘從此以後，妳能真正無憂無慮地與風競逐了～’  
又回憶起遙的無數比賽和登上頒獎台最高位置的片段，想像她以真實身份，自由自在地享受她熱愛的賽車，感受着同樣的快樂和獲得更多的榮譽，是多麼美好的畫面。  
她的腦海就一直沉醉在那迷人的景象中。

過了很久，直至手機收到另一條通知，才中斷了她的遐想。  
是她的特別關注，F1官方帳號的更新通知。

官方主辦單位已經熱烈地慶祝天王遙將以新身份回歸賽車場，還附帶發了一張看來是一早準備好的宣傳照，和一條以她的名字的意思來歡迎她的回歸的標題：“The Return of the Sky King” （天王之回歸）  
滿把手指按在屏幕上，把照片放大，凝視着那張久違的臉龐。

照片中能看到高挑的遙穿着熟悉的法拉利鮮紅賽車服，站在荷蘭大獎賽中著名的Arie Luyendijkbocht彎道前。她一手瀟灑地拿着頭盔，另一隻手神氣地叉着腰，臉上露出一個自信滿滿的笑容。背景以燦爛的日出景象作出完美的襯托，一道強光投到她的身後，彷彿是王者散發着的傲人光芒。

‘真的很久沒見了，遙...’ 默默地盯着屏幕上那小小的照片，滿只感到萬分百感交集。  
‘原來妳還能參與這周末的分站比賽，真的太好了...’   
想到這裡，滿開始聯想到另一個事實。  
‘所以遙，也來到荷蘭嗎？’   
‘她真的來了嗎？’

為了去證實猜測，她隨即把頁面轉換到遙的帳號。原來遙已經在消息發佈後更新了。  
金髮賽車手的新貼文沒有附帶任何圖片，只是以黑色背景和白色文字寫了這簡單的一句：  
“I'm speechless. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” (無言感激)  
滿又查看貼文設定的所在地點，遙果然就是在阿姆斯特丹。

‘她就在這裡啊。’  
她抿了抿嘴唇，然後又懷着忐忑的心情點到右上角的訊息欄。  
看到訊息旁的小標記，她才意會到她之前所發出的所有短訊...全都是未讀的。  
‘未讀還是已讀，又有甚麼分別呢。她都沒有回應就是了。’  
不止是這樣，她也沒有未接來電，亦沒有任何未讀訊息。  
‘就是這樣嗎。原來她真是沒打算再跟我聯繫嗎...？’ 得知這個事實後，她那顆熾熱的心頓時好像被冰水熄滅一樣。

之前這些日子，遙一直就在瑞士，雖然離荷蘭有好幾百里的距離，但也不是相隔著大半個地球般那麼遙遠。  
而且，之前她和樂團曾到蘇黎世演出。她們亦曾經是那麼近在咫尺。  
可是，就算她們有多接近，若果心不在了，也只是咫尺天涯。

遙真的像她自己的名字一樣，離她很遙遠...

‘算吧，最重要的是能等到今天的結果，現在我沒有任何期望了。’ 此時此刻，滿只能這麼安慰着自己。  
至少，在得悉遙的困境後，一直能夠默默支持她，對滿來說已經很足夠了。

她呆呆地盯着那些曾經重溫過無數次，每次讀着都會甜在心頭的對話，現在再看，只剩下陣陣麻木的感覺。再點到通訊錄，順着屏幕滑到那熟悉的名字，又回想起日日夜夜都盼望看到她的來電，每次看到發來的訊息都會令自己會心一笑的畫面。  
‘最終，她還是沒有在藍色（私人）手機的通訊錄中出現...’ 她苦笑，或許這就是注定的吧。

最後，她又回到社交平台，在聊天界面的某處向左劃了一下。看着屏幕跑出兩個提示，她猶疑了好一會，最後還是決定按下那個紅鍵。接着，她又在短訊和通訊錄那裡重複了同一個指令。  
按下最後一個鍵後，她的手又不聽使喚般疼痛起來，這次比身上的某處同樣要深刻。  
她緊緊地閉上雙眼，努力地忍着不讓眼眶內的晶瑩滑落。

‘這樣對大家來說，都是最好的吧。妳現在需要的，是一個新的開始...’  
‘假如妳是我的話，也會這麼做吧。’

對於無法改變的事實，只能放下。經過了這兩個月的“療程”，她終於領悟了。  
緩緩地脫下了手上的固定帶，她俯下身，打開小提琴盒，然後拿着樂器走出後台。

站在空空的舞台上，她環視着四周的漆黑一片的觀眾席。   
遠處還亮着的幾盞投射燈，她湛藍的雙瞳在燈光下閃耀着，卻看不出任何悲傷。  
這一刻，她是一個獨奏家。雖然沒有觀眾，但是她可以隨心所欲地奏出自己喜愛的音樂，不用去完成別人對自己的期望，也不用在乎別人的眼光。  
她把琴弓輕輕地拉過琴弦，開始奏起一首陌生而曼妙的樂曲。  
在這寂靜的舞台上，這個晚上，能奏出洪亮的聲音的Guarneri，卻彷彿像輕輕哼唱的女聲，隱約帶着低低的哭腔。

那首曲，就是她新樂曲，一道久久未完成的旋律。  
但現在，終於想到如何寫下去了。  
她把心中的想法，用旋律訴說出來，深深地刻在回憶中。  
這一刻，能填補心中的空虛，或許就只有音樂吧。

_經歷過挫折，才變得更堅強_  
_越過了黑暗，就能看到希望的曙光_  
_品嚐過苦澀，才能真正體會到甜蜜的滋味_

_繞了好幾個圈，還是回到原點上_  
_但你不能停留在這裡_  
_因為命運的齒輪一直在轉動着_  
_最後的終點才是你的歸屬_

_忘記昨天，但別忘了初心_  
_未來的你，一定會過得更好_  
_努力地向前走，幸福就在未來等待着你_

_答應我_  
_若有一天，當你遇上那個TA_  
_請好好珍惜，不要再輕易逃避到你的世界去_

_當你聽到風的呼喚 浪的呼嘯_  
_請別忘了這個約定_

奏出最後一個音符的時候，她感到一滴溫暖的眼淚滑下，滴在樂器上。

可是，她沉重的心情終於變輕了。  
她的嘴角微微上揚起來，因為她知道剛才的那滴淚並不是為了悲傷或難過而灑下。

一切，或許已經不再重要，因為她學懂放下了。  
這時的她，除了有萬分的不捨，也有釋懷，也有希望。

（待續）

－－－

“The Return of the Sky King” （天王之回歸） (如看不到以下的圖，請到我的[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/thekissinghand/art/Sailor-Moon-DAiC-Haruka-Zandvoort-832915405)看）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滿的那段創作靈感，除了是她對想遙說的心底話，同時候也是想對自己說的話吧。  
> 這文離結局不遠了，不知大家是否覺得這樣的發展有點突兀，其實我想堅持寫原本的結局（即使大家未必會喜歡），但也想到另一個較高興的結局，一直在糾結中。


	24. Chapter 24

阿姆斯特丹

隨着小提琴聲漸漸散去，皇家音樂廳又回復了剛才的靜寂。那美妙，穿透心靈的樂曲，彷彿從來沒有奏出過一樣 。在長長的走廊上，只見一個嬌小的身影提着琴盒，徐徐地向着大門走去。過了不久，大廳內的最後一盞燈也熄滅了。

在城中的另一處，卻是一個截然不同的氣氛和場景。某飯店內的正進行着一個熱鬧的新聞發布會和媒體訪問。在會議廳裡，一眾媒體在台下靜靜地聽着法拉利的首席新聞官Valentina代表車隊發言，而站在兩側的攝影師則拿着相機，不停地對着她身旁那個久違的某人按下快門。

「今天，我們很高興向大家宣布，天王遙正式回歸法拉利的大家庭！」Valentina熱情地宣告着。

天花版上的投影燈都把焦點放在台上金髮王子的身上。她在整個新聞發布的期間一直沉默，臉上甚至帶着一點疲憊感，但全程都保持着禮貌而自信的微笑。

「接下來是訪問時間。 相信大家有很多問題想親自問遙，而遙也準備好了回答各位了。請抓緊時間提問，謝謝！」

『天王小姐，歡迎妳回歸F1！相信大家都很期待，妳以全新，亦是妳真實的一面回到賽車場。請談談妳的感想。』這是官方準備的問題，而遙亦準備好回應和致謝。

遙以真摯的眼神望了在場的人，然後露出她招牌的親切笑容：  
「謝謝你。首先，我想在這裡感謝所有人：FIA、F1舉辦單位自由媒體、我的車隊法拉利上上下下的人、所有車手、業內人士、媒體朋友、還有我身邊的好友和粉絲，對我的理解與包容。沒有你們的支持，我或許只能就此告別賽車，永遠沒有機會回到賽車場上。所以我衷心感謝你們。能以真實的身份回歸，這對我意義十分重要。」

『妳對FIA的決定感到驚訝嗎？』  
「你是指那個呢？」遙打趣的反問着。  
『那...當初禁賽和現在撤銷處分，都分享一下吧。』  
「被禁賽那次，其實是有了心理準備的，所以不算很驚訝；這次倒是出乎我的意料，我一直沒想到，被公開真實身份後，大家還是選擇以開放和包容的態度來關心甚至支持我，這無疑也成了讓我歸來的助力。對此我感到無限感激。」

『天王小姐，能解釋一下妳當初的決定嗎？妳後悔嗎？』  
「當初作出這個決定時，我的確是猶豫和糾結了很久。但看着不少有才華的女性前輩都礙於性別而被車隊和贊助商拒於門外，不得已只能放棄賽車，我不甘心因為性別就此放棄我最熱愛的賽車。我告訴自己，對於自己熱愛，甚至是視作生命中最重要的東西，即使是有多艱難和冒險，你是會願意付出的。從踏上賽車的道路上，能夠以最快的速度馳騁賽道、與最出色的對手較量、經歷榮耀與低谷、認識陪伴我成長以及在背後默默支持我的人，我真的很幸運。這些我都沒有後悔過。」

過了一些較官腔的發問後，接下來媒體的問題卻開始變得更加直接了。  
『假如這次法拉利的上訴不成功，那妳會有甚麼打算呢？』  
「或許會回到校園，修讀機械工程吧。」  
『難道不會考慮參與其他非FIA的賽車運動嗎？或者像其他前車手般經營卡丁車場？』  
「對我來說，賽車的最終目標就是進入F1，我的確沒有打算過要參與其他賽事。要是不能在F1留下，我寧願選擇讀書和進修。我對機械的原理一向很有興趣，只是為了賽車而錯過了學習的機會，所以有機會的話我會好好把握。至於卡丁車場，我曾經向恩師杉田先生提過去協助打理他的車場，只是他不允許。或許我真的沒經營的頭腦吧。然後，我的經紀人也曾提議過我去嘗試考法學院，不知她是否覺得我懂得繞圈圈呢？」  
遙的幽默回應，引來台下的一陣笑聲。

『既然妳已有準備引退，那為什麼要選擇回來呢，還要急於取代替代你的新秀在週末出賽？能跟大家分析一下妳的想法嗎？』  
遙停頓了一下。因為她明白對方底下的意思。  
其實她想過重新調整好才回來，亦覺得在下賽季正式回歸才更合適。畢竟她已經錯失了大部分的比賽，已無機會衛冕年度車手冠軍，更不熟悉本季法拉利賽車的狀況（一般來說，賽車會在賽季中不斷調教和升級來提升競爭力）。只是，一切都發展得太快了...  
「為什麼不呢？」她只以這麼簡單的反問方式去回應。先讓對方解釋提問的目的，然後再去計劃應對方式。  
『現在法拉利在車隊排名上只得第四，有說幾家大贊助商跟車隊有約定，要在每賽季的最終成績保持在三甲之內，否則便會取消贊助。這是為何法拉利急於要妳在本週末出賽的原因嗎？』  
遙知道雖然這是鐵定的事實，但基於商業秘密她卻不能透露出來。  
「作為車手，我的職責是為車隊效力和比賽，所以任何商業約定都不會影響到我。而我的個人目標，就是在賽道上拼盡全力去為車隊和自己爭取最佳成績。」  
『那妳對週末的比賽有信心嗎？妳已有半年沒駕駛過賽車了，會如何準備呢？』  
「這個我倒是不太擔心，半年不是很長時間。況且我從四歲開始便駕駛卡丁車了，二十多年的駕駛經驗倒不會這麼快便忘掉。（輕笑）在體能上，其實這半年來我的生活習慣上沒有太大的改變，每天都會堅持鍛鍊，亦會保持正常的飲食習慣。至於駕駛，我已經跟車隊合作多年了，我會盡力在短時間內適應和發揮本季賽車的優勢。稍後，我會到車房調試座椅，然後明天早上坐進模擬器進行準備工作。週五的練習賽是收集數據的最佳時機，相信到時工程師能作出合適的調教。」

過了一些關於賽車的對答後，突然，記者開始將話題帶到遙的身份上，有些態度更是完全不客氣。  
『天王小姐，妳對這個稱呼習慣嗎？妳能以女性身份示人，為何還要特意穿上男裝呢？而妳說話的聲音，也是刻意壓下的嗎？』  
遙有些驚訝地望向提問的記者。她稍微挑起一邊的劍眉，嘴角間又隱隱帶着一絲輕蔑的意味。  
「這些問題，相信是大家都想問的吧，但是只有你敢提出了。」但她帶着一個沒有諷刺性語氣，只淡淡地說道。  
『那就當我厚顏一點代表大家問吧，希望妳不會介意，相信妳的支持者也是很想知道答案的。』雖然遙的舉動和評價讓他感到有點為難，但他也是早有準備，以更有力的理由來支持自己的提問。  
在座一些記者都露出一副等看好戲的模樣，期待她的答案。  
再注視了那記者幾秒後，遙才輕笑一下來舒緩這尷尬的氣氛。  
「我當然不會。我亦希望這麼說不會令你感到冒犯：你的疑問是很合理的，只是，以“習慣”、“特意”、“刻意”用在這些問題上實在有些過時。畢竟現在大家都對性別認同，性別代名詞等等已經不陌生了。」（註）

（註：Preferred Gender Prououn (PGP) 性別代名詞。在歐美網路世界的社交平台上較普遍。用戶可以在個人資在上自由填選喜好的性別代名詞。例如有女性覺得自己認同的性別是男性，會以“He/Him”來介紹自己。亦有跨性別的會以They/Them來介紹自己）

『那麼，妳能以＂適時＂的方式來指教一下嗎？』記者又反問着。  
遙把剛才笑容收起，很認真地繼續說道：「我本來沒打算討論這些的，但既然提起了，我也跟大家分享一些想法吧。現在FIA允許我以真實身份繼續參賽，但他們沒有要求我以生理性別或者是甚麼特別的方式來示人，我的車隊法拉利亦是一樣。所以，我會自由選擇以自己認為合適的形象去面對大家。而且，我亦相信賽車運動對性別認同這方面上，是遵循現實社會中的價值觀與趨向的，也會支持我這個決定。我當初隱瞞性別，目的只是單純為了提升進F1的機會，是在個人資料申報上的不實。可是我從來沒有，亦沒必要在外表上或其他方面去刻意隱瞞。相信認識我的人都很清楚。」  
『感謝您的分享。恕我冒昧地問一下，這麼說，您在性別認同上是否男性呢？您會認為自己是女性賽車手嗎？以後我們應否以天王先生來稱呼您呢？』  
Valentina看了看遙，正打算把這些問題給攔下來。  
遙卻擺了擺手，示意自己會親自回應。  
她環視一下在座人士，最後將目光落上發問的記者上。她再次露出笑容，一臉自信地說道：「能以真實身份回歸賽車場，對我來說，比任何勝利和名譽都來得更重要和更有意義。至於我，還是大家當初認識的天王遙，你們可以像以前般叫我遙。假如我的身份使你們感到陌生，那我會很樂意跟你們重新認識。至於先生還是小姐的稱謂，就隨你們喜歡吧。我不需要告訴別人該怎麼做。」

看着遙面對記者們的難題都能對答如流，Valentina暗暗地捏了一把汗。  
想起之前在瑞士談洽上訴和回歸的事宜，遙斬釘截鐵地拒絕的態度，她根本沒想過遙能坐在這裡向大家宣告回歸，更別提她會肯在這裡解釋自己，甚至替車隊說話。  
那時候，她的父親無論開出甚麼條件，遙就是不同意在上訴成功後即時回到賽車場，說自己需要一些時間去處理私事。可是在面臨成績不如理想的壓力和贊助商退出的風險下，他們唯一的辦法就是讓遙盡快復出，扭轉頹勢。他們談判了很久，軟硬兼施，不但擲下天文數字的薪酬，接納冥王雪奈提出的所有合約條款之外，又大打感情牌，以車隊對她的器重付出和困境、性別平等的影響力、甚至國家的顏面等等作為理由，還求了杉田老頭去當說客，最終才能讓遙點頭應承。

可是，誰都沒想到，這個決定，讓遙錯過了跟滿坦白一切的寶貴時機。

新聞發佈完畢後，遙又趕到車房完成數小時的座椅調試，回到酒店的時候，已經是凌晨兩點了。  
從清晨拍攝宣傳照，到私底下跟車隊高層會面，直到消息發佈以後便是一連串的媒體訪問活動，一直沒有時間去處理私事。連之前在社交平台的那個更新，也是新聞官Valentina以公關代為發出的。簡單地沖洗一下後，她便爭取時間休息了。

第二天，遙又馬不停蹄地為復出工作做好準備。早上她在模擬器裡訓練和熟悉本季的賽車性能，一坐進去就是整個早上；下午，她為主辦單位錄製幾段回歸F1的視頻、然後車隊安排她替一家贊助商重新拍攝廣告；晚上，她又到當地的電視台錄影獨家專訪。

到了深夜，她看了看手機的通知，才發現有不少雪奈和杉田老頭發來的問候短訊。

杉田：小遙，別太勞累了，保重身體。  
雪奈：遙，知道你很忙，有空請回覆一下。

‘知道了。這幾天工作還算很順利。請別擔心。’  
‘這幾天妳也很忙吧，麻煩妳了。’

才剛發出消息，遙的電話隨即響起。

「雪奈？」  
「遙，不好意思這麼晚還找你。未睡嗎？」  
「差不多了，沒關係。」現在已經是深夜了，因為雪奈為了替遙打點工作，所以日前也專程從日本趕來：「妳也不是嗎？」  
「是的。那今天的工作順利嗎？」  
「還好，只是行程有點趕。妳在這時候找我，看來是有急事吧。」。  
「是的。其實不算是什麼急事吧，但我只想早點告訴你。」  
「有甚麼事嗎？」其實遙一早已察覺到雪奈有點不對勁。  
「我...」一向精煉的雪奈此時說話卻有些支吾：「我想向你提出請辭。」  
「妳想請辭？」  
「是的。對不起，我明白你現在才剛復出，還有很多工作需要重新安排，所以我會在找到合適的人才正式離職...」說到最後，雪奈的語氣已經有些難堪了。  
遙靜了幾秒。她沒有答應或否定，只是淡淡地問道：「就這樣嗎？」  
「你...沒有異議嗎？」雪奈反而顯得很驚訝。  
「以妳一向冷靜的處事方式，這個想法肯定是考慮了很久了吧？」  
「...」電話的另一端沒有說話。  
等了一會兒，墨綠髮女人還是沒有回應，遙嘆了一口氣：「我回歸賽車以後，未來的工作肯定會大增，妳要是怕工作應付不來，也是能理解的。」  
「跟你辦事多年，你明知道工作方面我是絕對有信心的！」以為遙誤會了自己的能力，雪奈的反應有點大：「就算再忙我也有小螢幫忙，我亦可以多請個助手回來！」  
「原來如此。」遙邊說邊分析着：「莫非是看到我的新合同後，認為經紀人的佣金和待遇方面應該相對調高？哎，或許這幾天我真的太忙了，竟然忽略了這些。那妳有甚麼要求？不妨說來聽聽。」其實她明知道雪奈是有其他原因，所以為了令她能說出來，就以一點點幽默方式來刺激她。  
「金髮腦袋！我像這樣的人嗎？！在這時候你還能開玩笑！」遙成功了，墨綠髮女人聽後頓時被氣得差點頭頂冒煙。  
「那我真的想不出其他理由了。雪奈小姐，以我所認識的妳，說話時好像不會這麼轉彎抹角的喔。」

忍了很久，雪奈才把真相說出來。  
「是...因為我一直做錯了。作為一名經紀人，我沒有盡好自己的職責！」  
「是嗎？」難得雪奈肯說出來，遙收起之前戲謔的語氣：「可是，有沒有做好工作，難道不是應該由我來評價的嗎？況且，即使妳真的做錯了，我也應該要負上責任吧？」  
「不，這是關乎海王小姐的事。當時你臨出發到瑞士時，曾經吩咐過我，要好好照顧海王小姐，但是我沒有做好。」  
「滿...」聽到是關於滿的，遙突然有種被戳中的感覺：「她怎麼了？」  
「她在皇家音樂在的替補工作快要完結了。樂團本來想留她擔任下年度的特約獨奏家，是個很好的發展機會。她原本也有打算留下的，但今天她突然告訴小螢，不打算跟樂團簽約了。」  
「她有說原因嗎？」  
「她說想先休息一段時間，然後再考慮未來的發展。原本她對於這個邀請是很期待的，更有匿名人想贊助一把對她意義很重的小提琴來讓她演奏，而且樂團還會配合她的復健治療來安編排行程。但當你上訴成功後，她的態度卻突然轉變了。我只是覺得時間太湊巧了。」  
「復健治療？是她的右手嗎？」遙聽到滿的傷，不自然地緊張起來，連關於她工作的討論亦忽略了。  
「是的。」雪奈答道。說後她又把滿在過去半年的狀況，包括堅持演奏導致手傷未能復原、長期靠藥物和物理治療來控制、導致事業起伏不定、還有咨詢疼痛管理和心理輔導等等的事都告知遙。  
得悉滿的手傷還未痊癒，遙頓時感到心裡猛然一沉。

‘竟然反覆創傷，還忍着去演奏，這樣實在太難受了。’ 即使不是音樂家，但長時間操控方向盤的遙明白手指觸覺和敏感度的重要性，或許亦比他人更清楚“十指痛歸心”這個道理。想到滿忍着傷患痛楚去演奏，她彷彿也能夠感受到那撕心的感覺。

「幾個月前，海王小姐還曾向我要你的聯絡方式，說很想找你談談但沒有你的新號碼。可是我卻拒絕了她，更說了些很無情的話，是我忽略了她的感受。」雪奈又內疚地補充着：「她一定是誤會了你的心意了。」  
「別想太多吧。」遙只淡淡地回應：「讓我稍後找個機會去跟滿解釋一下。」  
「可是，昨天小螢跟她通話的時候，想安排她周末到Zandvoort去跟你見面，她卻說想把週一飛往洛杉磯的航班提前到週日。但她跟作曲家Tyler的合作在下週週三，根本不用提早出發。顯然，她是有意這麼做的。」雪奈說着。連她亦沒有發覺，自己完全忘了曾經吩咐過小螢不要去管客戶的私事了：「如果那通電話我能處理得好一點，說得不太絕情的話，她或許不會這樣的。遙，我真的是做錯了。很抱歉。」

「這不能怪妳的。妳只是為了滿的事業設想。況且，那時候我委託妳去照顧她，只是出於朋友的身份去求妳幫忙的，算不上是公事。」遙卻認為責任只在她自己一人身上，其實她一早亦知道，雪奈和滿的性格差異甚大，未必會合得來。停頓了一下後，她委婉地說道：「只是，有時候很多事往往不如預期，我們亦無法控制。」  
「可是，都是因為我，海王小姐才會放棄這個難得的機會－」  
「好了，別再多想了。合約的決定權最終還是在客戶的手上，所以即使是妳和小螢，或許也改變不了她的想法。」遙在這時反而先去安慰雪奈：「在工作上，作為僱主我認為妳沒做錯，而且很支持妳的做法。至於滿和我的關係，那是我的私事，我會自己去處理的。」（１）  
「真的嗎？」雪奈沒料到，聽到這樣的消息後，遙竟然不計較，還選擇支持她。  
「是。我一向很相信妳的工作能力。而且在這時候很需要妳的扶持。所以，希望妳能考慮留下。」  
「很感謝你的諒解。好的，遙，以後我會繼續盡力為你辦事的！」

掛了線後，遙看看牆上的鐘，已經是凌晨了。  
即使是帶着一副疲憊的身軀，但她仍然沒有睡意。  
這突如其來的消息，對她的打擊很大。甚至可以說，比禁賽處分所帶來的更加強烈。

走到房間的窗邊，她向外望去，一邊不經意地俯瞰着阿姆斯特丹的夜景，一邊心疼又自責不已。  
這看似美麗幽靜的城市，原來滿沒有真正享受過，反而在這裡過得很不堪。  
對比自己在瑞士隱居，過着所謂的隱世生活，對滿的事不聞不問，以為這樣就能保護她，不讓她受牽連，結果只換來她獨自面對身心痛楚的事實。  
這半年來滿是怎樣挨過的？看着眼前的景象，遙徒勞地思索着。但每當想到任何的可能性，都令她內心緊緊地揪住。

想着自己曾經狠狠地把滿從生命中徹底抹去，金髮賽車手的綠瞳間掠過一絲怒意，手不自然地握成拳頭。  
‘都是因為我。’  
‘假如當時，我能陪伴在妳身邊，好好的呵護妳...’

半晌，她的視線已經從窗外的景色收回，投在發亮的螢幕上。  
此時，她正在瀏覽社交平台那個被無數訊息擠滿的通訊欄。找了很久，才找到從用戶KaiohMichiru發來的訊息。

“遙，你好嗎？” 看看日子，原來這些未讀訊息是三個月前發來的。  
“遙...你在哪裡？回了日本嗎？還是在歐洲呢？我試過打去你日本和歐洲的號碼，但全都停用了。”  
“我也發了電郵到你的粉絲會...但那裡好像已經停止運作了。”  
“看到訊息後能回復一下嗎？能告訴我你的新號碼嗎？”

這就是雪奈所提到的，滿嘗試去找自己不果，才會有後來的那通電話。再沿着屏幕讀下去，遙才真正體會到滿當時的心情。

“我不知從何說起。我是近日看到新聞才知道你被禁賽了，還被公開了身份...”  
“對不起，之前是我誤會了你。”  
“當時是我太衝動了。你...還在生氣嗎？”

‘滿，我從來都沒有生氣過。’ 她搖了搖頭，輕嘆了口氣。

“遙，近日好嗎？最近網上有很多不友善的評論，甚至是很過份的留言。那些人完全不諒解你的苦衷和難處，你不用理會他們，也別太在意。”  
“我真的很希望車隊能替你上訴，讓你能回歸賽車場。這樣的結果實在太不公平了！！”  
“抱歉，我說多了...（掩臉表情符號）”  
“無論如何，我都會支持你的，遙。不要放棄啊～”

讀到這裡，遙才意會到，之前那些日子，滿原來一直默默地在背後關心她，支持她。為了她，甚至連自己的手傷和所面對着的事業困境亦沒有提過半句。  
繼續細讀着滿發來的訊息，遙的愧疚感越發強烈起來。

“難道是之前發的訊息沒法傳送嗎...？”  
“遙，我已經想不到如何去跟你聯絡了。”  
“其實我一直很想親口跟你說，我很後悔當天的衝動和固執，沒有讓你解釋便離去了。”  
“然後當時我說的話也很糟糕，沒有在乎到你的感受。”  
“我知道現在才道歉已經晚了。但是，我還是很想說一句對不起。”  
“假如你不想再跟我聯絡的話，我會明白的...”

讀着一條條訊息，遙心裡的痛再也揮之不去。  
  
滿所發來的最後幾條訊息，就是隔了數星期後，在滿跟雪奈滿通話之後：  
“我明白之前不斷去找你，只是給你造成困擾。我以後不會再打擾你了。”  
“很感謝能跟你認識。希望有一天再見面的話，我們還能是朋友。（笑臉表情符號）最後，希望你能重回賽車場，繼續追尋你的夢想！加油喔，遙桑！”

‘不！滿，不是妳這麼想的！’  
遙立即點到回覆框，打了一段很長的文字，但按下傳送鍵時，螢幕上卻呈現出這樣的提示：  
“很抱歉，用戶KaiohMichiru暫不接收非聯絡人的訊息。”  
盯着眼前的文字，遙臉上的表情頓時繃緊起來。

‘難道真的太遲了嗎？’  
‘那些日子，妳是一直靠着音樂和那一點希望來支撐着...我都明白了。’ 雖然不能面對面對話，但她亦能猜到滿的心意和想法了。

當初為了保護所有人而被罰，甚至被滿誤會，都她是一廂情願的，她沒有怪任何人，亦沒有後悔過，甚至能理智地放下一切。  
可是現在那些危機已經化解了，她仍然沒有機會去找滿見面解釋一切。

壓抑已久的情緒又開始威脅着她的理智，一向冷靜的她此時此刻亦忍不住心中的痛心與怒火，因為她從來未試過有如此無助的感覺。

表面上她能光明正大地回歸賽車場，以真實身分繼續追尋她的賽車夢想，但誰能懂，這風光的背後的無奈？為了扶持過她的人、車隊的成績、國家的顏面、女性的驕傲等等那些象徵式的東西，她只好提早復出，但箇中的身不由己和苦衷又誰能夠明白？‘是我太自以為是了...’

遙終於意會到，那個一廂情願的決定，讓她最終得到的，只有無數個未能打通的電話、數條充滿着失落和黯然的訊息、一份無法傳送的心意、一段無法挽回的感情、和一顆破碎無法修復的心。  
有些東西，一旦錯過了，就永遠不會再回來了。

她垂下眼，但視線始終沒有離開過那小小的螢幕。她略帶沙啞的聲音低低喃着，同時結實的身驅也彷彿在輕輕顫抖。  
最後，她低下頭，輕輕吻下手腕上那條被悄悄地沾溼的深藍色小手繩。

－－－

即使如此，遙還是不得不面對現實。理智的她很清楚，既然已經答應了車隊，她已經沒有其他選擇了。與其終日活在悲傷過日子，不如盡自己的所能，全心全意地投入工作，做到最好。這才是對得起滿對她的期望。  
接下來的幾天，她的工作亦算順利。星期四的媒體日和車手見面會，她以嶄新的身份，重新踏入賽車場的那刻，受到所有人熱切的歡迎。而主辦商也特意慶祝她的回歸，在圍場內擺滿歡迎和祝賀她的橫額。更令人驚訝的是，她的車迷不但沒有放棄支持她，粉絲數量比以往的還要多，而且更明顯地增添了不少女性車迷。

「看！是遙啊！！」當遙現身見面和簽名活動時，一眾粉絲不禁歡呼起來。  
「歡迎歸來，遙！」  
「我們都很掛念你！」  
「接下來的比賽要加油啊！！」  
「謝謝大家！」遙微笑着，親切地向群眾揮手說道：「你們好嗎？」  
「遙，你還是那麼帥！」看到偶像的招牌笑容，聽着她說出親切的問候，有些迷妹快要暈倒了：「好想你啊！」  
「妳知道嗎？我更喜歡現在的妳！」更有男車迷大叫，但說後已經被一眾女粉絲當作情敵般注視。  
「呵呵，感謝你們支持～～」遙不禁笑了。

星期五兩個階段的自由練習中，她分別跑出了第八和第五快的圈速，對於半年沒有駕駛過賽車和還在適應賽車的調教來說，能刷出這樣的成績已經算很不錯了。星期六的排位賽，她很艱難地才能以快出百分一秒之差，爭到第四名，得以在第二排上起步。

贊德福特賽道  
終於來到周日的正賽。  
開幕禮的慶祝活動如常熱鬧。過了精彩的飛行表演和音樂獻禮後，最後就是車手們登上巡遊車，環繞着賽道一圈，跟觀眾打招呼。完畢後，所有人回到起跑的位置上準備就緒。這時，車隊的成員已經在把二十輛賽車推到主看台和車房之間的發車格內，正在細心地為車輛作最後的檢查與預備，而車手們，一些待在一旁等候，調整心態準備進比賽狀態、一些跟其他車手聊天、一些則接受官方記者的訪問。

猛烈的陽光投射在賽道的每一角，令到擠擁的發車格上，溫度比室外要酷熱得多。這時車手們早已讓新聞官或健身教練為他們撐傘。（註）

註：在發車格為車手撐傘是賽車的傳統。以前F1比賽會聘用賽車女郎，來替車手撐傘和跟着他們四處走和讓媒體拍照。除了擋雨／降溫之外，也是當作是祝福安全。

唯獨遙一人，不讓她的新聞官Valentina或其他人幫忙，堅持自己一人撐傘。她更罕有地婉拒了記者的訪問，戴上墨鏡，靜靜地待在一旁。

觀眾席上的歡呼聲，在她身旁的腳步聲、對話聲、笑聲、拍攝聲等等，她似乎都沒有在意。  
墨鏡下那雙深邃的雙眸，隱隱掠過一絲複雜的神色。  
看着面前同是熟悉的畫面，她卻沒有那麼期待，更沒有平時比賽時那腎上腺素飆升的快感。

直到一陣微風輕輕拂過，夾雜一股淡淡的海洋氣息迎面撲來（贊德福特是個海濱城市，賽道靠近北海沿岸），才引起了她的注意。

‘妳在嗎？’ 聞着那熟悉的迷人氣味，她伸出那帶着幸運手繩的手，若有所思地打量着，然後又抬起頭來，把目光投到面前的觀眾席上。

‘由今天起，這就我的起點了。’  
‘謝謝妳的鼓勵。為了妳，我會更加努力的。’  
‘要對我有信心喔。’

「遙，是時候了～」Valentina走到她身旁提醒道。

「知道了。」她脫下墨鏡回應道。

在燦爛的陽光下，只看到那位帶着飄逸金髮的賽車手的背影，手拿着頭盔，自信地向着她的戰駒走去。

－－－

阿姆斯特丹史基浦機場，Luchthaven Schiphol

此時，滿已經在候機室範圍的貴賓室內，等候着登機的安排。  
她很努力地嘗試把目光和專注力放在手中的樂譜上，可是並不成功。  
因為休息室內的大電視正在轉播着久違多年的荷蘭大獎賽的現場。

滿的身旁大多是荷蘭和歐洲人，他們都在盯着螢幕，各自為祖國車手打氣。  
因為這裡的人對F1賽車特別熱情，而且某荷蘭籍新人王在本季奪冠機會甚高，再加上主場舉辦比賽，所以評論員的解說顯得特別投入和激情，把電視機前的氣氛變得熱鬧，連其他不看賽車的乘客也被帶動起來，紛紛開始圍着大銀幕，加入看賽的行列。

‘看來想錯過這比賽是不行啊。’ 聽着直播的解說，滿苦笑着。  
她搖了搖頭，放下樂譜，抬起頭，看着螢幕上的直播。

「今天排在桿位(第一位)的就是我們荷蘭的Markus van der Vaart！這小子從小就在贊德福特比賽長大的，相信他比其他車手都更熟悉這條賽道！」一名解說員說道。  
「要是他能在主場贏得這分站冠軍的話，不但對他非常有意義，而且還會在積分榜跟第二名拉出至少十五分的差距，向年度冠軍邁進一大步。」另一名分析着。  
「今天我們另一個焦點就是剛以女性賽車手的身分回歸F1，今屆的衛冕冠軍的天王遙！」  
「是啊！她的回歸就是近日在賽車界中最矚目的話題。雖然我個人還是不太理解她的做法，不過能回歸還是蠻有意思的！」  
「你認為她今天能否對Markus構成威脅呢？」  
「我認為不會。畢竟她很久沒比賽了，亦不熟悉贊德福特賽道的特點。能進P4已經很不錯了，我猜她今天應該會頗掙扎！」

本地的人當然不會是支持國民英雄的競爭對手的。滿聽着這隱約偏袒的評論，只無奈地搖了搖頭。

旁邊有人看到滿的動作後，開始跟她搭話。  
「小姐，妳也喜歡看F1嗎？」那人以英語問道：「妳是亞洲人吧？」  
「對啊。」滿只簡單地以一個答案來回答兩條問題。  
「日本人？」  
滿又點點頭。  
「那麼，妳是天王遙的支持者囉？妳認為她今天有機會贏嗎？」  
滿微笑着，未有回應。

「海王小姐，妳的飲品。」就在這時，服務員向她遞上一杯飲料。  
「謝謝。」她接過來，只欣賞着那金色的泡泡從杯底往上升，沒有再跟旁邊的人聊下去。

然後，她拿着酒杯走到落地窗前，默默地望向遠方。  
從來很少喝酒的她點了一杯香檳，因為她覺得今天有着特殊的意義。

「完成了暖胎圈，現在所有賽車都回到發車格了。」電視機傳來這個提示。  
「期待已久的荷蘭大獎賽，將會在五盞燈熄滅後隆重上演！」

五～

‘遙，恭喜妳，能再次回到夢想的起點～’ 

四～

‘我知道，妳一定會贏的！’ 

三～

‘要加油喔！’ 

二～

‘而我的未來，也正式開始了～’ 

一～

當所有燈熄滅後，比賽正式開始！

  
滿露出一個會心的微笑，然後靜靜地品嚐着杯中那酸酸甜甜的味道。

* * *

（１）「作為僱主我認為妳沒做錯，而且很支持妳的做法。」－－即使遙知道雪奈的說話令她和滿的誤會加深，但她說出這句並不代表她「完全同意」雪奈的說話方式。她認為唯一「不完美」的地方，或許是雪奈和滿的性格是很難合得來吧。但事情已經發展到了這個地步，加上她是以朋友的方法去委託雪奈在工作上照顧滿，所以她認同雪奈的出發點之餘，也只好無奈地接受這個現實。最後，遙為了不讓私事而影響到她和雪奈的合作關係而所說出「支持妳的做法」的意思，是她認為結果不盡人意，但作為上司，她還是選擇相信員工和尊重她的付出。

A/N：不好意思又寫了這麼多。我打算先寫原定的結局一，如果時間許可的話也會另寫結局二。  
下章遙滿就會再見面了！（過了這麼久才安排上，這人真狠心！）  
  



	25. 結局一BE

**結局一BE （上集）**

* * *

**贊德福特，荷蘭**

隨着格子旗的揮動，萬眾矚目的荷蘭大獎賽正式劃上句號。

在領獎台上，兩首國歌奏完後，比賽的三甲和勝出車隊的代表相繼被頒發獎杯。代表荷蘭國色的橙色紙屑從空中散下，散落在他們的身上。  
經過一輪香檳互噴，踫樽對飲的招牌慶祝活動後，車隊代表，亞軍和季軍的車手相繼離開領獎台，回到圍場去準備接受賽後的媒體採訪。  
唯獨台上的某位身影，很久沒有離開。她把獎杯和香檳放了身旁，獨自一人在獎台的最頂端坐了下來。遙遙地望向遠方的北海，她深邃的目光透露出百感交集的神色。  
這次勝利，豪無疑問比之前奪得的數十次來得更加有意義：失而復得的參賽資格、首次以真實身份去贏得這至高的殊榮、直直正正在男性主導的賽車運動上証明了女性的實力，這都全都她太珍貴了。  
然而，她的代價太大，失去的也更多。那位在她生命中最珍重的愛人，經過了無數次的誤會和錯過，最終還是像抓不住的流沙般離她而去。  
此時此刻的她，認為自己根本不應在這裡，而是應該牽着心愛的人的手，一起在眼前不遠處的海灘上漫步、看海，好好地享受和珍惜彼此的陪伴與時光。  
想到這裡，她落莫地低下頭，手輕輕地揉了那雙被酒精，汗水，與淚水刺痛的雙眼。帶起身旁那個刻着“1st”字眼的大香檳，她晃了晃酒瓶，然後便舉起來，仰起頭大口大口地把酒精灌下去。

－－－

**兩年半後**

**日本**

此時，在國外發展差不多三年的滿回到日本，準備和東京愛樂團合辦一場跨界音樂演奏會。  
雖然她還會不時跟世界各地的管弦樂團一起合作演奏，但她演出的重心並不是古典音樂。  
現在的她，已經成為一名獨奏家和作曲家了。  
她的轉變要回溯到兩年多前，她跟著名作曲人Tyler一起譜寫電影插曲時候。那部電影，因為製作水準佳，歌曲也扣人心弦，所以票房極度成功，亦贏得無數音樂獎。她的作品開始受到廣大的關注，頓時令她紅透半邊天，同時更掀起了一股古典和流行的跨界音樂潮。  
她的創作大多是走古典風的流行音樂，更會找來世界各地不同的音樂人來合作，有管弦樂團、流行歌手、電子樂隊、搖滾樂團、鋼琴家、甚至作詞人等等。她的曲風多變新穎，能融合不同的音樂元素和風格，更能跨越語言上的界限。她的曲風漸漸形成一股獨特的風格，更在主流音樂上佔一席位。在短短的兩年間，她已經發行了兩張創作專輯，舉辦了大大小小的音樂會，更被邀請在倫敦某著名的夏日音樂祭中表演。

由於不停忙於音樂創作，在藝術方面，滿少了把時間花在作畫上。原本以她現在的知名度，要辦畫展肯定會得到不少人的支持，但她卻不想以自己的名聲來提升銷量和價值，所以她的畫展只以無聲拍賣的方式來售出限量畫作，並且把所有收益捐贈予慈善機構。

這天，滿如常地應付着排得密密麻麻的工作。  
在前往電視台接受訪問的途中，司機正在收聽着體育頻道的廣播，大概是關於賽車的。  
但她只顧看着窗外的景色，沒有細心去聆聽廣播的內容。  
以前的她會特別去留意F1，在比賽週的周日，若是有時間的話，通常會打開電視觀看比賽直播。但漸漸地，隨着工作量增加，她只能在比賽後查看賽果。在發行首張專輯後，她的空閒時間更是大幅減少，再加上不斷忙於宣傳和演出，久而久之，便沒有再關注了。

‘這裡的一切，都跟以前很不一樣啊～’ 看着外面的景色，滿心想着。

「海王sama，歡迎妳回到日本！」訪問的主持人說道：「今次回來，是為了跟妳以前的樂團，東京愛樂交響樂團一同演出的，能談談感受嗎？」  
「謝謝，叫我滿就可以了。」滿微笑回應着：「我跟東京愛樂一直合作得很愉快，他們的演出水準極高，音色非常絕妙，能再跟他們一同演奏是我的榮幸，我很期待。」  
「能分享一下你們的演出的內容嗎？」  
「唔，這個暫時不能公開。只能說，會有一些我們演奏過的樂曲，也有我的創作吧。」滿故作神秘，掩着嘴輕輕地笑着。  
「啊，那真的有不少的作品啊，相信我也猜不到了。」  
「嗯嗯！」

看到滿的表現輕鬆，主持人便單刀直入去問一些八卦的問題。  
「說起樂曲創作，有很多知名的音樂人都很喜歡妳的作品。日前Three Lights樂團的主唱星野光更公開表示，妳的音樂很吸引，很想跟妳合作。妳會考慮一下嗎？」  
本以為滿會有些尷尬的，但她聽後卻沒有太大的反應。  
「感謝他們的喜歡。有機會的話我也希望能去了解和欣賞他們的音樂。」滿沒有說出答案，只是特意強調“他們”來避開那人的名字，並且有意無意地說出自己沒有去留意對方。

在台下紫髮經紀人看着音樂家的表現，不禁面露微笑，頻頻點頭讚好。  
隨着事業的發展，滿經常需要出席各式各樣的宣傳與現場訪問，比以前簡單的拍攝或記錄訪問更考驗口才。經過不少的磨鍊後，現在她的談話技巧已經大有進步了。雖然說話仍未像遙或美奈子般委婉圓滑，但不時亦能巧妙地回答一些較敏感的問題。

談了一些關於音樂和藝術的工作後，主持人便自然地把話題轉移到她的私事上了。  
「滿，除了事業外，不如跟我談談妳自己吧～」  
「呃，原來剛才談的不是關於我的嗎？」還未等主持人說完，滿便露出一個困惑的樣子，但語氣又不失詼諧的意味。  
「哈哈，滿真的很幽默呢。那我們說一些工作以外的事可以吧？妳離開日本發展已有三年了，這些日子，沒有母親和好友愛野小姐在身邊陪伴着，妳會掛念她們嗎？」  
「當然會，但我們一直保持聯絡。媽媽知道我工作很忙，所以有時間的話她會抽空來探望我，也會出席我的音樂會。至於我的好友美奈子，我們每星期都會通電話。我很感謝她一直以來對我的關心、支持、陪伴，尤其是在我處於人生低潮的時候。」  
「妳的人生低潮，就是在荷蘭出意外的時候嗎？」  
「是的。」  
「聽說那時候妳受了傷後還堅持演出，為何要那麼做呢？」  
「因為當時我的工作是負責整個樂團的音準和調音，是不能隨便找個人頂替來完成任務的。而且作為替補缺席的話，那會對樂團的影響很大，也辜負了他們對我的期望，所以我不能那麼做。況且，我到阿姆斯特丹是為了工作，不演出的話那就沒意義了。」  
「雖說皇家音樂廳是世界最頂尖的管弦樂團之一，但放棄了東京愛樂的正職，跑到那麼遠的地方去當同一個職位的替補，妳不覺得很冒險嗎？」主持人很明顯已為這訪問做足功課，想滿親口說出一些從未回應過的事：「而那個經歷，對你來說最大的體會是甚麼？」  
「冒險是有的。當時我也許有點不甘心吧，覺得在日本的發展不太理想，想去一個新地方，尋找新的藝術領域和機會。」說到這裡，她頓了一下，好像在想着甚麼。當主持人以為她不打算回應第二條問題的時候，滿卻繼續說道：「我最大的體會，應該是在心態上。我在那裡，學會了放下一些無法改變的事；而且也領悟到，真正的快樂和滿足不是依靠任何外在因素，而是發自於內心的。」  
「嗯，這的確是個很深的道理。那可以分享一下有甚麼特別的事令妳領悟到這個道理？而妳所提的“無法改變的事”，又是甚麼呢？」  
‘滿姐姐，妳剛才是說得太多了嗎？’ 小螢才暗暗讚嘆滿的談吐技巧有所進步，沒想到她卻說出這些話來。  
「以前的我，總是把每件事都想得太理想化，所以常常感到不滿足。直到我的手傷以後，和經歷過不少挫折後，才理解到，凡事都不可能完美的。只要自己在每一刻都堅持，盡了力做到問心無愧，便已足夠了。」  
聽到滿的回應，小螢才深呼了一口氣。  
「那“無法改變的事”當中，也包括感情事嗎？」難得滿有問必答，主持人又繼續追問下去。  
「有。」滿很直接地回答。  
‘哎，難道妳不介意公開了嗎？’小螢聽後立即緊張起來。

「是當年跟妳傳過緋聞的那位賽車界‘男神’麼？」  
滿只微笑着，沒有回答。  
「還是之後跟妳合作，某搖滾樂團的其中一位成員？」主持人又試探着。  
「他是誰已經不重要了。我只能說，無奈當時有很多不合時宜的時機，令我們產生了一些誤會。然後我們因工作而長期分隔兩地，最終感情無疾而終了。」  
「那真是很可惜啊，都是付出過感情的～」主持人同情地歎道：「假若可以的話，妳會考慮跟他重新開始嗎？」  
聽到這裡，小螢已經開始直冒冷汗。  
「這個問題，我沒有想過。」  
「那假設一下可以嗎？假如工作和所在地都不成問題的話，妳肯嘗試跟他重來嗎？」  
「我不知道。畢竟已經很久沒有見過面了。這些日子裡我們也有各自的發展與生活，想法和所追求的東西大概會有很大的差異吧。」  
「嗯，每段感情都是經歷過和互相磨合的。」停頓了一下後，主持人又意有所指地說着：「我相信他也是願意重新開始的，若果滿小姐說的是那個他。我曾聽聞他當時為了工作，迫不得已放棄了感情，但一直有意找回生命中的那個她的...」  
「以前的事，都已成為過去了。未來的事就順其自然吧。」這時候滿卻無意繼續談論下去了。揚起一絲淡淡的微笑，她提議着：「我帶來一首新曲，讓我為大家演奏吧～」

離開電視台後，在回飯店途中的滿，忽然想起剛才跟主持人的對話，不禁好奇地去尋找有關那人的消息。  
這個快要從生命中淡出的名字和她的新聞，不知已有多久沒有留意了。

不出所料，遙已經再次稱霸F1賽車。在她的回歸後，拿下幾場決定性的勝利，挽救了法拉利車隊的成績。最終年度排名擠進三甲，排在第二，成功保住了所有贊助商的合約。她在下一個賽季捲土重來，重奪年度車手總冠軍，然後又在上一屆成功衛冕冠軍的寶座。這兩個冠軍，加上她被處罰前所贏得的，合計總共六個，成為F1史上的第三位「六冠王」。同時，她亦代表着日本和女性車手，創下了所有新的記錄。

看着屏幕上的顯示，滿會心一笑。  
看來跟預期沒有半點落差。

在眾多的新聞報導當中，自然少不了報導有關遙的私事。  
車手的在賽道外的人生和感情生活一向是車迷和粉絲高度關注的話題，更可況像遙這麼受歡迎而且魅力高的賽車界王者。遙自從公開了身份後，不少人認為她的女性身份更具吸引力，所以支持者一直有增無減，她的緋聞亦常被廣泛報導。在八卦新聞的專欄上，有人拍到某國際名模和某新晉女影星相繼現身在不同的大獎賽分站，以法拉利的貴賓身份出現在圍場俱樂部，更有遙去親自招待，還跟她們有說有笑。而在某些站的比賽中，有人更宣稱看到遙攜同女伴一同進入圍場。

滿下意識開始去查看這些花邊新聞，甚至看得有點出神。

「這裡停下就可以了！謝謝司機先生！」過了不久，身旁小螢說着，然後車便停了下來。  
「不客氣，土萌小姐！」  
被對話和窗外的燈光打斷了集中力，滿把視線投到到車外，才發現原來她們正在歌劇城音樂廳的旁邊（東京愛樂的演奏地點）。她看到廣場有些擠迫，人群好像正準備進入音樂廳會場。  
滿想起，星期四是樂團演奏的晚上；之前小螢還提過，想趁回日本時去看她哥哥的演奏。  
「滿姐姐，那我們明天見囉！」紫髮女生揮手說道。  
「等等，我也想在這裡下車。」想了一想，滿突然提議着。  
「滿姐姐也想跟我一起看演奏會嗎？」小螢問道。  
「不，只是很久沒來這裡了，想逛一下而已。」  
「唔，但時候已經不早了，我又不能陪妳。」小螢不放心的叮囑着：「難道妳忘了嗎？在日本是很易被瘋狂粉絲纏上的。尤其在這地方，能把妳認出的人肯定會很多啊。況且現在妳－」  
「不會的。我又不是甚麼天后巨星，沒有那麼誇張啦～要是不放心的話，那我戴上墨鏡就行了，不是嗎？」看到小螢還是很擔心的樣子，滿雙手合十求着：「放心吧，我不會像以前一樣亂走的了！」  
「好吧。」小螢最後還是妥協了。但為了滿的安全，她安排了保鏢暗中跟着，還吩咐司機在附近等候她，才放心地進入音樂廳。

－－－

走着走着，滿已經回到音樂廳的廣場中。  
‘這地方，真的很久沒來過了。’   
看着人群逐漸進入音樂廳內，滿靜靜地站在噴水池旁，欣賞着演奏前夕前噴水池啟動的數分鐘小水舞秀。  
她微微一笑，想起以前，這時候的她已經在台上忙着調音和最後的準備，等待聽眾入席，也沒機會看到這個精彩情景了。

待水舞秀完畢後，她又想起位於幾個街區外，那間她喜歡的關東煮小店。不知怎的，一想起便突然很懷念那裡的美食。看了看時間後，她便提着急步向那裡出發。

‘不在了？還以為今天時間尚早，能吃到那些美味的丸子。太可惜了～’ 可是，回到原址，才發現小店現在已經變成一家蛋糕店了。  
突然想吃的東西卻吃不到，滿不免有點失望。然而，看到這裝修簡約而不失美感的小店，她還是好奇地走進去看看。  
‘很精美的小蛋糕，看着都覺得很療癒啊～’ 看到色彩配搭極佳，每件都精心設計和製作的小甜點，滿像藝術品一樣欣賞着。  
在店員親切的招待下，她選了一個精緻的四吋小蛋糕。最後，又順便問了一下，才知道原來的關東煮店因為租金太高而無法維持下去，所以無奈只好搬到其他地區。  
「真是太可惜了。」滿歎道：「不過有機會的話一定要到新店看看。」

不經意地繼續走着，滿又回到另一個熟悉的地方，就是歌劇城附近的那條河濱步道。  
這條城中河流看起來似乎有點不同了。雖然水流還是像以往般平靜，但是水的顏色卻跟以前的有所分別。  
她不斷打量着，又跟回憶中的景色作對比。然後，對色彩很敏銳的她終於發現到，以前在某一處，水中的倒影是一道彩虹，因為在幾棟連接着的商業大樓很巧合地是選用了那幾種顏色作為燈光，然後就切成這道美麗的彩虹倒影。  
她抬起頭看，發覺有些大廈的商標的確更改了，以前投射着綠和紫色的燈光都變成了黃色和橙色。

‘真是很不同了。現在，更像一道日落吧。’ 看着一個個的轉變，她無奈地笑了。  
‘已經三年了...’ 連這麼多事物都能變得面目全非，更何況是人呢。  
對啊，三年前，她又何嘗會想到，自己會體會到那麼多。

默默地望着水中的倒影，她又開始回想起三年前在這裡的片段，也回顧這些日子的所發生過的事。經歷過受傷，卻無意中給予她一個新的思考角度；放棄了穩定的職業，換來的是一個嶄新的機會；曾因為衝動和執着而失去了不少，經歷過挫折後，取而代之是學會了理智與放手。

轉變，也許不是一件壞事啊～

在訪問時，主持人似乎替她的感情無法發展下去感到可惜。  
然而，這算是可惜嗎？   
她一邊欣賞着水中五光十色的燈光倒映，一邊思考着。  
‘可惜？最可惜的不是誤會的本身，也不是因為時機不對而錯過了對方，而是認清了真相以後，卻無法找回原來那種感覺吧。’ 這是她最後得到的答案。 

這時，她的手機傳來了一條訊息：  
“滿大小姐～～不好意思！他今天有點不舒服，我想去看看他。能改天嗎？（雙手合十表情符號）！”  
是美奈子，原本她們約好到晚飯後見面的，看來是約不成了。  
“沒問題，希望他沒甚麼大礙。替我問候一下。”  
“謝謝！那妳在做甚麼呢？”  
“沒甚麼，我現在自己一人在歌劇城附近走走。”  
“要小心點啊～還有，祝妳遇到帥哥～！”  
“甚麼妳老是提起這個啊（扶額）！”  
“開玩笑而已～好吧，我要出門了。那明天再跟妳補祝！愛妳喔～～（心心）”

滿看着手中提着的紙袋，無奈地搖搖頭。  
‘本來打算稍後到美奈子的家時一起吃的，唯有當作晚餐吧。’  
美奈子現在也談戀愛了，這位有點大大咧咧，又自認“很理智”的當紅歌手每當提起自己愛人時便會臉紅得像個小學生般。她對愛人無微不至，還會對他的事擔心到心神恍惚的。每次她們談起美奈子的戀人，滿都禁不住要揶揄好友一番。  
「妳別來管我！妳年紀也不輕了不是嗎？還不快去找個人？妳沒着陸我可是不放心去嫁人喔！」美奈子總是這麼反駁着。

‘對啊，我也二十八歲了。’ 想到這裡，滿不禁撇了撇嘴。  
‘可是，以我現在的工作，真的適合發展感情嗎？’  
‘況且，別說去找個人認識和相處，現在連待在家的時間一年也沒幾天，又有誰會願意去維持一段這樣的感情，去守候一個總是不在自己身邊的人？’ 她苦笑着。  
‘要獲得滿足，就要在期望與現實之間找到一個平衡點吧。’   
幸好她有事業和音樂作伴，關心她的人一在身邊支持她，她才沒有太多時間去想這些不切實際的事。  
經過一輪思考後，她的心情亦好多了。

‘想起來，現在都有點餓了。’   
正當她想找張長椅坐下來的時候，一陣冷風吹過，令她禁不住打了個噴嚏。  
三月初的東京雖然沒有冬天那麼寒冷，可是晚上還會透着陣陣涼意。  
‘啊，東京比起洛杉磯真是要冷得多啊。’即使是穿了一件毛衣，但沒有外套圍巾，還是不夠保暖。  
瞬間閃過一絲回去的念頭，但想到難得能重回老地方走走，所以她決定還是多待一會兒。

* * *

 **結局一BE （下集）**  
  
就在這時，一股莫名的暖和氣息落在她後頸上；同一時間，她的肩膀上已披上了一件皮衣外套，令溫度彷彿頓時上升了好幾度。  
  
「天這麼冷，還是穿得這麼單薄的嗎。」  
‘這聲音...？’ 聽着這把陌生而又親切的低沈嗓音，聞着那生疏而又熟悉的氣味，滿不能置信地瞪大了雙眼，頓時轉過身來。  
她幾乎不能相信站在她面前的人。摘下墨鏡再仔細看看，果然真的是闊別多年的金髮賽車手。  
「遙？？」她被眼前的景象愣住，過了幾秒後才懂得反應。  
「滿，終於見到妳了。」遙揚起一個真誠的笑容，一雙迷人的綠瞳正回望着她的湛藍雙眼，眼底下滿是柔情。  
「遙你...你怎麼會在這裡的？」滿問着。  
「跟妳來這裡的原因一樣吧。」遙有點神秘又直接地回應着。  
「這...」難道遙也是隨意逛逛嗎？但這時候，她不是應該在歐洲，準備賽季開幕的嗎？  
「先坐下來再說。」未等滿說完。遙似乎注意到滿還有點顫抖，便提議道。  
  
滿跟着遙的說話去做。走到附近的長椅坐下來後，她先把紙袋放到身旁。當她轉身面向着遙時，遙隨即細心地拉起了她的雙手，擁在自己的手中，然後輕輕地摩挲着。  
「啊，在做甚麼呢？」滿對於遙這個突如其來又似乎有點異常親密的舉動感到很愕然。  
「竟然冷成這樣，應該是站了很久了。」遙只是這麼解釋自己的動作。  
「沒有，就是剛來而已。」  
看着手中的一雙冰冷的玉手，遙無奈地嘆了口氣，又關切地問道：「手傷好了嗎？」  
曾幾何時，已經沒有人再問及她骨折的康復狀況了。但事實上，她亦沒有期望還會有人去關心這個問題。  
‘沒想到，她還惦記着這個...’   
「已經好了，現在不用做物理治療了。只要不過度操勞的話還是可以的。」假如其他人問起，滿只會簡單地說“已經康復了”。但不知為何，對着面前這個人，她卻解釋得如此詳細。  
「這樣不行啊。」遙的劍眉不禁皺起，認真地叮嚀着：「要小心好好保護妳的手。受過傷後，一定要更加注意保暖。」  
聽着遙的關懷，感受着她的呵護，滿瞬間感到一股暖意湧上心頭。  
‘很熟悉的畫面。’ 那些以前一起相處的片段，又彷彿歷歷在目。  
但想起她們現時的關係，她還是感到有點不好意思。  
「我知道了，我自己來便可以了。」滿突然把手抽回，不自然地去重覆着遙剛才的動作。  
而遙只是從容一笑，亦沒有再勉強了。  
「把外套給了我，你不冷嗎？」離開了那雙溫暖的大手，滿卻突然有種莫名的失落感。  
「還好，我還有圍巾。」  
「好的，謝謝。」  
滿勉強了擠出一點微笑，有些尷尬地避開了遙的眼神。  
多年不見，雖然見面的那一刻感覺不像熟人般親切，但也完全沒有半點陌生的感覺。  
之前的日子，她的確沒有不時掛念着起面前的人，但當她看到遙的一瞬間，心中還是泛起了一絲漣漪。  
‘為何會這樣的？’  
而遙的關心，和替她取暖的那個舉動，更似乎發生得很理所當然。  
‘都隔了這麼久了，難道她還在乎嗎？’ 一邊僵硬地來回搓揉着那雙已經不冷的手，滿一邊思考着。  
  
過了一會兒，遙率先打破這短暫的沉默。  
「滿，我們已很久沒見了。」  
「唔，應該快有三年了。」數了一數，滿回應道：「時間過得很快啊。」  
遙聽後只是淡淡一笑：「這幾年，看到妳的音樂事業發展得這麼好，無論是創作、專輯發行、巡演都很成功。我很替妳高興。」  
「原來遙有留意我的音樂嗎？」滿有點驚訝遙居然知道她的音樂發展，但又想到她們的經紀人這麼密切，其實不可能不知道的。  
「那部電影的插曲，和那些首耳熟能詳的冠軍單曲，相信沒有人沒聽過吧。」遙很坦白地回答，然後又補充着：「我都很喜歡。」  
「是嗎？」  
「當然，能聽得出妳是很用心去創作的。」  
滿原本聽到遙說‘耳熟能詳’時，不能不承認自己有點失望，但是後來遙說喜歡時又頓時有些沾沾自喜。  
她知道這個想法有點幼稚。可能作為音樂人，受歡迎度遠遠比普及度更重要吧。  
「謝謝。說起來，遙的事業也是很令人羡慕呢。在過去兩年再次稱霸F1，以首位女性賽車手身分贏得年度總冠軍，還成為六冠王。恭喜你～」這時候，滿想起自己忘了祝賀遙。  
「謝謝。原來滿還有去關注那些‘無聊冷知識’嗎？」遙調侃着，還提起當年滿說的話來逗弄她，但這次語氣似乎不像以前那般戲謔。  
「是剛剛才開始關注的～」滿不甘示弱，但這一次她沒有逞強地否認。她從小包裡拿出電話，解鎖後點到瀏覽器，然後遞給遙看：「你看看。」  
遙看着屏幕上關於自己的報導，又看到滿的瀏覽器上至有不下十條關於她的消息的頁面，甚至關於她的緋聞都有。  
「報導還頗詳盡。」遙的嘴角不禁浮出淺淺笑意，把手機歸還給滿：「偶然看這些東西是挺能打發一下時間的。」  
打發時間？原來遙以為她去看自己的消息僅僅就是為了打發時間嗎？  
不是的。可是，除了這個解釋之外，又好像沒有其他的可能性。  
「的確如此。」滿附和着，但又帶着半點玩笑的意味繼續說下去：「可是，報導還沒說出我想知道的事喔。」  
「哦？原來連那些八卦媒體也沒能滿足到滿小姐的好奇心嗎？」聽到滿這麼說，遙露出詭秘一笑。她把身體靠向長椅，手肘又從容地搭在椅背上：「那麼，妳想知道甚麼？」  
「我想知道...」滿故意拖慢了說話的速度：「一些令人困惑的事。」  
「呵，是緋聞嗎？我是不介意告訴妳的。」  
「不～是～」滿卻晃了晃手指：「你認為只有緋聞嗎？」  
「自從身份被公開後，印象中我可是沒那麼多要隱瞞的事啊。」遙打趣地說。  
「好了，不是身份亦不是緋聞。」滿收起了剛才開玩笑的語氣：「遙怎麼會在日本呢？這個時候，你不是應該在歐洲那邊為賽季開幕做準備的嗎？」  
遙沒有即時回應。離開滿好奇的眼光，她把目光投向遠處的河流上。  
頓了一下後，她才緩緩地說下去：「是，賽季的確是快要開幕了。但我回來了，是因為想休息一下。」  
「休息？那過幾天後就會回去了嗎？」  
「不是，我計劃休假一年。」  
「休假一年？」滿差點以為自己聽錯。  
「妳也很意外？」遙的語氣顯然不是在問問題。  
其實她說得沒錯，滿的確沒有預料到，這會是瘋狂熱愛賽車的風之子的答案。  
那年，她在禁賽處分被撤回後便第一時間回到賽車場，趕上幾天後的比賽。  
現在，她已拿下六屆年度總冠軍，而且還處於事業巔峰，竟然會作出如此驚人的決定。  
「你會這麼做，一定是有自己的原因吧。」滿亦想不到有甚麼重大原因，會令遙決定暫別F1。  
遙還是一副很從容的樣子，她只淡淡地解釋道：「這年是我在F1裡的第十個賽季了，加上早些年在低級別的方程式系列中打拚，我已成為職業車手很多年了。在別人眼中，或許會覺得我很幸運，能在F1生存這麼久，得了不少殊榮和名利，連身份被公開後還能繼續參賽。但是滿，妳知道嗎？在F1的日子，一年只有二十場比賽，但其餘的三百多天總是要為比賽那天的成績作準備，做足一切務求以最佳的狀態去爭取勝利。每次輸掉比賽之後，就自然要強迫自己去多做體能訓練、吃得更清淡一點、少做一些分心的事、多跟工程師分析數據和作檢討，試圖去改變之後的賽事的結果。雖說是習慣了，但不經不覺間，過着這樣的生活已經有十多年了。」  
  
滿邊聽着遙的說話，邊點點頭，眼底間盡是理解和同情。  
從表面看來，遙所締造出的輝煌成績與成就，對於追尋賽車夢想的孩子甚至是賽車手來說，都是夢寐以求的願望；而她的精彩傳奇故事，更是賽車界中令人津津樂道的話題。  
但在她追尋夢想的過程當中，有多艱辛，又有誰能體會呢？  
以她自己現在的事業發展來說，能看到的，可能只是冰山一角吧。  
  
察覺到滿沒有說話。遙便把視線轉向她，略帶自嘲的意味說道：「我太不知足了，不是嗎？」  
滿凝視着眼前帶點無奈的神色的一雙綠眸，很小心又堅定地搖搖頭：「不是的，遙。無論是一份平凡的工作，還是像你這樣的職業，都需要很大很多的付出和堅持。那些不為人知的犧牲，與實踐理想相較起來，或許顯得不夠重要，甚至被忽略。即使多年來你已經是習慣了，但久而久之也會感到有些麻木吧。」

「是的。所以現在的我，即使還是非常熱愛賽車，但也很想感受一下賽車以外的生活。」遙憧憬地說着，然後又聳了聳肩：「雖然法拉利的高層還是不斷嘗試去說服我重新考慮這個決定。」  
「車隊肯定不願意看到你離開吧。」  
「沒錯，這對他們會有一定的影響的，尤其是車隊的預備車手和車手學院的新人都缺乏F1經驗。」  
遙還是非常熱愛賽車...  
‘到底是怎麼樣的新生活，會比賽車更令遙嚮往呢？’   
「遙...」  
「唔？」  
「假如你享受賽車以外的平凡日子，一年後，你能否抱着同樣對勝利的追求，帶着同樣的熱情和動力去重返賽道？而那時候，無論是人事和時機都會有所改變。你會不會擔心，錯失了寶貴的機會？」  
聽着滿的詢問，遙不禁有些驚訝。現在在她眼前的滿，除了更自信之外，也豁達了不少，亦變得更加心思細密。  
「商業和金錢方面其實不是最主要的考慮因素，但妳說得很對，我亦曾考慮過這些問題。所以未來的日子，無論是適應新生活上，還是對賽車的熱誠，我也會抱着同樣的態度去面去。」認真地想了一想，遙才回答道：「滿，謝謝妳能明白，也很感謝妳的開解。」

遙的客氣令滿感到她們彷彿隔着一道無形的牆。不知為何，她很想更進一步了解遙的決定和日後的打算。她很想繼續問下去，卻發現自己沒資格這樣問。  
無論如何，一切都已經成為過去了。現在我們，應該昇華成朋友吧。  
那些記憶，總有一天會淡忘的...  
「別客氣，我們是...朋友啊，不是嗎？」  
「滿，我－」  
「無論你的決定如何，我都會支持你的...」滿沒有讓遙說下去，因為她很不想從遙的口中去確認這個關係。想到這裡，她的鼻頭已經開始酸了。她連忙轉過身去，去伸手去拿之前在小店買的東西，怕再看着遙她會忍不住自己的眼淚。  
她沒想到，說出了'朋友'這詞之後，竟然會這麼難受。  
「對了，遙吃過晚飯了沒有？」努力地按捺着情緒，她繼續說道：「我剛才經過那家關東煮店，原本想買點晚餐，但原來那小店已經搬遷了，原址現在已經是一間蛋糕店...」  
她不斷低聲地漫談着，手又一邊忙着準備拿出蛋糕。  
「然後我就看到這個...」  
‘沒關係，只是一時而已，很快便會沒事的。’ 她很艱難地咽下口水，狠狠地把心酸都給吞下去。當她轉過身來的一刻，已經露出一個甜美的笑容了。  
「遙，雖然這不算是晚餐...」雙手托着一個精美的小蛋糕，她把它遞到遙的面前：「可是，今天是－」  
「今天是妳的生日。」還沒等滿繼續吞吐下去，遙率先把話說完。  
「你還記得嗎？」  
「我當然記得。」  
可能遙是看到蛋糕後才想起的，但滿聽到她這麼說還是感到很窩心。  
「我知道你一向不吃甜品的，但你願意跟我一起慶祝嗎？」  
「為了妳我願意在任何時候破例吃甜品。」遙溫存地點點頭，並開始為滿唱起生日歌來。  
滿輕笑一下。這樣溫柔懂說話的遙難怪總是令人着迷。  
‘或許是最後一次了，我還是很想和妳一起慶祝。’   
「滿，生日快樂！」  
「謝謝你～」  
然後，她們忘記了之前那短暫的尷尬，一起品嚐蛋糕，暢談起之前的日子，分享生活中的趣事與點滴。‘晚飯’過後，她們把墨鏡戴上，在河濱步道靜靜地漫步，欣賞水中的景色。  
  
快樂的時光總是過得特別快，時間在不知不覺間已經匆匆流逝。當遙查看手錶時，發覺已經很晚了。雖然二人很享受彼此的陪伴，但滿回來的目的始終不是為了玩樂。  
「已經晚了，不如讓我送妳回去好嗎？」遙詢問道。  
「謝謝，不過我的司機已經在附近等候着。」  
「那我陪妳走到車那兒吧。」   
「好的。」  
一同走着，遙回頭看了看在遠處跟着她們的人。  
其實她一早已察覺到人有兩人從後跟着她們，他們沒有帶相機，但總是跟她們保持着一定的距離。  
「遙在看甚麼呢？」滿問道。  
「我差點忘了。妳現在外出演出時應該也有保鏢跟隨了。」  
「是啊，是小螢不放心吧。」  
「小螢真是很細心。」遙讚許着，然後又打趣地說道：「不過，我是否應該慶幸剛才他們沒把我當成瘋狂粉絲抓起來呢？」  
「他們才不像你的那麼蠻不講理啊。」滿笑着，輕輕地拍了遙的手臂。  
「說起來，我還是要感謝他們的。要不是他們的反應太過份，我們也沒機會遇上了。」  
「嗯～是的。」想起當時自己的狼狽模樣，滿不禁笑了。  
  
「我到了。」走到車子旁邊，二人都同時停下來。  
滿看着眼前的俊臉，鎮定地微笑着，盡力掩飾着心中的不捨。  
‘謝謝妳，再次讓我有個難忘的生日。’ 她默默地說着。  
「滿，我今天很高興。本來只打算到河濱步道走走，沒想到竟然能再遇上。」  
「我也是。謝謝你，遙，陪着我這麼久。」滿已經說不清，自己是指今天晚上，還是認識遙以來的日子：「我們真的很久沒好好聊過了。」

當她打算把遙的皮衣歸還給遙時，遙卻擺手示意不用。  
「沒關係，妳就穿着吧。」遙又把外套重新替她披上：「現在天氣還是有點冷，別着涼了。」  
「明白了。那麼...我要回去了。」她很想說，其實她不想離開。  
遙沒有說話，她的回應只是一個張開雙臂的邀請。  
「滿？」  
滿會心一笑，點點頭表示明白。向前踏一步，她把自己靠進了遙的懷裡。  
遙把她緊緊地擁抱着，湊到她的髮絲，低沈沙啞的聲音她的耳旁輕聲說了一句。  
「滿，妳要幸福。」  
「你也要幸福，遙。」  
「保重了。」  
「你也是。」  
  
－－－  
  
看着滿入了車，遙揮揮手，默默地站在路旁等着，目送着她離開。直到車消失在視線之中，她才黯然轉身離開。  
  
滿靜靜地坐在車裡。此時的她心情無比複雜。她很享受與遙相處的時光，但又為剛才離別而難過。  
誰能想到，一個簡單的閒逛，竟然會令她度過一個這麼百感交集的晚上。  
‘我已經好想她...’ 閉上雙眼，她咬下唇，很想一點點痛楚能把自己重新拉回現實。  
  
無奈地把皮衣脫下，正當她將它折好的時候，發現口袋裡有一硬物。  
她從口袋裡摸出了一本小手册。那手册有些厚，但面積卻比只她的手大一點。  
‘是遙的？’ 她打開了小本，開始翻着。  
看來這是遙用來記下有關賽車的筆記本。她的字寫得很工整，亦非常有條理，但上面寫了甚麼滿不太看得懂。滿猜想這些太概是遙在走賽道、練習、排位、和比賽後在車房裡記下的數據和記錄。

欣賞着遙努力的証明的同時，她的視線被某些東西吸引住。  
從某頁開始，在每一頁的右下角，都有一些不像字跡的東西。  
那是遙的畫作。而且很明顯地，她是有心在那裡畫畫的。因為即使頁面的其他地方都密密麻麻的寫滿字，但右下角總會預留一點空間來作她的‘傑作’。遙畫的有她自己的賽車、賽道、獎杯、香檳、贊助商的商標等等，也有一些日常的東西。但線條有些草率和偏差。  
看着那些像極了小孩子的可愛塗鴉，滿的嘴角不禁浮一抹微笑。  
‘還蠻勤力練習的啊。’ 看過了很多頁後，她發現金髮賽車手的畫功果然是有點進步了。  
又繼續翻着，到了某頁，滿的雙眼頓時瞪大了。  
遙在這頁畫了一條小手繩，還把它塗上了海藍色。這手繪，像極她編織給遙的那條幸運手繩。其實她已經不清楚那小東西的下落了，她只記得做好後把它帶到墨爾本，本來打算送給遙的，後來又在圍場裡丟下。  
‘莫非那手繩，遙收到了嗎？？’  
又逐頁揭着，滿才發現，遙所畫的東西都是跟她有關的。開頭的有音符，小提琴，然後有鬱金香和風車，後來，她連洛杉磯的荷里活（好萊塢）地標，棕櫚樹，日落大道等都嘗試畫了。又查看每頁記下的日期，才發覺原來就是她在不同地方生活的日子。  
‘遙...’ 那些作品在她視線中漸漸變得模糊，因為她的眼眶已經開始泛着水霧。  
到了最後一頁，她看到了一張小證，是由法拉利車隊發行的家屬通行証。證上寫上“Kaioh, Michiru”這個名字。而發行日期就是三年前，在她生日的前兩天。  
看到這裡，滿不禁倒吸了一下涼氣。一向不帶任何人到車房的遙，原來早已打算把這個重要的位置留給她。  
只是之後卻發生了那麼多的事，令遙無法把它交給自己。  
‘遙，她竟然還保留着這個。’ 滿很清楚，遙留着這個已過期的證件的意義。  
即使它實際上已經失效，但她的心意依舊不變。  
‘原來她，跟我都是一樣...’   
這時，她才意會到，這些年來遙和她一樣，就算各自有自己的事業，可是在心底裡，她們仍然是默默地支持和守候着彼此，從來沒有真正放棄過對方。即使沒有走在一起，亦沒有再聯絡，但她們的心還是一直連繫着。  
  
這時，車子已停在路口上，等待着交通燈的轉換。街燈從外透進車內，映着她閃爍着的淚光。  
外面的晚上看似很平靜，但在車內的她，此時此刻卻無法感受到半點平靜。  
  
埋藏在心底多年的情感又再次重燃起來。滿又開始回想起之前所發生的一切。  
這就是為何遙會和她重遇嗎？是巧合，還是她們下意識又再次走進對方的生命中？  
她和遙，只是朋友而已嗎？遙能記得她的生日，和她一同慶生，甚至...  
遙的休假計劃。  
莫非遙打算休假一年，就是為了她嗎？  
不！！  
  
「司機先生，請你回到剛才停車那裡好嗎？我忘了一點事。」想到這裡，她連忙吩咐着。  
「好的，海王小姐。」  
  
回到之前跟遙分開的地方的時候，滿下了車，但已經看不到遙的踪影了。  
不知怎的，一種感覺告訴她，只要隨着風的方向去找，便可以找到遙。  
她不斷奔向之前走過的方向，終於在河濱步道旁再次看到那個迷人的金髮身影。  
  


「遙！！」她喊着。沒有理會旁人會不會看到這一幕，她只顧衝上前抱着眼前的人。  
她緊緊地擁着遙，好像怕一鬆手便會再次失去她一樣，然後崩潰地痛哭起來：「別走...遙，別離開我...」  
「滿...」遙回擁着懷裡的曲髮音樂家，手輕柔地撫摸着她的後背：「怎麼了？我答應妳，我不走。」  
「你為何不告訴我？！」滿帶着哭腔問道：「為何不告訴我...？」  
遙未有即時回應滿的問題。她只輕輕地抬起滿的下巴，溫柔地拭去她臉上的淚水。  
「滿，別哭。今天是妳的生日，生日應該開開心心才是啊。」  
可是她的安慰顯然沒有起了甚麼作用，剛被抹去眼淚的臉頰又再次被沾濕。  
「遙，要不是我看到了你的筆記本，你也不打算跟我說了嗎...？那些心意，我都明白了啊...原來這些年，我們的心裡一直是在乎對方的。」說到最後，滿的聲線已經弱得快要聽不見了：「剛才我還說我們只是朋友，難道你就滿足了嗎？」  
看到滿這麼難過，遙的臉上亦掩不住心碎的神色。  
「說或不說，或許已經不重要了。」她用手輕輕地掃着滿的臉頰，帶點苦澀地語氣說着：「無論妳是否陪伴在我的身邊，我都清楚自己的心意。只要妳幸福快樂，我就滿足，也會替妳高興的。剛才聊天的時候，我的確有告訴妳的衝動。但是，我亦意會到，這些年，妳用心專注妳喜愛的音樂，不但事業如日中天，人也變得更樂觀開朗。我實在不忍心破壞這份美好啊。」  
滿離開了遙的懷抱。抬起頭來，一雙水汪汪的湛藍雙眸幽幽地跟眼前的深邃綠瞳對上。  
「難道為了我，你就忍心連賽車都放棄了嗎？」  
「我...」遙停頓了一下，沒想到滿已經聯想到了。  
她微微一笑，試圖去淡化那一絲複雜的神色，然後嘗試解釋着：「或許不是想像中那麼壞吧。至少能讓自己放一個假，我也能趁機體驗不同的生活－譬如去聽聽音樂會，學習畫－」  
「但這不是你直正想要的生活啊。」滿卻搖頭說道：「剛才你那一點點的猶豫，已經說明了你是捨不得離開賽道的。」  
「沒錯，我還是很喜歡賽車。可是，我也想嘗試跟妳展開新生活啊。」  
聽到這如夢幻般的答案，滿卻無法高興起來。  
「遙，只要知道你有過這個念頭，對我來說已經很足夠了。」說着，她埋在遙的胸膛，在最靠近她心臟的位置上，任由淚水再次肆意地流淌：「答應我，不要放棄。我知道賽車手的職業生涯不算太長，而且機會一旦錯過，就可能永遠失去了。以我所認識的天王遙，那個熱愛賽車，享受與風競逐，在賽道上爭取屬於自己的位置的她，是不會這麼做的。求你...千萬不要因為我而作出任何改變。」  
「我不想再錯過妳了，滿。未來的日子，我只想令妳更幸福...」  
「遙，我...就算不能陪在你的身邊，但我也是一樣，只要能看到你幸福，我也會很幸福的。所以，答應我，為了我們，繼續追尋你的夢想，好嗎？」滿的臉蛋已經掛滿着淚痕，但她的笑容卻是堅定的：「我的心，永遠都在這裡等你～」  
聽着滿的感觸表白，遙感到喉嚨彷彿被某東西卡住，說不出話來。

內心掙扎了很久，最後，她點點頭，堅定地承諾着：「好，滿，我答應妳。為了我們，我不會放棄的。我會更期待我們的未來！」  
「嗯！我們一定會再走在一起的！我們不會再分開了！」

然後，她們緊緊地擁抱着，只想好好地享受這瞬息的珍貴時刻。

那個晚上，儘管再寒冷，但她們之間仍能感受到一份融融的暖意。即使身邊的事物還會繼續改變，但她們的心意卻是堅定不變。

經歷了無數的兜兜轉轉後，她們又再次遇上。即使未來的路還會很漫長，也可能會經歷到更多的分離和考驗，但她們會帶着勇氣和信心去一同面對任何逆境。因為心已聯繫在一起的二人，早已打破了距離的界限，互相存在彼此的生命裡，永遠不會再失去對方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 終於結局了！這個BE中的B就是Bittersweet吧。遙滿算是各自認清了對方的心意了，至於她們算不算再次正式走在一起，我想留給讀者去決定。不過，對於註定長時間分隔兩地的她們，就算真的再次走在一起，她們能陪伴在對方身邊的時間亦會很少。我想這樣的一段感情，最重要或許不是守在對方的身邊和共渡時光，而是心愛着對方，至少她們還是愛着彼此的。  
> 原本我打算在滿在車裡的最後一幕的作為終結的。但是發現遙那邊好像還是欠一個真正的closure，而且在寫那段的時候“I can’t do this to them”這麼一句不斷在我的腦海中打轉，所以最後還是不忍心寫得太虐。
> 
> 這篇文原本是個小短篇，但寫着寫着就變了長篇（笑）。最初我只是想寫一點性格跟原作不同的遙滿的搞笑故事。但隨着故事的發展，我更想發掘一下，沒有了主角光環和幸運之神眷顧的二人，能如何走在一起。最後，以不斷經歷挑戰，成長，最後成為對方的靈魂伴侶就是我希望看到的結局。
> 
> 如果有時間的我會再寫結局二，應該會比這個較輕鬆和愉快的。
> 
> 最後，很感謝各位大大一直以來的支持、鼓勵、和不斷提供寶貴的意見。能一邊寫一邊交流真的很開心，也令我獲益良多，你們的分享除了給予我動力去繼續寫下去之餘，還讓我從中得到了不少靈感。尤其感謝HL大大－常替我指出錯別字和當我的翻譯XDD。  
> 也再次感謝各位追看的讀者！


	26. 結局二HE（上集）

**結局二HE （上集）**

－－－  
 **贊德福特賽道**

「比賽已經到了第五圈了。剛看完中游的戰況後，我們把鏡頭轉回領跑的位置。」解說員說道：「排在首名的依然是以桿位發車，紅牛的Markus (註)！他今天的狀態大勇，起步完美無遐，不但防下了第二阿斯頓·馬丁的Vettel和第三梅賽德斯的Russell的進攻，而且還趁二人爭奪第二名時乘機把距離拉開。現在，他已經領先了差不多3秒了！」

註：第二十四章提到荷蘭籍新人王Ｍarkus van der Vaart－虛構人物

「雖然現在預測尚早，但只要他能保持穩定，配合進站策略，就有很大機會領跑全程！」  
「就看技術來說，Markus這小子在這對這條賽道完全是瞭如指掌，我相信他無論對出入彎道和路線都能拿捏得很好。而且本賽季他的表現更趨成熟，所以他應該能做到的！」對於土生土長的荷蘭籍賽車手，解說員的話盡是讚美。  
「順帶一提，贊德福特賽道比其他F1賽道較窄較短，高速彎的傾斜度亦很高，很考驗車手的技術。」  
「沒錯！而且為了增加觀賞效果，設計師更把傾斜角度改高來提升速度，和將賽道改闊以加大超車機會！可是，在這條甚具挑戰性的賽道上，要是超車依然是不易的！」  
「所以起步和進站策略就會是關鍵。」  
「說起起步，今天以女性身份回歸賽道，本屆的衛冕冠軍天王遙卻是不太理想。她今天從第四位起步，但在過一號Tanzan髮夾彎時被轉向過度的Ricciardo擠了一下，為免碰撞只能讓挪開一些，但隨後便被Ricciardo和她的法拉利隊友超越了。錯失了良好的位置，目前只排在第六位。」  
「要是在以往的比賽，她一定能掌握得更好的。看來是多月沒駕駛賽車後狀態明顯回落了。」  
「對的。」

**阿姆斯特丹史基浦機場**

在貴賓室內的滿盯着螢幕，聽着解說員的分析，不禁反了個白眼。

‘簡直是胡說！就算不是車迷，也能看到那髮夾彎是右轉的，很明顯對內線起步（桿位是排在左邊，第二排在右邊，如此類推。所以遙是在內線起跑）的賽車沒有優勢！’ 她默默地罵道。可是，她沒有意會到，自己從何時開始，已能領悟到這樣“簡單”的道理；亦不知道，為何會如此不忿。

鏡頭焦點落在第一位的紅牛賽車上。滿看着屏幕的左側顯示比賽已經來到了第十五圈，排在第六位的遙，跟領跑車手的差距有六秒之多。又聽着旁邊的荷蘭車迷不斷為自己國民英雄領先而高興，還為遙逐漸被拋離而歡呼，心裡很不是味兒。

「讓我們先看爭奪第二的狀況！」這時，解說員說着：「排在第二Vettel和第三Russell差距只有0.2秒！現在他們剛在三號彎後的小直道上。」  
「梅賽德斯的新秀Russell然後啟動DRS超車了！但Vettel一直保留在同一綫線上，且佔住了有利位置，成功防守住了！」  
「很聰明的選擇！這次還是經驗豐富的老將Vettel勝了！」  
「對！可是在後方，卻是不同的畫面！衛冕冠軍的天王遙仍然待在比她經驗尚淺的隊友後面，距離差不多有2秒。」  
「之前還以為她的回歸會對Markus構成威脅的，看來真是有些令人失望啊！」  
「不知她會有甚麼對策來追回位置呢？比賽是七十二圈，她能採用一停（一次進站）策略，在三十圈左右換上硬胎來完成比賽嗎？」  
「那會很冒險啊，今天的賽道溫度較高，輪胎磨損的程度也相對提高！在這個擁有十四個彎道的贊德福特賽道上，抓地力和下壓力是非常重要的。但失去粘性的輪胎，下壓力會更弱，造成損失時間。而且還有機會失控！她不能冒這個險。」  
「剛剛Markus在TR表示，他的軟胎磨損程度很明顯了，相信不久他就會進站。這樣來說他和其他對手都很可能會選擇二停策略呢。」

‘遙，妳要加油啊。’ 滿一邊抬頭盯着電視，手一邊緊握着手中的酒杯。  
‘還有不少時間能追回的。希望在到達目的地時能看到妳的好消息！’

不久，機場發出了某提示廣播...

**贊德福特賽道**

又過了數圈。這時，車隊已經開始衡量好進站的策略，務求把握到最佳的時機，把輪胎磨損所虧損的時間減至最少之餘，也把進站而錯失的位置減至最低。

「遙，輪胎怎樣？準備進站了。」遙收到比賽工程師通告：「紅牛，阿斯頓·馬丁，梅賽德斯，和雷諾的車房已經準備拿新輪胎到維修站了，而Charles(遙的隊友)也會在完成這圈後進站。」  
「請先給我通報一下各人的位置和差距。」  
「P1 van der Vaart, 11秒（差距以速度計算）；P2 Vettel，7秒...」遙邊扭動着操控盤穩定地通過高速彎，邊細心聽着工程師的通知。「P5 Charles, 1.8秒，你在P6。」  
思考了幾秒後，遙冷靜回應着：「明白了。」然後又說出自己想出來的應對策略。  
「好的。」

與此同時，在法拉利車房看比賽的總經理、新聞官Valentina、和所有穿着紅色制服的工作人員都一邊緊緊地盯着螢幕，一邊不斷為自家二位車手打氣。

“Forza Haruka! Forza Charles!”

車隊的總經理在女兒的耳邊說了一些話後，二人的表情都顯得有點僵硬。  
車隊和贊助商的未來就看餘下的幾場比賽了。現在兩名車手只排在第五和第六位，實在不是他們想看到的位置。尤其是他們寄望挽救車隊成績的遙，竟然在發車後的首圈連被後面的兩輛車超越，滑落至第六位，當時車房更是一片驚訝和失望。

但站在一角的某人，卻是冷靜地觀察着一切，他看到工程師和機械師的緊張和擔心的情緒，亦看到總經理和高層們的不安與擔憂。  
可想到，遙的回歸對他們有多重要。但與此同時，她亦負擔着多麼沉重的壓力。  
他暗暗地嘆了一口氣，然後又若無其事地把目光轉回大螢幕上。  
‘放心吧，小遙一定不會令你們失望的。’ 

「車隊都準備好安排車手進站了！」評論員A說着：「法拉利會選擇double stack (同時安排兩部車在同一圈進站換胎)嗎？」  
「據分析組員了解，剛才天王遙才在TR中說自己的輪胎還能支撐一會。」評論員B卻答道。  
「畢竟她用的是軟胎，而在這賽道二十多圈應該是極限了。她還能挨多少圈呢？」評論員A對遙的想法有點不解。

**阿姆斯特丹史基浦機場**

「由於第一航段從赫爾辛基到阿姆斯特丹的班機有所延誤，所以前往洛杉磯的航班將會延後兩小時登機。造成不便之處，敬請見諒。」突然，候機室的所有屏幕播放出這段訊息。  
「呃，這麼不巧啊。」接到突如其來消息的滿是如此喃喃地說。  
但她沒有察覺，她的臉上卻流露出一副無所謂的樣子。  
「看來我們可以看到Markus奪冠了！」旁邊的旅客卻興奮地嚷着：「小姐，妳應該是不想航班延誤吧。你們的天王遙今天可是沒甚麼表現呢。」  
滿略略的瞥了身旁的男人一眼，未有回應他的話。她把目光轉回到螢幕上，臉上還是保持着那副無所謂的神情。  
‘遙，我相信妳...’

「之前首五位的車手進站後，出來擠進交通裡超不了車，被中游車隊的車阻擋住了。」在進站後的幾圈，賽事的名次跟預期的有所變化，評論員A是如此解釋着。  
「要在贊德福特賽道超車果然是很難的，看來很多車隊都對這新賽道失算了。」評論員B分析着。  
「即使換上了新輪胎，可是優勢卻發揮不了。這最大的得益者，就是用硬胎起步的中游車隊了。」  
「那天王遙算是從中得益了嗎？雖然她現在正在領跑，但軟胎的磨損應該很嚴重了。」  
兩位評論員靜了幾秒後，評論員B才有點恍然大悟地說道：「我想，她選擇不進站就是這個原因吧。」  
「難道她真的想賭一下，採用一停戰略嗎？」  
「應該是，看來這就是她一直不推進的原因。」說後，評論員又補充着：「而且在起步時，她截然相反的表現，沒有跟Ricciardo和隊友硬拚爭位置，應該就是為了保胎延遲進站。啊，原來她早已訂好這策略了。」  
「但法拉利之前是有打算讓她換上中性胎，應該不是賽前計劃好的。」  
「天王遙在隨機應變策略方面很強，有時候她為自己訂策略也是懂運用逆向思維，的確很難猜測。」評論員A嘆道。  
這時，畫面轉到法拉利的車房裡，看着天王遙因自訂策略而取得優勢，氣氛似乎不像之前的那些緊繃，總經理更難得的展露出一個微笑。而仍舊站在一旁的杉田老頭，還是沒有任何表情。

「比賽，還未到一半呢...」看着身旁那位支持國民英雄的旅客顯得一臉緊張，滿微微一笑，輕輕地說道。

**贊德福特賽道**

「比賽已經來到第三十二圈了。天王遙還是奇蹟般領跑，排在第二和第三分別是小牛的Gasly和麥拉倫的Norris，同樣是採用了保胎策略的車手。Markus幾經辛苦，終於升到第四的位置，比領跑相差5秒之內。只要首三名進站他就會重回領跑位置了。」  
「之前八圈的超車實不乏精彩畫面啊，Markus的超車固然美妙，Russell也表現出很不凡的超車技術和實力，更在第二十八圈超越Vettel了。」  
「的確如此。現在鏡頭轉到麥拉倫的車房，工作人員已經把白色硬胎拿到維修區。看來Norris不打算耗時間跟Markus打攻防戰，準備進站了！」  
「這是明智的做法。」  
「啊，不好了！」評論員突然驚呼：「七號彎出了意外！哈斯的新人Illot在Scheivlak高速彎上失控，撞上了護牆！」  
「他撞得非常嚴重，讓我們立刻轉到他的車載鏡頭去看看他的狀況！」  
「他已經透過TR跟車隊報了平安。人沒事實在萬幸。但車身的前翼和後半都嚴重受損。現場碎片很多，連護牆也要臨時作出修補，看來比賽要暫停。」  
「不出所料，這次意外觸發了賽事會出示紅旗，比賽需要暫停，所有車輛必須駛回維修站。」

維修區  
因為所有賽車在此時都停在維修站，車隊人員除了能作出檢查之餘，還能為賽車換上新輪胎，所以一直以保胎作一停策略的遙連唯一一次進站也能省回了。這面紅旗，對遙來說可是佔盡了上風，還對她取勝的機會大增。在法拉利的車房內，車隊成員們的臉上都開始露出帶有希望的神情。

回到了車房到，遙還沒來得及抹汗和拿水喝，便率先去詢問車房的人出意外那位車手的狀況。聽說他沒大礙後，她還是不放心，想親自到他的車房去看看。  
本來車隊反對，說她到對手的車房不合適，而且法拉利和哈斯的車房差不多是在兩端，怕她花太多時間走動，沒時間去討論餘下比賽的策略。但遙只說她只是想看看車手和略略交待了一下後，便堅持原本的決定。  
她快步地在擠迫維修區一個個車房的人群中穿梭，繞過不同車隊的工作人員，還避開跟其他人的眼神接觸。走到一半路時，她被主看台上的觀眾傳來的聲音吸引着，轉過臉去打量一下。  
看到台上的一片橙色的支持者，她不禁微微一笑。  
‘這兒都是Markus的支持者啊～’  
就在這時，她察覺到面前的人群變得更擠擁，還似乎有人向她走近。  
她準備好停下來，但當轉回眼前的人時，左邊已經有人跟她＂擦肩而過＂。  
更正確來說，是她的肩膀迎上了一個猛烈踫撞。  
對於這個動作，遙感到有點迷惑。明明之前已經放慢了步伐，為何跟這人還不閃避呢?

＂X@#)($*!＂身後傳來一陣怨罵。她聽不懂對方的話，但以語氣來說，她可以肯定，這人懷着深深的不滿。  
台上的觀眾隨即傳來陣陣的噓聲，好像還在為那人憤憤不平的。  
不用看，遙已經知道他是誰。  
在場的攝影師和錄影師也似乎被剛才的一幕吸引到，紛紛向他們的方向走來。

她轉過身，對着剛才迎面走來的他。不出所料，那人已經停了下來，也轉過身向着她。  
「啊，Markus？不好意思。」因為踫撞是在Markus的車隊，紅牛的車房前發生，而且剛才遙的目光的確不是向着前方，怎說也是自己理虧，所以唯有先道個歉。  
眼前跟自己身高差不多的車手沒有作出任何回應，只是狠狠地瞪着她。  
「沒甚麼大礙吧？」遙明知道是對方粗魯的撞向她，觸踫的力度並不至於弄傷，但還是禮貌地問一下。  
「怎麼了，幸運到連意外都順着妳而發生了，還擔心贏不了，要來我車房打擾我，分散我的集中力嗎？」

「我只是路過，想去哈斯車房看看Illot而已，可能是我沒留神跟你踫上了。」面對着這些莫名其妙的話和指責，遙卻沉住氣，不想引起誤會，更不想發生無謂的爭執：  
「可能是？！」Markus聽後發出一個嗤笑：「明明就是妳走路不帶眼睛，東張西望，還不能肯定自己是否走神！天王遙妳強詞奪理的功夫也太厲害了吧！難怪FIA都被妳弄得不分是非！」  
「只是一個小意外而已，Markus，我也向你道歉了。何必非要把它跟聯繫到FIA呢？」遙仍然保持住冷靜的語氣。  
「哼！我就是不屑妳的所作所為，看不起妳這破爛的誠信，這總可以吧？」  
果然，面前這位有天賦且有點心高氣傲的新人王，剛才是有意衝着自己來的。

「Markus，我本以為你也會像其他車手們一樣，明白為何我會那樣做的。而且，在圍場裡認識的日子，作為車手我們除了一起較量之外，還會互相尊重和支持。難道這都存在欺騙的成分？」  
「天王遙，妳聽着！」Markus忽然提高音量說道：「其他車手不代表我！聯名去信向FIA求情就是沒我一人的名字，因為我鄙視妳這種利用人和善於用騙人的手段來達到目的人！我做事一向光明磊落。妳要是當初肯以女性身份示人，我一定會全力支持！或許以前我會欣賞妳的成就，視妳為目標去超越妳，但自從被宣告禁賽那天起，妳便失去了我的所有尊敬！」說後，他把目光從金髮賽車手的身上收回，桀驁地望着遠處的某張官方橫幅。  
‘原來，他也是為了這個啊。’ 遙已經知道，他是盯着自己回歸F1，在Arie Luyendijk高速彎前拍的宣傳照。作為國民英雄的競爭對象，在人家他的主場上肯定會被喝倒采的。可況她在這站以英雄式般慶祝回歸，更分薄了這位新人王在主場上的風頭...

Markus的話引起了身旁工作人員的注意，有人立即走到他的身旁，乘機引開話題。  
「領隊找你。」  
「知道了。反正跟這些人多說都是浪費時間。」藐了遙一眼後，他便轉過身去。  
就在他準備離開時，遙淡淡地說道：「很遺憾你會這麼想。既然我改變不了你的想法，那也無謂在此浪費大家時間。我只想說，蹈規循矩最多只是尊重運動的規則，而不是尊重其原則和意義。」  
Markus聽後停下腳步。他只頓了一下，沒有回應，然後又繼續往前走。

過了不久，賽道的馬修(Marshalls)終於把碎片清理好，又修補好護牆，令比賽得以繼續下去。

**阿姆斯特丹史基浦機場**

另一邊廂，離賽道不遠處的阿姆斯特丹史基浦機場內，某貴賓室似乎已變成一個F1圍場內的貴賓包廂。航空公司為了減低貴賓對班機延誤的不滿，安排了更多娛樂和膳食服務，除了為他們準備hors d'oeuvre（開胃菜）和正餐之外，更調派調酒師去應付客人的要求。而圍在螢幕前的觀看比賽的人，除了享受美食之餘，還跟旁邊的旅客把酒言歡起來。  
「海王小姐，妳的雞尾酒。」服務員向滿遞上一杯飲品。  
「謝謝。」  
「要試試這個嗎？」另一服務員上前，捧着一盤賣相精美的小食。  
「好的～」看着一個個吸引的迷你刺身多士，還有自己喜歡吃的海鮮，滿欣喜地拿了一個。

「我說，你們的天王遙真是太聰明了，怎能想到一停策略呢。」某旅客把一個小魚子醬撻放到嘴裡，然後指向滿的方向說道。  
「她真是太走運了，如果不是紅旗的話她可是要進站的。」另一位支持本國車手的旅客分析着。  
滿聽着，呷了一口酒，想了一想，卻不太同意他們的說法：「但其他賽車也順道換上硬胎，看來都是打算以它來完成餘下的四十圈。要是沒有紅旗他們豈不是還要換上軟胎，所以那他們亦省了一次進站時間啊～這樣誰是走運還未知呢？」其實她自己沒有發覺，為何一向不太跟陌生人互動的她竟然不自然起他人暢談起來。到底是酒精的作用？還是為了維護遙？

就在大家議論紛紛的時候，螢幕上的畫面和消息再次把大家的注意力放回到比賽上。

當發車格上的五盞紅燈同時熄滅後，新一輪的爭鬥又重新開啟，在賽道內外的所有人，很快又投入到緊張的節奏當中。此時，比賽還有四十圈。可是，以圈速快（70秒內便能完成一圈）、亂流多、超車機會少來說，剩下的確實不是很多的時間，車手們亦沒有太多犯錯的空間。

那輛紅色賽車，一直平穩地領跑着。但從它後視鏡的視角能看到，幾秒鐘外一輛代表着紅牛的深藍色賽車，正在跟一輛麥拉倫爭取P3位置。

毫無疑問，以紅牛的速度來說，它將能在數圈內超越麥拉倫。而在P2的小牛，先別說賽車和車手實力的差距，小牛是紅牛的二隊，即便在必要時刻也能透過車隊指令來讓一隊的賽車超越。  
所以，大約在十二圈後，Markus便會在P2的位置了。

‘好，以純速度和技術決鬥的時刻，我已很期待了。’ 正在操控着方向盤的金髮車手露出一個享受的笑容，一邊肆意地感受着高速彎所帶來的快感，一邊在思考着她的應對策略。

「來到第四十五圈了。Markus果然是追到第二了，他跟領跑的天王遙有六秒的差距。比賽還有二十七圈，現在，他要做出以每圈比天王遙快出0.2秒的時間，才能在最後幾圈展開攻勢。」評論員A說道。  
「這是有可能的，因為一來他非常熟悉這賽道，在哪個位置裡能冒險他肯定很清楚；二來以狀態來說，比賽的後期將會對他更加有利。」評論員B是如此評述着。  
「沒錯。大家別忘了。天王遙已經多月沒有參賽，那說明了她沒有健身教練在旁指導和加強訓練，肯定不是處於巔峰狀態；而且她才剛復出，只有數日的時間來適應了本季的賽車和調教；再說，連日來她為了上訴，復出，出席記者會和訪問，進行拍攝工作等而導致休息不足，在體能需要極高的比賽來說，她的體能確實不是在最佳的狀態。」  
「有傳聞天王遙原本是打算在下賽季才回歸的，只不過，在積分榜上非常掙扎的法拉利很需要爭取分數，所以她只好提早回來比賽。」  
「現在讓我們來看看她的車載畫面和數據吧。看來，她現在的速度還可以，剛才的一圈也把距離拉到6.5秒。似乎還沒有受到影響。」

聽着評論員的闡述，滿好像想到些甚麼。  
雖然他們一直沒有支持遙的意思，但那些話並不是不無道理。  
原來遙在上星期的每一天，是忙得那樣不可開交。  
‘當上訴成功後，她一直在日夜趕工作，這樣真的太辛苦了。’ 想到這裡，滿突然感到一股莫名的同情和內疚感湧上心頭。  
她難過地把杯提到嘴邊，嚥下一口苦澀的酒。

「第五十五圈！Markus一路把差距漸漸縮小，已經跟天王遙相差4.4秒了！！」  
「剛才天王遙還出了一個小失誤，錯失了一點時間。上一圈她還跟工程師反映，說飲管好像有問題。看來她的身體真的出現疲態了，需要不停地去補充水分的流失。」  
「她能否撐到最後呢？以她以往的發揮和法拉利賽車實力來說，是絕對能領跑完賽的。但要是她的速度一直下滑下去，那在十五圈內Markus便大有機會追至DRS區域了。」

‘遙，妳要撐住啊！！’ 滿緊張得一手緊握着杯子，一手攥緊着裙子，目不轉睛地盯着螢幕的轉播。

「終於到了比賽最關鍵的時刻了！天王遙果真是挨不住了！她的工程師告訴她，儲水器已經用完了！現在第七十圈，Markus終於追到1秒以內，還有機會啟動DRS超車！！」

聽到這個情況，無論是現場的主場車迷，還是貴賓室內的荷蘭籍旅客，都不約而同地歡呼起來。

「Go Markus！」看着本土車手有機會奪冠，貴賓室裡的氣氛變得異常高昂，旅客不停地為自己的車手打氣：「一定要贏啊！！」  
「遙，加油啊！」聽到其他人都各自為自己的車手打氣，滿也不甘示弱，公開支持遙起來：「妳一定會贏的！」

**贊德福特賽道**

在十二號彎阻下了Markus的一個進攻後，遙越發有些力不從心的感覺。其實她很清楚，自己的體能早已超越了極限。  
到底是甚麼能讓她支撐到現在？是鬥志？爭勝心？法拉利或其他人對她的期望？她已經不清楚，亦沒有空閒去想了。  
滑過十四號Arie Luyendijk高速彎後，主觀眾席頓時傳來陣陣對她的噓聲和對Markus的打氣聲。  
但神經快感到麻木的她已經不在乎這些聲音了。

前面就是發車的地方-Tunnel West大直道。Markus肯定不會放過這個機會來開啟DRS來超車。  
‘還有兩圈，我一定要守住！’ 遙堅定地告訴自己。

就在她的賽車進入直道的一剎那間，眼前彷彿出現了一個熟悉的身影，和一股溫煦的海洋氣息。  
‘滿？！’站在終點線旁崗位上的，正是穿着海藍色連身裙的她。  
「遙，加油啊！」她心愛的海洋女神露出一個甜美的笑容，溫柔地說着：「我在這等你～～像那天在卡丁場上，為你揮動格子旗～～」

雖然不清楚眼的是否是錯覺，還是真實的景象，但從滿的話好像魔幻般，給予遙無限的動力和鬥志。她身上的疲倦似乎頓時一掃而空。

‘滿，為了妳，我一定會贏的！！’   
‘這一幕，將會是個很美妙的畫面。’ 想到這裡，俊臉下頭盔下露出一個深情的微笑。

「Markus入到直道後毫不猶豫地開啟了DRS，可是他的距離有一點遠，而且天王遙憑着法拉利在直道的優勢和選擇延遲煞車，在入彎前成功的防下攻勢了！」  
「看來Markus現在只能靠紅牛的下壓力優勢，和技術在彎道在超越天王遙了！」  
「沒錯，前面的三號、十號、十二號的低速彎也是不錯的超車機會啊。」

「到了十號髮夾彎，他們在線路上還是不逞多讓，誰都不讓誰佔到半點有利位置。」  
「天啊，這實在太驚險了！Markus稍為把賽車擠向天王遙，天王遙則以非常強硬的方式來守住自己的賽車綫，封住他的去路，二人差點就撞上了。」  
「真的好險啊！」  
「天王現在是完全拼了，看來為了勝利和她的個人名譽，是絕對不會讓步的！」  
「但Markus也不會就此罷休！為了主場獲勝，他也是全力還擊的！」

「又到了維修區的大直道了！格子旗已經示意這是最後一圈！」評論員提示着。  
「Markus加油啊！現在的位置比上一圈前面的直路就是超車的好機會了！」

“Go Markus!!!”  
“Go for it!!!”  
在主看台的觀眾已經哄動起來，紛紛為本土車手打氣，希望他能超越天王遙，在主場獲勝，為國家爭光。

「Markus緊貼在天王遙後面，看來又是準備啟動DRS了！這次他能成功嗎？」  
「這次他的差距更小，應該可以的！」  
「他挪到了外線，但天王遙立即作出回應了！」評論員Ａ有點失望的地說着。  
「不，還未完的！」評論員Ｂ卻興奮地說着：「看看！他又突然切回內線，迫使天王遙去作出回應。這次他很聰明！作了主動，不讓法拉利利用直線速度來擺脫他！而且即使在直道超越不了，只要在入彎前把迫她迫到外綫然後搶佔前面髮夾彎的彎心就能成功一大半了！」

看到Markus努力不懈的進攻，主看台更是不斷為他吶喊助陣。現場更不停地對天王遙喝倒采。  
「他們快要入彎了！看來天王遙已意會到Markus的目的了，立刻移回中間的位置，僅僅讓出安全空隙來守住Markus的路綫。」  
「但這次Markus不會退讓了。他們同時入彎，現在Markus把車稍微擺向外線法拉利的方向！」  
「但天王遙力圖保住自己的路線！」  
「不好了，兩車發生了踫撞！他們踫上了！！」評論員驚呼。

此時，無論是觀眾席，紅牛和法拉利的車房，還是機場的貴賓室，都同時嘩聲四起。

「好險，幸好只是很輕輕的一踫。車身沒有受損，輪胎也似乎沒事！」評論員呼了一口氣。  
「法拉利被紅牛擠到緩衝區，不過沒有打轉或失控。」  
「天王遙很快便修正好，以最短的時間重回賽道。但她...她已經失去位置了！」  
「經這一碰撞後，Markus抓住機會領先了！」評論員高興地宣告着。

這時，各看台的觀眾席都傳來喝彩聲和掌聲。   
「Markus，做得好！但要守住啊！」紅牛的領隊作了一個重重的握拳手勢。他車房裡更有工作人員走到發車格旁的欄杆上，望向最後一個彎的出口，準備在Markus越過終點線時祝賀。

而法拉利的車房則是一片憤怒抱不平的聲音。  
「可惡！」法拉利的總經理憤怒地捶桌面：「我要向FIA投訴這小子！他，他把遙擠出了賽道！！！太過份了，一定要讓他罰時！」

「剛才的超車場面實在是精彩，但不知法拉利會以被擠出賽道來替天王遙上訴呢？」評論員A說道。  
「可能會，但我看這只是賽車事故！」評論員B回應道：「而且法拉利的後左輪胎好像還在白線上，應該沒問題的。」

就在所有人都認為勝負已分的情況下...

「太難以置信了！天王遙竟然追上來了！」  
‘甚麼？！’過了七號Scheivlak高速彎後，Markus從後鏡裡可以看到，那部熟悉的鮮紅色的戰駒就像一匹不知疲倦的駿馬，以疾風般的速度奔馳上來。  
‘她居然還能追回來？！’

原來遙在剛在的直道上，故意待在他的後面吸尾流。就等待在餘下的半圈裡再跟他一決高下。

‘哼，我才不會輸給妳這個只懂作弊的人！’

「快入八號彎，天王遙已經迫近Markus了！不過Markus卻搶先佔到前方急彎的位置作防守！」  
「果然，天王遙雖然再次選擇延遲煞車，但她的位置佔不了上風，又不能冒險硬踫，只好減速。」  
「這次Markus的防守做得很到位。」  
「他今天的表現實在非常出色，跟經驗豐富的四冠王天王遙纏鬥完全不輸半分！」  
「對！無論是技術、爭勝心、勇氣、都跟當年的她很相似！」  
「F1永遠都是後浪推前浪的，今天的爭鬥，就是最好的証明！」  
「觀眾席的車迷都站了起來，準備為他慶祝！」

「Overtake mode activated.（超車模式已開啟）」 同時，遙告知工程師，她已經在方向盤上啟動了這模式，試圖去超越前面的紅牛。  
「All yours, use it. 」  
  
但法拉利車房內的某人，卻對她的計劃感到異常緊張。

「遙！等一下！」忽然，另一把聲音傳到遙的TR裡。  
是法拉利的總經理。雖然他對遙被硬硬擠出賽道感到十分不忿，但他認為比賽還有轉機，因為他們已經向FIA作出投訴。要是對方被罰時，那遙便能順奪冠軍了。況且，以當前的形勢，保住分數才是上策。  
他語重心長地叮囑着：「遙，不要硬踫啊！要記住，現在甚麼才是最重要！」  
「我有分寸。」遙只簡單地回應了一句後，便關掉了TR。

她是不會放棄爭勝，拱手把勝利讓給別人的。金髮賽車手是如此想着。  
因為當你能這麼做的時候，你就不再是個車手了。  
作為賽車手的她，不在乎分數遊戲，只在乎在賽道上爭取自己應屬的位置。

儘管她的賽車、輪胎早已發揮到極限，即使在這酷熱的駕駛艙內，她嚴重脫水而導致身體乏力，肌肉痠痛麻木，但她也是絕對不會放棄的。  
因為，她要以女性身份，站上領獎台的最高位置。  
更重要的是，她心愛的人正在終點線，等着她，為她揮下格子旗。

‘快要看到滿了...’   
現在，能讓遙支撐着的下去的，就只有看到她，和她分享這份喜悅的渴望了。

快要到達最後Arie Luyendijk的高速彎。這時，她的紅色戰駒已經跟Markus的賽車並列了。  
「Markus正佔據着內線，而天王遙則走在外線，這樣Markus便會更接近彎心了，以最佳的路線過彎。」  
「但Arie Luyendijk彎的特色就是它的高傾斜度，它能讓賽車以高速過彎。只要能保持住速度，到出彎的時這外線可是有利的位置啊。」  
「各位觀眾，接下來我們就看兩位頂尖車手的技術與膽量的較量了。」

在紅牛和法拉利的車房，工作人員都凝視着螢幕，氣氛緊迫得快要令人窒息。  
在機場貴賓室內，也是同樣的情境，所有人都緊張得忘了呼吸。

‘遙...’ 藍綠髮音樂家雙手合十，像禱告般的祈求着。

「果然，他們同時入彎！」  
「從鏡頭上看，二人的賽車好像已經貼在一起，但事實上還有三十厘米的距離。」  
「但這也太近了吧。尤其是這速度...不！他們看起來都是踩盡油門！」  
「這兩人簡直是瘋了！」  
「Markus將方向盤轉向天王遙！」評論員突然驚呼：「難道他們要在這高速彎上分出勝負嗎？」  
「面對着Markus的挑戰，天王遙也似乎不肯讓步，沒有減慢的意思，完全不給他留出任何空間！」  
「天啊，他們根本就是在鬥命！還有數百米便到終點了，別在這個時候亂來啊！」

此時所有人都握緊了拳頭，目不轉睛地盯着這驚心動魄的畫面。  
‘小遙，不要硬來啊！’ 看到遙的反應後的杉田老頭更是眉頭深皺。

撕～～～

就在那一瞬間，兩部賽車之間發出了一聲撕碎的聲音，徹底改變了這比賽的結果。  
時間，也猶如靜止了。

觀眾席上傳來了一片驚呼聲。  
兩隊車房的人都同時楞住，不敢相信眼前所發生的事。  
在機場的貴賓室內，沒有人說話。

滿緊緊地摀住了嘴巴，一股無盡的恐懼感好像正在將她吞噬。

「Markus，你怎樣？還好嗎？」氣急敗壞的紅牛領隊立即用TR去詢問自家車手的狀況。

「遙！你沒事吧？」 另一邊，法拉利的工程師擔心地詢問着。

剛才，兩輛賽車只是輕輕的一碰，但因為高速的關係，令到輪胎頓時爆裂。以全速飛馳的賽車亦隨即失控打滑，分別向相反方向狠狠地撞向兩邊緩衝區的護牆上。

「Yea...just a big crash...（還好...只是撞擊很大...）＠＃＄％（＊！」Markus回應道。他的語氣顯然不是在乎這個意外，而是比賽的結果。

「請你回復一下，你還好嗎？」聽不到遙的回應，工程師又不停地重覆着。  
「嗯。」等了數秒後，TR才傳來這個回應。說後，她便隨手關掉了通訊系統。

看着這碎片四散，殘破不堪的畫面，遙的夢也好像被徹底粉碎了。  
她不甘心，多日來不懈的努力，背負着所有人期望和希望，都在那一瞬間幻滅了。  
最重要的，是那迷人的畫面，她心愛的滿，也不會看到了。

「‘不...滿...她還在等我...’」在那狹小的駕駛艙內，隱約傳來這模糊的一句。


End file.
